Vent d'Est
by mokoshna
Summary: UA, Yaoi, Yuri, Het Suite à un exil forcé, Iruka part pour les lointaines terres de l'Est avec un Naruto encore bébé. Mais un jour, il leur faudra bien revenir à Konoha... même si pour cela, un choc des cultures est nécessaire.
1. Prologue : Le départ

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (je l'ai apprise par coeur).  
**Avertissements : _Yaoi_** un peu plus tard, SasuNaru et KakaIru, **_AU_**.  
**Blabla de l'auteur : **J'ai corrigé quelques détails des premiers chapitres en même temps que de poster le chapitre 4. Beaucoup des éléments culturels que vous allez voir, je les ai inventés selon les besoins de l'histoire. Masashi Kishimoto ne précise pas toujours tel ou tel détail de la vie courante ou de l'Histoire, surtout en ce qui concerne les nations étrangères... d'où mes ajouts personnels. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Chaque chapitre sera publié le lundi, sauf si je ne suis pas chez moi pour le faire (ça peut arriver).

* * *

**Prologue :**  
**Le départ**

L'odeur était épouvantable.

À perte de vue, Sarutobi ne voyait que mort et désolation. Le nombre de victimes suite à l'attaque du Kyûbi avait été désastreux ; au moins le tiers des effectifs de Konoha y était passé. Le village en ressentirait encore les effets dans dix ans, si ce n'est plus. Çà et là, les hommes encore valides tentaient de mettre de l'ordre, rassemblaient les morts pour les enterrer dans des fosses communes. On n'avait ni le temps ni les moyens de leur réserver des funérailles individuelles.

Sarutobi sentit une présence dans son dos ; un ANBU s'inclina humblement en baissant la tête, comme c'était l'usage.

— Hokage, nous avons fait le compte des pertes.

— Alors ?

— Nous avons perdu soixante dix-huit pour cent de nos hommes présents à Konoha. Quatre-vingt pour cent des survivants sont blessés, dont quarante-cinq pour cent graves.

Sarutobi soupira.

— Quel est ton nom, soldat ?

L'ANBU parut surpris. Ce n'était guère étonnant : en temps normal, l'anonymat était une chose primordiale dans la section.

— Hijiri Tsumon, dit-il enfin.

— Les hommes ne sont pas des chiffres ou des pourcentages, Hijiri.

— Certes, mais...

— Et l'enfant ?

Hijiri eut un mouvement de recul.

— Comme vous nous l'avez demandé, il est avec les autres civils. On veille sur lui.

— Bien.

La discussion était terminée. Pourtant, Hijiri resta encore un peu.

— Autre chose, soldat ? s'étonna Sarutobi.

— Monsieur, dit Hijiri avec prudence. Permission de parler franchement ?

— Faites.

— Je crois que vous faites une erreur en le gardant en vie. Cet enfant contient le démon ; il doit mourir !

Allons donc, ça avait commencé. Sarutobi comprenait parfaitement la raison de la colère de Hijiri, bien entendu. Mais il ne pouvait ni ne voulait se résoudre à satisfaire les voeux de tout le village.

— Naruto restera en vie, dit-il d'une voix ferme. C'était la volonté du Yondaime.

Hijiri resta silencieux. Puis il s'inclina une dernière fois et dit, la voix sèche :

— À vos ordres, Sandaime Hokage.

— Rompez.

L'ANBU disparut en un éclair. Sarutobi fut bientôt seul, ruminant de sombres pensées quant à l'avenir.

**o-o-o**

Iruka se tassa un peu plus dans son coin et se coupa du monde. Quelle journée épouvantable ! Lui qui pensait montrer à ses parents la nouvelle technique qu'il avait apprise à l'académie... La veille, il s'était couché tout heureux, certain de passer une excellente journée le lendemain. Son père et sa mère avaient enfin obtenu le congé qu'ils réclamaient depuis si longtemps ! Ils seraient allés se promener, sa mère Kasumi voulait s'acheter une nouvelle robe et son père Kujira devait l'emmener à la pêche. Ils auraient attrapé un énorme poisson qu'ils auraient mangé en famille le soir-même.

Tout avait été si soudain ! Sa mère était venue le réveiller deux heures avant ce qu'ils avaient prévu : le village était attaqué et tous les civils devaient se mettre à l'abri. Un monstre abominable, une créature aux pouvoirs démesurés dévastait Konoha. Le Kyûbi, avait-elle dit ; Iruka ne connaissait pas ce nom mais il eut peur, très peur. Et pour cause ! Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit que les craintes de sa mère étaient fondées : une partie du village était en ruine, une ombre gigantesque, aux multiples queues mouvantes, semait la mort et la désolation autour d'elle. La vue de la silhouette rouge du Kyûbi le paralysa un instant ; il fallut que Kasumi le secoue et le prenne par la main pour qu'il se décide à réagir. Il la suivit en toute hâte, ses yeux ne quittant pas un seul instant le monstre.

— Tu vas aller te réfugier avec les autres enfants, dit Kasumi alors qu'ils se dirigeaient hors du village. Tu y seras en sécurité.

Iruka sursauta.

— Et toi, maman ?

— Je dois rejoindre ton père. Il est sur le front avec les autres.

— Non !

Il tira sur son bras, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi.

— Tu vas te faire tuer !

— Je n'ai pas le choix ! s'écria sa mère, mécontente. Il faut aider le reste des troupes, ils ont besoin de toute l'aide dont ils pourront disposer !

— Je ne veux pas !

— Ne fais pas l'enfant, cria Kasumi, tu veux que j'abandonne ton père ?

Les larmes qu'Iruka retenait coulèrent carrément. Kasumi soupira.

— Je ne suis pas si faible, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

— Si, mais...

— Je te jure de revenir avec ton père.

Il n'y avait pas à discuter, bien sûr, mais Iruka ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il serra la main de sa mère, très fort.

Ils étaient arrivés en face du refuge.

Elle le laissa là et partit à toute vitesse. Iruka vérifia que personne ne le surveillait et la suivit, le coeur lourd. Pas question de rester les bras croisés alors que ses parents étaient sur le front ! Il voulait être ninja, après tout !

Il arriva en dix minutes, mais il avait perdu de vue sa mère en chemin. Le champ de bataille était cauchemardesque. Des cadavres partout, du sang, des arbres arrachés, et ce flot presque insoutenable de chakra dans l'air... Iruka se sentit défaillir mais ne recula pas. Autour de lui, des ninja de tous horizons couraient, hurlaient. Un homme fut projeté par la queue du Kyûbi et faillit lui tomber dessus. Iruka l'esquiva à la dernière minute et chercha ses parents du regard. Personne ne faisait attention à la présence d'un enfant en ces lieux ; ils avaient bien mieux à faire.

Là-bas, son père ! Et Kasumi n'était pas loin, ils lançaient techniques sur techniques sur le Kyûbi en furie. Iruka cria pour leur indiquer sa présence, en vain ; le bruit était trop important.

Tout se passa très vite. Les queues de Kyûbi fendaient l'air et fauchaient les pauvres hères qui avaient eu la malchance d'être sur son passage. L'une d'entre elles atteignit Kasumi de plein fouet. Elle hurla et voulut résister, mais la queue était enflammée et avait en elle la puissance d'un volcan. Son corps resta accroché pour une raison inconnue et prit bientôt feu ; ses hurlements de douleur couvraient le bruit de la bataille aux oreilles d'Iruka. Kujira voulut porter secours à sa femme ; ses mains se mirent à fumer lorsqu'il les posa sur Kasumi.

— Papa ! Maman ! hurla Iruka, désespéré.

Il voulut se précipiter à son tour mais une poigne ferme l'agrippa par l'abdomen. Un ninja l'avait enfin vu et l'emmenait en sens inverse.

— Ne reste pas là, gamin, c'est trop dangereux !

— Mes parents... mes parents sont là-bas !

— C'est trop tard ! Il arrive !

Iruka cria encore, se débattit, en vain. L'homme était trop fort.

— Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Je veux y aller !

— N'insiste pas !

Soudain, une clameur formidable se fit entendre, faisant même oublier les cris des ninja et du Kyûbi. La terre se mit à trembler, la température descendit de plusieurs degrés. Iruka en oublia de pleurer.

Alors surgit du sol une grenouille gigantesque, de taille équivalente au Kyûbi. Elle était habillée d'un kimono et avait une pipe à la bouche ; eût-elle été humaine, Iruka l'aurait imaginée tenancier d'un tripot dans les quartiers chauds de Konoha. Il avait déjà vu la créature : c'était Gamabunta, seigneur des grenouilles. Le katana qu'il portait à la ceinture aurait pu trancher Konoha d'un coup. Juché sur la grenouille, fièrement campé sur ses deux jambes, le Yondaime défiait le Kyûbi.

— Il est là ! s'écrièrent les hommes autour d'eux.

Et tout fut dit. Le reste de la bataille, Iruka n'y assista pas. Le ninja qui l'avait éloigné se rappela sa présence et l'emmena bien vite malgré les protestations de l'enfant, droit vers le refuge où se trouvaient ses camarades.

C'était il y a deux heures. Ses parents n'étaient pas venus le chercher.

Iruka doutait de jamais les revoir.

Perdu dans sa tristesse, il n'entendit pas d'abord les cris qu'on poussait autour de lui. Le bruit devint bientôt trop important pour qu'il l'ignorât ; il leva les yeux, intrigué et un peu irrité, pour voir ce qui se passait de si grave qu'on ne pouvait le laisser tranquille dans son désespoir.

— Je dis qu'il faut le tuer ! tonnait une femme maigre avec un enfant accroché aux jupes. Il le mérite, ce monstre !

— Le Hokage a donné des ordres. Il restera en vie ! lui répondit un ANBU aux cheveux bruns.

— C'est une honte ! dit un vieil homme. Le Hokage ne veut-il pas venger le Yondaime ? Il a donné sa vie pour le village !

Iruka n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Le Yondaime, l'homme le plus fort du village, était donc mort ? C'était impossible ! Qu'allaient-ils devenir, sans Hokage ?

— Sandaime a dit qu'il fallait veiller sur lui, et j'obéis aux ordres.

— Poussez-vous ! Il doit périr ! hurla une autre personne.

Et d'autres, et encore d'autres par-dessus, toute une cacophonie de protestations, un choeur en colère qui réclamait du sang. Iruka s'approcha d'une fille de son âge et lui demanda quelle était la raison d'un tel remue-ménage.

— C'est à cause du monstre, pardi ! fit-elle avec une grimace haineuse. Le Yondaime a donné sa vie pour enfermer le Kyûbi dans le corps d'un nouveau-né, mais les soldats refusent qu'on le tue ! Ils le protègent, ce monstre !

Iruka en fut profondément choqué.

— J'ignorais ce qui s'était passé...

— J'ai perdu ma grande soeur et trois de mes cousins par la faute du Kyûbi, cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi ne nous laissent-ils pas nous venger ?

Iruka repensa à ses parents, au sourire doux de sa mère, au visage avenant de son père. Une rage folle émergea dans sa poitrine.

— Mes parents sont morts ! fit-il un peu abasourdi.

Il avait eu du mal à s'en rendre compte auparavant, mais à présent qu'il avait le coupable à portée de main...

— Il les a tués !

Il commença à hurler avec les autres. L'ANBU qui avait l'air d'être en charge leva la main et réclama le silence ; il n'y parvint guère.

— Je sais très bien ce que vous ressentez tous, dit-il aussi fort qu'il put, mais je ne peux rien faire. Le premier qui s'attaquera à cet enfant aura affaire à moi.

Mouvement de colère ; les gens voulurent sauter sur les hommes. L'ANBU hurla :

— Pas un pas de plus, j'ai dit !

La foule s'arrêta net. Il brandissait un kunai et les menaçait avec. Derrière lui, ses hommes firent de même.

— Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois, fit-il calmement.

— Vous défendez ce monstre !

— Monstres vous-mêmes !

Pourtant, personne ne s'approcha ; ils avaient bien trop peur pour leur vie. Iruka regarda en direction du bébé.

Celui-ci se trouvait dans un landeau et dormait paisiblement malgré le bruit. Par quel miracle ne s'était-il pas réveillé pour hurler à pleins poumons comme le faisaient tous les bébés ?

Mais ce n'était pas un bébé ordinaire. C'était un monstre ; un assassin à la peau de bébé.

Iruka décida d'attendre la nuit et d'agir. Et si on le prenait sur le fait, eh bien ! Tant pis. Il aurait au moins essayé.

Bientôt, ses parents seraient vengés.

**o-o-o**

La garde de l'enfant avait été confiée à deux ANBU. Que de précautions pour cette créature ! Iruka ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour déjouer leur vigilance ; il était loin d'avoir le niveau requis. La solution lui fut apporté par la même petite fille à qui il avait demandé ce qui se passait un peu plus tôt.

— On va tuer le monstre, lui dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'on ne les écoutait pas. Il paraît que tu es élève à l'académie ?

Iruka acquiesça.

— On va distraire les gardes pendant que tu t'en occuperas. C'est un grand honneur ; tu pourras tous nous venger.

Quelle aide inespérée ! Iruka accepta immédiatement, conscient que les civils lui demandaient d'accomplir cette tâche pour leur éviter de se salir les mains. Peu lui importait, tant qu'il avait sa vengeance. Il n'avait encore jamais tué quelqu'un, mais il se sentait assez aveuglé par la rage pour commencer ce soir.

Son tour arriva bientôt. Des femmes avaient préparé des plats dans lequel un herboriste avait placé des somnifères puissants, assez pour assommer un cheval. En cas de difficulté, des hommes parmi les plus forts du groupe devaient s'emparer des deux gardes et les retenir le temps qu'Iruka fasse son affaire. C'était parfait.

Afin de tromper la vigilance des gardes qui se méfiaient d'eux, un volontaire goûta aux plats devant leurs yeux. Il fit comme on le lui avait dit : il ne prit que les morceaux qui n'étaient pas drogués, et qui étaient reconnaissables grâce à leur forme légèrement différentes. Rassurés, les gardes avalèrent goulûment les plats délicieux qu'on leur avait préparé. Le somnifère ne tarda pas à agir, mais l'un d'eux avait encore les yeux ouverts. On l'écarta d'un coup de massue. La voie était libre.

L'enfant dormait à l'écart des autres, sous une tente qu'on avait installé à la hâte. Iruka écarta les pans de toile et entra à pas feutrés.

Il était là, l'enfant maudit ! Il ronflait paisiblement dans son landau ; cette idée parut insupportable à Iruka. Il sortit son kunai et le brandit au-dessus de la tête du bébé, prêt à frapper. La lueur de la bougie toute proche déformait ses traits, les rendait presque démoniaques.

C'est alors que l'enfant ouvrit les yeux.

Iruka retint son souffle. Qu'ils étaient beaux, ces yeux ! Bleus comme un ciel d'été, bleus comme un océan sans fin ! Les mêmes yeux que ceux du Yondaime ; des yeux qu'il avait contemplé avec admiration des dizaines de fois. Le bébé lui sourit et tendit la main.

Iruka lâcha son kunai.

**o-o-o**

Sarutobi sourit à Iruka, l'esprit soulagé.

— Alors tu n'as pas pu le tuer.

L'enfant secoua la tête ; Naruto s'agita et se mit à rire. Iruka lui tendit un doigt et Naruto l'attrapa pour le prendre dans sa bouche et le sucer.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans les bâtiments provisoires qu'occupait l'armée de Konoha, dans le bureau du Hokage. À l'arrivée d'Iruka, Naruto solidement calé dans ses bras, Sarutobi avait demandé à ce qu'on les laisse tranquille jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

— C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais au dernier moment, je n'ai pas pu... J'ai créé un kawamiri et fait semblant de le poignarder devant les hommes venus voir pourquoi ça me prenait autant de temps ; comme j'étais devant et qu'il faisait noir, il n'ont pas vu l'explosion de fumée et ont cru que j'avais tué le bébé dans son sommeil. Puis j'ai attendu qu'ils soient trop occupés à faire la fête pour partir avec.

Sarutobi hocha la tête, satisfait.

— Tu as bien fait. Je n'imaginais pas que la rancoeur des habitants serait telle qu'ils projetteraient de s'allier pour tuer Naruto... Apparemment, j'ai sous-estimé la haine des gens et leur désir de vengeance.

Il soupira.

— Toi-même, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis, mon enfant ?

Iruka détourna les yeux. Naruto poussa un petit cri en sa direction ; il lui sourit.

— C'est quand je l'ai vu. Il m'a souri. Il a les yeux du Yondaime...

— Tu as remarqué, hein ? sourit Sarutobi.

— C'est son fils ?

— Je l'ignore.

Iruka ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Mais...

— Nous l'avons retrouvé dans les bras du Yondaime. Il me l'a confié avant de mourir en me disant simplement que le Kyûbi était enfermé dans son corps et qu'il fallait veiller sur lui. Il semblait beaucoup y tenir, à cet enfant, alors j'ai accepté. Mais j'ignore comme toi de qui il s'agit. Je n'ai jamais connu de femme à mon vieil ami, encore moins un enfant.

Il sourit tristement.

— Pour tout te dire, il était même incapable d'aimer une femme correctement...

Iruka parut intrigué mais ne dit rien.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ? demanda-t-il enfin. Ça va être dur de le ramener au village, les gens le croient morts...

Sarutobi hocha la tête.

— Et s'ils étaient déjà en colère auparavant, ce ne sera rien comparé au fait de le revoir...

Iruka baissa les yeux.

— Je... je crois que je l'aime bien, chuchota-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Le pauvre, ce n'est pas sa faute tout ce qui est arrivé, je m'en rends compte à présent.

— Si seulement tes compatriotes pouvaient penser comme toi, soupira Sarutobi. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Il se leva de table et contempla le village en ruines de sa fenêtre.

— Il me faut l'exiler, dit-il enfin, la mine sombre. S'il reste plus longtemps à Konoha, il risque de subir d'autres attaques, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on le tue.

Iruka sursauta.

— L'exiler du village ? Mais où irait-il ? Dans un pays voisin ?

Sarutobi secoua la tête.

— Trop risqué, fit-il. Il y a des espions partout et les gouvernements des autres pays voudront s'emparer d'une arme aussi puissante que le Kyûbi, j'en ai bien peur. J'ai des amis au-delà de l'océan. Il sera en sécurité là-bas.

— Dans les pays de l'Est ? s'écria un Iruka abasourdi. Mais personne ne sait ce qu'il y a là-bas !

— Parce que personne ne s'est donné la peine d'y aller et de revenir pour raconter, dit Sarutobi en souriant. Je t'assure qu'il y a des terres habitées. Les moeurs sont peut-être un peu différentes mais ça devrait aller. D'ailleurs, le Yondaime lui-même était originaire de ces contrées, ainsi qu'un lointain ancêtre de la famille Yamanaka.

— Les fleuristes ? s'étonna Iruka. Maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu différents...

— N'est-ce pas ? Oui, plus j'y réfléchis et plus je pense qu'il est mieux que Naruto parte à l'étranger.

Il soupira de nouveau.

— Malheureusement, il lui est impossible de voyager seul à son âge. Il me faudra choisir un accompagnateur sûr, mais ce sera difficile à trouver...

— Confiez-le moi ! s'écria Iruka en se levant de sa chaise. Je prendrais soin de lui !

Sarutobi le regarda avec surprise.

— Tu veux accompagner Naruto dans les terres de l'est ? Alors qu'il y a un instant, tu en avais peur ?

Iruka parut gêné.

— C'est que... J'ai toujours rêvé de savoir ce qu'il y avait là-bas, en fait... Et plus rien ne me retient ici...

Sarutobi se souvint des parents d'Iruka. Kujira et Kasumi Umino étaient effectivement les seuls membres encore vivants de leurs familles respectives ; avec leur mort, Iruka se retrouvait donc seul au monde. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait reporté son affection sur le bébé entre ses bras ? Naruto partageait le même sort que lui, après tout.

— Tu es certain de ton choix ? Si tu pars, tu ne pourras peut-être pas revenir au pays du Feu avant plusieurs années. Et tu devras veiller sur cet enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de s'assumer seul. Tu t'en crois capable ?

Iruka déglutit. Quel âge avait-il déjà ? Dix, onze ans ? C'était bien jeune pour partir dans un endroit quasiment inconnu. Sarutobi avait connu dans sa vie bien des enfants dignes de devenir d'excellents ninja ; le petit Kakashi Hatake, l'élève chéri du Yondaime, était d'ailleurs devenu chûnin à l'âge précoce de six ans. Mais ce garçon ? Il ne semblait pas posséder la même force ni même la volonté nécessaire pour assumer une si lourde tâche ; à peine devait-il savoir se débrouiller seul. Lui confier la garde de Naruto, alors qu'il était encore en deuil ? N'était-ce pas trop lui demander ?

— Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, murmura Iruka d'une voix incertaine, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Il baissa les yeux en direction de Naruto et lui sourit. Plus que ses capacités, plus que ses mots, ce fut ce sourire qui décida Sarutobi.

— Ainsi soit-il, dans ce cas. Iruka Umino, tu es désormais le gardien de cet enfant, Naruto Uzumaki.

**o-o-o**

Le vent était froid, le temps mauvais. Iruka frissonna en voyant l'océan : immense, sombre et déchaîné, il semblait attendre le moment où ils monteraient dans la barque pour les engloutir. Il serra Naruto un peu plus fort contre lui.

— Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça durera, dit Sarutobi, très digne dans sa tenue de Hokage. Ce navire te conduira là-bas.

Iruka vit au large un bâtiment étrange aux larges voiles blanches. Il était très différent des bateaux que l'on trouvait dans le pays ; ses trois mâts avaient une ossature plus complexe, avec de multiples petites voiles sur les côtés. Une rangée de canons s'alignaient dans la coque et sur le pont.

— La Belle Espérance est conduite par un vieil ami, continua le Hokage. Il te mènera à bon port et te servira d'interprète et de guide jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes la langue. La famille dans laquelle tu dois aller est très bien vue là-bas, il paraît. Ça ira ?

— Il faudra bien, soupira Iruka.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter aussi vite ? Cette traversée, c'était de la folie !

— J'ai un peu peur, en vérité, dit-il. J'ai beau m'appeler Umino, je n'ai jamais voyagé sur l'océan.

Sarutobi éclata de rire.

— Tu verras, on s'y fait. C'est un peu chaotique au début, mais pas si mal, en fin de compte. Il faudra veiller à la santé de Naruto ; un bébé a vite fait de tomber malade en mer.

— Je ferais de mon mieux, dit Iruka d'un air qu'il espérait déterminé.

— Pour plus de sûreté, j'ai demandé à l'un de mes meilleurs hommes, Hijiri Tsumon, de vous accompagner. Il te mènera à ta nouvelle famille mais pas plus, il lui faudra rentrer dès que tout sera en ordre. J'ai encore besoin de lui ici.

Iruka vit alors un homme à l'allure quelconque, cheveux et yeux bruns, se détacher de l'escorte du Hokage pour se planter devant lui.

— Enchanté, fit-il courtoisement.

Le jeune garçon fronça des sourcils.

— J'ai déjà entendu votre voix quelque part...

— C'est normal, sourit Hijri en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Tu as bien dû m'entendre crier avec la foule d'hier.

Cela suffit pour raviver la mémoire d'Iruka.

— Vous êtes cet ANBU qui a empêché les gens de s'approcher de Naruto !

— On ne peut rien te cacher.

Dans ce cas, les autres hommes étaient aussi des ANBU ? Iruka leur jeta un coup d'oeil curieux. Une silhouette plus menue se découpait parmi eux : celle d'un enfant aux cheveux blancs dont le bas du visage était caché par un masque. Il détourna le regard quand il vit qu'Iruka l'observait.

— Il faut y aller, fit la voix de Sarutobi, les marins n'attendent plus que toi, Iruka.

Iruka se désintéressa du garçon pour se précipiter vers la barque.

— J'arrive !

Il n'était plus temps de s'intéresser aux petits détails. Une nouvelle vie l'attendait ailleurs, avec Naruto ; et vaille que vaille, il devait faire en sorte que ça marche.

Iruka monta dans la barque et ne regarda plus en arrière.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Sasuke leva brusquement la tête, les sens en alerte. Était-ce bien une explosion qu'il avait entendue au loin ? Il tendit l'oreille. La forêt était silencieuse... trop silencieuse, comme si elle retenait son souffle. Il s'aventura un peu plus loin du bord du lac et scruta le ciel._

_Quelque chose chose se passait au-dessus de sa tête, il aurait pu en jurer._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 1 : « Une rencontre inattendue » !**


	2. Une rencontre inattendue

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (je l'ai apprise par coeur).  
**Avertissements : _Yaoi_** un peu plus tard, SasuNaru et KakaIru, **_AU_**. Les personnages sont **_OOC_** mais c'est normal on va dire, ils n'ont pas été élevés pareils que dans le manga...  
**Blabla de l'auteur : **J'ai corrigé quelques détails des premiers chapitres en même temps que de poster le chapitre 4. Beaucoup des éléments culturels que vous allez voir, je les ai inventés selon les besoins de l'histoire. Masashi Kishimoto ne précise pas toujours tel ou tel détail de la vie courante ou de l'Histoire, surtout en ce qui concerne les nations étrangères... d'où mes ajouts personnels. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Chaque chapitre sera publié le lundi, sauf si je ne suis pas chez moi pour le faire (ça peut arriver).

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**  
**Une rencontre inattendue**

Le vent était doux, ce soir. Naruto contempla la vision qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un océan de nuages s'étendait à l'infini ; leur texture paraissait si douce qu'il crut voir du coton. Il tendit la main pour essayer d'en attraper une poignée : elle ne happa que du vide.

— Quel dommage, soupira-t-il. J'aurais aimé en rapporter à Iruka...

— Rapporter quoi ? fit une voix féminine.

Naruto sourit à Rebecca, la fille du patron de l'aérostat dans lequel il se trouvait. La jeune fille portait encore la tenue de bal qu'elle avait dû endosser en l'honneur de la petite fête que son père avait fait donner pour elle. Grande, les cheveux roux cascadant sur les épaules, elle dépassait d'une bonne tête le jeune garçon.

— Des nuages, sourit Naruto alors qu'elle venait s'accouder à la rambarde du pont avec lui. Je me disais qu'Iruka aurait trouvé ça joli...

Rebecca éclata de rire.

— On ne peut pas capturer les nuages, voyons, Naruto ! Ils sont libres !

— Je sais bien, mais c'est quand même dommage...

Naruto soupira. Son noeud papillon le serrait trop à la gorge ; il l'enleva d'un geste sec et entrouvrit l'avant de sa veste. Qu'il faisait chaud ! Pour la peine, il dégrafa aussi sa chemise, laissant voir une poitrine blanche, la chair tendre d'un jeune homme à peine formé. Rebecca détourna les yeux en rougissant.

— Tu ne retournes pas au bal ? poursuivit Naruto sans remarquer le trouble de la jeune fille. Marc doit se languir de toi...

— Il est en train de discuter machinerie avec mon père et mon frère, dit Rebecca en faisant la grimace. Ils n'ont même pas vu que j'étais partie.

— Quand même, ça ne se fait pas, pendant des fiançailles, que la promise se sauve au milieu des festivités...

Les cheveux de Rebecca volèrent au vent. Elle les retint d'une main, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon.

— La fiancée, hein ? Je me demande...

Naruto s'étonna.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

— C'est rien... C'est juste, que, quelquefois, je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix en acceptant la proposition de Marc...

Naruto lui saisit la main et la serra fort.

— Tu regrettes ton choix ? Maintenant ?

— Non, mais... je ne sais pas. Quand nous reviendrons à terre, je deviendrai officiellement « Mme Landers ». Je n'aurais plus le droit de voler ou de mettre la main dans le cambouis. À moi la vie trépidante d'épouse et de mère de famille !

— Et tu ne le veux pas ?

La jeune fille se hissa jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bastingage, juste au-dessus du vide. Naruto ne s'en émut pas. Cela faisait belle lurette qu'il ne s'inquiétait plus pour la vie de sa meilleure amie : Rebecca était une vraie fille de l'air et elle l'avait prouvée à maintes reprises. Le bas de sa robe se souleva, mais pas assez pour qu'elle fût indécente. Néanmoins, Naruto détourna les yeux. Cela ne se faisait pas de regarder ainsi une jeune fille, bientôt une femme respectable.

— Je t'envie d'être né garçon, dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Même si tu te mariais demain, tu pourrais encore faire à peu près tout ce que tu veux.

Naruto fit la grimace.

— Je ne peux pas, je suis trop jeune, Iruka me tuerais... Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse d'une femme ?

Le rire clair de son amie résonna dans l'air.

— Ça a bien des avantages, tu sais : par exemple, elle peut faire le ménage, la cuisine et toutes les tâches domestiques.

— Iruka le fait déjà, protesta Naruto.

— Oui, mais il y a bien des choses qu'il ne te fera jamais...

Le visage de Naruto prit une teinte écarlate.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, fille de mauvaise vie ?

Rebecca lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin.

— C'est mon statut de future femme qui le permet ! Et puis à quinze ans, tu devrais au moins savoir le minimum.

— Tu parles ! Tu corromps la jeunesse, oui...

Rebecca allait rétorquer quand le son insistant d'une trompe se fit entendre. Les deux amis tournèrent simultanément la tête en direction du bruit, leur discussion déjà oubliée. C'était grave : un telle insistance était le signe qu'ils étaient attaqués. Naruto regarda autour de lui, sans succès.

— Où ça ? Je ne vois rien !

— Il doivent se cacher dans les nuages, fit Rebecca en lui agrippant le bras. Karl sait ce qu'il fait, il a un radar à portée, contrairement à nous. Viens vite, allons rejoindre les autres !

— Mais...

— C'est dangereux de rester ici !

Avant que Naruto ait pu lui répondre, elle poussa un cri et indiqua du doigt quelque chose dans son dos. Il se retourna.

Trois avions de combat armés venaient de surgir hors des nuages. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la hauteur de l'aérostat et se mirent à lui tirer dessus. Naruto plaqua Rebecca à terre ; son amie hurla tandis que les balles volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'une des hélices fut touchée et se mit à cracher une fumée noire.

— Merde ! jura Naruto en se précipitant pour voir les dégâts.

— Naruto !

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit. Déséquilibré par la perte d'une de ses hélices principales, l'aérostat fit une brusque embardée sur le côté. Rebecca glissa un peu sur le pont mais comme elle était contre le sol, elle put s'accrocher à la rambarde pour éviter de tomber.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto. Il poussa un cri, les yeux exorbités par l'effroi ; ses jambes ne touchaient plus terre. Rebecca tenta de le rattraper mais elle était trop loin. Il fut projeté hors de l'aérostat et tomba dans le vide.

**o-o-o**

Sasuke leva brusquement la tête, les sens en alerte. Était-ce bien une explosion qu'il avait entendue au loin ? Il tendit l'oreille. La forêt était silencieuse... trop silencieuse, comme si elle retenait son souffle. Il s'aventura un peu plus loin du bord du lac et scruta le ciel.

Quelque chose chose se passait au-dessus de sa tête, il aurait pu en jurer. Les nuages bougeaient trop vite alors qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de vent, même en hauteur ; le ciel avait pris une teinte légèrement différente qu'une heure auparavant. Soudain, il vit un flash entre les masses nuageuses, des éclairs intermittents qui déchiraient l'espace.

Et un cri.

Quelque chose tombait en sa direction en hurlant ; une tache jaune et brune.

Que faire ? Sasuke pouvait sortir de l'eau et se préparer à accueillir la menace, si menace il y avait ; ou alors, il pouvait attendre sa venue de là où il était afin de ne pas perdre de temps avec son rhabillage. L'objet se rapprocha très vite ; plus le choix ! Il se prépara à l'impact, les bras mis devant lui en guise de protection, maudissant sa décision de venir se baigner dans ce lac pour tenter d'enlever la crasse du voyage. Si seulement ses camarades étaient proches, au moins ! Mais c'était une chose qu'il avait voulue, rester seul pour se baigner ; Sasuke ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. À lui de se débrouiller s'il voulait jouer les maniaques de la propreté. Et s'il était attaqué ou qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose comme maintenant, eh bien ! Il était grand, ça lui ferait de l'entraînement (et ça lui apprendrait à vouloir faire cavalier seul au mépris des règles de sécurité les plus élémentaires).

Il se passa alors une chose très étrange.

Le projectile, ou quoi que fût cette chose, ralentit brusquement sa course dans les airs ; une sorte d'aura orangée se forma autour de lui, l'enveloppa en une gerbe si brûlante que Sasuke pouvait en sentir la température de là où il était. L'air se réchauffa de plusieurs degrés.

Puis, la chose tomba au milieu du lac, mais le choc était moins puissant que ce que Sasuke avait prévu au départ, grâce au ralentissement de dernière minute qu'il avait effectué. Néanmoins, il forma une énorme colonne d'eau chaude qui éclaboussa le jeune homme, même à cette distance. De grosses bulles bouillonnantes se formèrent à cet endroit ; Sasuke sortit précipitamment pour éviter d'être ébouillanté.

Si choqué qu'il fut par cette expérience, il en oublia de se rhabiller et resta là, complètement nu, à attendre la suite des événements. L'air était de toute manière assez chaud pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Pour plus de précautions, il enclencha son sharingan pour essayer de voir à quoi il avait affaire.

Il renonça bien vite à son inspection. La dose de chakra que cet objet tombant non identifié projetait était gigantesque ! La signature était des plus inhabituelles, humaine et en même temps complètement différente de tout ce qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Peut-être que Neji aurait plus de chances que lui avec son byakugan ?

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sortit de l'eau, crachant et jurant dans une langue que Sasuke ne reconnut pas.

C'était un garçon de son âge, à n'en pas douter : blond, la silhouette trapue, il portait un drôle de costume brun qui lui collait au corps à cause de l'eau. Il avait les traits réguliers, quoique un peu grossiers. Sasuke remarqua immédiatement les entailles lui parcourant les joues, un peu comme des moustaches, et les magnifiques yeux bleus qui étaient de la même couleur que le ciel.

Le garçon tourna alors vers lui ces mêmes yeux. Sasuke se mit sur la défensive.

— Qui êtes-vous ? hurla-t-il aussi fort qu'il le put. Que faites-vous ici ?

L'inconnu le fixa avec d'un air ahuri.

— Vous... vous parlez le japoni ?

— Quoi ?

Le garçon se dirigea vers lui à pas lents. Il ne semblait pas remarquer la température de l'eau ; pourtant, Sasuke pouvait voir les vapeurs brûlantes s'échapper du lac. Son vis-à-vis semblait extatique.

— Ma parole, je pensais qu'Iruka et moi étions les seuls à parler cette langue !

— N'approchez pas ! cria Sasuke, troublé. Restez où vous êtes !

L'inconnu obéit, l'air perplexe. Puis ses yeux descendirent le long du corps de Sasuke, jusqu'à son entrejambe... et il rougit.

— Euh, je voudrais pas m'imposer, mais ça vous arrive souvent de vous balader tout nu dans la nature ?

Sasuke se souvint tout d'un coup de son état. Merde, merde, merde ! Il avait fait une belle erreur de débutant ! Vite, il chercha des yeux ses vêtements, priant pour que le bruit de la chute n'ait pas attiré ses camarades. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils le voient dans cet état !

— Euh.. monsieur ? tenta l'inconnu. Vous m'écoutez ?

— Bien sûr que non !

Sasuke enfila son kimono, noua en vitesse ses longs cheveux noirs en une natte grossière. Tant pis s'ils étaient encore mouillés ; il ne voulait pas qu'ils le gênent. Le garçon blond ouvrit de gros yeux ronds à la vue de son habillement.

Sasuke fit la grimace ; il devait être bien surpris, tiens ! Un garçon qui s'habillait en fille, ça n'était pas courant, surtout dans cette partie du pays où les gens avaient encore des moeurs rudes et simples. Mais était-il seulement du coin ? Ses vêtements et sa drôle de manière d'arriver laissaient plutôt penser le contraire.

— Euh.. je m'appelle Naruto, fit le garçon d'une voix timide. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke leva un sourcil de surprise.

— Uzumaki ? Comme le Yondaime ?

— Qui ?

C'était impossible ! Pourtant, Sasuke avait déjà vu des photos du héros du village, chez Kakashi ou ailleurs ; ce garçon lui ressemblait un peu. Lui était-il affilié ? Un membre lointain de sa famille, peut-être ?

— Je.. je peux savoir où je suis ? continua le garçon, Naruto.

Sasuke l'observa avec suspicion, un kunai à portée de main. Qui était-il donc ? Il était tombé du ciel, le lac fumait par sa faute, et à présent il se présentait sous l'identité d'un Uzumaki ? C'était une situation plus que surréaliste.

— Nous ne sommes pas loin de la frontière du pays du Feu, dit-il avec prudence.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent démesurément.

— Où ça ?

— Le pays du Feu, dit Sasuke, de plus en plus intrigué. Près du pays de la Pluie.

Naruto fit la grimace.

— C'est où, ça ?

— Vous voulez rire ?

— Non ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'étais dans l'aérostat de William Sagan, on a été attaqué par des pirates de l'air... la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir glissé par-dessus bord. Je suis tombé, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien. Naruto poursuivit sans faire attention à son trouble.

— Bon sang, Rebecca doit être folle d'inquiétude ! J'espère qu'ils s'en sont tirés... Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Iruka en rentrant ? « Oui, en fait, j'ai pas fait gaffe et j'ai glissé, c'est bête, d'accord j'ai fait une sacrée chute mais je vais bien, hein, y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! » Il va me priver de sortie jusqu'à mes trente ans si ça continue !

Et il continuait ainsi à se plaindre sans plus faire attention à Sasuke. Celui-ci, énervé, sentit sa colère monter d'un cran. Il se rapprocha de Naruto et leva le bras. La seconde suivante, Naruto se tordait de douleur à terre : Sasuke l'avait frappé sans ménagement à l'arrière de la tête.

— La ferme, sac à paroles !

— Aïe aïe aïe ! Non mais ça va pas ? protesta Naruto en se massant la nuque. Tu m'as fait mal ! Espèce de... de... d'inverti brutal !

Sasuke le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

— Espèce de _quoi _?

Naruto parut embarrassé.

— Ben tu sais, quand tu... enfin, avec ton allure...

Sasuke comprit à peu près où il voulait en venir : ce n'était guère la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre dans son travestissement, à vrai dire. Il ricana.

— « Inverti », hein ?

Au moment où il voulut ajouter autre chose, des cris se firent entendre. Sasuke reconnut les voix de ses coéquipiers et jura entre les dents.

— Écoute, Naruto Uzumaki ou qui que ce soit, je suis une fille.

— Mais...

— Pas de mais. Si on te demande, je suis une fille. Au cas où tu ne suivrais pas mes directives...

Sasuke pointa son kunai en direction de l'entrejambe de Naruto et se lécha les lèvres.

— Je sais parfaitement comment marche un garçon, siffla-t-il avec malice. Et je sais entre autres les transformer en filles... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le kunai fendit l'air en une mimique de taillade ; Naruto déglutit avec peine.

— Bi... bien, mademoiselle !

— Parfait. Au fait, je m'appelle Sachiko.

**o-o-o**

Naruto attendit nerveusement que le groupe d'hommes étranges qui venait d'arriver finisse de discuter de son sort. Sachiko les avait présentés comme ses coéquipiers : l'homme masqué avec les cheveux argentés, c'était Kakashi, leur chef, celui qui avait des traits aussi féminins que Sachiko et d'étranges yeux blancs se prénommait Neji, quant au dernier, un garçon à l'allure nonchalante et aux cheveux attachés au-dessus de la tête qui défiaient la gravité, c'était Shikamaru. Il les salua l'un après l'autre, la main peu sûre. Quels drôles de vêtements, quand même ! Et ces espèces d'objets étranges qu'ils portaient dans des sacoches, c'étaient des armes blanches ? Elle avaient une forme bien singulière.

— Naruto ? fit Kakashi en se mettant en face de lui.

— Euh... oui ?

— Sachiko m'a raconté ton histoire. Elle est... intéressante. Et très étrange.

— Je comprends...

Il baissa les yeux.

— Je ne sais moi-même pas comment j'ai pu survivre à cette chute. Quant à cet endroit...

— Cet « aérostat », l'interrompit Kakashi, il volait dans le ciel, n'est-ce pas ?

Saschiko et Neji sursautèrent. Shikamaru se contenta de hausser un sourcil surpris.

— Voler ? s'écria Neji. Mais c'est impossible ! Les hommes ne volent pas ! Il n'y a que les oiseaux et les démons pour faire ça !

Naruto lui jeta un regard consterné.

— Mais d'où sortez-vous, enfin ? Bien sûr que l'Homme peut voler ! Nous le faisons depuis des siècles !

Neji sortit un poignard avec une pointe en losange et le mit sous son nez.

— Je n'aime pas trop qu'on se moque de moi, étranger, fit-il d'une voix menaçante. Kakashi, je propose qu'on l'attache et qu'on le ramène à notre section Tortures et Interrogatoire. Je suis sûr que c'est un espion d'un pays ennemi. Il peut-être même envoyé par Orochimaru.

— Je ne crois pas, intervint Sachiko d'une voix forte.

— Tu as des preuves ? demanda Shikamaru.

Sachiko secoua la tête.

— Non, mais rien ne prouve non plus qu'il s'agit d'un ennemi.

— Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, dit Neji.

— Il ne peut pas être un espion, insista Sachiko, il a l'air trop crétin pur ça.

— Hé ! protesta Naruto. J'ai une intelligence tout ce qu'il y a de convenable, je te prie !

Sachiko l'ignora, ce qui irrita grandement Naruto. Mais pour qui se prenait-il donc, ce garçon-fille ? Quel prétentieux !

— Hé, je te parle, « Sachiko » ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant la manche de son vêtement.

Le jeune homme réagit de manière violente : il gifla Naruto qui tomba à la renverse, la joue rouge et douloureuse.

— Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-il, fou de rage.

Ses deux amis s'interposèrent, prêts à le défendre. Naruto se massa la joue en se demandant quels malheurs allaient encore lui tomber dessus.

— Allons, allons, du calme, fit Kakashi d'une voix mielleuse. Naruto, tu as de quoi prouver ton identité ?

Il secoua la tête.

— J'ai bien peur d'avoir laissé mes papiers d'identité dans mes quartiers, avoua-t-il tout penaud. Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin avant d'être arrivé à destination.

Les quatre hommes le fixèrent d'un drôle d'air.

— Et c'est où, cette destination ? continua Kakashi.

Naruto se mit à rire.

— Cette question ! Arcadia, bien sûr !

**o-o-o**

Sasuke regarda tour à tour ses amis.

— Il ment, dit Neji. Arcadia, la cité légendaire ! Ça ne se peut pas !

— Pourtant, je l'ai bien vu tomber du ciel, soupira Sasuke, frustré. Qu'en penses-tu, Kakashi ?

Son maître et mentor hocha la tête d'un air grave.

— J'ai vaguement connu un Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il. Il était bébé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, alors je serais bien incapable de dire s'il s'agit de la même personne. En tout cas, l'âge correspond.

— Cet Uzumaki, il est en relation avec l'ancien Yondaime ? demanda Shikamaru.

— Je l'ignore. Seul feu le Sandaime avait les détails exacts. Lui, et une autre personne...

Kakashi sembla pris d'une idée et s'en alla vers Naruto d'un pas alerte.

— Naruto, tu n'aurais pas un tuteur ?

Le garçon ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Si, mais comment le savez-vous ?

— Quel est son nom ?

— Iruka Umino, fit Naruto avec un sourire chaleureux. C'est le plus chouette tuteur qui existe, même s'il est un peu sévère.

Kakashi acquiesça.

— C'est le même nom.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Je connais pas ton tuteur, mais je peux te dire sans me tromper qu'il est originaire de notre village, Konoha. Tout comme toi, d'ailleurs.

Tout le monde à part Kakashi se mit à pousser des cris de surprise. Sasuke se rapprocha de son mentor.

— C'est quoi, cette histoire ? Kakashi, tu sais qui il est ?

— Ouais, c'est quoi cette histoire ? intervint Naruto. Je ne connais pas votre village kono-machin-truc !

— Konoha, inculte ! lui cria Neji.

Naruto haussa les épaules ; une expression abrutie passa sur son visage. Sasuke aurait voulu le taper encore une fois, rien que pour enlever cet air débile. Dire que cet imbécile connaissait son secret ! Ça le mettait hors de lui. En plus, il en avait bien profité pour le reluquer au bain, il en était sûr !

— Je déteste les imbéciles dans ton genre, dit-il à Naruto, le visage tordu de colère.

— Ouais, ben ça tombe bien, parce que moi je déteste les prétentieu...ses dans ton genre, miss Je-sais-tout !

Ils se grognèrent dessus à qui mieux-mieux. Le visage de Naruto frôla le sien ; Sasuke recula bien vite.

— La ferme, pervers !

— Comment ça, « pervers » ? beugla un Naruto indigné. Jamais de la vie !

— J'étais en train de me baigner quand tu m'es tombé dessus !

Quelle erreur ! Sasuke se rendit compte après l'avoir dit à quel point il avait eu tort de mettre ça sur le tapis. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il commettait bourde sur bourde depuis l'arrivée de ce garçon !

— Pffu, répliqua Naruto avec une grimace, de toute façon y'avait rien à voir... T'es aussi plate qu'un garçon !

Naruto eut droit à une gifle sur l'autre joue pour compléter la première.

**o-o-o**

Shikamaru rejoignit Kakashi et Neji qui discutaient au coin du feu. Ils venaient de finir de dîner ; Kakashi avait plus ou moins décidé de laisser Naruto déambuler librement. Leur petit groupe devait rentrer à Konoha au plus vite et aller voir le Hokage.

— Eh bien, quelle journée ! On revient à peine de mission et on trouve un garçon tombant du ciel, l'existence d'Arcadia et un nouveau fiancé pour Sachiko.

Neji lui jeta un regard noir.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— C'est évident ! ricana Shikamaru. Y'a qu'à voir comment ce Naruto la couve des yeux !

— Il m'a l'air de la détester, plutôt, dit Kakashi en attisant le feu avec une brindille. Ils sont où, là ?

— En train de discuter dans la clairière d'à côté. Ça m'avait l'air plutôt calme, alors je les ai laissés.

— C'est bien prudent de les laisser seuls ? hasarda Neji. Et s'ils sont attaqués ?

— Aucun risque, on est en territoire sûr, et puis de toute façon tu connais Sachiko, elle ne risque rien.

— Je réitère ma question, et si ce type en profitait pour lui sauter dessus ? On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Je persiste à dire qu'il faut le tenir en laisse.

Shikamaru se mit à rire.

— Attends, tu l'as bien regardé ? Il est inoffensif.

— Beaucoup de ninja cultivent une apparence banale pour tromper l'ennemi.

— Ce n'est pas son cas. J'ai analysé son caractère sous toutes les coutures, j'ai calculé tous les cas de figure connus. Nous avons l'avantage.

Kakashi éclata soudain de rire, ce qui étonna ses deux compagnons.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Kakashi ?

— Tu dis avoir calculé tous les cas de figure, Shikamaru... Mais si cela concernait une donnée qui t'est inconnue ?

Neji fit la grimace.

— Si même notre meilleur stratège ne peut pas nous sortir de là...

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire, Kakashi ? fit Shikamaru en l'observant attentivement.

Kakashi ne répondit pas.

— Vous nous disiez connaître ce garçon, dit Neji au bout d'un moment. Qui est-il ?

Kakashi soupira.

— Malheureusement, c'est une information qui ne m'appartient pas. Le mieux est de l'amener au Hokage pour qu'il décide de la marche à suivre.

— C'est grave, alors ? siffla Shikamaru, impressionné. On ne croirait pas, en le voyant...

— Et toi, on croirait pas que tu as le cerveau le plus redoutable de Konoha en te voyant paresser à longueur de journée, et alors ?

— Touché, rit Neji.

— Oh, ça va...

Ils restèrent encore un long moment à discuter ensemble et à décider de la route à suivre. Shikamaru n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeil discrets à Neji : il admirait la finesse de son visage et de ses mains, l'élégance naturelle de ses gestes, le son de sa voix. En levant les yeux, il vit Kakashi lui faire un clin d'oeil ; il l'ignora. Depuis combien de temps était-il aussi obsédé par son meilleur ami ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Neji semblait si parfait en tous points, si... divin ! Shikamaru adorait tout en lui sans oser le lui dire : sa beauté presque surnaturelle, ses yeux incolores, même la marque difforme de sa malédiction en tant que membre de la Bunke, la branche mineure de la famille Hyûga.

Et cet amour caché était sa propre malédiction. Il n'aurait voulu la défaire pour rien au monde.

**o-o-o**

Naruto suivit Sachiko, l'esprit assez mécontent. Que lui voulait-il encore, ce type ? N'était-ce pas suffisant qu'il l'assomme à moitié avec ces gifles que Naruto n'avait pas méritées ? Soudain, son guide s'arrêta net. Il étaient arrivés dans une clairière un peu à l'écart des autres.

— Je... merci de ne pas avoir trahi mon secret, dit Sachiko en gardant les yeux baissés sur ses sandales.

Bizarre ; il ne criait plus et regardait ailleurs, comme s'il était gêné. Naruto haussa les épaules.

— Pas de quoi. Iruka m'a toujours appris à être galant avec les dames, même quand ce ne sont pas des vraies.

— Ton tuteur ?

— Oui.

Sachiko sourit, ce qui changea complètement la forme de son visage. Ses traits se radoucirent considérablement ; Naruto eut l'impression d'avoir affaire à une toute autre personne. C'était... déconcertant.

— Ça doit être quelqu'un de bien, dit-il.

Naruto hocha la tête.

— C'est l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse.

— Il s'occupe de toi depuis longtemps ?

— Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? s'étonna Naruto.

— C'est mon travail.

— Je vois.

Il y réfléchit. Kakashi lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation un peu plus tôt : il avait atterri dans le pays du Feu, dans un monde où existaient des ninja, des sortes de mercenaires organisés capables de sauter des bonds de plusieurs mètres de haut sans effort et de lancer des sorts qu'ils appelaient « jutsu » à l'aide d'un pouvoir étrange, le « chakra ». C'était une chose fascinante pour Naruto, bien qu'il ne comprît pas pourquoi Kakashi lui avait révélé toutes ces informations primordiales ; d'après lui, le secret était la base de leur enseignement...

En parlant de secret, il en avait presque oublié qu'il se trouvait en présence d'un garçon qui en détenait un assez étrange.

— Dis-moi, Sachiko, pourquoi tu te déguises en fille ? J'ai cru comprendre que personne ne connaissait ton vrai sexe dans ton entourage.

— Et c'est mieux ainsi, fit-il à voix basse. Kakashi et le Hokage sont au courant, mais c'est tout. Et toi, maintenant.

— C'est un passe-temps ? Une sorte de sport local ou quoi ?

Sachiko se fâcha. Pourtant, Naruto croyait bien à moitié ce qu'il avait dit... Si cet endroit abritait des hommes capables de se changer en bûche de bois d'un simple mouvement des doigts, prendre comme principe de vie le travestissement n'était pas si déplacé. Il avait même l'impression que ça rentrait dans leurs compétences d'espions.

— Quelle sorte de détraqué se travestirait pour passer le temps ? grogna Sachiko.

Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

— Alors quoi ?

Sachiko se mordit la lèvre et sembla y réfléchir. Naruto l'observa un peu plus attentivement. C'est vrai qu'il était mignonne, tout bien considéré : les traits fins et délicats, la silhouette menue, la grâce et le maintien d'un cygne ; une vraie dame de cour en habits civils.

— C'est à cause de mon frère, dit-il enfin.

— Ton frère veut que tu t'habilles en fille ?

Sachiko eut un mouvement de dégoût.

— Bien sûr que non !

— Alors quoi ?

— Mon frère me recherche. Il a des espions partout, alors Kakashi n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour me protéger que de me faire passer pour sa nièce Sachiko.

Naruto fut déconcerté et quelque part, il fut presque... déçu. C'était donc involontaire ?

— Ton frère te veut du mal ?

— Il veut me tuer, oui.

— Mais c'est horrible ! Pourquoi voudrait-il faire une chose pareille ?

Sachiko détourna le regard. Elle triturait un pan de son vêtement d'un air distrait.

— C'est... compliqué. Je suis Sachiko Hatake depuis l'âge de huit ans.

— Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

— On s'y fait. Et puis, c'est pour ma survie...

Elle était si jolie, avec ses yeux baissés et son air timide... Naruto se reprit brusquement. Venait-il de se dire « elle » pour désigner Sachiko ? Et depuis combien de temps pensait-il ainsi ? Pourtant, il l'avait bien vu sans ses vêtements, c'était un garçon, à n'en pas douter... Joli, certes, mais il restait un spécimen mâle. Même si la pédérastie était tolérée dans son pays, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'on l'avait acceptée dans les moeurs...

— Naruto ? fit Sachiko en le regardant d'un air étrange. Ça ne va pas ?

— Ton nom... Sachiko, c'est bien un nom de fille, non ?

Sachiko ne parut pas comprendre.

— Oui, mais...

— C'est quoi ton vrai nom ? Ton nom de garçon ?

Peut-être qu'en le connaissant, cela chasserait son trouble et il pourrait recommencer à voir cette personne comme le garçon qu'il était ? Sachiko hésita.

— Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de te le dire...

— Je ne le révèlerai à personne, promis !

Sachiko soupira.

— Je fais sans doute une erreur, mais... Sasuke. Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiha.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Naruto regarda devant lui. Le bâtiment devant lequel ils se trouvaient était encore plus impressionnant que les autres, avec ses hautes tours, son apparence massive digne d'une forteresse, ses ajouts étranges dont il ne comprenait pas la signification. Sans doute une particularité locale ? Nombre de ninja entraient et sortaient, tous dardèrent sur Naruto des yeux remplis de surprise et de soupçon. Il se ratatina derrière Kakashi, un peu honteux et craintif quoique intrigué : était-ce son apparence qui leur faisait cet effet ? Sasuke mit sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit._

— _On va te donner de quoi te laver et te changer, fit-il avec chaleur. Ça te fera du bien, je pense._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 2 : « Arrivée à Konoha » !**


	3. Arrivée à Konoha

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (je l'ai apprise par coeur).  
**Avertissements : _Yaoi_** un peu plus tard, SasuNaru et KakaIru, **_AU_**. Les personnages sont **_OOC_** mais c'est normal on va dire, ils n'ont pas été élevés pareils que dans le manga...  
**Blabla de l'auteur : **J'ai corrigé quelques détails des premiers chapitres en même temps que de poster le chapitre 4. Beaucoup des éléments culturels que vous allez voir, je les ai inventés selon les besoins de l'histoire. Masashi Kishimoto ne précise pas toujours tel ou tel détail de la vie courante ou de l'Histoire, surtout en ce qui concerne les nations étrangères... d'où mes ajouts personnels. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Chaque chapitre sera publié le lundi soir, sauf si je ne suis pas chez moi pour le faire (ça peut arriver).

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**  
**Arrivée à Konoha**

Le retour au village de Konoha se passa sans accroc notable. Naruto traînait néanmoins derrière ses compagnons de route ; en effet, il était loin d'avoir leur endurance... et le terrain offrait des obstacles bien difficiles pour lui qui n'avait jamais que compté sur les transports modernes qu'offrait son monde. Ses compagnons traversèrent ainsi une forêt en une journée, passèrent au-dessus d'un marais sans problème, le tout sans paraître le moins du monde essoufflés. Naruto ne pouvait pas dire la même chose. Il fut exténué à la fin de la journée, s'embourba bien cent fois dans les marécages et faillit même mourir noyé. Neji paraissait de plus en plus mécontent, Shikamaru dormait presque en marchant. Seuls Sasuke et Kakashi restaient à peu près calmes.

— Il nous ralentit ! finit par dire Neji alors qu'ils s'installaient pour la nuit. Sans lui, on serait déjà arrivés à Konoha !

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

— Il n'a pas votre entraînement, c'est normal. C'est juste un civil.

— Il a raison, intervint Shikamaru. Ça nous est déjà arrivé d'escorter des civils, tu sais bien qu'ils sont incapables de sauter d'arbre en arbre comme nous. Il faut les traiter avec ménagement.

Neji fit la grimace.

— Quand même...

Naruto s'affala de tout son long par terre, le souffle court. Qu'ils se disputent tant qu'il veulent à son sujet, il n'était pas en état de participer ! Il avait tellement soif qu'il aurait pu boire un lac entier en quelques minutes ; son habit de bal était irrémédiablement souillé et déchiré à divers endroits. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait fait autant d'exercice !

— Un peu d'eau ? fit Sasuke en lui tendant une gourde remplie.

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se saisit vivement du récipient tendu et engloutit son contenu en quelques instants, le regard enfiévré. Quand il eut fini et vidé la gourde, il la rendit avec un sourire d'excuse à Sasuke qui ne parut nullement ennuyé.

— Comment vous arrivez à tenir un rythme pareil ? demanda-t-il à son nouvel ami. C'est inhumain, tout ce chemin parcouru ! Et vous n'êtes même pas fatigués !

— Nous sommes des ninja, répondit simplement le travesti. C'est notre métier. Depuis tout petit, nous subissons un entraînement spécial pour nous habituer aux pires conditions de voyage et de combat.

Naruto fut grandement impressionné.

— Vraiment ? Depuis quand ? À part Kakashi, vous n'êtes pourtant pas plus vieux que moi !

— Depuis qu'ils peuvent s'inscrire à notre académie, grosso modo, dit Kakashi en venant vers eux. Tu devrais d'ailleurs penser à y aller aussi, tes lacunes sont énormes.

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Mais pourquoi j'irais dans votre académie de ninja ? Mon rêve, c'est de devenir pilote, pas ninja !

— M'est avis que tu devras quand même le faire en arrivant, fit Kakashi d'un air mystérieux.

Naruto s'écroula à terre en grognant. Il avait des courbatures partout qui se rappelaient à lui avec force. Son ventre vide protesta dans un déchaînement de gargouillis informes.

— On verra, gémit-il en fermant les yeux. Pour l'instant, laissez-moi mourir...

**o-o-o**

Iruka remonta le col de sa redingote sur ses joues, le corps transi de froid. Autour de lui, les flocons s'agitaient doucement, sans bruit ; on eût dit un essaim d'insectes blancs tombant du ciel. Il avait oublié ses gants chez lui et de ce fait, ses mains étaient gelées, la peau devenait rêche. Il les frotta l'une contre l'autre avec une grimace et hâta le pas. Il n'était plus temps de revenir en arrière.

Une calèche l'attendait au bas de chez lui. Il fit un signe de tête amical au cocher et y monta sans tarder. Les chevaux s'ébranlèrent au cri du conducteur, son fouet claqua dans l'air. Ils étaient partis.

— Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? demanda l'autre occupant de la calèche, un homme ventripotent du nom de Regens.

Iruka hocha la tête tout en continuant de souffler sur ses mains.

— Assez, mais le temps aujourd'hui est abominable... Je ne me ferai décidément jamais à vos hivers.

— Vous n'en aviez pas dans votre pays ?

— Si, mais pas d'aussi rigoureux... et sûrement pas avec une atmosphère si enfumée, ajouta-t-il en regardant à l'extérieur. Les travaux vont durer encore longtemps ?

Leur calèche était presque arrivée à destination, à en juger par le décor. Iruka contempla les longues files d'ouvriers aux yeux fatigués, les bâtiments gris et sales, les cheminées géantes qui déversaient dans l'air quantité de fumée grise et polluante. Son regard se fit plus dur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu s'habituer à toute cette frénésie de technologie qui semblait animer le peuple d'Anglica. Toutes ces machines, tous ces travaux démesurés pour être toujours plus performants, toutes ces vies mises en jeu au nom du progrès !

— Encore sept mois selon nos ingénieurs, mais si tout se passe bien, nous disposerons d'une escadrille d'avions capables de déjouer n'importe quelle attaque de ces traîtres de Franc-Terrois !

Iruka acquiesça doucement.

— Si vous le dites...

— Vous verrez, mon cher, rien de plus facile pour notre glorieuse armée !

La calèche s'arrêta d'un coup. Iruka soupira d'aise : la conversation prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait guère. Toutes ces histoires de guerre ancestrale entre l'Anglica et la Franche-Terre lui tapaient sur les nerfs, surtout depuis qu'il s'était vu obligé de coopérer avec l'armée de sa gracieuse majesté Elaine II. Il se rassura tant bien que mal en se disant que tous ces efforts étaient pour Naruto.

En parlant de son protégé, il en mettait du temps pour revenir de son voyage d'agrément avec ses amis de l'aérodrome ! William Sagan avait beau être un membre respecté de la Chambre des Lords, il exagérait de retenir ainsi Naruto plus que nécessaire !

— Un souci, mon cher ? fit Regens en le voyant soupirer.

Iruka lui fit un sourire poli.

— Rien, je m'inquiétais juste pour mon jeune frère.. Il n'est pas encore revenu de chez Sagan & fils.

— La compagnie d'aérostats ? Ne devaient-ils pas célébrer les fiançailles de la jeune héritière en allant sur Arcadia ?

— En effet. Cela ne devait durer qu'une nuit...

— Eh bien, ils auront été retenus par les amusements de la cité ! s'écria Regens avec un rire gras. Pas de quoi s'en faire, vraiment. Tenez, moi, par exemple, tel que vous me voyez j'ai déjà passé trois mois, oui, trois longs mois en compagnie de nos chers alliés ! Et croyez-moi si vous le voulez, ils m'ont même proposé de prolonger mon séjour !

Iruka n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les fanfaronnades de son supérieur. Son esprit était ailleurs. L'usine à laquelle ils faisaient face était gigantesque et lugubre. Faisant presque quarante mètres de haut, il se dégageait d'elle une impression de menace, impression accentuée par les miradors qui ornaient ses côtés et les gardes armés qui leur demandèrent d'une voix rude leurs laissez-passer. Regens agita le sien avec désinvolture tout en continuant à parler ; Iruka tendit sa carte avec plus d'humilité.

— Ça va, répondit le garde qui l'avait arrêté.

Il portait l'habit traditionnel de l'armée anglicane : manteau bleu tombant jusqu'aux genoux agrémentés de décorations blanches, pantalon serré et bottes à éperons. Leurs tromblons étaient sagement rangés près d'eux, prêts à servir à la moindre altercation.

— Vous pouvez passez, Commodore Umino, fit-il avec respect.

— Merci. Tout va bien ?

— Rien à signaler. Le rendement est à son maximum.

— Parfait parfait, fit Regens avec un sourire satisfait. Nous avons quelques plans à soumettre à ce cher professeur Evans. Est-il là ?

— Il vient d'arriver il y a quelques minutes. Il doit être dans son bureau.

— Bien, bien. Vous venez, Umino ?

Iruka hocha la tête, ses soucis à propos de Naruto déjà oubliés en faveur de préoccupations plus professionnelles. Il avait un travail à accomplir.

**o-o-o**

Naruto eut le souffle coupé en voyant le village apparaître devant ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait vu une architecture pareille, même sur Arcadia ! Le village de Konoha, fidèle à son nom (qui signifiait « Feuille » en japoni), était situé au plein coeur d'une forêt immense. Le bois était partout : dans les constructions qui montaient en hauteur et surplombaient parfois le reste du paysage, dans les arbres géants qui étaient présents dans le village, dans les bâtiments plus modestes qui servaient de boutiques ou d'habitation, parfois même les deux. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans des immeubles gris et une ville grise, ciel gris et décor métallique, toute cette avalanche de plantes lui fit tourner la tête. Comment faisaient-ils, en cas d'incendie ? Cela devait être un désastre !

Dans les rues, les gens criaient et s'appelaient, il y avait toute une agitation populaire qui le rendit euphorique. D'habitude, Iruka lui interdisait formellement de s'aventurer dans les bas-fonds de Landers ou même dans les quartiers fréquentés par le peuple ; étant donné l'influence plus limitée de l'armée anglicane en ces lieux, Naruto savait qu'il avait raison. Un enlèvement ou un attentat était si vite arrivé, surtout sur la personne de Naruto Uzumaki, frère cadet du Commodore Iruka Umino, favori de la reine Elaine II ! De ce fait, Naruto n'avait le droit d'aller qu'en des lieux parfaitement sûrs, et ce quelles que fussent les circonstances. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir jouer avec ces enfants qu'il voyait courir de sa fenêtre, agitant leurs cerceaux, jouant à cache-cache ou à la marelle, ces plaisirs qu'il ne lui était pas permis d'avoir car ils se déroulaient à l'extérieur...

— Il nous faut remplir un rapport de mission, dit Kakashi en se tournant vers lui, puis te signaler au Hokage. Je suis sûr qu'il sera très intéressé par ton histoire et ta présence ici.

— Votre « Hokage » est-il quelqu'un d'important ? Un peu comme un roi, peut-être ?

— C'est le chef militaire de notre village, répondit Shikamaru. C'est lui qui prend toutes les décisions importantes avec le Conseil.

— Ah, c'est la Chambre des Lords, alors ?

Ses compagnons échangèrent des regards perplexes.

— On va dire ça.

Naruto hocha la tête, l'air très digne. Il allait rencontrer le roi de ce pays, il fallait qu'il soit parfait pour faire honneur à sa patrie ! Il contempla avec consternation ses vêtements en lambeaux et ses mains sales. Ses chaussures étaient si mal en point qu'elles ne tenaient plus guère que par miracle.

— Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner plus que nécessaire, mais il faudrait peut-être que je me change... Je ne suis guère présentable.

— Tu n'as pas tort, admit Kakashi. On a ce qu'il faut en habits réglementaires, tu pourras te changer quand on sera arrivé à la base.

— Jamais de la vie ! s'écria Naruto, horrifié. Qu'un civil s'approprie ainsi les costumes de vos militaires, un étranger de surcroît, ce serait une offense !

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

— Fais comme tu veux. Je te le proposais juste parce que c'était plus facile comme ça.

— On est arrivé, fit alors Neji d'une voix tendue.

Naruto regarda devant lui. Le bâtiment devant lequel ils se trouvaient était encore plus impressionnant que les autres, avec ses hautes tours, son apparence massive digne d'une forteresse, ses ajouts étranges dont il ne comprenait pas la signification. Sans doute une particularité locale ? Nombre de ninja entraient et sortaient, tous dardèrent sur Naruto des yeux remplis de surprise et de soupçon. Il se ratatina derrière Kakashi, un peu honteux et craintif quoique intrigué : était-ce son apparence qui leur faisait cet effet ? Sasuke mit sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

— On va te donner de quoi te laver et te changer, fit-il avec chaleur. Ça te fera du bien, je pense.

Naruto hocha la tête, rassuré.

— Je te suis.

**o-o-o**

Iruka jura en lisant le rapport que lui avait remis un sous-officier à la main tremblante. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? D'après ce dossier, l'aérostat sur lequel se trouvaient plusieurs hommes influents d'Anglica ainsi que son protégé Naruto avait été attaqué par des pirates de l'air francs-terrois, on les avait fait prisonniers et l'Ange Céleste, l'un des plus gros appareils de la compagnie Sagan & fils, avait été réquisitionné sans vergogne par ces criminels et leur servait de base aérienne !

— C'est une honte, un affront sans précédent ! tonna le Commodore Gracie, un homme à la mâchoire et aux épaules carrées.

— Les Francs-Terrois paieront cette injure de leur vie ! Prendre ainsi en otage des civils innocents, c'est le comble de la lâcheté ! ajouta l'Amiral Birmington. C'est la guerre !

— Du calme, messieurs, c'est quand même d'une partie de la noblesse anglicane dont nous parlons, intervint la Vice-Amiral Lederman. L'héritier Landers n'était-il pas parmi les invités d'honneur ?

— Si-fait, rétorqua le Marshal Neders, il était là à l'occasion de ses fiançailles avec la jeune Rebecca Sagan. Connaissant son père, Lord Stephen Landers, il sera furieux et demandera des comptes.

— N'y avait-il donc personne pour les protéger ?

— Et pourquoi cela ? fit Iruka d'une voix forte. L'aérostat devait se rendre à Arcadia, et je doute qu'un homme tel que William Sagan ait ordonné qu'on dévie du chemin réglementaire. Non, messieurs, c'est purement et simplement un acte de malveillance destiné à nous nuire !

Une discussion houleuse suivit ces propos. Iruka hurla avec les autres ; et pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait, quand son coeur s'inquiétait pour son cher Naruto ? Il n'aurait jamais dû lui permettre de partir !

Soudain, ils entendirent trois coups puissants résonner dans les airs, et tous se turent comme un seul homme. Le signal provenait du bâton du Grand Chambellan, le conseiller particulier de la Reine. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand sous la poussée des serviteurs qui y étaient postés, et l'un d'eux annonça d'une voix forte :

— Sa Majesté Elaine II d'Anglica et son Grand Chambellan !

Quel manque de cérémonie ! La situation devait être très grave aux yeux de la Reine. Les officiers présents s'inclinèrent respectueusement comme il se devait. Iruka jeta un coup d'oeil prudent autour de la table : tous avaient les yeux baissés et la mine humble. C'était bon à savoir.

La Reine entra, très digne. Grande, le menton dur et la face presque masculine, il se dégageait d'elle une telle impression de puissance qu'il était difficile de l'oublier une fois qu'on avait posé les yeux sur elle. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés à la mode de l'époque, en un épais chignon serré retenu par sa couronne sertie de pierres rares. Sa robe en crinoline, coupée de telle sorte qu'elle ait l'air plus épaisse qu'elle ne l'était en réalité, jurait par sa couleur vive sur la moquette brune de la Salle des Officiers. La suivant de très près, le Grand Chambellan, pourtant d'origine Aigre-marine, paraissait presque anodin en comparaison : le front bas, les yeux clairs et la silhouette menue, il ne se distinguait des autres que par sa haute perruque blanche qui montrait son rang.

— Messieurs, commença la Reine d'une voix grave, on vient à l'instant de m'informer d'une nouvelle révoltante au sujet de plusieurs de mes chers sujets. Est-il vrai que l'Ange Céleste a été pris par des infâmes corsaires francs-terrois ?

Un silence de mort se fit. La Reine regarda tout à tour tous ses officiers, fort mécontente ; puis elle s'arrêta enfin sur Iruka et lui adressa la parole.

— Sieur Umino, est-il vrai que votre frère se trouvait à bord de cet appareil ?

Iruka serra les dents.

— Certes, Majesté, Naruto était à bord.

— C'est fort dommage, dit-elle sur un air pincé. Je me souviens de ce garçon, il avait un petit air fort... intéressant.

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, mais le message était clair : « Quoi que vous me cachiez, cela est à présent entre les mains de nos ennemis, et j'en suis grandement fâchée ». Quelquefois, Iruka la soupçonnait de se douter de quelque chose à propos du Kyûbi enfermé dans le corps de Naruto. Était-ce dû à ses relations lointaines avec la famille Yamanaka ou ses liens plus assumés avec le peuple Sithe ? Il l'ignorait. Le regard de la jeune femme lui faisait froid dans le dos ; il lui évoquait quelquefois celui des reptiles et des serpents.

— L'attaque a eu lieu au-dessus de cette portion de territoire quasi inconnue de nos hommes que nous surnommons « Japonin », ce me semble. Commodore Umino, vous nous avez affirmé à votre arrivée dans notre beau pays venir de cet endroit.

— En effet, admit Iruka entre les dents.

— Quel dommage que votre mémoire vous fasse autant défaut au sujet de cet endroit, dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne trompait personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que votre loyauté nous est largement acquise. Du fait de vos origines et de votre implication personnelle dans cette histoire, je pense plus judicieux de vous confier la tâche de libérer nos chers compatriotes de l'Ange Céleste. Qu'en pensez-vous, O'Brien ?

Le Grand Chambellan s'inclina docilement.

— Qu'il en soit fait selon vos désirs, ma Reine. Toutefois, je pense qu'une telle opération serait enrichie de la présence d'un homme ayant un peu plus d'expérience dans ce genre d'opération.

— Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ?

— N'avons-nous pas un officier habitué aux mouvements à l'étranger, Lord Neville Derwyddon ?

— Ce petit baron tombé en disgrâce auprès de la Chambre ? Vous m'étonnez, O'Brien.

— Il est vrai que les actions passées de Lord Derwyddon sont propres à attirer l'antipathie, pourtant c'est la personne la mieux placée pour entamer une opération d'une telle envergure dans un endroit si dangereux. Ne mentionne-t-on pas dans ces régions des tempêtes de sable qui balaient les navires qui tentent d'y accéder, des tourbillons meurtriers et autres désagréments naturels ? Un homme de la trempe de Lord Derwyddon a déjà fait le tour du monde et a même pénétré au sein des vallées interdites de Cathay. Je suis sûr qu'il nous sera très utile.

_Sans parler de la rumeur qui en fait votre amant en titre_, pensa Iruka en retenant une grimace de dégoût._ Mais je ne suis pas vraiment en position de protester._

— Qu'en pensez-vous, Commodore ? demanda laReine.

Iruka baissa les yeux.

— C'est à vous de décider, ma Reine.

Elaine II d'Anglica leva bien haut son sceptre et dit d'une voix forte :

— Que ma voix soit entendue. Je confie dès cette seconde le commandement de l'escadron chargé de libérer les passagers de l'Ange Céleste au Commodore Iruka Umino. Lord Neville Derwyddon l'accompagnera en tant que consultant culturel.

Et tout fut dit. La parole de la Reine était définitive ; Iruka dut ravaler ses protestations et s'incliner avec les autres.

Il espérait seulement que ces pirates n'avaient pas eu l'audace de pénétrer à l'intérieur des territoires japonins. Si c'était le cas... il ne donnait pas cher de leur vie, ni de celles de ses compatriotes anglicans. Après tout, ceux de son pays d'origine n'étaient pas particulièrement connus pour leur bon accueil des étrangers, quand on voyait de quelle manière ils renvoyaient les délégations tentant une approche de leurs frontières.

— Courage, Naruto, chuchota-t-il tout bas, je viens te chercher.

**o-o-o**

Naruto éternua tout d'un coup, ce qui lui valut une seconde angoissante où il se demanda s'il avait attrapé froid. Il ne savait pas ce que valaient les techniques médicales de ce pays et il n'était pas si pressé de le savoir. Sasuke lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Ça ne va pas ?

Il renifla.

— Si, si, juste un éternuement... Alors, ces vêtements ?

Sasuke soupira.

— Il n'y a rien qui te va exactement à part le costume militaire, dit-il. On n'a que des habits récupérés au hasard de nos missions, rien de bien seyant...

Sa main tomba sur un morceau d'étoffe orange qu'il sortit avec peine du carton dans lequel il était rangé. Sasuke fit la grimace en le dépliant.

— Il y a bien cet espèce de survêtement orange et noir, mais il est moche, je trouve...

— Je peux le voir ?

Naruto attrapa le costume en question et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

— Ça a l'air solide, en tout cas, et j'aime bien la coupe en fait, on dirait un peu ce que portait Lord Everett lors du dernier dîner chez Lady Chatterton... Il appelait ça « la dégaine décontractée », je crois. Et il a l'air d'être à ma taille.

— Tu ne vas pas mettre ce truc orange ? protesta Sasuke, visiblement dégoûté.

— Pourquoi pas ? L'orange est ma couleur préférée !

Sasuke soupira.

— Bon, fais ce que tu veux.

Naruto lui fit un immense sourire ravi.

— Et tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient où, ces bains ?

— Rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment 5, quatrième quartier en partant du secteur 8 rouge, fit machinalement Sasuke. Tu ne risques pas de rater, c'est la grande porte avec le symbole des bains dessus.

Mais Naruto ne bougea pas.

— Tu ne viens pas ?

— Tu me vois débarquer dans les bains pour filles ? grogna Sasuke. Ce serait la panique !

— Ben viens dans les bains pour garçons !

— Ça va pas non ? Et mon identité secrète ?

— Oh tu sais...

Sasuke lui asséna un coup sur la tête.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et va te laver, tu sens pas la rose !

— Oui chef !

Et Naruto s'en fut en riant, ses nouveaux habits sous le bras. Sasuke devait rejoindre ses camarades pour écrire son propre rapport ; de ce fait, il n'aurait pu l'accompagner même sans sa réticence à se mettre nu devant ses pairs. On lui avait assuré qu'il serait en sécurité au sein des bâtiments ninja, et en cas d'incident il devait simplement signaler qu'il accompagnait le jônin Kakashi Hatake.

— N'empêche, c'est dommage, se dit-il en repensant à la silhouette délicate de Sasuke au bord du lac.

Il rit de sa bêtise : vraiment, il devait être malade après tout, pour vouloir ainsi observer les formes sensuelles de son nouvel ami dans les bains ! Il se hâta de trouver l'endroit en question afin de ne pas perdre de temps ; qui sait quand son entrevue avec le Roi aurait eu lieu ?

Cela lui prit plus de temps que prévu, principalement parce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas bien les symboles japonins. Quand il fut enfin arrivé aux bains, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée d'y aller : s'y trouvait déjà un garçon aux cheveux courts qui se prélassait dans l'eau chaude, le corps détendu. Naruto n'y prit pas garde et se lava vigoureusement à l'eau froide et au savon avant de plonger avec délice dans les sources chaudes, comme le lui avait appris Sasuke. La sensation de l'eau brûlante sur sa peau acheva de relâcher tout le stress qui était en lui et il se laissa aller en sifflotant.

L'autre occupant tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait des traits fins et ordinaires, une expression parfaitement neutre. Naruto le salua d'un signe de la tête agrémenté d'un sourire.

— Bonjour, dit-il avec précaution.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Naruto haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux.

Il ne sut pas très bien combien de temps passa ainsi. Soudain, il sentit dans son demi-sommeil une sensation étrange au niveau du ventre, comme si on lui chatouillait agréablement le bas du corps. Il rit un peu, s'agita beaucoup, mais cela ne cessa pas ; au contraire, le picotement se fit plus insistant, comme si on lui caressait la peau d'une main ferme. Naruto se savait très chatouilleux, particulièrement à l'endroit où quelqu'un, autrefois, lui avait laissé un tatouage étrange aux accents tribaux. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pas peu fâché.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir l'autre garçon du bain se penchant sur lui et manipulant du bout des doigts une partie intime de son anatomie !

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il, paniqué.

Le garçon retira vite ses mains et les mit bien en évidence en l'air.

— Rien, fit-il d'une voix égale. Je regardais juste.

— Regarder quoi, par Saint-Georges ?

Le garçon sembla hésiter. Puis :

— Ton pénis. Il est minuscule.

— Quoi ?

Naruto sortit en toute hâte du bain, les mains plaquées devant son sexe, le visage tordu en une grimace ennuyée.

— Ça va pas, non ? Pervers ! Et puis il est d'une taille tout ce qu'il y a de convenable !

— Il a raison, il est pas si petit que ça, fit alors une voix bourrue à sa droite.

Naruto sursauta en remarquant enfin le vieillard aux longs cheveux blancs qui s'était faufilé juste à côté de lui pendant qu'il était occupé à s'indigner du comportement de ce garçon brun. Depuis quand était-il là, celui-là ? Et quel besoin avaient ces gens de discuter de la taille de son pénis ?

— Ah ! Un autre pervers ! s'écria-t-il en pointant un doigt indigné en direction du nouveau venu.

Le vieil homme parut s'amuser de la situation.

— Ah ! Enfin, on me reconnaît à ma juste valeur ! Tu as l'oeil, petit. Quoique je doive t'avertir, les garçons sont pas vraiment mon truc, sauf peut-être s'ils sont aussi mignons que Sai ici-présent ?

Ce disant, il fit un clin d'oeil intéressé en direction de l'autre garçon. Le dénommé Sai ne réagit pas et resta debout, les fesses à l'air. Naruto pâlit.

— Ah, mais dis quelque chose, quoi, continua le vieil homme. Je déteste les garçons timides.

— Où est-ce que vous voyez qu'il est timide ? hurla Naruto en montrant le corps nu de Sai.

Le vieux pervers ricana.

— Bah, il ne sait juste pas s'exprimer, c'est mignon...

C'en était trop. Naruto se dépêcha de sortir de la salle et d'enfiler son survêtement orange. Puis, prenant ses jambes à son cou, il se précipita vers le lieu de rendez-vous que lui avait indiqué Kakashi, à jamais dégoûté des bains publics japonins.

**o-o-o**

Iruka vérifia minutieusement que rien ni personne ne manquait à l'appel. Leur voyage serait long et dangereux, il leur fallait être sûrs de leurs ressources, tant matérielles qu'humaines. Quand cela fut fait et refait, il se tourna vers son nouveau consultant culturel et lui fit un sourire crispé. Lord Neville Derwyddon attendait au bas de son avion personnel, celui qu'il devait partager avec cet étrange et inquiétant personnage. L'habit de vol pourpre qu'il portait ajoutait une touche insolite à sa silhouette oblongue, le faisait ressembler à un drôle d'oiseau aux bras trop courts pour le reste de son corps. Ses grands yeux verts n'arrêtaient pas de suivre les mouvements d'Iruka, comme ceux d'un rapace surveillant sa proie avant de plonger pour la saisir. Tout le charme qu'il avait tenait sans doute à son esprit, que l'on disait vif et aussi tordu qu'on pouvait l'espérer de la part du dernier représentant d'une longue lignée consanguine. Iruka chassa ces pensées parasites pour se concentrer seulement sur son travail.

— Tout est en ordre.

— Bien, fit Neville Derwyddon d'un air distrait. Quand partons-nous ?

— Aussitôt que possible. Êtes-vous prêt, Lord Derwyddon ?

— Pas de ça entre nous, fit son interlocuteur avec un sourire mielleux. Appelez-moi Neville, je vous appellerai... Irue-ka ?

— Iruka, corrigea-t-il.

— C'est cela. Un nom étrange. Est-il d'origine cathayse ?

— Japonine.

Neville parut très intéressé. Iruka ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, même s'il eût préféré qu'on le laissât tranquille. La présence d'un étranger aux origines si... « exotiques » à un si haut poste de l'armée anglicane était toujours une bizarrerie aux yeux des habitants de ce pays qui n'en voyaient guère, même en temps que touristes ; alors vous pensez, un membre de l'Armée Royale...

— Vraiment ? C'est étonnant. Je pensais que nous n'avions aucun contact ou presque avec les habitants du Japonin.

— C'est un peu... compliqué, fit Iruka sans émotion. Je suis né là-bas, mais j'ai grandi ici-même, à Landers.

— Comment cela se fait-ce ?

— J'étais jeune. Mon père était pêcheur et nous avait emmené en mer avec lui.

— « Nous » ?

— Mon frère adoptif, Naruto Uzumaki. Il fait partie des passagers de l'Ange Céleste. Il n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque.

— Oh. Désolé, dit Neville bien qu'il ne le parût nullement.

— Je vous en prie. Quoi qu'il en soit, notre embarcation a été prise dans une tempête, mon père a été emporté par-dessus bord, nous laissant seuls, mon frère et moi. Sans l'aide des marins du navire La Belle Espérance qui passait justement au large des côtes japonines ce jour-là, nous serions sans doute morts nous aussi. Le capitaine du navire nous a ramené à Anglica et comme il n'avait pas d'héritier, il nous a adoptés.

— Quelle histoire émouvante ! soupira Neville en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme. La preuve de notre générosité légendaire, à nous autres Anglicans ! Le brave capitaine qui recueille des enfants étrangers pris dans une tempête et les élève vaillamment envers et contre tous... Dites-moi, mon cher, qui est donc votre tuteur, que je le salue comme il se doit ?

Iruka lui jeta un regard dubitatif. Sûrement, cet homme à l'air si intelligent et fourbe n'avait pas dû croire un mot des affabulations qu'Iruka lui avait faites et il voulait sans doute vérifier la véracité de ses propos ? Grand bien lui fasse.

— Son nom était Henry Landers.

Le visage de Neville prit une teinte cireuse.

— Le frère cadet de Lord Stephen Landers ? L'héritier du fondateur de la ville ?

— Lui-même.

Neville se tut alors et parut réfléchir intensément. Iruka en soupira d'aise. Il ne supportait déjà plus cet homme et ils n'étaient pas encore partis. Il remonta la fermeture-éclair de son habit de vol et tendit son casque à Neville.

— Mettez-le, dit-il. Nous partons maintenant.

**o-o-o**

Naruto sauta presque au cou de Sasuke en le voyant passer en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts. Surpris, son ami lui tapa gentiment dans le dos tout en souriant aux passants qui les observaient.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Je suis si content de te revoir ! s'écria Naruto, presque en pleurs. Je viens de croiser dans les bains publics le pire duo de pervers que j'ai jamais rencontré !

Une toux discrète lui rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Naruto se retira bien vite des bras de Sasuke, les joues en feu. La jeune fille qui leur faisait face gloussa.

— C'est un ami à toi, Sachiko ?

Sasuke se mit à rougir lui aussi. Ils devaient paraître bien idiots, tiens, à gigoter au milieu de ce couloir traversé par maints ninja se rendant à leur bureaux ou allant chercher leurs avis de mission ! Naruto s'excusa platement devant l'amie de Sasuke.

— Ce n'est rien, mais ça m'étonne que Sachiko vous ait laissé la toucher si facilement. D'habitude, elle déteste ça, même de la part de ses amies filles.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin. Naruto s'empourpra davantage. Qu'elle était jolie, cette fille ! Bien faite, les cheveux fins et d'une jolie couleur, les yeux pétillants et la voix douce. Le petit short qu'elle portait mettait en valeur ses hanches, son haut rouge sans manches dévoilait une poitrine menue mais qui ne demandait qu'à se développer. Elle avait bien le front un peu grand, mais cela rajoutait à son charme au lieu de l'enlaidir.

— Sakura, arrête de l'embêter, fit Sasuke d'une voix crispée.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

— Bah, je ne dis que la vérité !

Et elle s'en alla d'un pas alerte en riant. Naruto contempla longuement sa silhouette s'éloigner, le regard perdu dans le vague.

— Elle est mignonne, fit-il d'un air béat.

Étrangement, Sasuke parut mécontent. Il attrapa l'oreille de Naruto et le tira vers lui.

— Bon, maintenant que tu as fini de te débarbouiller, on va pouvoir te présenter au Hokage !

— Aïe aïe, cria Naruto en se penchant pour éviter que son oreille ne parte avec la main de Sasuke, tu me fais mal, Sachiko !

— La ferme, marmonna le travesti.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi t'es si en rogne ?

Sasuke allait répliquer quand Kakashi apparut dans leur champ de vision. Il se tut et attendit son tuteur. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien. Autour d'eux, les gens ne faisaient plus attention au spectacle qu'ils offraient et vaquaient à leurs affaires. Naruto aperçut au loin Neji et Shikamaru discuter avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds habillée en violet et un gros garçon qui mâchonnait des chips. L'atmosphère était au calme.

— Vous êtes prêts ? fit Kakashi en paraissant à peine surpris par la position des deux jeunes gens. Le Hokage vous attend.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Naruto réussit à s'extraire de sa poigne et se redressa en se frottant l'oreille.

— Prêt, dit-il sans jeter un regard à Sasuke.

Kakashi les mena couloir après couloir jusqu'à une imposante porte en bois massif, gardée par deux ninja au visage rude. Naruto sourit un peu bêtement tandis que Kakashi leur exposait la raison de leur visite.

— Le Godaime Hokage nous attend, dit-il en les saluant d'un signe de la main.

Les deux gardes acquiescèrent et se mirent en devoir d'ouvrir les lourds battants de la porte. Au vu de la manière dont ils bandaient leurs muscles, chacun devait bien peser plusieurs tonnes... Naruto déglutit, nerveux. De cette entrevue avec le Hokage dépendait son retour chez lui ; il fallait surtout qu'il fasse bonne impression ! Il redressa son dos, épousseta ses vêtements et entra au signal de Kakashi, aussi digne qu'il le pouvait.

Un large bureau recouvert de paperasse, une baie vitrée s'ouvrant sur le village, les coins et recoins de la pièce croulant sous les papiers et les dossiers. Le Hokage était décidément un homme très occupé. Naruto s'approcha un peu mieux ; le fauteuil sont on ne voyait d'abord que le dos se retourna, lui laissant voir son occupant.

Naruto cria.

Le vieil homme des bains lui fit un immense sourire satisfait.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Naruto contempla avec consternation les instruments que Sasuke étalait devant lui avec soin. Une espèce d'étoile en fer ainsi que d'autres plus petites, un poignard d'une forme étrange, plusieurs amulettes à l'usage inconnu et diverses pièces d'habillement dont il ignorait l'utilité. Sasuke lui mit un bandeau noir sous le nez, un bandeau sur lequel était accroché une plaque en fer, semblable à celui que son ami portait sur le front._

— _Ton bandeau frontal, dit-il. Cela t'évitera de te faire éventrer par un de nos alliés si tu te retrouves seul. Bien sûr, cela veut aussi dire que les ennemis te repéreront plus vite..._

— _Eh, minute, paniqua-t-il, j'ai déjà dit que j'en voulais pas de vos trucs de ninja là ! Je suis un pacifiste, moi !_

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre**** 3 : « Ninja ? » !**


	4. Ninja ?

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (je l'ai apprise par coeur).  
**Avertissements : _Yaoi_** un peu plus tard, SasuNaru et KakaIru, **_AU_**. Les personnages sont **_OOC_** mais c'est normal on va dire, ils n'ont pas été élevés pareils que dans le manga...  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** J'ai corrigé quelques détails des premiers chapitres en même temps que de poster le chapitre 4. Beaucoup des éléments culturels que vous allez voir, je les ai inventés selon les besoins de l'histoire. Masashi Kishimoto ne précise pas toujours tel ou tel détail de la vie courante ou de l'Histoire, surtout en ce qui concerne les nations étrangères... d'où mes ajouts personnels. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Chaque chapitre sera publié le lundi, sauf si je ne suis pas chez moi pour le faire (ça peut arriver).

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**  
**Ninja ?**

Shikamaru soupira en voyant la tonne de paperasse qui l'attendait. Quelle poisse, de devoir continuer à travailler à peine rentré de mission ! Le minuscule bureau qu'on lui avait assigné paraissait encore plus petit avec les piles de papier qui l'encombraient. Il s'assit néanmoins avec résignation et attrapa le premier pinceau qui lui tombait sous la main.

— Engagez-vous, rengagez-vous, qu'ils disaient, fit-il avec une grimace. Si on m'avait dit que passer jônin admettait aussi sa part de côtés chiants...

— De toute manière, tu trouverais le moyen de te plaindre quand même, fit une voix riante dans son dos.

Il se retourna vivement, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

— Temari !

La jeune fille lui fit une tape dans le dos agrémentée d'un immense sourire à sa façon. Les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient recouverts de poussière ; elle n'avait sans doute pas pris le temps de se changer et s'était précipitée pour le voir. Cela lui remonta davantage le moral que tous les sushi du monde.

— Contente de te voir, petite loque, fit-elle. Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?

— Comme tu vois, la routine. Du boulot chiant.

— Ouais, ça a pas l'air de rigoler, dit Temari en jetant un regard compatissant aux piles de papier. T'as eu beaucoup de missions, alors ?

— Pas plus qu'un autre jônin, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Et toi ? Tu es ici pour une raison particulière ?

— Juste une réunion diplomatique de routine, rien de spécial.

— Tout va bien, alors.

— Ouais, tout va bien partout. Le calme plat.

La bonne blague ! Aucun des deux n'en pensait un mot et ils le savaient. La situation était désastreuse. Orochimaru qui continuait son invasion en partant du pays du Son, l'Akatsuki qui lançait des raids-surprise sur des éléments isolés pour accomplir ils ne savaient quels desseins obscurs, quitte à effacer des villages entiers s'il le fallait... Non, ça n'était pas vraiment l'idéal. Et avec l'arrivée de ce Naruto qui venait soit-disant des lointaines contrées de l'Est, qui sait ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus ?

— Rien de neuf de votre côté ? continua son amie sur un air nonchalant.

Shikamaru remarqua que la commissure gauche de sa lèvre se soulevait légèrement. En langage Temari, cela signifiait : « Je sais quelque chose qui doit être vérifié. C'est une information importante alors ça m'emmerde. » C'est qu'il avait appris à la connaître, Temari, en l'espace des quelques mois où il était sorti avec. Sous ses airs rudes, la jeune fille cachait en fait un cerveau vif et plein de surprises.

— Rien du tout, mentit-il. La routine, je te dis.

Elle devait sans doute savoir aussi qu'il mentait. Ils adoraient ces petits jeux du chat et de la souris qu'ils avaient quelquefois ; que le plus fort gagne ! Qui de l'esprit de Konoha ou du caractère de Suna avait le plus de chances de l'emporter cette fois ?

Sauf que là, Shikamaru détenait nettement l'avantage. Bien sûr, il ne serait pas difficile à Temari d'apprendre la présence de Naruto, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire seule son équipe et lui savaient qui il était en réalité (et bientôt le Hokage serait aussi mis au courant, selon l'usage). Il fallait former Naruto comme il se doit pour qu'il n'aille pas vendre la mèche (Shikamaru avait eu le loisir de remarquer à quel point le garçon était quelquefois tête-en-l'air quoique rempli de bonne volonté), mais une fois mis en garde ils devraient avoir un allié de choix. Et si comme Naruto l'avait affirmé il savait voler et connaissait la cité légendaire d'Arcadia, cela signifierait peut-être l'avantage pour eux dans cette guerre sans fin...

— Je dois aller retirer la crasse du voyage mais sinon j'ai quartier libre jusqu'à demain, dit Temari. Ça te dit, un bon resto, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

— Tes frères ne sont pas avec toi ?

— Gaara, si, il est venu voir Lee, tu le connais. Kankurô est resté garder le village avec Baki.

Shikamaru hocha la tête.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas ? Un ramen ?

Le visage de Temari s'illumina.

— Tu parles ! Ça fait des mois que j'en rêve, des bons ramen d'Ichiraku !

Elle le quitta en lui fixant un rendez-vous au lieu donné à vingt heures. Shikamaru lui fit un petit signe de la main en la voyant s'éloigner et voulut retourner à son travail.

Il aperçut alors le visage courroucé de Neji qui le fixait de l'autre côté du bureau. Son ami avait délaissé ses habits de mission habituels pour un kimono brun qui mettait en valeur ses yeux et son teint clair ainsi que des geta en bois clair. Le coeur de Sjikamaru battit un peu plus fort en voyant le large triangle de chair dévoilé par le haut de son kimono.

— Neji ? T'avais pas fini ton boulot ?

— J'avais oublié le cadeau de Hinata, fit-il dans un grognement.

— Ah.

Son ami regarda en direction de l'endroit où Temari était partie.

— Je vois que ton ex est revenue, dit-il d'un air bougon. Elle est là pour quoi ?

— Mission diplomatique, à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

— Ah oui ? J'espère que tu ne lui a pas parlé de Naruto ?

— Tu me prends pour qui ? s'indigna Shikamaru. Bien sûr que non. Mais elle sait sûrement quelque chose. Elle m'a invité à dîner ce soir, et je crois qu'elle va passer une partie de cette soirée à causer d'autre chose que du bon vieux temps.

— Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Shikamaru éclata de rire.

— Je la connais bien, c'est tout.

Neji se détourna brusquement.

— Je viens avec toi.

— Hein ? Mais...

— Il faut bien que je t'empêche de commettre un impair, le coupa Neji avant qu'il ait pu protester dans les formes.

— Je suis capable de me débrouiller avec mon ex-petite amie, merci !

— Sécurité du village. Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une.

— Tu crois que je vais mettre de côté la sécurité du village et un secret professionnel à l'occasion d'un repas au restaurant ? Tu délires ?

Neji sembla hésiter.

— Elle peut employer des moyens plus déloyaux...

Cette fois, Shikamaru se fâcha pour de bon.

— Neji, je n'ai jamais rien révélé à Temari du temps où je sortais avec elle, je vais pas commencer maintenant ! Tu me prends encore pour un genin, ou quoi ?

Son ami ne sut que répondre. Shikamaru inspira un grand coup et se saisit vivement de son pinceau.

— Viens si ça te chante, mais tu risques de t'ennuyer. On va juste échanger des souvenirs et des informations que tu pourrais apprendre de n'importe quel chûnin en voyage. Si perte d'informations primordiale il y a, ce sera dans nos attitudes et les sous-entendus que l'on glissera entre les phrases.

Et il ajouta d'un air cruel :

— D'ailleurs, si jamais il y a une fuite, elle viendra sans doute de toi...

Neji se retourna pour lui faire face, furieux.

— Je viens te chercher ce soir, à sept heures ! fit-il, humilié, en frappant de la main sur un espace encore libre du bureau.

Évidemment, plusieurs papiers volèrent. Aucun garçon n'y fit attention, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à se défier du regard.

— Le rendez-vous est à vingt heures, fit Shikamaru entre les dents.

— Tant mieux, comme ça on aura le temps d'envisager une stratégie. Et tu pourras me dire comment un imbécile tel que moi peut faire pour éviter de dévoiler une information primordiale à une rivale.

— Une rivale ? répéta Shikamaru, confus. Mais en principe, ceux de Suna sont nos alliés en tout...

Le visage de Neji devint cramoisi.

— Tu... tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

— Tu considères Temari comme ta rivale ?

— Bien sûr que non ! hurla Neji, l'air paniqué. Bon, je viens te chercher ce soir !

Et il s'en fut à toute vitesse, si rapidement que le bas de son kimono claqua au vent. Shikamaru resta une bonne minute sans savoir que penser. Son pinceau gisait à terre, renversé par l'éclat de Neji, complètement oublié. L'encre qui en coulait à grosses gouttes commençait à tacher la première page d'un rapport vital sur les frontières du pays du Feu. Les autres ninja présents murmuraient autour de lui. Une seule pensée agitait son esprit à cet instant.

Neji était jaloux de Temari ?

**o-o-o**

Naruto avait les yeux révulsés d'horreur et les genoux qui s'entrechoquaient à force de trembler. Il pointa un doigt indigné en direction du vieil homme qui se tenait dans le siège du Hokage, avachi comme pour une sieste.

— Vous ! Vous êtes...

Sasuke lui colla une baffe derrière la tête qui le fit basculer en avant, mais il y fit à peine attention. Il se releva en hâte et se précipita sur le bureau, le regard mauvais.

— Espèce de pervers ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du Hokage !

— Euh... Naruto, intervint Kakashi d'une voix gênée, c'est lui le Hokage...

— Foutaises !

— La ferme, crétin ! hurla Sasuke en le frappant à nouveau. Puisqu'on te dit que c'est lui !

— Me traite pas de crétin ! Et c'est impossible que votre roi soit cet ahuri ! Je l'ai vu aux bains, il me reluquait, moi et cet autre garçon pervers !

— Tu parles de moi ? fit une voix traînante qui semblait venir de derrière le siège du Hokage.

Naruto détourna le regard de Sasuke et, lentement, le dirigea en direction de la voix. Le garçon appelé Sai venait de surgir devant lui. Ses traits se décomposèrent.

— C'est un cauchemar...

Il était sur le point de dire autre chose, mais une main ferme se plaqua sur le haut de sa tête et le maintint accroupi. Kakashi venait de l'attraper, Sasuke et lui, et les menait de telle sorte qu'ils s'inclinent devant le Hokage. Sasuke lançait vers Naruto des regards furieux.

— Nous sommes désolés de toute cette agitation, dit Kakashi, il doit y avoir une erreur. Naruto est un peu... perturbé depuis son arrivée.

— Mais...

— La ferme, Naruto.

Kakashi les relâcha, mais Naruto était fâché. Il ignora ses compagnons qui faisaient leur rapport au Hokage, fit la grimace à Sai qui lui adressait un signe amical, et passa les dix minutes suivantes à fulminer dans son coin tandis que les autres discutaient de la marche à suivre. Il commençait à en avoir marre d'être sans cesse remis en question.

— Donc, je vous demande la permission d'entraîner Naruto ici-présent.

Naruto sursauta en entendant les derniers mots de Kakashi.

— Eh, minute, j'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas être ninja...

— Et tu seras quoi alors ? À moins que tu n'aies une brillante idée pour rentrer chez toi ?

— Il suffirait que vous me fournissiez le moyen de contacter mes pairs, ils viendraient me chercher, j'en suis sûr !

Le Hokage prit la parole.

— J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible. Nos frontières sont interdites aux étrangers depuis plusieurs siècles.

— Mais je suis bien là !

— Justement, estime-toi heureux qu'on ne te chasse pas hors du pays à coups de pieds dans le cul. À moins que tu veuilles regagner ton pays à la nage ?

— Non merci, fit-il avec une grimace. Je nage bien, mais pas assez pour parcourir une étendue aussi grande que le Placide.

— Le Placide ?

— Le nom du grand océan qui mène aux territoires japonins. Quoi, vous ne le connaissez pas ou quoi ?

On lui jeta des regards confus. Naruto soupira.

— Il y a trois moyens de parvenir à vos terres, par la voie des mers en passant par l'Océan Placide, celle de terre par le continent et par les airs. Tout le monde sait ça, voyons ! Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend, à l'école ?

Celui qui se faisait appeler Hokage (et que bon gré, mal gré, Naruto était obligé d'admettre comme tel) ricana.

— Ce sont là des informations secrètes pour qui habite ce continent, dit-il avec le sourire. Répète encore ce genre de choses en-dehors de ces murs et je veillerai à ce que tu sois personnellement escorté jusqu'à ce Placide dont tu parles.

Naruto frissonna.

— C'est ridicule ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant sur la table, faisant sursauter Sasuke et Kakashi qui attendaient. Vous ne pouvez pas m'expulser comme ça parce que j'ai quelques notions de géographie !

— Il faut que tu saches, mon garçon, que tes « notions » de géographie ne sont pas choses acquises dans notre population. Nous vivons en cercle fermé depuis des siècles, et nous sommes très heureux comme cela. J'ai cru comprendre que tu venais d'Angri...

— Anglica, corrigea Naruto. Le royaume anglican est sous le règne de notre Reine Elaine II, que son nom soit loué dans les hautes sphères célestes.

— Quoi ?

— C'est une formule rituelle lorsqu'un sujet évoque son nom.

— Oh. Eh bien, reine ou pas, nous ne subissons pas son influence ici. Que tu sois son sujet nous importe peu, mon garçon, tout ce que nous savons c'est que tu as transgressé un nombre impressionnant de nos lois en atterrissant sur nos territoires. Tu devrais normalement être mis aux arrêts, mais Kakashi a la bizarre lubie de vouloir te prendre comme apprenti. J'ai une haute opinion de son point de vue, alors je vais y réfléchir.

— Mais je ne veux pas ! Je veux juste rentrer chez moi !

— C'est à prendre ou à laisser, mon garçon.

Le visage du Hokage s'était durci. Naruto ravala sa salive, positivement furieux. On le forçait donc à rester ici contre son gré, comme un vulgaire prisonnier ! Il vit du coin de l'oeil le Hokage faire signe aux trois ninja présents de les laisser seuls. Sasuke hésita, puis il finit par suivre les deux autres en silence. Ce fut lui qui referma la porte derrière eux, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil inquiet à Naruto.

— Mon tuteur ne le permettra pas, siffla Naruto. Il est Commodore dans l'Armée Royale. Quand il apprendra ce qui s'est passé...

— Iruka Umino, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens de lui. Un brave garçon et un bon apprenti, le Sandaime m'en avait parlé il y a quelques temps.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

— Je ne comprends pas... Vous connaissez Iruka ?

— Il était originaire de Konoha.

— C'est impossible, il m'a dit que nous étions les fils d'un pêcheur pauvre...

— Il ne t'a pas tout dit, j'ai l'impression, fit le Hokage d'une voix sèche. Que sais-tu de tes origines ?

— Je...

Que faire ? Le personnage lui était très antipathique, mais Naruto était prisonnier dans cet endroit inconnu sans moyen de s'enfuir ou de contacter ses pairs. Peut-être qu'en coopérant un minimum, il pourrait espérer avoir une remise de peine ?

— Iruka m'a dit que nous étions originaires de ces contrées, fit-il, la voix rauque. Notre père était pêcheur, mais nous avons été surpris par une tempête pendant une sortie en mer, et seuls Iruka et moi avons survécu. Notre oncle, Henry Landers, nous a recueillis alors que nous étions sur le point de rejoindre le père d'Iruka au fond de la mer. J'ai toujours vécu à Landers...

Il vit le Hokage hausser un sourcil intrigué.

— C'est le nom de la capitale anglicane où se trouvent la Chambre des Lords et le palais de la Reine Elaine II, clarifia-t-il.

— Iruka fait partie de l'armée d'Anglica ?

— Oui, il est Commodore. Il a sa propre flotte aérienne sous ses ordres, et il est lui-même sous les ordres directs de la Reine.

— Je vois.

Chassé le regard furibond du Hokage ; il arborait à présent un sourire radieux et fier.

— Eh, il en a fait du chemin le petit ! Sarutobi avait bien fait de l'envoyer avec toi. Il s'est toujours bien occupé de toi, je suppose ?

Naruto ne comprenait plus grand-chose, mais il répondit néanmoins.

— Oui, c'est le meilleur tuteur que je connaisse. À la mort de notre oncle, il a hérité de sa fortune et de ses titres et il a toujours veillé à faire ce qu'il fallait pour moi et notre pays. La Reine a toute confiance en lui.

— Parfait.

Et tout fut dit apparemment puisqu'il appela Kakashi qui réapparut aussitôt. Avant que Naruto pût protester, Kakashi l'agrippa par la peau du cou et le tira hors du bureau, sous les regards médusés des gardes. Le Hokage resta bientôt seul.

**o-o-o**

Iruka eut envie de sauter hors du cockpit pour plonger la tête la première dans le vide. Six heures qu'il voyageait en compagnie de Lord Neville Derwyddon ; six heures d'agonie qu'il avait dû supporter avec un flegme tout anglican. Feu son tuteur Henry Landers l'avait bien éduqué, il n'y avait pas à le nier. Il ne rêvait que de plonger son poignard dans le corps maigre de ce cher Lord ; peut-être y avait-il moyen de s'en débarrasser au cours du voyage en faisant croire à un accident malencontreux ou dans le feu de l'action... il n'avait que l'embarras du choix, vraiment. Il pouvait même utiliser la commande spéciale qu'il avait fait installer par son mécanicien, commande qui selon l'angle où on la tournait pouvait actionner un siège éjectable ou l'autre...

— C'est donc grâce à ma rapidité d'esprit exceptionnelle que toute l'équipe fut sauvée, malheureusement ce nigaud de Comte Langlois s'est approprié tous les honneurs et m'a fait rayer de la liste des Respectables... N'est-ce pas injustice que cela ?

— Certes, répondit Iruka d'une voix fatiguée sans avoir rien entendu de la diatribe de son accompagnateur.

— Vous qui êtes un homme d'action et un éminent membre de l'armée anglicane, vous devez savoir que ce genre de fariboles est... faribolesque !

— Si vous le dites, c'est sans nul doute la vérité.

— Quel homme honnête et sensé irait croire que ces... comment les appelait-il déjà ? Oui, ces « ninja » existent ?

Iruka eut un sursaut violent à l'écoute de ce mot, qu'il regretta aussitôt en entendant le ton triomphal de Neville.

— Eh bien, mon cher, vous êtes bien agité. Auriez-vous déjà entendu parler de ces... créatures ?

— Créatures ?

— Oui, ces ninja mentionné par Langlois. Il insiste pour répéter à qui veut l'entendre qu'ils existent réellement et qu'ils représentent une menace sérieuse pour notre armée. Comme si des êtres qui se dissimulent dans l'ombre et peuvent disparaître dans une explosion de fumée pouvaient être du domaine du réel ! Ce ne sont que racontars de vieilles femmes, si vous voulez mon avis.

Iruka ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Neville, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il devait être à l'affût du moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part pour lui extorquer des informations précieuses. Il eut un rire moqueur qu'il espérait convainquant.

— Des ninja, quelle histoire ! En effet, j'ai déjà entendu parler de ces êtres décrits par John Langlois. Et je suis en partie d'accord avec vous : ce ne sont que créations d'esprits craintifs. Cependant...

— Cependant ?

— Il m'a semblé entendre certaines rumeurs... C'est ridicule. Un homme tel que vous, passionné de vérité et de faits scientifiques, ne pourrait porter un quelconque intérêt à...

— Je suis toute ouïe, au contraire, l'interrompit Neville. C'est aussi le travail d'un esprit éclairé que de démêler le vrai du faux à partir des rumeurs et des histoires de comptoir.

Iruka sourit. Il savait d'expérience que tout bon mensonge comportait une part de vérité. Eh bien ! Ce brave Lord en aurait pour son argent.

— Ne le répétez surtout pas, il serait regrettable qu'on apprenne qu'un Commodore de l'Armée Royale ait tenu de tels propos... mais voyez-vous, j'en ai vu de belles durant un raid aux frontières du royaume cathay. Avec ma division, nous sillonnions le ciel russian quand une tempête de neige nous poussa très près du Mur de Feu.

— Ciel !

— Je sais, c'est une rare occurrence... et pas une expérience que j'aimerais réitérer, croyez-moi. Cet endroit est une véritable fournaise. La terre était atrocement brûlée entre le Mur et les contrées russianes, nous les survolions quand nous avons vu... Non, c'est ridicule.

— Dites, dites !

Iruka sourit. Le poisson était ferré.

— Dans le Mur de Feu, une espèce de brèche minuscule, trop lointaine pour que nous puissions l'atteindre sans risques, s'est ouverte... et des ombres en sont sorties, des ombres à forme humaine. Cela a duré à peine quelques secondes, le temps qu'elles passent, et la brèche s'est refermée. Les ombres se sont mises à courir sur la lande nue jusqu'à la forêt russiane la plus proche, puis elles ont disparu sous les arbres. Je me suis rapproché d'elles pour vérifier tandis que mes hommes attendaient un ordre de ma part.

— Et alors ?

— Sire Neville, à quelle vitesse estimez-vous qu'un homme puisse courir ?

Il y eut un silence significatif tandis que Neville réfléchissait. Puis il dit :

— Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'un athlète bien entraîné peut atteindre plus de quinze miles par heure.

— Et nos appareils ?

— Ça, c'est plus facile, j'ai moi-même eu la chance de piloter l'un de ces petits bijoux. Je dirais que cet appareil-ci - une merveille, soit-dit en passant ! - fait facilement dans les deux cent miles par heure, en le poussant comme il faut bien entendu.

— Au moment où se passait cette histoire, j'avais un autre appareil, un Falcon X-325. Pas le meilleur de nos avions mais le plus silencieux que nous avions à l'époque. En poursuivant ces étranges ombres, je m'étais approché le plus près possible pour pouvoir les observer. La nature de la lande me le permettait, l'espace était facilement découvert sur plusieurs centaines de miles. Et que croyez-vous qu'il s'est passé ?

— Je l'ignore, sinon je ne boirais pas vos paroles comme du petit-lait, mon cher.

— Ils ont soutenu la course.J'ai vérifié le compteur, mon Falcon était à plus de soixante miles.

— C'est impossible !

— Je vous assure qu'il s'agit de la vérité. L'un d'entre eux m'a vu, et il m'a lancé... en fait, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'était, mais je n'ai jamais autant béni celui qui a pensé à placer de la magie sithe dans les barrières de protection de nos appareils. Ça a explosé juste à côté de moi et plus tard, lorsque nous sommes retournés en sécurité dans nos hangars sur notre sol anglican, les mécaniciens ont trouvés des espèces d'étoiles métalliques très tranchantes.

— Par Saint-Georges ! Quelle histoire !

Et surtout, c'était là un fait bien connu au sein de l'armée et même parmi les hautes sphères du pouvoir. Connaissant le Grand Chambellan O'Brien, il avait sûrement déjà dû en parler sur l'oreiller à ce cher Neville.

— Vous n'avez pas cherché à en savoir plus ?

— Hélas ! Ces êtres étaient si rapides que le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, ils n'étaient plus là. J'ai pu néanmoins en voir un qui bondissait au-dessus des arbres, un peu comme ces singes que Lord Benton a présentés lors de son exposition sur les pays exotiques.

— Je m'en souviens, c'était une curiosité fort lucrative. Benton m'a avoué avoir gagné de quoi vivre confortablement durant trois ans...

Neville avait la sale manie de bondir d'un sujet à un autre en un clin d'oeil, mais cela arrangeait les affaires d'Iruka. Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à discuter d'animaux étranges, de spectacles insolites et autres drôleries que le Lord avait rencontrées lors de ses voyages à travers le monde. Pas une seule fois il ne mentionna les pays cathays ou le Japonin. Était-ce par pudeur ou par ignorance ? Iruka préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Ses anciens compatriotes avaient beau avoir tout fait pour se couper du reste du monde avec le Mur de Feu (qui n'était que l'une des réjouissances qui attendaient tout étranger qui voulait passer la frontière sans permission par voie de terre), le danger d'une invasion restait néanmoins bien réel, surtout avec les avancées en matière de technologie dont disposaient les Anglicans et les Francs-Terrois.

La discussion s'était à présent orientée sur un projet de loi sur lequel la Chambre était en train de discuter activement, à savoir l'abolition de la peine de mort ; sujet houleux s'il en était. Iruka soupira et laissa Neville parler.

Plus que quelques heures...

**o-o-o**

Naruto contempla avec consternation les instruments que Sasuke étalait devant lui avec soin. Une espèce d'étoile en fer ainsi que d'autres plus petites, un poignard d'une forme étrange, plusieurs amulettes à l'usage inconnu et diverses pièces d'habillement dont il ignorait l'utilité. Sasuke lui mit un bandeau noir sous le nez, un bandeau sur lequel était accroché une plaque en fer, semblable à celui que son ami portait sur le front.

— Ton bandeau frontal, dit-il. Cela t'évitera de te faire éventrer par un de nos alliés si tu te retrouves seul. Bien sûr, cela veut aussi dire que les ennemis te repéreront plus vite...

— Eh, minute, paniqua-t-il, j'ai déjà dit que j'en voulais pas de vos trucs de ninja là ! Je suis un pacifiste, moi !

— Ah oui ? Et c'est qui qui m'a dit qu'il voulait devenir membre de l'Armée Royale de son pays ?

— Pilote ! Pi-lo-te ! Je n'aurais jamais à tuer quelqu'un et si c'est le cas, ce ne sera sûrement pas au corps à corps ! Je ne verrais même pas le visage de mon adversaire !

Sasuke secoua la tête, faisant rebondir ses longs cheveux noirs sur ses épaules.

— C'est une méthode de lâche, si tu veux mon avis.

— Je m'en fiche. Iruka m'a toujours dit que je pouvais devenir tout ce que je veux, et c'est ça que je veux faire.

— Au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore compris, Naruto, ton tuteur n'est pas là pour te venir en aide. Tu dois te débrouiller seul et coopérer. Le Hokage veut que tu subisses un entraînement pour devenir l'un des nôtres, alors je te suggère de revoir tes priorités avant qu'il ne se fâche et ne te fasse comprendre où est ton intérêt.

— C'est une menace ? fit Naruto en reniflant de rage.

— Juste une suggestion amicale.

Le travesti détourna alors les yeux et rougit, à la surprise de Naruto.

— Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive du mal...

Chose plus surprenante encore, Naruto rougit à son tour. Il secoua la tête.

— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important que je devienne ninja ? Vous ne pouvez juste pas me garder comme prisonnier, ou me demander de faire un travail de civil ? Je ne sais pas très bien me débrouiller avec les tâches ménagères, mais je pourrais apprendre... ça, ou n'importe quel autre métier.

Ce disant, il regarda autour de lui, dubitatif. Sasuke l'avait emmené dans une salle d'armes remplie d'instruments divers qu'il n'avait aucune envie de manipuler un jour. Tout cela était tellement... primitif ! À Anglica, on n'utilisait plus guère les armes blanches à part pour de rares combats au sol, avec des poignards réglementaires qui paraissaient des cures-dents à côté de certaines monstruosités qu'il avait sous les yeux. Quel besoin avaient-ils d'avoir ces épées immenses, et à quoi pouvait servir cette étoile géante, clone en dix fois plus grand de l'étoile en fer que lui avait montré Sasuke ? Et toutes ces masses, ces fouets, ces chaînes...

— Chez nous, la guerre se fait à distance, bien à l'abri dans un cockpit d'avion ou d'aérostat ou sur des navires de guerre. Et les épées ne servent souvent qu'à l'apparat lors des cérémonies officielles ou des défilés pour l'anniversaire de la Reine.

— Jamais de combat au sol ?

— Avec des fusils et des tromblons... mais ils sont un peu difficiles à manipuler, et ce n'est pas propre. Je n'aime pas ça.

— Alors qu'est-ce que vous utilisez sur vos avions ? De la poudre à canon ?

— Pour que tout explose ? rit Naruto. Grands dieux non ! C'est à ça que servent les instruments sithe.

— Les quoi ?

Naruto soupira.

— Nos deux mondes sont vraiment différents, hein ?

— On dirait bien.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, à peine entrecoupé par des cris aigus qui venaient de la cour. Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur et vit un groupe d'enfants occupé à s'agiter sous la direction d'un professeur habillé en tenue réglementaire de ninja. Les enfants tapaient sur des billots de bois, leur lançaient des étoiles métalliques, les explosaient à coups de pieds et de poings. Il fronça les sourcils, troublé, en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

— Ils ont l'air d'être très jeunes, ceux-là.

— Si ce sont des élèves de première année, ils ont probablement entre huit et neuf ans. Certains commencent plus tôt chez eux, à trois ou quatre ans.

— C'est horriblement jeune !

— C'est comme ça. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser nos enfants sans défense avec la guerre.

Naruto avait du mal à comprendre.

— Et vous faites ça à tous vos enfants ?

— Bien sûr que non. Les civils ont le choix de les laisser chez eux pour qu'ils aient un autre métier plus tard, sinon le village ne survivrait pas. Mais quasiment tous les enfants issus de familles ninja vont à l'Académie quand ils sont en âge. Ce qui, grosso modo, fait à peu près quatre-vingt pour cent de la population.

— C'est énorme !

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

— Nous sommes un village ninja avant tout, c'est normal.

Naruto poussa un grognement sourd.

— J'ai de moins en moins envie de rester ici... Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

— Pourquoi faire de toi un ninja ? Très franchement, je n'en sais rien. Tu es trop vieux pour commencer une formation normale. Si nous prenons des élèves si jeunes, c'est pour pouvoir habituer progressivement leur corps aux dures conditions de l'entraînement, et ajuster l'enseignement selon leurs capacités réelles. Certains ne passent pas les examens préliminaires et retournent chez eux en sachant qu'ils ne deviendront jamais des ninja, parce qu'ils n'ont pas ce qu'il faut. Mais si le Hokage l'a demandé, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison.

Naruto soupira. Sa vie avait décidément pris une drôle de tournure.

— J'espère qu'Iruka ne va pas trop tarder, dit-il entre les dents.

— À ta place, je n'y compterais pas trop. Il faudrait d'abord qu'il nous trouve. Et même s'il y arrivait...

— Quoi ?

— Et bien, il serait probablement considéré comme un ennemi et nous serions tenus de l'abattre.

Naruto se leva d'un bond, le visage déformé par la colère.

— Tu n'oserais pas !

Sasuke évita son regard.

— Si on m'en donne l'ordre, je le ferai.

Naruto voulut répliquer, mais il se tut avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit. Protester n'aurait servi à rien, tout ce que cela lui avait apporté jusqu'à présent, c'étaient des silences quasiment méprisants, quelques brimades et aucune réponse. Il fit la grimace et décida de ne plus adresser la parole à Sasuke jusqu'à ce que Kakashi revienne les chercher. Sasuke en fit de même.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou mortifié...

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

— _Neville, vous m'avez dit avoir déjà piloté avant, non ?_

— _En effet, mais..._

— _Si je mets le pilote automatique et que je vous confie mon avion, seriez-vous capable de rester en position stationnaire avec mes hommes le temps que j'aille sur le Feneris et que je règle cette affaire ?_

— _Tout seul ? s'étonna le Lord. Pourquoi ne pas y aller tous ? Ainsi, ce serait plus facile d'installer ce qu'il faut..._

— _Wensëli ne le permettra jamais. Je suis le seul humain qui soit monté dans le Feneris et je doute qu'il fasse une autre exception pour vous. Je dois y aller seul._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre**** 4 : « Wensëli » !**


	5. Wensëli

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits :** _Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier en exploitant son univers.  
**Avertissements : **_**Yaoi**_ un peu plus tard, SasuNaru et KakaIru, _**AU**_. Les personnages sont _**OOC**_ mais c'est normal on va dire, ils n'ont pas été élevés pareils que dans le manga...  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** J'ai pris la peine de corriger les premiers chapitres (il y avait des fautes de frappe et d'inattention ainsi que quelques détails pas très logiques, mais rien de bien alarmant en fait) et de rajouter des teasers, qui seront présents à partir de maintenant à chaque fin de chapitre afin de donner un aperçu de la suite. Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé et qui ont omis de me laisser une adresse où les contacter directement (je déteste mettre des notes personnelles dans les chapitres), Iruka et Kakashi doivent d'abord se rencontrer avant qu'il y ait le moindre début de romance... Et j'aime prendre mon temps.

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**  
**Wensëli**

Ce dîner était un fiasco total.

C'était ce que se disait Shikamaru en contemplant les deux furies qu'étaient son ex-petite amie et son coéquipier. Le tenancier du restaurant « Ichiraku Ramen » leur jetait un regard noir de derrière son comptoir sans toutefois oser intervenir ; cela faisait belle lurette que tout client sensé avait fui vers d'autres horizons plus cléments. La petite salle ressemblait plus à un chantier déserté qu'à un restaurant respectable.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé ! Neji était venu comme il l'avait dit à dix-neuf heures tapantes pour chercher Shikamaru. Sa mère l'avait fait entrer dans la maison avec le sourire : elle adorait Neji, si poli et si bien mis, un fils de famille exemplaire aux manières parfaites. Pas comme son tire-au-flanc de fils ; la bougresse se faisait un malin plaisir de les comparer à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. « Si seulement tu étais aussi serviable, aussi bien élevé que Neji ! » disait-elle de sa voix bourrue. « Je suis sûre que sa mère n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de lui ! ». Shikamaru lui aurait bien dit que cela faisait bien longtemps que la mère de Neji ne se souciait plus de ce genre de choses (c'était généralement ce qui arrivait quand on était mort), mais il n'avait jamais osé franchir le pas. Trop fatiguant. Elle aurait été gênée et aurait peut-être même poussé le vice jusqu'à aller s'excuser auprès de Neji ; Shikamaru se voyait mal parler de ce genre de choses avec son ami et sa mère...

Pourtant, il n'était pas contre une discussion de famille en cet instant. Que sa mère apparaisse pour lui reprocher son attitude laxiste et sa paresse légendaire, que le Hokage vienne pour chanter une chanson paillarde sur la table avec Sai tout nu, n'importe quoi pour le sortir de cette galère...

— Et vous croyez qu'il est de bon ton pour une kunoichi de se compromettre avec le premier venu sans moyen de protection ?

— Pourquoi pas ? fit Temari d'une voix féroce. On couche bien avec l'ennemi pour le moindre bout d'info à se mettre sous la dent, alors si pour une fois on veut s'amuser sans se prendre la tête... Mais bien sûr, Môssieur Bonne Moeurs Ninja y trouve à redire, hein ?

Neji tapa du poing sur la table, renversant le bol de soupe à présent froid de Shikamaru.

— Et pourquoi pas, comme vous dites ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Shikamaru soupira. Dire que Neji avait promis de se tenir en face de Temari ! Comment la conversation en était-elle arrivée là ? Lorsque Neji était venu, Shikamaru avait insisté pour qu'il soit le moins hostile possible en présence de Temari. Étrangement, à chaque fois que ces deux-là se retrouvaient dans une même pièce, l'atmosphère avait tendance à se refroidir. Ils avaient trouvé Temari les attendant devant le restaurant, pomponnée comme pour un de leurs rendez-vous à l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble ; son regard s'était durci en voyant qui accompagnait Shikamaru. Neji lui avait adressé un sourire empreint de mépris. Leur poignée de main forcée avait été extrêmement tendue, comme s'ils voulaient se briser mutuellement les phalanges.

— Du calme, voyons, dit-il sans arriver à l'effet escompté.

Neji et Temari se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, poings serrés et pose hostile. Quelques veines étaient apparues sur les tempes de Neji et Temari avait esquissé un geste de la main en direction de son éventail qui était posé contre le mur. Dans leur... enthousiasme, les deux rivaux avaient reversé leurs bols dont le contenu gisait à terre, et plusieurs chaises avaient volé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Shikamaru avait vu la serveuse esquiver de justesse une baguette qui était sur le point de s'enfoncer dans son oeil. Quand il avait voulu protester, Neji l'avait cloué sur place d'un regard.

— Quelle galère...

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. La discussion avait viré sur un autre sujet mais il n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite. Avec sa chance, il aurait sans doute à payer les dégâts causés... Sa paye n'était pas prévue avant un moment, et s'il n'avait pas de prime ce mois-ci, il n'était pas près de pouvoir s'offrir la nouvelle machine à laver que lui réclamait sa mère depuis des mois. Pourquoi donc avait-il accepté qu'ils se voient, ces deux-là...

— Shikamaru est de mon avis ! crièrent-ils en sortant brutalement Shikamaru de sa torpeur.

— Quoi ?

— Dis à ce mufle que c'est moi qui a raison ! grogna Temari en se plantant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

— Sottises ! dit Neji avec mépris. Il va de soi qu'elle est dans son tort.

— Alors ? firent-ils en choeur.

Shikamaru était sûr qu'il allait le regretter. Il le regrettait déjà, en fait.

— Euh... C'était quoi la question, déjà ?

Et là, c'était lui qui avait raison. Les deux autres lui tombèrent dessus sans surprise et l'accablèrent de reproches. En fin de compte, peu leur importait qui avait tort ou raison ; Shikamaru était même sûr qu'ils avaient déjà dû oublier pourquoi ils se disputaient. Ils voulaient juste qu'il prenne parti.

— Chier...

Il n'était pas près de rentrer chez lui...

**o-o-o**

Iruka se frotta les yeux et bailla. Derrière lui, Neville s'était tu : endormi, sans doute. Il n'osait pas vérifier de peur de le relancer dans ses discussions sans fin. Le ciel était encore noir, mais il pouvait voir quelques rayons poindre au loin. Il vérifia encore une fois sa position sur le tableau de bord. Ils approchaient de leur but. Ses hommes planaient en formation serrée autour de lui ; il vérifia leur nombre avant de leur indiquer de redoubler de vigilance. Il n'était pas question de se laisser surprendre par un avant-poste Franc-Terrois. Le ciel était apparemment dégagé et les radars n'indiquaient aucune présence hostile, mais la possibilité d'une embuscade, aussi peu probable fût-elle, n'était pas à écarter.

La Voie Blanche apparut devant eux en même temps que le soleil. Iruka ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'admiration en voyant s'étaler la large traînée blanche qui annonçait la route jusqu'à Arcadia. Neville éternua dans son sommeil.

— Réveillez-vous, Neville, nous sommes arrivés.

Le Lord s'éveilla d'un coup en poussant un cri confus. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air hébété. Ses cheveux bruns partaient dans tous les sens ; il les remit en place d'un geste impatient. Iruka avait les yeux rivés sur les nuages.

— Nous sommes arrivés ?

— Presque. La Voie Blanche est devant nous.

— Parfait ! J'ai hâte que ça se termine. Nous pourrons peut-être passer un peu de temps sur Arcadia...

— Combien de fois y êtes-vous allé, Mylord ? demanda Iruka.

Neville sourit. Il avait beau jouer la carte de la familiarité, il adorait qu'Iruka lui rappelle de temps à autre son rang.

— Deux fois. Une fois avec mon père quand j'étais enfant, la seconde fois avec le Grand Chambellan O'Brien pour une visite officielle. Je garde des souvenirs édifiants des deux visites. Et vous ? Vous est-il arrivé d'aller dans cette merveilleuse cité ?

— Jamais, malheureusement. Je n'avais guère le temps.

— C'est dommage.

Iruka se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'est pas tant qu'il n'avait pas le temps ou la volonté d'y aller : l'accès à Arcadia lui était tout simplement interdit. Il avait réussi jusque-là à dissimuler ce détail à ses pairs ; ne pas avoir la permission d'aller à Arcadia pour un être humain, c'était comme interdire à un enfant d'aller jouer dans un bac à sable conçu spécialement pour les enfants : cela aurait attiré la méfiance sur lui, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il faudrait qu'il fasse d'autant plus attention avec ce fouineur de Neville, qui avait le don pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

— Vous pourriez en profiter pour rattraper ce retard après la mission, non ? Lorsque les passagers de l'Ange Céleste seront en sécurité – et je ne doute pas que nous arrivions à les libérer – votre équipe et vous pourriez passer quelques jours de vacances bien mérités sur Arcadia, en compagnie des Arcadiens... Vous avez sûrement eu l'occasion d'en apercevoir dans votre carrière, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, dit Iruka d'un air pincé.

— Ce sont les êtres les plus extraordinaires sur lesquels j'ai pu poser les yeux, continua Neville sans remarquer son trouble. Je pourrais écrire des recueils de poèmes sur eux... Avez-vous vu le tableau que ce célèbre peintre à la mode, Bertrand Lestrange, a fait d'eux ?

— L'artiste Franc-Terrois exilé à Benton ?

— Lui-même. Il a peint un chef-d'oeuvre appelé « Vision d'éternité ». Ce tableau a fait grand bruit lors de l'Exposition Universelle de cette année. Il paraît que des Arcadiens qui étaient en visite à ce moment-là l'ont même loué à ce sujet. Vous vous rendez compte ?

— J'imagine.

— J'ai parlé à Lestrange. Il m'a dit que le plus délicat à rendre étaient les ailes... Il a même dû demander conseil à un célèbre ornithologue. Saviez-vous qu'il a utilisé une vraie plume d'Arcadien pour modèle ? Bien sûr, certains prudes ont crié au blasphème, mais il suffit de se mettre devant cette beauté pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas... L'artiste a réellement su rendre toute la noblesse de ces êtres.

Iruka se retint de pousser un ricanement. La « noblesse de ces êtres » ? Quelle bonne blague ! Il lança des ordres à ses hommes à travers la radio pour tenter de se distraire. Neville passa de la peinture à la sculpture, puis parla d'un projet de pont suspendu que la Reine Elaine comptait construire au-dessus du fleuve Tamings. Iruka ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

La température tomba d'un coup alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la Voie Blanche. Iruka entendit ses hommes pester par le biais de leurs radios ; ils n'en comprenaient pas la raison et attendaient ses ordres pour réagir en conséquence. Il fit la grimace ; Neville l'observait d'un air curieux.

— Gardez vos positions, dit Iruka, nous ne risquons rien tant que tout le monde reste calme.

Sitôt qu'il eût dit ces mots, ils virent un énorme cumulonimbus s'évaporer peu à peu pour laisser passer le plus grand bâtiment volant sur lequel Iruka ait posé les yeux. Entièrement blanc et doré, il était au moins aussi grand qu'un manoir et tracté par des hélices si nombreuses que leur mouvement donnait l'impression que le bâtiment ondulait. Les canons à rayonnement de ce monstre de technologie étaient pointés sur eux ; leur vue arracha des cris paniqués parmi les hommes d'Iruka. Il leur ordonna d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique de se calmer et de ne pas faire preuve d'hostilité. La radio grésilla durant quelques secondes, puis une voix claire avec un fort accent se fit entendre. Neville sautillait presque sur son siège.

— Ici l'Esthel Wensëli du croiseur Feneris. Votre escadron a pénétré dans les territoires arcadiens sans avoir été annoncé. Veuillez décliner votre identité.

— Comment, le Haut Commandement n'a pas averti de notre arrivée ? fit Neville en grinçant des dents.

— Le Feneris n'est pas sous autorité arcadienne, dit Iruka.

— _Quoi ?_

Iruka ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il s'adressa au Feneris, en espérant que ses hommes aient la présence d'esprit de ne pas paniquer plus que nécessaire. Connaissant Wensëli, il était capable de les pulvériser sans sourciller au moindre geste suspect.

— Ici le Commodore Iruka Umino de l'escadron Dauphin Bleu, dit-il sans trembler. Nous avons été envoyés par la Reine Elaine II d'Anglica pour récupérer certains de nos compatriotes qui ont été pris en otage par des corsaires Francs-Terrois. Nous avons la permission d'Arcadia de passer par leurs territoires.

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis la voix de tantôt reprit, avec plus de chaleur cette fois :

— Iruka ? C'est toi ?

— Qui d'autre, Wensëli, espèce de face d'oiseau ?

Un éclat de rire lui fit savoir que Wensëli l'avait reconnu. Iruka respira un peu mieux. Neville voulut l'interroger ; il le fit taire d'un geste.

— Tu pourrais dire à tes hommes d'y aller mollo avec les canons pointés sur nous ? Bizarrement, ça rend les miens nerveux.

Wensëli donna des ordres en arcadien. Iruka ne parlait pas très bien cette langue (trop d'inflexions inhumaines à son goût) pourtant il comprit que son vieil ami indiquait aux siens de ne pas pulvériser son escadron. Au bout de quelques minutes, les canons du Feneris disparurent dans leur tourelles.

— Tu ne serais pas à la recherche d'un aérostat et de ce qu'il contient ? reprit Wensëli à la radio.

— Tu sais quelque chose à propos des passagers ? s'étonna Iruka.

— Et comment ! Ils sont tous à bord, avec l'appareil. Nous les avons recueillis il y a deux jours. Je me demandais si on allait envoyer quelqu'un pour les récupérer.

— Et les pirates ?

— Aucune trace. Tu es sûr qu'ils ont été attaqués ? Je n'ai vu personne d'autre dans le ciel d'Arcadia à part ceux-là. Et je ne vérifie pas la Voie Blanche.

— C'est impossible ! Nos rapports sont formels !

Iruka soupira. Chaque chose en sont temps. La Reine avait bien fait savoir que la sécurité des passagers passait avant tout.

— Si tu les avais avec toi, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir contacté plus tôt ?

Il y eut un silence embarrassé.

— Nous n'étions pas sûrs de leur nationalité, et avec votre fichue guerre qui continue, contacter un camp ou un autre n'aurait pas été très prudent...

— Ils ne vous ont pas révélé leur identité ?

— C'est le problème. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on les a pris à bord ?

Étrange, en effet. Wensëli détestait que des humains viennent fouiner son beau vaisseau de guerre. Iruka s'attendait au pire.

— Ils sont tous inconscients, continua son ami. On ne sait pas qui a fait ça ni comment, mais ils n'ont pas bougé depuis qu'on les a trouvés.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Nous étions en patrouille, comme d'habitude, quand nous avons rencontré cet appareil qui volait sans permission. Aucun avertissement n'a donné de réponse. J'ai même tenté de les canarder un peu - pas grand-chose, ne t'inquiète pas ! - pour les faire réagir, mais rien. Quand j'ai envoyé une unité pour vérifier, ils ont trouvé les passagers comme endormis un peu partout. Quelqu'un avait mis le pilote automatique pour Arcadia, apparemment, mais ils étaient hors de la Voie Blanche.

— Les Arcadiens n'ont rien dit ?

— Tu me vois contacter Arcadia pour ça ? Non, je pensais leur larguer l'appareil une fois arrivé à distance respectable de la cité, mais puisque tu es là pour eux, ça va me faciliter les choses. Tu as de quoi les tracter ?

— Mon escadron peut s'en charger, même si à la base nous étions surtout là pour les escorter. Il nous faudrait des filins assez solides...

— Je peux t'en fournir. Plus vite tu me les enlèveras des pattes, mieux ce sera.

Iruka eut un pincement au coeur. Wensëli n'avait pas changé ; il était toujours aussi méfiant et peu enclin à faire confiance. Iruka était l'exception à la règle, mais même avec lui il ne voulait pas prendre de risques avec tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Avec la présence de Neville à l'arrière de son appareil, Iruka ne pouvait que l'encourager à les faire partir.

— Est-ce que... Naruto aussi était inconscient ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque, en pensant à son protégé.

— Naruto ? Ton frère ? Il était parmi les passagers ?

— Je ne te le demanderais pas sinon.

— Je ne l'ai pas trouvé à bord.

Le coeur d'Iruka bondit dans sa poitrine.

— Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

— Certain. Je m'en souviendrais, s'il y avait ton frère. Et j'aurais pensé à te contacter.

Les mains d'Iruka tremblèrent sur le manche de son avion. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? D'abord cette histoire étrange avec les passagers de l'Ange Céleste, et maintenant il découvrait que Naruto n'était plus là ? C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Derrière lui, Neville s'impatientait.

— Qu'est-ce à dire ? Ils refusent de coopérer ?

— Non, le coupa sèchement Iruka. Je connais Wensëli. Il nous a dit tout ce qu'il savait.

Iruka réfléchit à toute vitesse. Les passagers de l'Ange Céleste étaient inconscients, probablement drogués. Naruto était introuvable.

— Neville, vous m'avez dit avoir déjà piloté avant, non ?

— En effet, mais...

— Si je mets le pilote automatique et que je vous confie mon avion, seriez-vous capable de rester en position stationnaire avec mes hommes le temps que j'aille sur le Feneris et que je règle cette affaire ?

— Tout seul ? s'étonna le Lord. Pourquoi ne pas y aller tous ? Ainsi, ce serait plus facile d'installer ce qu'il faut...

— Wensëli ne le permettra jamais. Je suis le seul humain qui soit monté dans le Feneris et je doute qu'il fasse une autre exception pour vous. Je dois y aller seul.

— C'est de la folie ! s'écria Neville. Et puis d'abord, qui est ce Wensëli que vous semblez si bien connaître ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

— L'Esther Wensëli est un Grand Arcadien qui a été exilé de la cité par les siens. Je vous passe les détails, je n'ai pas le temps. Sachez seulement qu'il erre dans le ciel d'Arcadia sur le Feneris, son vaisseau de guerre, et qu'il tire sur tous ceux qui pénètrent dans ces territoires sans permission. Il en a fait une sorte de mission personnelle.

— C'est absurde ! Les Arcadiens n'ont pas de vaisseau de guerre, ça se saurait !

— En effet, approuva Iruka, ils n'en ont pas.

Neville secoua la tête d'un air méprisant.

— Vous vous rendez compte que cette histoire est complètement improbable ?

— Vous préférez tester son réalisme en prenant de plein fouet les canons du Feneris ? grogna Iruka. À votre guise. Je peux toujours demander à Wensëli de vous faire voir sa meilleure arme de près. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de pouvoir tester son efficacité sur des êtres humains.

— Est-ce une menace, Commodore ?

— Grands dieux non ! Plût au ciel que m'opposasse aux désirs du Grand Chambellan ! Je pensais uniquement à votre sécurité et à celle de mes subordonnés, Mylord.

Iruka avait pu remarquer que Neville était orgueilleux, mais il doutait qu'il le fût au point de défier un cuirassier aussi bien armé que le Feneris. Neville hésita, jeta un coup d'oeil impatient au Feneris et à Iruka.

— C'est entendu, dit-il lentement. Je vous fais confiance, Commodore Iruka.

— Je tâcherai de m'en montrer digne.

Iruka soupira, satisfait. Il donna de brèves instructions à Wensëli qui avait suivi sa conversation avec Neville par radio interposée, priant pour que son vieil ami se fût trompé et que Naruto se trouvait sain et sauf avec les autres passagers de l'Ange Céleste.

**xxxxx**

Naruto contempla d'un air consterné la pile de livres et autres rouleaux que lui avait sorti Kakashi. Il y avait de quoi l'occuper durant un mois au moins ! Après la salle d'armes, Kakashi l'avait entraîné dans une espèce de bibliothèque miteuse qui consistait surtout en armoires bourrées à craquer de dossiers et de fichiers d'archives. Il fit la grimace, sans remarquer que dans son dos, un drôle de garçon au visage de marbre venait d'apparaître avec d'autres documents.

— Voilà mes cours de première année que tu m'as demandé, Kakashi, dit-il d'une voix morne.

Naruto sursauta en l'entendant si près de son oreille. Se retournant d'un mouvement brusque, il vit que le nouvel arrivant était tellement engoncé dans ses vêtements qu'on voyait à peine le haut de son visage ; ses yeux étaient en outre couverts par d'épaisses lunettes noires qui lui donnaient l'air d'un gros insecte brun et vert.

— Ah, merci Shino, fit Kakashi en prenant les documents et en les posant devant Naruto. Attends un peu, j'ai quelque chose pour toi...

Shino hocha la tête et resta immobile au pas de la porte. Naruto vit la pile bouger dangereusement avec l'ajout de documents ; pour plus de précautions, il s'en éloigna tout en gardant un oeil sur ce Shino. Kakashi était en train de chercher dans une armoire remplie de poussière et de toiles d'araignées ; au bout d'une minute, il en sortit une boîte en bambou sur laquelle se trouvait une énorme tarentule aux poils aussi épais que des fils de laine. Naruto poussa un cri étouffé ; Kakashi se contenta de tendre la boîte à Shino.

— Je l'ai trouvée hier en cherchant le dossier Takahashi, dit-il simplement. Je ne sais pas comment elle pu arriver là ; ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit où une beauté comme elle vit, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, dit Shino.

Il tendit la main, et sous les yeux effarés de Naruto, la tarentule y grimpa et alla se loger dans sa manche. Satisfait, Kakashi remit la boîte en place. Shino s'en alla sans un mot après avoir salué le jônin.

— Bon, fit Kakashi en direction de Naruto, je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses commencer à étudier sérieusement. On y va ?

Naruto ne bougea pas ; son visage était aussi blanc qu'un linge.

— Naruto ?

— C'était une... une...

— Quoi donc ?

— L'araignée... et ce type... ils ont... elle a...

Kakashi eut un petit rire bref.

— Ah oui, Shino Aburame. Un garçon intéressant ; son clan manipule les insectes.

— Comment ça,_ ils manipulent les insectes _? Tu veux dire qu'ils les collectionnent, non ?

— Non, ils les manipulent. En fait, les membres de ce clan ont tout un essaim ou une tribu ou je ne sais quoi qui vit en symbiose avec leur corps. Ne me demande pas de détails, c'est plutôt gore. Pas étonnant qu'ils se baladent avec tous ces vêtements...

Naruto sentit son estomac protester à la pensée qu'une grosse araignée poilue pouvait déambuler en toute impunité sur un garçon de son âge.

— Je crois que je vais être malade...

— Allons, pas de défaitisme ! fit un Kakashi apparemment ravi. Les Aburame ne sont qu'une partie infime des ninja de Konoha. Si tu voyais ce que donne la section Tortures et Interrogatoire...

— Non merci, dit Naruto en mettant la main devant la bouche. Si c'est pire que d'avoir une tarentule qui se balade sur votre corps...

— Et dans.

— Quoi ?

— Les insectes ne restent pas seulement à la surface, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle et pas très pratique. Ils vivent sous la peau des Aburame.

Naruto vira du blanc au vert ; il avait décidément une imagination trop vive. Il alla sans tarder recracher son déjeuner dans la poubelle la plus proche, sous les cris taquins de Kakashi et les regards dégoûtés des employés du bâtiment qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de travailler là.

**o-o-o**

Iruka fit un signe d'encouragement à Neville avant d'ouvrir la trappe du cockpit et de se mettre debout, les bras tendus en croix. Le vent lui fouetta les joues ; la température extérieure était glaciale. Il remercia tout bas les concepteurs des combinaisons de vol utilisées dans l'armée et retint sa respiration, en priant pour que Wensëli vienne le chercher au plus vite. Un être humain normal n'aurait pas pu supporter de rester plus de quelques secondes à cette altitude sans défaillir ; fort heureusement, Iruka avait à son actif un entraînement plus poussé que la moyenne des combattants d'Anglica. Il ferma les yeux au moment où Neville poussa un cri d'horreur.

Une gerbe de lumière blanche avait surgi de l'avant du Feneris et l'avait touché de plein fouet ; Iruka sentit les os de son corps fondre sous la pression, sa chair se disloquer et se décomposer pour se remettre quelques instants plus tard dans l'un des transporteurs du croiseur. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Wensëli se trouvait devant lui.

— Bienvenue, mon ami, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de verre soufflé.

Iruka eut un peu de mal à se ressaisir ; les transferts de matière lui faisaient toujours cet effet. Il remercia Wensëli d'un hochement de tête, sans parler de peur de rendre le peu de nourriture qu'il avait dans le ventre. En attendant, il observa les environs.

Le poste de commandement du Feneris n'avait pas changé. Immense, un écran de contrôle géant qui montrait l'extérieur du vaisseau à l'équipage présent, des rangées de tableaux de bord qui s'étalaient de part et d'autre de la salle avec au centre la place réservée au commandant : il y avait de quoi être fier. Iruka contempla d'un oeil brillant le siège principal relié aux autres par une multitude de tubes, les visières rouges des membres du commandement qui clignotaient sans discontinuer, les mouvements erratiques de leurs mains qui tapaient sur des claviers tactiles invisibles.

— Tu en as recruté d'autres, depuis la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il quand sa nausée fut passée. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus nombreux.

Wensëli lui fit un sourire tout paternaliste. Cela intriguait Iruka à chaque fois : comment un être qui ne possédait qu'un bec acéré en guise de bouche pouvait-il sourire ? Pourtant, c'était bien le cas ; les commissures du bec de Wensëli bougèrent, donnant à son visage d'aigle un air presque joyeux. Les plumes blanches de son cou furent agitées d'un frisson ; Iruka brûlait d'envie d'y plonger les doigts pour s'assurer de leur douceur, mais il se retint. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre une main.

— Il y a eu quatre exclus l'année dernière et je les ai naturellement pris avec moi, dit-il de sa voix claire (trop pour un tel physique ; Iruka ne se lassait jamais de l'écouter en le regardant, tant le contraste était grand). Il s'agit des quatre au bout de la pièce.

Iruka lança un bref coup d'oeil en direction de l'endroit que lui indiquait Wensëli. Assis sur quatre sièges semblables aux autres, ils paraissaient bien jeunes ; la présence de ce nouveau venu humain les rendait nerveux. Iruka eut la surprise de voir que l'un d'entre eux avait des traits de corbeau et de larges ailes noires, rangées bien sagement dans son dos.

— Un prince Corbeau ? Je croyais qu'ils les gardaient bien pressés dans leurs serres...

— Pas celui-là, en tout cas, dit Wensëli. Seniel a eu la mauvaise idée de s'enticher d'une enfant humaine qui avait passé une semaine de vacances avec ses parents diplomates. La pauvre fille a fini par avoir sa mémoire oblitérée ainsi que ses parents, et Seniel a reçu un blâme. Il a voulu protester mais quand il a vu que ses cris n'atteignaient personne, il s'est enfui avec trois de ses plus fidèles compagnons. Je les ai recueillis alors qu'ils erraient parmi les nuages. Ils étaient en train de mourir de froid.

— Tu as bien fait, acquiesça Iruka. N'empêche, à ce rythme, il n'y aura bientôt plus personne à Arcadia...

— Ça ne leur ferait pas de mal et ça leur ouvrirait peut-être les yeux, à ces fichus hédonistes ! grogna Wensëli en faisant claquer son bec. Comme si notre glorieuse civilisation pouvait se permettre de jouer aux parcs de loisir pour touristes humains dépravés !

Iruka éclata de rire.

— Comme tu y vas ! Je suis l'un de ces humains dépravés dont tu parles, je te rappelle.

Wensëli se tut, mais on pouvait voir qu'il était perplexe. Iruka soupira. Il était temps de se remettre au travail.

— Pourrais-tu me montrer l'aérostat et me dire tout ce que tu sais ?

Wensëli parut grandement rassuré par le changement de sujet ; il montra de la main la porte de sortie.

— Après toi. Je les ai placés dans l'aire de décollage numéro sept. Aucun des passagers n'a été bougé.

Ce n'était guère étonnant : Wensëli et à moindre mesure ses hommes avaient une aversion quasi allergique des humains. Soupirant, Iruka se mit en mouvement malgré la boule d'angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre.

**o-o-o**

Naruto était à son quinzième rouleau et il n'était pas près d'en voir la fin. Kakashi avait été très strict : il devait lire au moins une vingtaine de rouleaux par jour et s'attendre à ce qu'il soit interrogé sur ses lectures à la fin de la journée. Quelle plaie ! Il regarda d'un air désolé par la fenêtre. Le ciel était magnifique, un temps idéal pour voler ; au lieu de ça, il était enfermé à l'intérieur à lire des cours théoriques sur la manière d'être un ninja ! Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance. À choisir, Naruto aurait largement préféré affronter les pirates de l'air : au moins, il avait avec eux une passion commune pour le vol ! Tandis qu'au milieu de ces ninja à l'allure guerrière affirmée et aux techniques de combat toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, il se sentait comme un oiseau enfermé en cage avec des singes. Pas de quoi se réjouir.

— Tu n'as pas encore fini ? fit la voix de Sasuke à la porte. C'est presque l'heure de déjeuner.

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Sasuke son attitude de la veille.

— Arrête de bouder, fit le travesti en s'asseyant sur sa table de travail. Il fait trop beau pour ça.

— Justement, il fait trop beau pour apprendre des techniques bizarres.

— Pas des techniques, pas encore ! fit Sasuke en riant. Tu n'en es encore qu'aux bases, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu ferais avec un kunai à ce stade de ta formation !

— Je le balancerais probablement sur les travestis qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de m'embêter, grogna Naruto. Ou je m'en servirais pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie de ce fichu village de fous.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent.

— Tu râles encore sur ça ? Alors qu'on a eu la gentillesse de te donner des quartiers confortables où dormir ?

— Je n'appelle pas un vieux placard à balais emménagé en chambre à la va-vite « des quartiers confortables », fit Naruto avec une grimace. Mes draps empestaient les produits nettoyants et j'ai dû passer la moitié de la nuit à essayer de chasser les araignées.

— Il y avait des araignées dans ta chambre ? s'étonna Sasuke.

— Pas vraiment, mais j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risques. Hier, j'en ai vu une énorme se glisser dans la manche d'un type louche avec des lunettes de soleil et qui était habillé comme s'il revenait d'une expédition en Russia.

— Ah, tu veux sans doute parler de Shino. C'est vrai, qu'il est bizarre, mais c'est un très bon ninja, l'un des meilleurs que je connaisse. Il est jônin.

— Ouais ben, jônin ou ANBU, c'est du pareil au même pour moi, il est louche.

Sasuke parut satisfait par ce qu'il venait de dire.

— C'est bien, tu connais déjà nos différentes sections, à ce que j'entends.

— Bien obligé. Kakashi m'a dit que si je n'étais pas capable de réciter par coeur ce que j'avais lu aujourd'hui, il en informerait le Hokage. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir ce vieux pervers !

Sasuke éclata de rire. Naruto voulut bouder mais il fut alors distrait par les cuisses de Sasuke, largement visibles de là où il se trouvait. Son ami portait un kimono très, très court qui ne cachait rien de ses formes délicieuses ; un instant, ses genoux se soulevèrent et Naruto put voir une large partie de ses fesses. Il rougit violemment et détourna les yeux.

— Eh, tu devrais peut-être éviter de te balader dans cette tenue, dit-il en désignant le bas du kimono de Sasuke. Y'a personne qui a encore vu que t'étais un garçon, à force ?

Sasuke lui fit un large sourire.

— Aucun risque, ils ne savent pas où regarder. Pas comme toi, apparemment.

— Eh, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'indigna Naruto sans toutefois oser regarder de nouveau.

Sasuke ricana mais ne répondit pas. Un silence inconfortable s'installa ; Naruto commençait à en avoir l'habitude quand il se trouvait seul avec Sasuke. Ils alternaient entre les discussions passionnées et les vides confus.

— Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais manger, non ? hasarda-t-il.

Sasuke se sortit de la torpeur gênée dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

— Ah, oui. Ça te dit, un ramen ? J'en ai pas mangé depuis une éternité et il paraît que l'Ichiraku a une nouvelle recette au sanglier.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

— Un quoi ?

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Le bol de soupe fumante qu'on avait posé devant Naruto contenait l'association d'ingrédients la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vue. Une soupe brune, des espèces de nouilles qui nageaient au milieu de drôles de morceaux de viandes et de légumes. Il mourrait de faim, mais pas au point de goûter à cette chose sans sourciller._

— _Comment tu as dit que ça s'appelait, Sasu... Sachiko ?_

— _Ramen, fit Sasuke d'une voix irritée en entendant le quasi-dérapage de Naruto._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre**** 5 : « Un goût de ramen » !**


	6. Un goût de ramen

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits :** _Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier en exploitant son univers.  
**Avertissements : **_**Yaoi**_ un peu plus tard, SasuNaru et KakaIru, _**AU**_. Les personnages sont _**OOC**_ mais c'est normal on va dire, ils n'ont pas été élevés pareils que dans le manga...  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont indiqué des erreurs qui figuraient dans les premiers chapitres ! L'histoire se poursuit, Naruto s'acclimate à la vie à Konoha, notamment ses spécialités culinaires... Et Iruka poursuit son investigation.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**  
**Un goût de ramen**

Iruka arriva à pas pressés devant l'Ange Céleste, le meilleur appareil de la plus grosse compagnie d'aérostats d'Anglica, Sagan & fils. Le spectacle qu'il contemplait n'était guère réjouissant. L'immense assemblage de bois et de fer semblait avoir affronté de plein fouet un monstre en plein vol : la voilure avait de sérieuses marques de brûlures et de déchirures, les ailerons sur les côtés étaient à moitié arrachés et le gouvernail pendait, inutilisable. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que donnait l'intérieur.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria-t-il, abasourdi, en montrant à Wensëli la triple trace de griffes qui courait sur le côté.

Elle était au moins longue de quinze mètres et profonde de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Iruka savait par William Sagan que la coque avait été coulée dans un alliage spécial que leur avait transmis les Arcadiens ; elle était donc plus solide que la plupart des métaux existant sur terre. Pourtant, la chose qui avait attaqué l'aérostat avait tranché dedans comme un couteau dans un morceau de jambon.

— C'est gigantesque ! Quel est l'animal qui a bien pu faire ce genre de marques ?

— Aucune idée, dit Wensëli. On l'a trouvé comme ça. J'ai été très étonné qu'il puisse encore voler, à vrai dire. L'état de cet appareil m'inquiète autant que toi. Si jamais on doit croiser ce qui a fait ça...

Wensëli fit gonfler les plumes de son jabot, signe qu'il était passablement énervé. Iruka frissonna. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'Ange Céleste était entre les mains des Francs-Terrois. Avaient-ils une nouvelle arme à disposition que même les puissants services d'espionnage anglicans n'avaient pu déceler ?

— C'est très étrange, dit-il sans quitter la marque des yeux. J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas une nouvelle arme de nos ennemi. Je détesterais avoir à affronter cette créature.

— Tu vas un peu vite en besogne. On ne sait même pas s'il s'agit d'un être vivant. Si ça se trouve, c'est une machine d'un genre nouveau. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un savant fou fait voler un de ses prototypes extravagants...

Il sourit avec chaleur.

— Après tout, c'est comme ça que le Feneris a été créé... Et ce n'est pas la pire chose qui me soit arrivée.

— J'aimerais partager ton enthousiasme, mais si ce nouvel appareil ou monstre qui a l'air si puissant tombait entre les mains d'une faction ou d'une autre...

Iruka fit la grimace. Fichue guerre et fichus dirigeants assoiffés de pouvoir ! Quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, c'était toujours la même chose. Les gens se battaient les uns contre les autres, pour la terre, le pouvoir ou les richesses. Les humains n'apprendraient jamais.

— Je déteste mon espèce, grogna-t-il. C'est à chaque fois pareil. Le pire, c'est la population qui en souffre et qui ne fait rien.

— De sages pensées, mon ami, mais j'ai bien peur que tu sois l'un des rares humains à raisonner de cette manière, dit Wensëli dont les yeux dorés étincelaient. De tous les représentants de ton espèce que j'ai pu croiser durant ma longue existence, tu est l'un des seuls qui pense comme mes compatriotes d'Arcadia.

— Un humain qui pense comme un Arcadien et un Arcadien qui pense comme un humain, dit Iruka en riant. Quelle fine paire nous formons !

— Que les dieux de l'Ether te pardonnent ces paroles ! Je frémis rien qu'à l'idée d'envisager notre union, mon ami.

— Les êtres du ciel comme de la terre auraient à craindre le pire ! lança Iruka sur un ton joyeux. Mais trêve de plaisanteries.

Il poussa un soupir résigné. Wensëli lui emboîta le pas, et ensemble ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'Ange Céleste. La porte d'accès n'avait pas été trop endommagée ; elle se trouvait à l'opposé de l'endroit où les griffes géantes avaient apposé leur marque. Iruka vit néanmoins des traces évidentes d'impacts de balles, si nombreuses qu'on aurait dit le dessin d'une ruche. Il s'attendait presque à voir surgir des abeilles des alvéoles ainsi formées.

— Un pistolet mitrailleur, fit-il d'un air sombre en tâtant le métal.

— Un quoi ?

— Une arme automatique qui vient d'être inventée par un ingénieur baste, précisa Iruka. Les brevets viennent à peine d'être déposés. On n'est pas censé trouver ces armes sur le marché avant des mois. La Reine Elaine et l'Empereur Ferdinand ont même été jusqu'à conclure un traité qui interdit leur usage avant la date officielle de sortie. Les membres de la Chambre en ont débattu pendant des mois avant de fixer une date définitive avec le Conseil des Trois Cent, ce n'était pas joli à voir.

— Je veux bien te croire. Ce serait notre mystérieux monstre-machine qui a fait ça ?

— Va savoir. Mais plutôt qu'une arme de guerre perfectionnée, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit le fait les corsaires francs-terrois. Se procurer un fusil automatique ou deux ne doit pas être bien difficile sur le marché noir si on a un peu d'argent et d'influence...

Wensëli parut fortement mécontent.

— Tout ça pour avoir l'avantage ? C'est une méthode déloyale.

— Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Mais n'accuse pas les Francs-Terrois avant de savoir. Connaissant mes compatriotes Anglicans, ils ont dû faire la même chose en cachette. Je suis même prêt à parier que la Reine les a encouragés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Toujours aussi sournoise, à ce que je vois, renifla Wensëli. Cette femme me fait froid dans le dos.

— À moi aussi, pour tout te dire.

Le regard que lui jeta l'Esther était empreint d'un certain respect.

— Et pourtant tu restes sous ses ordres. Ne devrais-tu pas essayer de lui échapper ?

— Pour aller où ? Je ne suis pas censé revenir au Japoni et les terres de l'Est me sont plutôt hostiles. Tout le monde connaît Iruka Umino, Marquis de Landers et Commodore de l'Armée Royale anglicane.

— Tu pourrais venir sur le Feneris...

— Non merci, le coupa Iruka d'une voix sèche. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais je veux que Naruto ait une vie normale sur terre.

Il mit fin à la discussion en s'avançant plus loin en direction des places des passagers. Wensëli le suivit en silence, l'air renfrogné. Il avait néanmoins un peu plus de mal qu'Iruka à se faufiler entre les sièges du fait de sa stature plus épaisse qu'un humain lambda. Il abandonna bientôt l'idée d'accompagner son ami lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le toit était trop bas pour qu'il puisse marcher sans courber l'échine.

— Pourquoi vos fichus appareils sont tous si bas ? grommela-t-il en voyant Iruka s'éloigner. Vous n'avez donc personne d'une taille raisonnable dans vos contrées ?

Iruka se retint de pouffer de rire. Le couloir était haut de deux mètres trente, ce qui était largement suffisant pour la plupart des êtres humains ordinaires. Wensëli faisait deux mètres soixante sans compter les pièces d'armure qu'il portait en permanence, de plus ses larges ailes, bien que rangées dans son dos, lui donnaient une carrure d'éléphanteau.

— Je serais peut-être long, dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux, il faut que j'observe tout ce qu'il y a à voir et que je fasse un début d'enquête. Bien sûr, ce serait plus facile si j'avais mes hommes avec moi...

— Tu as une heure, seul, dit Wensëli d'une voix sèche. Passé ce temps, je te demanderai de t'en aller avec tes hommes et cet aérostat. Je vais préparer les filins dont tu as besoin.

Iruka soupira. C'était bien peu mais il n'était pas en position de discuter. C'était déjà bien qu'il ait pu faire patienter ses hommes à l'extérieur au lieu de les renvoyer immédiatement à Anglica ; il n'allait pas non plus se plaindre en sachant que Wensëli était plutôt du genre à chasser les délégations humaines à coups de canons qu'à les prendre sous son aile.

— Entendu, fit-il d'une voix assurée. Une heure.

**o-o-o**

Le bol de soupe fumante qu'on avait posé devant Naruto contenait l'association d'ingrédients la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vue. Une soupe brune, des espèces de nouilles qui nageaient au milieu de drôles de morceaux de viandes et de légumes. Il mourrait de faim, mais pas au point de goûter à cette chose sans sourciller.

— Comment tu as dit que ça s'appelait, Sasu... Sachiko ?

— Ramen, fit Sasuke d'une voix irritée en entendant le quasi-dérapage de Naruto. Mange, c'est délicieux et très nutritif.

— Mais euh... ça a une drôle d'odeur...

— C'est un shoyu ramen, il n'y a pas plus basique comme recette.

— Je ne pourrais pas plutôt avoir ces drôles de boules blanches que tu m'as données hier ? Celles au poisson, pas avec la prune toute bizarre au goût acide.

— Pas question, fit Sasuke sur un ton sévère. Je t'ai payé ce ramen, tu le manges.

Naruto fit la grimace et attrapa la cuillère que le patron du restaurant Ichiraku lui avait donnée après l'avoir vu renifler le bord du bol. Il la fixa longuement, puis ses yeux allèrent jusqu'à la soupe, naviguant de l'une à l'autre pendant deux bonnes minutes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? fit Sasuke, agacé, en cassant l'extrémité de ses baguettes en bois.

— Comment je suis supposé manger la viande ? Il n'y a pas de fourchette...

— Utilise les baguettes, dit Sasuke comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit.

— Les _quoi_ ?

Sasuke était sur le point d'exploser ; Naruto se ratatina sur lui-même, l'air déconfit.

— Désolé...

— Patron, une fourchette, demanda Sasuke entre les dents.

Le patron mit aussitôt une fourchette devant Naruto qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

— Merci, dit-il avec le sourire.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il était plongé dans son bol de soupe.

— Eh, Sachiko, je peux te poser une question ?

— Tu viens de le faire, grogna Sasuke avec impatience. Quoi ?

— Comment ça se fait que vous ayez des fourchettes à Japoni alors que je ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'une baguette ? Sauf si c'est pour faire de la magie, bien sûr, mais je ne crois pas ce soit pour ça, si ?

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? lui cria Sasuke. Je ne suis jamais allé dans ton stupide pays !

— Anglica n'est pas stupide ! s'indigna Naruto.

Sasuke aurait voulu répliquer, mais les regards gênés et quelquefois outrés que les autres clients du restaurant lui lancèrent l'en dissuada. Il ignora Naruto qui tremblait de colère sur sa chaise.

— Vous n'allez pas vous battre, hein les enfants ? fit le patron de grosse voix bourrue. Une fois, ça suffit !

— Nous ne nous sommes jamais battus ici, fit remarquer Naruto après avoir tiré la langue de manière particulièrement mature à Sasuke. C'est même la première fois que je viens !

— Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas du même incident qu'hier !

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, hier ?

— Mange ta soupe, Naruto, au lieu d'importuner le patron ! se fâcha Sasuke.

— Tu permets ? Elle est trop chaude. Et je ne te parle plus.

— Oui, comme la dernière fois. Et la fois d'avant. Et encore avant...

— J'ai saisi, le coupa Naruto avec une grimace.

Le patron éclata de rire.

— Eh bien, eh bien, vous formez un couple plutôt dynamique, vous deux.

— Nous ne sommes pas un couple ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix Sasuke et Naruto.

Ils se mirent à rougir tous deux en s'apercevant de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Sasuke se détourna pour se replonger dans son bol de ramen, le corps tellement raide qu'il paraissait cassé en deux. Naruto n'osait pas le regarder.

— Alors vous disiez qu'il s'est passé quoi, hier soir ? dit-il en tentant de changer de sujet de conversation.

Le patron sourit d'un air entendu, ce qui mit Naruto très mal à l'aise. Fort heureusement, il n'essaya pas de sous-entendre que Sasuke et lui faisaient un très joli couple ou d'autres idioties du même genre. Son amour-propre n'aurait pas pu le supporter plus longtemps.

— Il y avait ces trois lascars qui se disputaient, ou il serait plus précis de dire que deux d'entre eux se disputaient et le troisième essayait de se cacher sous sa chaise. Ça aurait pu être drôle s'ils n'avaient pas chassé tous les clients avec leurs cris et leur manière de balancer le mobilier à travers la pièce. Le pauvre Shikamaru, il avait pas l'air fier...

— Shikamaru ? s'écria Sasuke en entendant le nom de son coéquipier. Il était là ?

— Ouaip, avec ce Hyûga et cette fille musclée qui porte cet éventail géant, hein ?

— Neji et Temari, dit Sasuke en faisant la grimace. Pas étonnant que la soirée ait mal tourné...

— Comment ça ? demanda Naruto.

— Neji et Temari ont cette espèce de... rivalité qui les oppose. C'est surtout en rapport avec Shikamaru. Certaines personnes se demandent même s'ils ne s'entendraient pas à merveille sans son existence.

— Je comprends pas...

— Ben, Temari était l'ex-petite amie de Shikamaru, et Neji tient beaucoup à Shikamaru, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

— Non.

Sasuke soupira.

— Il ne l'a jamais dit officiellement, mais vu la manière dont il se comporte avec Shikamaru et surtout avec Temari, les rumeurs partent...

— Hein ? Quelles rumeurs ?

— Laisse tomber, fit sèchement Sasuke.

— Mais...

Le patron éclata d'un autre rire gras.

— Toi, t'es pas le plus futé de ton équipe, je me trompe gamin ?

Naruto eut une moue boudeuse, mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui. À la place, il porta le bol de soupe à sa bouche et engloutit une partie du bouillon à présent tiède en une longue gorgée. Il fut agréablement surpris. Sasuke avait raison : c'était délicieux. Vite, il saisit quelques nouilles et un morceau de viande qu'il mâcha avec enthousiasme. De mieux en mieux. Le reste de la soupe y passa en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Sasuke pour se recoiffer.

— C'est super bon ! s'exclama-t-il une fois qu'il eut fini.

— Te l'avais dit, fit Sasuke qui semblait avoir oublié leur dispute.

— Patron, un autre !

— Eh, vas-y mollo, c'est mon salaire qui y passe...

— Juste un, s'il-te-plaît, Sachiko...

Naruto avait toujours été très bon pour faire les yeux doux et convaincre les gens de lui donner ce qu'il voulait (et ça l'avait plusieurs fois aidé à amadouer Iruka lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise). Il était bien un peu grand pour ça, mais ce « ramen » en valait la peine...

— D'accord, fit un Sasuke résigné. Patron, un autre.

— Un autre goût ! Sachiko, tu me conseilles quoi ?

— T'as qu'à prendre un miso ramen, soupira Sasuke.

— Ça marche ! fit le patron. Et un miso ramen, un !

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents.

**o-o-o**

La journée était splendide, pourtant Shikamaru sortit de chez lui de très mauvaise humeur : il venait de subir les foudres de sa mère qui avait appris ce qui s'était passé la veille à Ichiraku. Comme si cela avait été de sa seule faute ! Neji et Temari n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'il s'était enfui sans demander son reste, tant ils étaient occupés à se taper dessus à coups de techniques mortelles (ou qui l'auraient été s'ils s'étaient retrouvés en face d'adversaires moins doués). Il n'osait imaginer leur réaction en les revoyant ; il avait certes choisi la solution de facilité en les laissant régler seuls cette affaire, mais il risquait de se retrouver au tapis sitôt qu'ils l'auraient trouvé...

— Fichue galère, soupira-t-il, agacé. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour être enfin tranquille... Il est loin, mon rêve d'une vie pépère entre une gentille petite femme et deux gosses !

Shikamaru entendit alors un petit cri étouffé qui venait de derrière un poteau. S'approchant doucement, il vit qu'une jeune fille s'y tenait adossée, les joues tellement rouges qu'elle ressemblait à un coquelicot qui aurait poussé en ville par hasard. Il lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

— Bonjour, Hinata.

Hinata se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Shikamaru soupira. Un autre problème dans sa vie, cette fille. Hinata Hyûga était la cousine de Neji, pourtant on ne pouvait pas faire plus opposés que ces deux-là en matière de caractère : là où Neji était sûr de lui et fier, Hinata était au contraire timide et même timorée. Le pire étant quand elle se retrouvait en face de Shikamaru : elle était alors prise de crises de tremblement et de bégaiements qui duraient tant qu'il était dans les parages. Cela n'avait pas servi à améliorer ses relations avec Neji.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, complètement tétanisée. Chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait, Shikamaru avait l'impression de manipuler du verre fragile au milieu d'une meute de chiens agités ; tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire n'aurait pas suffi à la calmer. Au contraire, le moindre mot gentil ou acte de générosité se finissait généralement par la fuite soudaine de Hinata, les yeux humides. C'était très frustrant.

— Je... Shika... Neji...

— Tu viens voir Neji ?

Elle secoua la tête, paniquée.

— Neji vient te voir ? essaya-t-il de nouveau.

Nouveau mouvement de tête ; Shikamaru en perdait son vocabulaire. Il n'allait quand même pas passer sa journée à jouer aux devinettes avec elle !

— Neji et toi devez vous rencontrer ici ?

Cette fois-ci, elle hocha la tête de manière énergique, son regard pétillant de joie de s'être fait comprendre. À la bonne heure. Shikamaru lui fit son plus beau sourire, auquel elle répondit par une rougeur particulièrement persistante sur les joues. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Il régnait une tension si perceptible qu'elle mettait Shikamaru mal à l'aise ; Hinata semblait quant à elle ravie.

— Euh... bon, ben j'ai du boulot qui m'attend, en fait...

— Ah...

Hinata parut très déçue. Shikamaru se gratta la tête d'un air ahuri sans savoir que faire.

— Tu veux peut-être que je reste avec toi et qu'on attende Neji ensemble ? Je suis censé le rejoindre plus tard pour une mission, de toute manière.

Le regard empli d'espoir qu'elle lui lança était largement suffisant pour connaître sa réponse. Shikamaru lui fit un sourire crispé et se tint contre le mur de l'immeuble devant lequel elle attendait, le visage empreint d'un ennui profond. Il bailla même pour le principe. Après tout, il avait une réputation à soutenir.

— Au fait, pourquoi vous avez décidé de vous rencontrer ici ? demanda-t-il pour meubler la conversation. En plus, c'est pas le genre de Neji d'être aussi en retard...

— J'ai une heure d'avance, réussit à dire Hinata d'une traite.

— Hein ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

— Euh... je...

Elle se remit à rougir de plus belle en lui jetant de temps à autre des regards en coin. Shikamaru se creusa la cervelle pour essayer de comprendre. La réponse lui apparut lorsqu'il regarda en face de lui.

Sa maison se trouvait bien en vue de l'immeuble où il était adossé.

Décidément, l'obsession de Hinata envers Shikamaru devenait de plus en plus inquiétante. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'en pensait Neji. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne tentait jamais aucune approche, malgré le fait qu'il soit clairement intéressé par son coéquipier ? Shikamaru avait la très nette impression d'y perdre au change. Le respect et la dévotion de Neji envers ceux de la branche principale n'avait d'égale que son sens du devoir et de la bienséance.

— Je ne comprendrais jamais ces Hyûga, soupira-t-il, trop faiblement pour que Hinata l'entende.

Elle était pourtant bien jolie, Hinata. De longs cheveux noirs, une poitrine déjà bien formée, des traits délicats rehaussés par les yeux blancs qui désignaient ceux de son clan ; une vraie beauté du pays du Feu dans toute sa splendeur. Elle lui aurait fait de beaux enfants qu'elle aurait portés sans problème, avec les larges hanches qu'elle avait. En plus, elle était plutôt docile et Shikamaru savait par Neji qu'elle était aussi une très bonne cuisinière et une ménagère hors pair.

— Mouais, se dit-il, résigné, bien sûr il a fallu que je m'entiche de celui qui a le pire caractère des deux et en plus, c'est un mec...

Sans parler de son manque de talent flagrant pour tout ce qui touchait aux tâches domestiques. Neji était peut-être un guerrier exceptionnel et un ninja aux dons rares mais question nettoyage, il y avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Il était incapable de faire la vaisselle sans casser la moitié des assiettes et des verres et ses plats avaient invariablement un goût de moisi. Même Shikamaru était un meilleur cuisinier malgré sa paresse légendaire qui l'amenait à oublier les plats sur le feu et à confondre le sel et le sucre dans son manque d'enthousiasme...

— Des fois, je me demande si je ne devrais pas t'épouser tout de suite, dit-il à voix haute. Au moins, comme ça, je n'aurais plus à me faire du mouron comme ça...

— Quoi ?

Hinata ouvrait des yeux ronds en sa direction. Il lui fit un sourire gêné.

— Rien, je parlais tout seul.

Elle accepta son excuse, mais il était évident qu'elle était troublée. Shikamaru se maudit en silence. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis à penser tout haut. Il ne voulait pas vraiment épouser Hinata ; malgré ce que lui disait son cerveau, il n'arrivait toujours pas à éprouver plus qu'une affection fraternelle pour elle. C'était Neji qui occupait ses pensées en permanence ; Neji qui lui attirait tout un tas d'ennuis dont il se serait bien passé. Si seulement il était tombé amoureux de Hinata ! Douce et gentille comme elle l'était, elle ne lui aurait jamais apporté le moindre problème, si ce n'est quelques crises de timidité par-ci par-là ; exactement ce dont un homme avait besoin pour s'assurer la paix dans le ménage. Si la femme était trop craintive pour aller voir ailleurs et n'avait d'yeux que pour son mari, c'était parfait.

Du moins, c'était sa vision idéale d'un couple uni, le doux rêve qu'il avait créé à force de vivre sous la coupe de sa mère.

— Si ça se trouve, c'est elle qui m'a rendu pédé, grommela-t-il. Et galère...

Hinata lui fit un sourire tout doux, tout doux. Shikamaru le remarqua à peine.

Mais que faisait donc Neji ?

**o-o-o**

Naruto sortit de l'Ichiraku avec un ventre rebondi. Sasuke semblait vouloir l'écorcher vif.

— Quatre bols ! Tu n'aurais pas pu te restreindre à deux ?

— Mais c'était tellement bon !

— C'est qui qui me disait que ça sentait bizarre, hein ?

— Ouais, bon...

Mais toutes les récriminations de Sasuke n'auraient pu suffire à le rendre de mauvaise humeur. Ces ramen étaient délicieux ! C'était officiel, il était amoureux. Sasuke poussa un énorme soupir en le voyant se caresser la bedaine.

— J'espère au moins que tu travailleras mieux...

— Aucun problème ! Je me sens prêt à faire n'importe quoi ! Je serais même le futur Hokage !

— Imbécile.

Malgré ce qu'il disait, Sasuke lui souriait avec chaleur. Naruto était au paradis : il avait bien mangé et en plus, Sasuke se montrait gentil avec lui. Si seulement Iruka était là lui aussi, sa félicité aurait été parfaite...

Occupé qu'il était à être heureux, il ne vit pas Neji se planter devant lui pour lui adresser un salut courtois. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il faillit le percuter de plein fouet qu'il le remarqua enfin. Fort heureusement pour les deux garçons, Sasuke avait arrêté Naruto à temps en l'agrippant par le col de son survêtement.

— Ah, salut Neji, dit-il sans perdre de sa bonne humeur.

Neji lui jeta un regard glacial qui ne suffit pas à le dégriser. Sasuke avait l'air épuisé.

— Bonjour, Neji.

— Sachiko. Tu promènes notre... « invité » ?

— On peut dire ça. On était à l'Ichiraku. Il paraît que tu t'es fait remarquer hier soir avec Shikamaru et Temari de Suna ?

Neji se renfrogna et jeta un coup d'oeil accusateur autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient au milieu de la rue et certains passants s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter leur conversation ; quand ils virent que Neji les observait, ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à leurs affaires comme si de rien n'était. Neji fit une moue réprobatrice.

— Nous pourrions en discuter plus loin, dit-il. Je devais justement rejoindre Hinata pour régler les détails d'une mission. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Hinata ? Pourquoi pas. J'avais bien aimé travailler avec elle la dernière fois.

— C'est qui cette Hinata ? intervint Naruto avec curiosité en se tirant de sa torpeur post-ramen.

— La cousine de Neji. C'est une Hyûga elle aussi.

Naruto parut y réfléchir.

— Hyûga... Vous avez une technique héréditaire, non ? Byatagan ou quelque chose du genre...

— Byakugan, corrigea Sasuke.

Neji parut particulièrement insulté mais ne dit rien. Naruto lui fit un sourire d'excuse tout en continuant à le suivre à travers les rues du village.

— Désolé. J'ai tellement de trucs à lire que je m'embrouille.

— Ce n'est rien, fit Neji d'une voix pincée.

— Ne vas surtout pas répéter ça partout, Naruto, dit Sasuke d'un air inquiet. Ce genre d'information est classé secret.

— Même dans le village ?

— Tout le monde ne connaît pas les propriétés de nos techniques, y compris parmi les habitants de Konoha.

Naruto n'était pas convaincu.

— Ça doit quand même bien se savoir au bout d'un moment, non ?

— Pas si on fait taire les témoins.

— Ah.

Il préféra ne plus rien dire du reste du trajet. Sasuke s'était mis à côté de Neji et discutait de choses et d'autres sans plus faire attention à lui. Naruto sentit sa joie de tantôt disparaître peu à peu, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Neji souriait à Sachiko et lui racontait une histoire à propos d'un certain « Gai ».

Bientôt, ils entendirent une voix traînante les appeler de loin.

— Eh ! Par ici !

C'était Shikamaru. Il leur faisait des signes d'une main tout en baillant de l'autre. Naruto fonça en sa direction, un sourire ravi sur le visage. L'un dans l'autre, il aimait bien Shikamaru : il était sympathique et ne semblait pas avoir une dent contre lui, contrairement à Neji. Et il ne l'avait jamais tapé comme Sasuke.

— Ah, t'es là Naruto ? Ça va ?

— Ouais ! Je viens de manger le truc le plus délicieux qui soit !

— Ah ouais ?

— Il s'est empiffré à mes dépends de ramen, dit Sasuke en arrivant à leur hauteur. Et on a entendu de bonnes, en passant. Alors comme ça, tu étais en double rendez-vous avec Neji et Temari ?

Shikamaru fit la grimace, ce qui fit rire Sasuke et Naruto (même s'il n'avait pas bien compris l'histoire). Neji avait l'air d'avoir avalé une poignée de citron.

— Ah, vous en avez déjà entendu parler ? Bah, c'était pas si grave, euh...

Il se tut en voyant le regard furibond que lui lançait Neji. Naruto trouvait cela très drôle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait soudain un éclair de génie.

— Attendez, dit-il d'un air passablement dégoûté, ne me dites pas que tous les deux, vous êtes... C'est répugnant !

Trois regards brûlants se tournèrent dans sa direction, et Naruto jugea préférable de faire profil bas de peur de perdre une partie majeure de son anatomie. Il n'était encore qu'au tout début de sa formation de ninja, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'offenser un soldat ou trois... Mais même avec cette précaution, il en avait trop dit. Sasuke fit un pas en sa direction, ses yeux jetant des éclairs de colère.

— Tu as quelque chose contre Neji et Shikamaru ?

Naruto vit Shikamaru faire une drôle de tête, comme s'il n'était pas d'accord avec Sasuke ; quant à Neji, il était très difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait à chaque fois vu qu'il affichait en permanence sa méfiance lorsque Naruto était dans les parages.

— Réponds, Naruto, fit lentement Sasuke.

Naruto n'hésita pas : il fit volte-face et se mit à courir. Il tenait à sa vie et Sasuke semblait prêt à le tuer sur place. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Était-ce donc si étrange, d'afficher son aversion pour la pédérastie ? À moins que ce ne soit l'une de ces coutumes étranges du Japoni... Si c'était le cas, il devait se souvenir de garder son opinion pour lui, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir en toute sécurité du pays. Dire qu'il avait réussi à trouver un aspect positif à cette culture sous la forme de ces ramen ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

— Naruto ! Où est-ce que tu vas, triple andouille ?

— Je fuis !

— Reviens ! Espèce de lâche ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu deviendras un ninja !

— M'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

Si occupés qu'ils étaient à se chamailler, ils ne virent pas la jeune fille brune qui arrivait en leur direction, les bras chargés de canettes de soda. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur ce qu'elle portait ; elle ne vit donc pas les deux personnes qui couraient vers elle sans se soucier de ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Neji cria au moment où Sasuke envoyait un coup de poing vers la mâchoire de Naruto ; celui-ci se retourna brusquement pour éviter l'attaque...

Deux secondes plus tard, Naruto finit à terre avec la jeune fille au milieu d'entrelacs de membres gauches et de canettes éclatées qui se vidaient sur eux. Il avait la poitrine pressée sur celle de la jeune fille et ses lèvres...

— Ah là là, fit Shikamaru, quelle nouille...

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Naruto se retrouva soulevé du sol par une poigne ferme. Sasuke avait l'air positivement furieux. Quant à la jeune fille, elle était si choquée qu'elle restait allongée par terre sans bouger.

— Hinata, ça va ? s'écria Neji en se penchant vers elle. Hinata ?

— Ah, c'est elle, Hinata ? dit Naruto avec un rire nerveux.

— Elle était allée chercher de quoi boire, dit Shikamaru en restant le plus possible en retrait.

— Ah bon...

Il était toujours suspendu en l'air. Sasuke émettait une aura brûlante qui aurait fait peur au Grand Chambellan lui-même, Naruto en était persuadé.

— Euh, Sachiko, tu comptes me tuer maintenant ou attendre que j'aie fini ma formation ?

Il se passa une dizaine de secondes angoissantes durant lesquelles Neji releva Hinata qui était devenue aussi rouge qu'un pivoine. Chacun retenait son souffle à l'attente de la décision de Sasuke. Puis, sans prévenir, le travesti parut se dégonfler à vue d'oeil, son aura menaçante s'éteignit pour ne plus être qu'une vague sensation d'inconfort. Il reposa Naruto à terre.

— Je vais faire mon rapport à Kakashi, fit-il d'une voix blanche.

Et il partit sans un regard en arrière, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Naruto ne comprenait plus rien.

— Mais... je... Qu'est-ce que...

Les gens autour de lui le regardaient avec pitié, y compris Neji qui avait une main posée sur l'épaule de Hinata.

— Mon pauvre, siffla Shikamaru.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je suis encore en vie, non ?

— Justement. La rancune de Sachiko est légendaire dans le village. Si elle ne te tabasse pas tout de suite après que tu l'aies offensée, c'est qu'elle te réserve une vie de tortures et de souffrances. On avait un gars à l'Académie, pas un mauvais bougre, mais il a commis l'erreur de surprendre Sachiko dans son bain. Le pauvre a vécu ses dernières années dans la peur perpétuelle d'être la proie de Sachiko.

Le visage de Shikamaru avait pris une expression terrifiante. Naruto n'était pas loin de paniquer.

— Comment ça, « ses dernières années » ? Il lui est arrivé quoi ?

— Oh, il a eu de la chance, il est mort lors de sa première mission officielle. Mais tu aurais dû le voir ce jour-là. Tout blanc. Je ne sais pas ce que Sachiko lui avait dit, mais ça devait être terrible... Et à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, il n'arrêtait pas de trembler et de regarder en direction de Sachiko, c'était terrible à voir. Bien sûr, elle faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer sa présence, mais ça faisait sûrement partie de son plan, tu sais, _pour lui rendre la vie impossible..._

Naruto devint aussi blanc qu'un linge. Oublié le bon repas de ce midi, ses cours à apprendre par coeur et la jeune fille avec laquelle il avait échangé son premier baiser : il n'avait plus en tête que la vision effrayante d'un Sasuke transformé en monstre qui le guettait dans chaque coin d'ombre pour le surprendre et lui faire subir les pires horreurs.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là au milieu de la rue ? fit soudain une voix familière.

Naruto se jeta quasiment sur Kakashi qui venait d'arriver, hurlant et pleurant à tout rompre.

— Kakashi ! Sasu... je veux dire Sachiko ! Elle est... elle veut... je ne veux pas mourir si jeune ! Je n'ai pas encore mon brevet de pilote !

— Hein ?

À côté d'eux, Shikamaru se mit à siffloter avec entrain.

**o-o-o**

Kakashi était finalement reparti avec un Naruto en état de choc, non sans avoir jeté un regard perçant à Shikamaru en passant. Neji s'approcha de lui.

— C'est malin. Maintenant il va passer son temps à paniquer à chaque fois qu'il verra Sachiko.

— Bien fait pour lui, ça lui apprendra à dire n'importe quoi. Pffu, j'te jure, mais quelle tête vide...

Il se souvint alors de Hinata qui était restée en retrait.

— Au fait, ça va, Hinata ? Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal en tombant sur toi ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'air rêveuse et tremblait légèrement. Neji et Shikamaru s'échangèrent un regard surpris, puis lui touchèrent chacun la main. Elle sursauta.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hinata ? fit Neji avec inquiétude.

— Ce garçon...

— Naruto ? Il ne l'a pas exprès. Il est un peu idiot, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit bien méchant.

— Marrant, c'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, ricana Shikamaru.

— Je ne parle pas à un homme qui ne sait pas prendre de décisions et qui raconte des mensonges à des étrangers ignorants.

— Ah, tu m'en veux encore pour hier soir ?

Shikamaru fit la grimace. Si la rancune de Sachiko n'était pas aussi tenace qu'il l'avait racontée à Naruto, celle de Neji, par contre, était très difficile à faire passer. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas chercher à changer d'équipe. Celle-là ne lui apportait qu'une foule de contrariétés.

— Hinata ? reprit Neji. Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?

— Ramen, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

— Quoi ?

— Ce garçon... Il avait un goût de ramen.

Et elle se mit à rougir violemment, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait en face de Shikamaru. Sauf que là, elle ne semblait même pas le voir.

— Encore un problème, soupira Shikamaru. On dirait qu'on les collectionne depuis l'arrivée de ce type.

Neji lui jeta un regard noir, qu'il ignora pour contempler le désastre que leur scène avait causé. Le sol était détrempé au soda et les passants discutaient à voix basse de ce qui s'était passé. D'ici une demi-heure, une heure maximum, sa mère et le Hokage seraient au courant du moindre détail de l'incident. Les connaissant tous deux, ils n'hésiteraient pas à lui mener la vie dure.

Shikamaru soupira. Vie de merde...

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_L'oeil unique de Kakashi le regardait avec une intensité rare. Naruto fit la grimace. Pouvait-il répéter ses secrets à ce quasi-inconnu au motivations plus que douteuses ? Sans parler de la relation de confiance qu'il semblait entretenir avec le Hokage, qui était bien l'homme le plus antipathique que Naruto ait rencontré depuis longtemps._

— _Si je te le dis, tu me diras ce que je veux savoir ?_

— _Pourquoi je crois que tu ferais un excellent ninja, par exemple ?_

— _Oui._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 6 : « Secrets et révélations » !**


	7. Secrets et révélations

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Avertissements : _Yaoi_** un peu plus tard, SasuNaru et KakaIru, **_AU_**. Les personnages sont **_OOC_** mais c'est normal on va dire, ils n'ont pas été élevés pareils que dans le manga...  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** L'histoire continue, avec l'intrigue qui se révèle peu à peu. Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, la romance KakaIru ne pourra pas arriver tant qu'ils ne se seront pas rencontrés. J'ai tendance à prévenir sur les couples « sûrs » dans le résumé même s'ils n'arrivent pas tout de suite pour éviter les râleurs et ceux dont ce n'est pas la tasse de thé (ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi notamment ou qui ne supportent pas tel ou tel couple, même s'il m'est difficile de tout mettre dans un résumé aussi limité). La fic est toujours en cours d'écriture (j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance), et comme je préfère amener les choses de manière plus ou moins logique et prendre mon temps, ce ne sera pas avant un moment, désolée...

Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**  
**Secrets et révélations**

L'intérieur de l'Ange Céleste était moitié moins abîmé que l'extérieur, mais ce n'était pas bien glorieux tout de même. Iruka se demanda par quel miracle la coque pouvait être encore intacte avec tout ce qu'elle avait reçu. Les vitres avaient pour la plupart explosé. Quand il arriva dans la partie réservée aux passagers, il remarqua d'emblée les corps qui jonchaient l'appareil. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine ; il se baissa pour examiner la première personne qu'il trouva, une charmante jeune femme en habits de soirée roses qui était affalée par terre. Elle semblait en parfaite santé, fort heureusement, mais tous les efforts que fit Iruka ne suffirent pas à la réveiller. Il en fut de même des autres passagers. Il continua ainsi dans la salle à manger, les appartements réservés, les quelques salons privés qui composaient l'appareil : les passagers étaient présents et dormaient d'un sommeil paisible.

William Sagan se trouvait dans la large salle de bal avec son cousin Marc Landers et le capitaine. Aucun d'eux ne réagit aux tentatives de réveil d'Iruka. Il n'y avait nulle trace de la jeune fiancée de Marc ou de Naruto. Iruka commençait à paniquer.

Un passage rapide sur le pont le fit trouver Rebecca, accrochée au bastingage comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui était sans doute le cas ; qu'elle soit restée si longtemps à l'extérieur sans tomber malgré les embardées qu'avait dû subir l'aérostat était miraculeux). Elle avait le même visage paisible que les autres, et sa robe de bal était impeccable malgré sa position incongrue sur le plancher du pont. Iruka soupira de satisfaction.

— Eh bien, ma fille, tu me causes bien du souci.

Iruka connaissait Rebecca de longue date : elle était avec Marc l'un des amis d'enfance de Naruto. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors des interminables bals et soirées mondaines qu'organisaient leurs parents et auxquels ils avaient dû participer. Comme ils étaient à peu près les seuls enfants présents, il était normal qu'il se soient entendus... Iruka leur en était reconnaissant, quelque part : Naruto ne sortait que rarement et ses relations se limitaient à son frère et aux gens qu'il voyait lors des grandes manifestations de ce genre. Fréquenter des personnes de son âge avait été une bonne chose pour lui ; et malgré les multiples intrigues auxquelles il avait été mêlé malgré lui, il n'avait jamais oublié d'être un enfant.

Rebecca en particulier tenait une place de choix dans le coeur de Naruto, bien plus que Marc qui était plus vieux et avait une conception différente de la vie en tant qu'héritier d'un titre de noblesse. À force d'en entendre parler, Iruka s'était souvent demandé si Naruto était tombé amoureux d'elle. Lorsque la nouvelle de ses fiançailles avec Marc lui était parvenue aux oreilles, il avait observé Naruto au cas où il aurait tenté une action inconsidérée. Naruto avait pris la nouvelle avec une certaine dose d'enthousiasme et avait même tenu à féliciter lui-même ses amis, Marc le premier. Cela plus que l'attitude désinvolte avec laquelle il avait traité la nouvelle avait rassuré Iruka : quand Naruto était fâché contre quelqu'un, il lui était très difficile de le cacher. Il était peut-être un petit frère adorable mais en tant que fils de noble qui se devait de se modérer dans sa manière d'agir, il n'était pas très doué.

En parlant de son frère adoptif, où était-il donc passé ? Iruka fouilla le pont de fond en comble, mais Naruto n'était pas là non plus. Il sentit son ventre se serrer. Wensëli avait-il eu raison ?

— Iruka ? fit la voix de Wensëli des hauts-parleurs installés dans le hangar. Tu as fini ?

Iruka se hâta de sortir pour aller à la rencontre de son ami. Wensëli l'attendait au pied de l'appareil, entouré de plusieurs de ses meilleurs hommes.

— Alors ? Une idée de ce qui a bien pu arriver ?

— Pas la moindre, fit-il d'une voix tendue. C'est comme si une fée sithe avait lancé un sort aux passagers.

— Ce n'est pas le cas ?

— Je l'ignore. Il faut que je les fasse examiner par nos spécialistes.

Iruka se mordit la lèvre de frustration.

— Naruto n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il était censé les accompagner sur Arcadia, je l'ai moi-même vu monter dans la calèche de Marc qui allait à l'aérodrome, et il n'est pas là !

— Peut-être a-t-il trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir lorsqu'ils ont été attaqués ? hasarda Wensëli.

— Pour aller où ? Ils étaient en plein ciel !

Wensëli ne répondit pas. Iruka sentit ses craintes augmenter à chaque seconde. Et si Naruto était tombé de l'appareil ? Il ne pouvait pas écarter cette possibilité, et en voyant le regard fuyant de Wensëli il savait que son vieil ami pensait de même. S'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à Naruto...

— J'ai juré de le protéger coûte que coûte, fit-il d'une voix blanche, et j'ai échoué... Qu'est-ce que je vais dire au Sandaime ?

— Je compatis à ton affliction, dit Wensëli, mais se pourrait-il que ton frère ait été recueilli par les pirates qui vous ont attaqués ? Peut-être veulent-ils s'en servir comme otage ?

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir pris William Sagan ou notre cousin Marc, qui est quand même l'héritier en titre du Duché de Landers ?

— Je... je l'ignore.

— Écoute, Wensëli, je te remercie pour tout, mais...

Iruka s'interrompit en voyant un groupe de jeunes Arcadiens s'avancer vers eux, l'air intimidés. Deux d'entre eux faisaient signe à un troisième dont les ailes étaient d'un joli vert clair d'aller de l'avant. Il avait les mains cachées dans son dos et semblait porter quelque chose de volumineux.

— Tu veux quelque chose, Letos ? demanda Wensëli au garçon aux ailes vertes.

Letos inclina son long cou lisse en signe de soumission, geste typique des jeunes Arcadiens envers leurs aînés. Iruka vit que malgré son statut de Compagnon qui lui donnait en majeure partie des traits humains, il possédait beaucoup de l'oiseau : son cou était certes le trait le plus flagrant, mais il avait aussi un nez particulièrement long et pointu et des jambes arquées comme des serres. Wensëli lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce que Letos fit sans lever les yeux une seule fois. L'objet qu'il tentait de dissimuler était à présent bien visible malgré ses pathétiques efforts : il s'agissait d'un appareil photographique de chez Lederman, minus le trépied, dont Iruka avait déjà vu un exemplaire lors de la dernière Exposition Universelle de Landers. En outre, il connaissait déjà ce genre d'appareil pour l'avoir maintes fois vu dans son enfance au Japonin...

— Je vous prie de faire preuve de clémence et de compassion envers le modeste Compagnon que je suis, dit Letos d'une voix flutée. Sachez bien que je ne voulais nullement faire preuve de malice ou d'insubordination...

— Qu'est-ce à dire ? s'impatienta Wensëli. Pourquoi cette entrée en matière ?

Letos déglutit et tendit à son capitaine l'appareil photographique, dont la lentille avait été cassée. Wensëli le regarda avec suspicion.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? fit-il sur un ton brusque.

Letos tremblait de tous ses membres. Iruka eut un peu pitié de lui.

— C'est un appareil photographique humain, dit-il d'une voix forte. Les miens s'en servent pour capter l'image de ce qui les entoure, un peu comme vos cristaux d'ambre.

Wensëli fit une grimace dubitative.

— Cette... chose contient un cristal d'ambre ?

— Pas exactement. Je ne connais pas très bien son fonctionnement interne, mais il suffit de presser sur le bouton qui se trouve au sommet pour activer le mécanisme et capturer l'image de ce qui se trouve en face de cette pièce ronde placée devant. C'est un système tout récent.

_Du moins pour le continent Est d'Irope_, se dit-il avec le sourire. Wensëli fit claquer son bec dans son irritation, ce qui fit sursauter Letos et ses amis.

— Y'a-t-il seulement quelque chose de vieux ou de traditionnel dans ce que vous avez ? Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai vu utiliser quasiment que des appareils qui n'avaient pas six mois d'existence ou pas loin.

Iruka haussa les épaules.

— C'est l'époque qui veut ça, dit-il. Où avez-vous trouvé cet appareil photo, Letos ?

Letos sembla hésiter, mais un regard de Wensëli le convainquit de ne pas ignorer inutilement l'humain qu'était Iruka.

— Là-dedans, dit-il en désignant l'Ange Céleste. Il gisait au milieu des humains qui dormaient.

Iruka lui lança un regard surpris.

— Et vous l'avez pris ? Sans en informer personne ?

— Je l'ai dit à Pender et à Sclésios, se défendit l'Arcadien en se renfrognant.

Derrière lui, ses deux amis qui étaient restés silencieux jusque-là devinrent pâles comme des nuages. Wensëli poussa un grognement.

— Ainsi donc, Compagnons, vous avez subtilisé un objet humain sans juger bon de m'en informer ?

Letos se ratatina sur lui-même.

— C'est parce que je les collectionne, réussit-il à dire malgré le regard furieux que lui jetait Wensëli. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils en auraient encore besoin !

— Alors pourquoi nous l'avoir ramené maintenant ? demanda Iruka, intrigué. Vous auriez pu le garder, personne n'en aurait jamais rien su.

— C'est que... Sclésios avait entendu dire que cet aérostat humain avait été attaqué par un ennemi de l'Esther, un ennemi très puissant. Et quand j'ai voulu examiner l'intérieur de cet... appareil photo comme vous dites au scanner, j'ai vu cette chose...

— Quoi ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il s'agit de ce qui a attaqué ces humains. En tout cas, ça avait l'air gigantesque.

Il se tut alors, mais son corps tremblait tellement qu'il faillit lâcher l'appareil photo. Iruka le lui prit des mains et l'examina. Il n'était pas en très bon état mais la pellicule semblait intacte ; un bon ingénieur pouvait sans doute vérifier si ce qui s'y trouvait était utilisable. Il remercia Letos d'un air absent tandis que Wensëli grondait sur les trois Compagnons.

— Ces jeunes, dit-il quand il eut fini et assigné une année de corvées dégradantes à ses hommes. Plus aucun respect. C'est un vol pur et simple ! Je devrais les jeter par-dessus bord...

— Allons, ce n'est pas si grave, dit Iruka, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'appareil. Ils ne pensaient pas à mal, il est vrai qu'il n'est pas en très bon état.

— Tu veux vérifier ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur ?

— Tu peux faire ça ? Développer une pellicule ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr, mais si ces gamins ont pu voir ce qui s'y trouvait, c'est qu'on doit avoir ce qu'il faut. Je vais demander à Meelian de s'en occuper.

— Et le remorquage de l'Ange Céleste ?

Wensëli lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

— Tu n'as qu'à considérer ça comme une faveur en échange de l'affront que t'ont fait mes hommes, dit-il en soupirant. C'est la moindre des choses. Et puis je dois avouer que je suis moi-même assez curieux.

— Dans ce cas, j'accepte ta proposition avec plaisir.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Iruka suivit Wensëli à travers les couloirs du Feneris. Ils se posaient tous deux la même question : quel était donc cette mystérieuse chose que Letos avait aperçue sur la pellicule ?

**o-o-o**

Naruto renifla en retournant avec Kakashi dans le bureau qu'on lui avait donné pour étudier. Le jônin avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas prêter attention aux dires de Shikamaru ; Sasuke n'était pas si fâché contre lui. Pourtant, il passa son temps à regarder dans tous les coins pour voir si Sasuke ne lui avait pas tendu de pièges ou s'il ne s'était caché pour le surprendre. Kakashi soupira mais ne tenta pas de l'arrêter.

— Au moins, ça te fait une sorte d'entraînement, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le bureau était intact de même que ses cours. Naruto les fixa avec dégoût.

— Je dois étudier encore longtemps ?

— Jusqu'à ce que je juge bon de passer à la pratique, dit calmement Kakashi.

— Mais je ne veux pas...

— Je sais, tu ne veux pas devenir ninja mais pilote, blabla...

Naruto soupira. Kakashi était décidément bien irritant quand il s'y mettait.

— Je peux te poser une question, Kakashi ?

— Vas-y.

— Comment ça se fait que tu sois tellement persuadé que je suis fait pour être ninja ? D'après ce que j'ai appris, tous les enfants de ninja ne sont pas doués pour ça. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Iruka qui serait originaire d'ici ? Plus j'y réfléchis et moins je comprends.

Le regard de Kakashi était intense, calculateur. Naruto eut l'impression de faire face à un autre Grand Chambellan, personnage haut en couleurs qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer lors des soirées mondaines auxquelles il se devait d'assister avec Iruka en tant que fils de Henry Landers. Pour une raison ou une autre, Iruka se méfiait du plus proche collaborateur de la Reine Elaine et ne le cachait pas. Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi, mais il avait acquis peu à peu une profonde aversion pour l'Aigre-Marin, au point d'éviter soigneusement de se retrouver seul avec lui lors des rares occasions où il le croisait. Rupert O'Brien le mettait de toute manière mal à l'aise : à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, Naruto avait l'impression qu'il passait son temps à observer le moindre de ses gestes, comme s'il n'était qu'une bête curieuse au lieu du garçon de bonne lignée qu'on lui avait appris à être.

Kakashi lui donnait à présent le même genre d'impression que le Grand Chambellan ; ce n'était pas pour le rassurer.

— Je suppose que ton tuteur ne t'a pas dit grand-chose à ce sujet ?

— Rien du tout, oui ! Je sais juste qu'on est originaire du Japonin, mais Iruka insiste pour dire qu'il ne se souvient pas de sa vie ici. Comme je n'étais qu'un bébé, je ne peux rien dire...

— Mais tu ne le crois pas ?

Naruto soupira.

— Il m'a appris le japoni ainsi que d'autres petites choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'éducation anglicane que notre père adoptif, Henry Landers, nous a donnée. Alors oui, je pense qu'il mentait au moins un minimum. Mais je sais qu'il avait sans doute ses raisons de le faire. Je peux même en deviner une partie, pour tout dire.

— Vraiment ? Tu veux bien m'en parler ?

L'oeil unique de Kakashi le regardait avec une intensité rare. Naruto fit la grimace. Pouvait-il répéter ses secrets à ce quasi-inconnu au motivations plus que douteuses ? Sans parler de la relation de confiance qu'il semblait entretenir avec le Hokage, qui était bien l'homme le plus antipathique que Naruto ait rencontré depuis longtemps.

— Si je te le dis, tu me diras ce que je veux savoir ?

— Pourquoi je crois que tu ferais un excellent ninja, par exemple ?

— Oui.

Kakashi parut y réfléchir, puis il dit, d'une voix lente et prudente :

— Je t'avais déjà dit que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés par le passé, bien que ça ait été assez furtif.

Naruto hocha la tête.

— Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est _quand_ ça s'est passé. Et dans quelles circonstances.

— C'est important ?

— As-tu les livres d'Histoire que je t'ai donné ?

— Plus ou moins, dit Naruto sans comprendre où Kakashi voulait en venir. Votre village caché a été créé par deux hommes et tout ça...

— En effet. Les deux premiers Hokage, deux hommes exceptionnels s'il en est. Le Sandaime était leur élève et le Hokage actuel, Jiraiya, était lui-même l'élève de Sarutobi. Nous avons eu une lignée exceptionnelle de chefs.

Naruto se mit à compter sur ses doigts, l'air dubitatif.

— Mais... ça ne fait que quatre Hokage en tout, si je compte bien... Et Jiraiya est le Cinquième... Il manque donc le Quatrième ? C'est pas celui dont m'a parlé Sasuke ? Celui qui a le même nom que moi ?

Kakashi lui lança un regard perçant dans lequel Naruto pouvait déceler une pointe de satisfaction. Il déglutit, un peu inquiet. L'air de rien, cet homme lui donnait des sueurs froides.

— Ce que je vais te raconter s'est passé à l'époque du Quatrième, dit Kakashi de sa voix traînante. Il n'est pas resté Hokage très longtemps, il n'en a pas eu le temps. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

— Non. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer les fondations du village.

— Parce qu'il est mort au combat, en sauvant Konoha d'une menace mortelle.

— Mais.. quel rapport avec Iruka et moi ?

Naruto avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Plus la conversation avançait, plus il avait envie de fuir, étrangement... Lorsque Kakashi lui jeta un autre regard étrange à la suite duquel il parut prendre une décision importante, il sut que ce qu'il allait apprendre serait bien plus grave qu'une simple histoire de pêche au large. L'espace d'un instant, il regretta d'avoir jamais voulu monter dans l'Ange Céleste. Kakashi vérifia longuement la pièce à la recherche d'un mouchard. Quand il fut persuadé qu'ils étaient entre eux, il se tourna vers Naruto et dit à voix basse en lui tendant un rouleau qu'il avait sorti de sa veste :

— Maintenant, Naruto, je veux que tu lises attentivement ce rouleau. Il traite des Bijû. Et pas de questions avant d'avoir fini, ajouta-t-il en voyant Naruto ouvrir la bouche. Cela te concerne, même si ça paraît difficile à comprendre à la première lecture. Quand ce sera fait, je te parlerai du Yondaime, autrement connu sous le nom de Naruto Uzumaki.

**o-o-o**

Lorsque Sasuke était particulièrement énervé comme il l'était en cet instant, il aimait bien se rendre dans une clairière d'entraînement pour se défouler sur tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Plus les épreuves étaient dangereuses et lui demandaient de l'effort, mieux c'était. Il frappa sur les cibles en bois jusqu'à les réduire en copeaux, désamorça tous les pièges en les détruisant un à un, rendit les machines de combat presque inutilisables en les rouant de coups et en les faisant continuellement exploser. La clairière n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un site de combat.

— Quelle fougue, Sachiko ! fit soudain une voix qui lui donna la chair de poule.

Sasuke se retourna lentement, priant pour que la colère lui ait donné des hallucinations. Il n'avait pas cette chance. À l'autre bout de la clairière, Lee Rock lui faisait des grands signes de la main, ses yeux noirs formant comme des coeurs prêts à exploser sur son visage. Neji et Sakura se tenaient à côté de lui et soupiraient en secouant la tête. La jeune fille asséna un coup de poing bien placé sur le haut du crâne de Lee.

— Calme-toi un peu, tu veux ?

— Ah, Sakura, toi aussi tu es extraordinaire !

— Ouais, ouais...

Neji les ignora et se dirigea vers Sasuke en prenant soin d'éviter les cadavres de pièges qui jonchaient le sol. Lee et Sakura continuaient de se disputer en arrière-plan. Ou plutôt, Sakura criait sur Lee et Lee semblait ravi par l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

— Je savais que tu serais ici, dit Neji en ignorant ses amis.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

— Quel grand détective tu fais ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— On a une mission avec Lee et Sakura. Je pensais que tu aimerais en être informé.

— Et Shikamaru ? s'étonna Sasuke.

— Il a réussi à convaincre Lee de le remplacer. Lee n'a pas refusé en apprenant que Sakura et toi faisaient partie du groupe. Je suis désigné comme chef.

Sasuke acquiesça. Son corps était couvert de sueur et il avait épuisé une partie de ses réserves de chakra, mais il était encore en état de se battre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction des deux autres, tout en tâtant l'arrière de sa nuque, là où il savait que se trouvait un tatouage un peu effacé par le temps. Il faisait quelquefois cela pour se donner de l'assurance.

— Pour Lee, je comprends, mais pourquoi Sakura ? En quoi consiste cette mission ?

— On doit escorter une certaine personne jusqu'aux frontières du continent, à l'Ouest.

Cette remarque fit l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Sasuke regarda Neji comme s'il lui avait poussé une nouvelle tête.

— C'est une plaisanterie ?

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

— Non, mais...

Sasuke observa les environs pour vérifier qu'on ne les espionnait pas. Quand il fut satisfait, il fit à voix basse :

— Qui a ordonné cette mission ?

— Homura Mitokado.

— Un membre du Conseil ? s'étonna Sasuke. Ça doit être vraiment important. La personne en question ?

— Kabuto Yakushi.

Cette fois, Sasuke sursauta pour de bon. Neji restait imperturbable.

— C'est une mauvaise idée.

— On ne te demande pas ton avis.

— Pourquoi Shikamaru a-t-il décliné la mission ? On aurait bien plus besoin d'un cerveau tel que lui plutôt que d'une nouvelle force de frappe.

— C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, mais il s'est montré intraitable. Apparemment, le Hokage lui a confié une autre mission qui requérait absolument ses compétences.

— Une mission plus importante que d'escorter un agent double aux frontières des terres cathayses ?

— Oui.

Sasuke n'aimait pas cela. Shikamaru était bien l'un des hommes les plus intelligents qu'il connaissait ; un tel cerveau était un atout non négligeable quand on traitait avec un homme tel que Kabuto Yakushi, dont les motivations étaient troubles au possible. Sasuke savait qu'il leur avait déjà maintes fois servi d''interface avec l'Akatsuki ; que le Hokage lui fasse confiance au point de lui donner une escorte comprenant les héritiers des familles Hyûga et Uchiha était tout simplement aberrant.

— C'est peut-être un piège, chuchota-t-il juste assez fort pour que Neji l'entende. Mitokado n'a pas donné de détails ?

— Non. Il m'a dit de m'en tenir à la mission d'escorte et de tout faire pour que Kabuto soit à l'aise. Nous sommes censés le laisser au bord du fleuve du Tigre. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi ; il est vrai que...

Neji se tut brusquement. Lee et Sakura avaient fini de se battre et se dirigeaient vers eux à pas lents. Sasuke ne comprenait pas la raison de cette méfiance : ces deux-là n'étaient-ils pas leurs compagnons de mission en plus d'être des amis de longue date ? Quand il voulut poser la question à Neji, celui-ci lui indiqua d'un geste de se taire.

— Je t'expliquerai plus tard, eut-il le temps de chuchoter avant que leurs amis ne parviennent assez près d'eux pour les entendre.

Puis, il dit d'une voix forte :

— Dépêche-toi d'aller te changer et te préparer. On a rendez-vous avec notre client dans une heure au bâtiment central.

— Bien. Je vais aussi informer Kakashi de mon départ, au cas où il aurait compté sur moi pour... quelques petites choses en rapport avec notre dernière mission.

Comme surveiller Naruto ou l'aider dans sa formation, par exemple, mais il n'osait pas le dire tout haut après la drôle de réaction de Neji. Son ami parut comprendre.

— Entendu.

Et tout fut dit. Sasuke salua Lee et Sakura en passant et se hâta jusqu'à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Kakashi, le coeur dans les talons.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de cette mission. Cela ne l'aurait pas tant dérangé si ses intuitions ne se révélaient généralement justes...

**o-o-o**

Shikamaru détestait les ennuis, mais force était de constater qu'il y était enfoncé jusqu'au cou. Il relut pour la troisième fois le sommaire du dossier qu'il devait apprendre par coeur pour la mission, les yeux révulsés d'horreur, jeta un coup d'oeil irrité en direction de Sai qui lui faisait face et se raidit en sentant la présence de Shino dans son dos. Assis derrière son bureau, le Hokage lui faisait un sourire goguenard.

— Elle est en retard, fit-il remarquer à Sai. Tu lui as bien envoyé la convocation ?

— Bien entendu.

— Alors on va devoir attendre. Ces femmes, c'est toujours pareil.

Mais il paraissait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Shikamaru soupira. Les retards d'Ino étaient devenus légendaires ; elle abusait un peu trop de ses prérogatives en tant que femme (auxquelles Shikamaru n'adhérait nullement mais comme il n'avait pas envie de se recevoir un coup de la part de la jeune fille, il se taisait à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup en mission). Shino ne disait rien, mais ce n'était guère étonnant : on ne l'entendait que rarement, celui-là. Il était toujours très difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

— Vous partirez sitôt qu'on aura fini l'entretien, dit Jiraiya. Il est impératif que vous gardiez le secret sur ce que vous allez lire dans ces dossiers. Pensez à le détruire quand vous aurez fini.

— Ino n'a pas droit au sien ? Je n'en vois que deux.

— C'est inutile. La plupart des informations, elle les connaît déjà. En outre, elle a aidé son père à rédiger ce rapport.

Shikamaru ne cacha pas sa surprise.

— Un dossier aussi épais sur les terres situées au-delà du Grand Océan ? Comment est-ce possible ?

— La famille Yamanaka est originaire de ces contrées et continue d'avoir des contacts réguliers avec ceux de leur famille restés au pays. C'est une bonne source d'informations. Et avant que tu ne me le demandes , oui, je suis certain de leur allégeance.

— Je n'en doutais pas. Je connais suffisamment Ino pour lui confier sans hésiter ma vie et la sécurité du village.

Jiraiya hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait de la réponse de Shikamaru. Shino prit alors la parole, à l'étonnement de tous.

— La présence d'Ino Yamanaka est facile à comprendre, mais pourquoi moi ?

Jiraiya dévisagea longuement Shino, et bien qu'il n'y eût à première vue rien à trouver, il parut encore plus content de lui-même que lorsque Shikamaru lui avait donné son opinion sur Ino. Shikamaru commençait à se dire qu'il y avait bien plus derrière cette mission qu'un simple voyage vers les pays situés de l'autre côté de la mer en vue de recueillir un complément d'informations sur les puissances étrangères qui s'y trouvaient.

— Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour les pays étrangers ? demanda-t-il avec prudence. Est-ce à cause de l'arrivée de Naruto ?

Jiraiya hocha la tête.

— Sa présence a déjà amorcé une série d'événements qu'il nous faut à tout pris juguler tant que nous le pouvons encore. Et si son tuteur est aussi haut placé qu'il le dit dans le gouvernement, je doute que sa disparition soit passée inaperçue. Si possible, j'aimerais au moins en informer Iruka Umino et prendre contact avec lui.

— Pourquoi ne pas attendre qu'il nous contacte de lui-même ?

— Parce que un, je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de l'endroit où se trouve Naruto si même celui-ci l'ignore, et deux, il a reçu comme ordre formel de ne pas revenir dans le pays si le Hokage lui-même, c'est-à-dire moi, ne lui donne pas un contre-ordre direct.

— Alors c'est vrai ? Cet Umino était bien un ninja de Konoha ?

Shikamaru aimait de moins en moins la tournure que prenaient les choses. Au rythme où les informations lui tombaient dessus, il était à peu près sûr de devoir fourrer son nez dans des secrets auxquels le commun des mortels n'avait pas accès. Il fut confirmé dans son idée par Sai, qui fit le tour de la pièce d'un air nonchalant. Shikamaru était certain qu'il vérifiait une nouvelle fois que l'endroit était sécurisé et qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait.

— Ah, elle arrive, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Surgit alors une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui déboula dans le bureau en courant, l'air complètement essoufflée. Ino salua ses amis d'un signe de la main tout en reprenant son souffle, les joues rouges.

— Tu es en retard, jeune fille ! s'écria Jiraiya, les yeux pétillants.

— Désolée ! J'étais... en train... de finir...

— Peu importe, l'interrompit le Hokage. Je disais justement à Shikamaru et Shino que ce que j'allais vous révéler devait rester entre ces quatre murs.

Sai referma la porte d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter tous ceux qui étaient encore debout. Ino jeta un regard paniqué au Hokage tout en rejoignant ses compagnons de mission.

— C'est à cause du garçon que Kakashi a ramené, c'est ça ?

— Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? demanda Shikamaru.

— Pas vraiment, mais les rumeurs vont bon train. C'est bien le garçon blond avec une drôle de tenue, celui qui était fourré avec Sachiko ?

— Oui.

— Ah, j'en étais sûre ! fit-elle sur un ton triomphal. C'est donc bien un étranger !

— Les rumeurs disent cela ? intervint Shino.

— Non, mais c'est évident. Je veux dire, il n'y a qu'à voir comment il étais habillé... En plus, je l'ai entendu parler en passant, il a un accent. Je dirais... Un Anglican, je me trompe ?

Le sourire que lui fit Jiraiya avait quelque chose d'obscène que Shikamaru préféra ignorer.

— Bien deviné ! Tu m'impressionnes.

Ino haussa les épaules.

— Je n'ai aucun mérite, mon oncle a exactement le même type d'accent. J'ai entendu ce garçon parler à Sachiko et à Sakura, il manie plutôt bien notre langue pour un étranger. Il a des relations dans le village ?

— C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir.

— Un instant, fit Shikamaru d'une voix lasse. Ino est l'experte en langue et culture, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et vous avez engagé Shino pour une raison qui vous est évidente. Mais pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai aucune connaissance du pays de Naruto, il vous serait plus profitable d'assigner Inoichi Yamanaka à ma place. Il dispose des informations nécessaires et a un intellect équivalent au mien, sans parler de son expérience.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces ninja qui discutent mes décisions ? dit Jiraiya d'un air mécontent.

— Je suis désolé.

— Si je t'ai choisi, Shikamaru, c'est que je te juge plus apte à remplir cette mission que ce vieux renard d'Inoichi. En outre, il est déjà en mission et ne reviendra pas avant trois jours, et nous n'avons peut-être pas tout ce temps. Sai !

Sai réagit immédiatement à l'appel du Hokage : il tira les rideaux jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit entièrement sombre, fit descendre un écran blanc du plafond en actionnant une commande sur le mur et alluma un projecteur de diapositives. Ils virent alors une carte du continent apparaître sur le mur, chaque pays étant parfaitement délimité des autres par des lignes de frontières nettes.

— Vous connaissez la carte de notre continent. Celle-ci a été mise à jour hier, mais comme vous le savez, elle est susceptible de changer à tout moment selon l'issue des guerres de territoires que nous avons. Maintenant...

Il y eut un changement de diapositive. La même carte que la première était reflétée sur le mur, sauf que sa surface était plus petite : on voyait nettement ce qui se trouvait au-delà. Shikamaru frissonna en apercevant l'empire de Cathay, leurs voisins directs, ainsi qu'une large surface de terre vers l'Est qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les informations à ce sujet avaient toujours été classées top secret, y compris pour les soldats qui n'étaient pas placés assez haut dans la hiérarchie.

— C'est...

— En effet, dit Jiraiya en se levant et en désignant avec une baguette chaque portion de territoire qu'il nommait. Cathay, que vous connaissez déjà un peu, ce pays que ses habitants appellent Russia, et plus loin l'Irope où se trouvent les pays de Franche-Terre et d'Anglica, les plus grandes puissances de ce continent.

— Une île... murmura Shikamaru. Naruto vient d'une île ?

— C'est bien plus qu'une île, dit Ino. Anglica est quasiment un continent à lui tout seul. Les habitants sont très fiers de leur place par rapport à l'Irope.

— Et les Francs-Terrois méprisent leur orgueil, dit soudain Shino.

Shikamaru se tourna vers lui, surpris.

— Tu en sais quelque chose ?

— Oui. Ma mère faisait partie de la noblesse Franche-Terroise.

Ino et Shikamaru sursautèrent à cette nouvelle.

— Je pensais que c'était un secret bien gardé, dit leur ami en fixant Jiraiya. Je m'étais trompé, apparemment.

Shikamaru soupira. Plus ça allait, et plus il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir suivi Neji dans sa mission d'escorte à Cathay. Ino regardait à présent Shino avec méfiance ; pour un peu, elle semblait prête à sortir ses armes...

— Tu peux me dire en quoi ça change qu'il soit de ce Franc-truc, Ino ?

— Quoi ?

— Depuis qu'il a dit que sa mère était de cet endroit, on dirait que tu veux lui arracher les deux yeux.

Ino rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses racines.

— Pardon, fit-elle d'une voix gênée, c'est l'habitude... Enfin, ce que je veux dire...

— Je présume que tu as été élevée dans la haine des Francs-Terrois, comme tous ceux de ton pays ? dit Jiraiya.

Shikamaru ne comprit pas.

— La haine des Francs-Terrois ?

— La Franche-Terre et l'Anglica sont en guerre depuis des siècles, dit Shino. C'est comme si tu te retrouvais soudain en face d'un Cathay, mais en dix fois pire.

— Oh.

Quelle drôle d'histoire ! À entendre tout cela, on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait pas une partie du monde qui n'était pas en guerre avec une autre. Shikamaru se sentit tout d'un coup frustré et inutile ; il était redevenu comme un enfant ignorant découvrant le monde. Le projecteur émettait une lueur blafarde qui rendait les visages de ses amis pâles comme la mort, les faisant ressembler à des fantômes venus d'un autre âge. Ino lui jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux.

— Ça va pas ?

Ino passait son temps à s'inquiéter et à essayer de le remettre en place, un peu comme sa mère. Shikamaru la connaissait depuis très longtemps, leurs parents étant amis de longue date. Quand ils étaient enfants, on les voyait souvent ensemble, et plus d'un indiscret avait décrété qu'ils finiraient mariés... ce qui était bien l'idée la plus absurde et la plus dégoûtante qui soit pour Shikamaru et Ino. Ils se considéraient comme frère et soeur.

Une soeur qui n'avait pas jugé bon de lui dire qu'elle était originaire d'un pays situé au-delà de l'océan. Bien que Shikamaru comprît la raison derrière ce silence, il n'en était pas moins fâché.

— C'est bon, j'admets, dit-il en s'efforçant de penser à la mission. La suite ? Quelle est notre mission ?

Jiraiya se mit en face d'eux. Ses traits étaient empreints d'une gravité inhabituelle.

— Je veux que vous alliez tous les trois à Anglica et que vous preniez contact avec Iruka Umino, dit-il. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

— Mais cela risque de nous prendre des semaines par voie de terre et des mois par voie maritime, à supposer que nous ne soyons pas arrêtés !

Jiraiya eut alors un sourire mystérieux.

— Pour les avis de passage, j'en fais mon affaire. Et cela ne vous prendra pas si longtemps si vous y allez par la voie des airs.

— C'est impossible. Nous sommes incapables de voler.

— Et je croyais que c'était interdit, dit Ino. Les machines destinées au transport et les appareils volants n'ont pas le droit d'exister dans cette partie du monde, n'est-ce pas ? Alors où allons-nous trouver de quoi voyager ?

Jiraiya se tourna vers Shino, le regard pétillant.

— Oh, mais je ne pense pas que trouver un moyen de transport fiable pose le moindre problème, n'est-ce pas, Shino ?

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_S'il y avait une chose que Sasuke détestait, c'était les histoires de coeur, surtout quand cela le concernait. La perspective de passer une mission entière à escorter un homme tel que Kabuto Yakushi ne l'enthousiasmait guère ; encore moins depuis que celui-ci lui faisait les yeux doux. Entre lui et Lee qui n'arrêtait pas de draguer tout ce qui avait (à sa connaissance) des seins pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par Gaara du Sable (et celui qui dirait le contraire aurait à tâter de ses poings !), il commençait à se sentir ridiculement acculé._

— _Sachiko n'est pas du genre à sortir avec des types louches dans ton genre ! s'écria Lee en montrant ses poings à Kabuto. C'est une jeune fille respectable, elle !_

— _Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si aberrant, dit Kabuto en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 7 : « Nouvelle donne » !**


	8. Nouvelle donne

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Avertissements : _Yaoi_** un peu plus tard, SasuNaru et KakaIru, **_AU_**. Les personnages sont **_OOC_** mais c'est normal on va dire, ils n'ont pas été élevés pareils que dans le manga...  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** Un peu plus d'informations, un peu plus de choses qui se passent... Et le début des histoires personnelles qui apparaît.

Un chapitre publié un peu plus tôt parce que ma coloc' a absolument tenu à le lire avant de partir au boulot et que je dors à l'heure où elle s'en va... Donc au lieu d'être publié le lundi midi, il l'est le lundi à 00 heure et quelques.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**  
**Nouvelle donne**

En y repensant bien, Iruka n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris par ce qu'il avait découvert sur la pellicule. Il avait rencontré bien des choses incroyables tout au long de sa carrière en tant que militaire : la magie sithe utilisée par l'élite anglicane, les déserts glacés de Russia et les créatures de l'hiver qui y vivaient, les illusions franches-terroises et même les étranges oiseaux-dieux d'Arcadia et leur technologie qui avait si bien servi à forger la civilisation des terres de l'Est. Son propre pays d'origine, le Japonin, avait maints secrets et maintes surprises en réserve, à commencer par l'existence des Bijû et ce qu'ils avaient apporté aux Japonins des siècles auparavant. Les ninja étaient des êtres de l'ombre, créations artificielles que leurs ancêtres avaient réussi à forger à partir des secrets habilement dérobés à leurs dieux. Wensëli lui-même et son Feneris n'étaient-ils pas la preuve que tout était possible en ce bas-monde ?

Meelian était une Compagne au physique juvénile qui ne laissait pas deviner l'immense intelligence qui se cachait derrière les épaisses montures argentées de ses lunettes. Elle connaissait Wensëli depuis près de deux siècles ; c'était elle qui l'avait orienté vers le Feneris et l'avait aidé à le renflouer après que son créateur, le redouté criminel Nergen, avait été tué par les Sithes. Elle n'avait même pas sourcillé en voyant la technologie rudimentaire utilisée sur l'appareil photographique. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle avait déjà extrait toutes les photographies prises sur la pellicule et les montrait sur un écran géant aux deux militaires.

— C'est fascinant, vraiment fascinant, ne cessait-elle de répéter, les yeux pétillants.

Iruka pouvait facilement comprendre son état d'esprit. Meelian était une scientifique dont le plus grand plaisir était de découvrir de nouvelles inventions, de nouvelles choses. La contemplation d'un mystère de plus devait la combler de joie.

— Tu ne peux pas faire mieux, Meelian ? demanda Wensëli en fixant d'un oeil impatient les images floues et en noir et blanc qu'elle leur montrait. Ce n'est pas très net.

— Pas très net ? s'écria-t-elle, méprisante. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais tu m'as donné un jouet aux fonctions limitées, à moitié cassé, et qui a été utilisé dans de très mauvaises conditions vis-à-vis de ce dont il est capable. Je trouve au contraire que je me suis extraordinairement débrouillée. N'importe quel ingénieur humain t'aurait donné une ombre en guise de preuve !

— Une preuve de quoi ? demanda Iruka sur un ton intéressé.

— La preuve de l'existence d'une nouvelle forme de vie !

Meelian se frotta les mains, visiblement ravie. Wensëli plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qui l'excitait autant.

— Je ne vois toujours qu'une ombre floue, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Meelian se rapprocha de l'écran, agacée, et y pointa une baguette de présentation fine qu'elle avait sorti de son impressionnante veste de laboratoire. Elle s'en servit pour indiquer tour à tour les sections qu'elle nommait.

— Ici, on voit très nettement la queue de l'animal, dit-elle d'une voix impatiente, et là son corps sinueux. Quelques pattes courtes, mais celles qui sont à l'avant ont une taille respectable, je dirais plusieurs dizaines de mètres au bas mot.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ? s'étonna Iruka. Je ne vois aucun repère pour calculer son échelle.

— On peut le voir grâce à l'ombre de l'Ange Céleste sur ce nuage, dit-elle simplement. Si tu compares avec celle de la bête (et je ne doute pas que c'en soit une), elle doit faire environ trois cent mètres, soit mille de vos pieds anglicans.

— C'est... énorme, dit Iruka. En es-tu sûre ?

— Est-ce une insulte ?

— Désolé.

Il se tassa un peu plus dans son siège sans plus faire attention à la moue boudeuse de Meelian. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une créature franche-terroise, dit-il enfin. Nos espions n'auraient pas été si imprudents au point de laisser passer quelque chose d'aussi gros, dans tous les sens du terme.

— Pourtant, quand on voit ce que les Francs-Terrois peuvent faire...

— Non. Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de l'empereur Ferdinand IV. S'il disposait d'une telle force de frappe, cela ferait longtemps que nous l'aurions su.

— Il faisait peut-être un essai ?

— Sur un appareil contenant une partie de la noblesse anglicane se rendant à Arcadia ? Ce serait stupide.

Wensëli ne répondit pas, mais le sourire en coin qu'il eut à ce moment en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'intelligence de la race humaine. Iruka ne chercha même pas à défendre les siens : il avait bien d'autres soucis en tête. Meelian ajusta l'image en pianotant rapidement sur le clavier tactile qui se trouvait devant elle, et les deux hommes virent une tête au museau sombre serti de longues et fines moustaches apparaître devant eux. Les yeux de la créature luisaient d'une manière qu'Iruka n'avait aucun mal à qualifier de démoniaque.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il à Meelian.

— Un dragon.

— Les dragons n'existent pas, dit Wensëli sans s'émouvoir. Toi qui es une scientifique, tu devrais savoir cela.

— Et toi qui n'es pas loin d'être un aventurier, tu devrais savoir que toute légende n'est pas que chimères. Si les dieux existent dans ton univers atrocement balisé, alors pourquoi pas un dragon ?

— Les dragons sont des créatures maudites.

— Tout comme les Bijû, murmura Iruka, pourtant j'en ai vu de mes propres yeux. Pourquoi a-t-il attaqué l'Ange Céleste ?

Meelian secoua la tête.

— Ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir, mon cher. J'ai fait ma part des choses.

— Alors le Feneris doit faire face à un dragon, dit Wensëli. C'est un dénouement inattendu, même si je dois avouer que je suis plutôt curieux.

— Curieux pour quoi ?

— Je me demande seulement si nous sommes en mesure de l'affronter.

— Il n'y a pas de raison, dit Iruka. Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas pourquoi il a attaqué l'Ange Céleste. Si ça se trouve, mes compatriotes ont trouvé le moyen de l'irriter, ce qui en connaissant William Sagan est une explication plausible.

Wensëli ne paraissait pas convaincu.

— Menace ou pas, j'aimerais quand même le retrouver, ce dragon.

Iruka acquiesça. Meelian n'était pas loin de sautiller sur place, tant elle était excitée. Elle laissa bientôt les deux hommes afin de terminer une expérience qu'elle avait mis en suspens en apprenant qu'on avait besoin de ses compétences. Lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée avec son matériel, Iruka put parler à l'aise.

— Tu n'y crois pas, à cette histoire de dragon, je me trompe ? dit-il à un Wensëli pensif.

— Bien sûr que non, fit son ami d'une voix sèche. Tu connais Meelian. Toujours à chercher les solutions les plus abracadabrantes au moindre mystère. À la croire, les dieux passent leur temps à se balader sur terre.

_Ce qui n'est peut-être pas si fou qu'on le croit_, se dit Iruka en repensant soudain aux légendes qu'il avait entendues dans sa vie et aux monstres qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. _Surtout si on a comme moi assisté à une scène de l'enfer..._

**o-o-o**

Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté ou alarmé que Kakashi fasse autant de cas de lui ; sa vie avait si radicalement changé en quelques jours qu'il n'était plus sûr de grand-chose, d'ailleurs. Après les révélations du jônin sur le Bijû qui habitait son corps, il se sentait perdu, lancé trop tôt dans un monde dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Kakashi ne chercha pas à minimiser l'ampleur de ce que la présence du Kyûbi dans son corps impliquait.

— Iruka était au courant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

— C'est lui qui a voulu s'occuper de toi, d'après ce que je sais. C'était très noble de sa part, en sachant ce que le Kyûbi avait fait à sa famille.

Les mains de Naruto tremblaient quand il voulut soulever son haut pour regarder sur son ventre. Le tatouage était toujours là, inchangé. Pour la première fois, Naruto remarqua que le tracé était plus pâle que durant son enfance ; il s'y était tellement habitué qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail... La vue de sa peau, si lisse et tendue, le remplit de dégoût. L'oeil de Kakashi le scrutait en silence, et il eut envie de hurler jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit sèche et qu'il cesse de respirer. Ces mains étaient celles qui avaient serré Iruka des centaines de fois ; ce ventre était celui qui contenait le monstre qui lui avait fait tant de mal.

— Comme ça ? Il n'a jamais cherché à...

— Te tuer ? On m'a dit que oui, mais il aurait changé d'avis et... Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr de connaître les détails. Et si tu lui demandais toi-même ?

— Comment ? Il est loin !

Il réprima à grand-peine un sanglot. Quel imbécile ! À quoi cela lui servirait-il de pleurer maintenant ? Devant lui, Kakashi attendait calmement, comme si ce genre de révélation était une chose qu'il faisait tous les jours. Naruto le haïssait bien un peu en cet instant.

— Nous en avons discuté avec le Hokage. Il pense envoyer une équipe spéciale pour le ramener ici. J'ai essayé de me proposer, mais il a refusé catégoriquement. Il croit que je serais mieux ici à t'enseigner à être le meilleur soldat possible.

— Je ne veux pas être soldat ! s'écria Naruto sur le ton de la colère. Je déteste la guerre !

— J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies plus le choix de ce côté-là.

— Et pourquoi ? Je suis bien libre de choisir ce que je veux faire tant que je ne suis une menace pour personne, non ?

— C'est vrai, mais il y a bien des ambitieux dans ce monde qui ne pensent pas comme toi.

— Je sais, fit Naruto avec amertume. Croyez-moi, je sais.

Naruto repensa au Grand Chambellan, à la Reine Elaine, à Iruka qui semblait détester sa position de Commodore bien qu'il n'en parlât jamais. Son oncle Stephen avait toujours été sur la défensive en sa présence ; et lors des rares fois où il se retrouvait en face des Sithes qui composaient la suite personnelle de la Reine, ceux-ci l'avaient regardé avec horreur et condescendance. Jusqu'où savaient-ils, pour le Kyûbi ? Et jusqu'où Iruka était-il allé pour préserver la vie d'un être qu'il était censé haïr ?

— Pourquoi Iruka a fait tout ça ? Il a tout abandonné pour moi ? Il n'y était pas obligé !

— C'est un ninja, dit Kakashi d'une voix morne. Il doit obéissance et respect à ses supérieurs.

— Il a donc agi sur ordre.

Cette pensée était insupportable, plus encore que de savoir qu'il y avait un monstre dans son corps. Naruto serra les poings. Dire qu'il y avait quelques heures à peine, il pensait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde en ayant découvert les ramen ! Il avait l'impression que d'un coup, tout son univers si gentiment délimité, toutes ses convictions avaient été balayées pour ne plus laisser qu'une place nette qui ne demandait qu'à être remplie. Il leva les mains devant ses yeux et les regarda bouger comme si c'était la première fois.

— Ne va pas te prendre le chou plus qu'il n'est nécessaire, dit Kakashi en lui agrippant le poignet. Tu viens de découvrir quelque chose de plus sur toi, c'est vrai, mais tu n'en restes pas moins Naruto. Tu as une personnalité et une manière de penser qui n'appartiennent qu'à toi.

— Mais...

— Iruka a laissé toute sa vie derrière lui pour essayer d'en fonder une nouvelle pour toi. Est-ce ainsi que tu le remercies ? En balançant tout ça aux quatre vents juste parce que tu viens d'apprendre que tu n'étais pas seul dans ton univers intérieur ?

Naruto eut un rire nerveux.

— Tu dis de drôles de choses, Kakashi.

— Et toi, tu as une grande gueule et tu énerves Sachiko, mais il n'empêche que je t'apprécie quand même, d'une certaine manière.

— Ah ! Sachiko ! Est-ce qu'elle est...

Il baissa la voix.

— Est-ce qu'elle sait, pour le... pour lui ?

— Non, mais je compte bien le lui dire quand elle sera de retour de sa mission. Ou tu peux le faire toi-même si tu veux.

Le coeur de Naruto se glaça.

— Est-ce bien nécessaire ?

— Je pense que oui. Il sera difficile de lui cacher à partir du moment où nous passerons à un niveau d'entraînement supérieur.

— Je ne veux pas...

— Je sais.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son ventre qui était encore visible. En voyant cela, Naruto le couvrit brusquement de son survêtement en se promettant de ne plus jamais le montrer nulle part.

— Je déteste ce stupide tatouage. J'aurais préféré de jamais être tombé de l'Ange Céleste !

— Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, dit Kakashi.

— Bien sûr que si ! Sans ça, je serais tranquillement chez moi à l'heure qu'il est ! Et je ne saurais rien de ce... de cette malédiction !

— Et quand la vérité te serait tombée dessus sans que tu sois préparé, le monde aurait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Naruto secoua la tête.

— Comment ça pourrait être le cas ? Je ne veux de mal à personne...

— Toi non, mais il faut que tu comprennes que la bête qui est en toi est très malfaisante. C'est un démon qui a détruit un nombre insensé de vies et n'hésiterait pas à le refaire pour recouvrer sa liberté.

— Alors il faut le tuer !

— Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

— Bien sûr que si ! s'écria Naruto, hystérique. Il faut juste que...

— Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! hurla Kakashi. Naruto, tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce que cette histoire implique !

— Alors explique-moi ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour éviter de faire du mal à des innocents !

Kakashi se tut et le regarda longuement. Naruto n'osait pas bouger de peur de le faire partir ; il attendit donc qu'il eut fini, maudissant comme jamais sa venue au Japonin. Cela prit un temps considérable ; il pouvait presque voir les rouages s'agiter sous le crâne du jônin. Kakashi était tendu, méfiant ; si ce qu'il lui avait raconté sur le Kyûbi était vrai, il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Naruto aurait donné cher pour pouvoir se rappeler de cette période.

— Nous allons faire un marché, dit enfin Kakashi. Tu vas continuer à apprendre tes cours, puis nous passerons à la pratique. Chaque jour, si je juge que tu as fait assez de progrès, je te permettrai de me poser une question. Que j'y réponde ou pas est à ma discrétion, bien entendu.

Naruto commença à protester, mais Kakashi le fit taire d'un geste.

— C'est tout ce que je peux te proposer, fit-il d'une voix lasse, et c'est déjà beaucoup. Je ne suis pas censé te parler de tout ça avant que tu ne sois en mesure de te battre. Ce marché pourrait bien me coûter ma tête s'il arrive aux oreilles de la mauvaise personne.

— Le Hokage, par exemple ?

— Pas nécessairement, mais il est vrai qu'il avait émis quelques réserves... Quoi qu'il en soit, fais de ton mieux, et nous verrons.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je dois tellement devenir un ninja ?

— C'est une question.

— Kakashi !

Le jônin soupira.

— Tu préfères rester sans défense si un ennemi essaie de t'attaquer pour s'emparer du Kyûbi ?

Naruto sentit le sang se retirer de son visage.

— Ils ne feraient pas ça... Personne n'est au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

— À peu près tous ceux qui ont plus de dix-huit ans dans le village le savent, bien qu'ils n'ont sans doute pas fait le rapprochement avec toi.

Naruto eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au creux de l'estomac.

— Et ils n'ont rien dit en me voyant ?

— Ils te croient mort. Là encore, c'est grâce à ton tuteur.

— Quelle chance, fit Naruto d'un air narquois. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait, que les gens croient qu'Iruka m'a tué étant bébé. Je n'aurais plus qu'à faire un tour avec lui en avion au-dessus de leurs têtes et ils croiront que je suis revenu des enfers pour les égorger dans leur sommeil.

Kakashi lui mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

— Courage ! Veux-tu rester là à te morfondre sur ton sort ou essayer de trouver le moyen de contrôler ton destin ?

— Je...

La main de Kakashi était chaude et légère. Naruto ne savait plus que penser de cet homme au faciès éternellement dissimulé derrière ce masque de tissu sombre. Allié sûr ? Opportuniste ?

— Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, Kakashi ? Tu m'avais affirmé que tu aurais des ennuis si ça se savait. Alors pourquoi te donner tant de mal ?

Le regard de Kakashi se fit plus dur.

— Je n'aime pas garder les secrets plus qu'il n'est nécessaire, surtout si le fait de les révéler faciliterait les choses. J'ai déjà bien trop de secrets dans ma vie.

— Comme Sasuke, par exemple...

Naruto avait dit ça sans y penser ; il se plaqua une main paniquée devant la bouche en se rendant compte de son erreur. Kakashi ne parut nullement fâché.

— Tiens, tu étais donc au courant... Je me disais bien que Sasuke se montrait un peu familier avec toi. Ça ne lui arrive jamais, d'habitude. Il a bien trop peur de se faire démasquer.

— Kakashi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit s'habiller en fille ?

— C'est une question, fit Kakashi avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

— Ça ne me concerne pas !

— Raison de plus. Tu imagines si Sasuke l'apprenait ? Il m'en voudrait...

Naruto hésita, mais il avait tellement envie de savoir... Sasuke était l'un des seuls amis qu'il avait jamais eus dans sa vie, le plus proche depuis Rebecca. Il voulait tout savoir sur lui, partager ses secrets et l'aider si possible. Il se demanda comment le travesti réagirait à la nouvelle de la présence du Kyûbi dans son corps...

— Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Kakashi.

Naruto fit un large sourire.

— Il fait quelquefois un peu peur et il peut être super coincé quand il s'y met, mais c'est quelqu'un de génial. Et il m'a payé quatre ramen !

Kakashi éclata de rire. À chaque mouvement, son bandeau placé de travers sautait sur son front ; Naruto s'attendait à ce qu'il se détache mais cela n'arriva pas. Dehors, la lumière du soleil déclinait ; il était donc si tard ? Le temps était doux, une sensation de tranquillité flottait dans l'air, comme un matin de congé où il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de somnoler dans son lit. Naruto cligna des yeux, un peu fatigué. Il n'avait rien remarqué, mais toutes ces histoires l'avaient épuisé et il se sentait prêt à aller s'effondrer dans le placard miteux dans lequel il couchait. Kakashi finit de rire et le regarda d'une drôle de manière.

— Je t'aime bien, dit-il doucement. Tu es peut-être ce qu'il faut à Sasuke. Reste son ami, veux-tu ?

— Bien sûr ! Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu...

— Il ne t'a rien dit ? Sasuke...

— Il m'a parlé de son frère. C'est vrai qu'il veut le tuer ?

— Itachi Uchiha ? Oui, il veut effectivement l'éliminer.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est un fou assoiffé de pouvoir. Il avait tué toute sa famille minus Sasuke quand celui-ci avait huit ans.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'horreur.

— Je l'ignorais...

— Il était très puissant, et il n'a cessé de progresser depuis. Sasuke l'adorait. C'est lui qui a découvert les corps de ses parents quand il est rentré de classe.

— C'est abominable ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? C'est...

Naruto secoua la tête, incapable de continuer. Quel genre d'homme irait tuer ses parents ? Lui qui avait toujours voulu rencontrer les siens et pour qui Iruka était toute sa vie, il ne pouvait imaginer ne serait-ce que lever la main sur son tuteur, son frère.

— Sasuke, est-ce qu'il...

— Ça suffit comme ça, dit Kakashi sur un ton brusque. Je considère les questions sur Sasuke comme faisant partie de ce que tu dois de demander après une journée d'apprentissage.

— Mais... Tu m'avais dit...

— Je ne suis pas comme ton Iruka, dit Kakashi sans le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas assez de cran pour faire face à mes démons et leur pardonner sans que cela ait de répercussion sur notre relation. Demain. Ou... un autre jour, nous avons tout le temps d'en parler. Sasuke ne va pas s'en aller du jour au lendemain.

Naruto ne comprenait pas bien, mais Kakashi devait avoir ses raisons d'agir ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Il était le tuteur de Sasuke et ne voulait que son bien, comme Iruka était son tuteur et l'avait si bien protégé depuis toujours. Néanmoins, une boule d'angoisse lui serrait le ventre. Oubliant sa peur de tantôt, il se mit à espérer le retour rapide de Sasuke. Ils pourraient continuer à comparer leurs existences et le soir, ils iraient manger ensemble, en bons camarades qu'ils étaient...

— Je ferais mieux de me remettre au boulot, dit-il en voyant que Kakashi avait fini de parler. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire avant d'arriver au niveau des autres.

— Oui, chuchota Kakashi qui avait l'air bouleversé. Oui, c'est mieux. Je... je vais te laisser...

Il partit sans un regard en arrière. Naruto sentait un vide en lui, pile à l'endroit où se trouvait le sceau d'encre qui contenait le Kyûbi. C'était déconcertant, surtout après tout ce que Kakashi lui avait dit (et ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit non plus).

Il retourna à ses cours, mais le coeur n'y était plus.

— Reviens vite, Sasuke... murmura-t-il en espérant vaguement que le vent apporterait ses mots à son ami et le ferait venir plus vite.

**o-o-o**

S'il y avait une chose que Sasuke détestait, c'était les histoires de coeur, surtout quand cela le concernait. La perspective de passer une mission entière à escorter un homme tel que Kabuto Yakushi ne l'enthousiasmait guère ; encore moins depuis que celui-ci lui faisait les yeux doux. Entre lui et Lee qui n'arrêtait pas de draguer tout ce qui avait (à sa connaissance) des seins pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par Gaara du Sable (et celui qui dirait le contraire aurait à tâter de ses poings !), il commençait à se sentir ridiculement acculé.

— Sachiko n'est pas du genre à sortir avec des types louches dans ton genre ! s'écria Lee en montrant ses poings à Kabuto. C'est une jeune fille respectable, elle !

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si aberrant, dit Kabuto en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je pense être un bon parti, et notre union vous assurerait mon soutien inconditionnel.

— Ce serait... de la prostitution ! s'indigna Lee. Sachiko est au-dessus de ce genre d'acte odieux !

Et surtout, cela aurait pour effet de dévoiler le véritable sexe de Sasuke, ce qu'il voulait éviter autant que possible. Il supplia Sakura des yeux pour qu'elle lui porte secours. Son amie se mit à rire et attrapa Lee par la peau du cou. Autour d'eux, les ninja venus prendre leur avis de mission les regardaient en tâchant de ne pas rire. Ils avaient l'habitude de voir un homme ou un autre se battre pour les beaux yeux de Sachiko Hatake, la nièce du fameux ninja copieur Kakashi et aussi l'une des plus jolies filles du village. Le fait que l'un de ses soupirants soit Kabuto Yakushi n'avait rien de surprenant : celui-ci était en effet très ambitieux et rêvait d'épouser une héritière de grande famille. Les clans Hyûga et Yamanaka lui ayant été fermés suite à plusieurs histoires embarrassantes que tout le monde s'efforçait d'oublier, il ne lui restait donc qu'à se rabattre sur des noms moins prestigieux en termes de lignée, mais non moins influents. Sachiko Hatake était ainsi sa cible privilégiée, au grand dam de Sasuke qui devait redoubler de vigilance en sa présence. Comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas de devoir surveiller Kabuto pour qu'il ne leur fasse pas un coup bas, il devait en plus veiller sur sa chasteté ! Cela commençait à en faire trop, même pour lui.

— Je crois que Sachiko est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, tu ne crois pas Lee ? dit Sakura de son côté. Elle a aussi le droit de décider avec quel garçon elle veut sortir.

— Certes, approuva Kabuto avec un sourire charmeur. Et ce sera moi.

— Ça j'en doute, fit Sakura avec un clin d'oeil. Sachiko a déjà des vues ailleurs.

— Comment cela ?

— Il y a ce garçon, Naruto, elle semble s'y intéresser particulièrement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

— Sakura !

Sasuke se maudit de ne pas avoir arrêté Sakura à temps. Il ne fallait pas que Kabuto découvre l'identité de Naruto, cela aurait été désastreux ! Sakura plissa les yeux, surprise, mais se tut comme le lui avait indiqué Sasuke. Trop tard ; le mal était fait. Kabuto parut très intéressé.

— Vraiment ? Et qui est ce Naruto ?

— Personne, fit sèchement Sasuke. Sakura se fait des films.

— Pourtant...

— Ah, Naruto, c'est pas ce type avec lequel vous êtes rentrés l'autre jour ? demanda Lee en fronçant ses épais sourcils. Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, Sachiko, il est très quelconque !

— Il n'y a rien entre Naruto et moi, grommela Sasuke. C'est juste un civil qu'on a sauvé en route et ramené au village.

Lee fit la grimace, visiblement vexé par le ton qu'avait pris sa belle. Sasuke avait d'autres chats à fouetter que sa petite susceptibilité de mâle éconduit : Kabuto le fixait de ses yeux torves, essayant sans doute de démêler le vrai du faux afin de voir s'il y avait une information qu'il pourrait réutiliser à son avantage. C'est que Sasuke commençait à le connaître, Kabuto, à force de le fréquenter.

— J'ai fini, dit Neji en revenant dans leur groupe.

Il était parti durant une dizaine de minutes pour enregistrer leur départ auprès du service qui s'occupait des missions. Sakura lui fit un sourire crispé, mais elle était bien la seule : Kabuto et Lee se faisaient la tête et Sasuke avait une furieuse envie de leur arracher ce qui leur servait d'appendice viril.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? dit Neji.

— Sachiko s'est trouvé un fiancé, grogna Lee. Un type que je ne connais pas.

— Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas le cas, dit Sasuke entre les dents. Ne va pas te faire d'idées saugrenues, surtout !

Lee ne l'écoutait plus. Tant pis ; cela lui passerait bientôt. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de garder une rancune très longtemps. En revanche, Sasuke s'inquiétait davantage pour Kabuto : pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Que préparait-il ?

— J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, dit justement Kabuto, histoire de voir quel sorte d'homme est mon rival en amour.

— C'est inutile, il n'est pas du tout en course.

Sasuke lança un regard quelque peu paniqué à Neji qui ne broncha pas.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de discuter de ce genre de choses, dit-il sans s'énerver. Il nous faut partir. Kabuto, n'aviez-vous pas dit que vous étiez pressé ?

— C'est vrai. Tout est prêt ?

— Oui. Il ne reste plus qu'à y aller.

— Dans ce cas, je te suis, Neji.

Neji leur emboîta le pas ; c'était son privilège en tant que chef de groupe. La discussion à propos de Naruto avait été abandonnée, mais Sasuke savait que ce n'était que partie remise. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. C'était une mauvaise habitude dont il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se défaire, mais fort heureusement il ne se le permettait qu'en présence de gens à peu près sûrs. Il fallait qu'il pense à broder un mensonge convaincant avec Neji durant le voyage...

Kabuto le frôla en passant, ce qui fit sursauter Sasuke qui pensait encore à ce qu'il pouvait inventer pour expliquer la présence de Naruto au village. Il lui lança un regard irrité.

— Fais attention.

— C'est plutôt toi qui devrait faire attention, Sachiko, fit-il avec un sourire doucereux. Tu avais la tête ailleurs ?

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le geste brusque qu'il avait fait après avoir été surpris par Kabuto avait défait ses cheveux ; il les arrangea de manière distraite. Quand il eut fini, il s'aperçut que Kabuto le fixait de ses yeux de fouine.

— Quoi ?

— Joli tatouage, dit Kabuto avec un sourire en désignant la nuque de Sasuke, à présent recouverte par une tresse épaisse. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Ce sont des chaînes d'or ?

À quoi jouait-il ? Sasuke se retint de tâter du bout des doigts la marque qu'il portait à l'arrière du cou depuis son enfance. D'habitude, elle était cachée par ses longs cheveux, mais il avait dû trop les relever et l'espace d'un instant, elle était apparue aux yeux de tous. Il n'y faisait jamais attention. Kakashi avait insisté pour la lui apposer à l'époque de son arrivée dans sa maison ; selon lui, c'était une preuve de son appartenance au clan Hatake. Le jônin en possédait un semblable à l'emplacement du coeur.

— Un caprice de fille, dit-il prudemment. À l'époque, je trouvais ça joli.

Il était sans doute plus prudent de dissimuler sa véritable signification. Kabuto toisa longuement Sasuke ; il était impossible de savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Puis, sans prévenir, son sourire s'élargit.

— C'est ravissant, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Sasuke trouva sa remarque curieuse, mais il n'y pensa bientôt plus : Lee venait de se précipiter vers lui à la suite de Kabuto pour lui faire lui aussi des compliments sur sa coiffure. Il fut si empressé, si enflammé que Sasuke oublia bien vite ses autres soucis pour ne plus se concentrer que sur les différentes manières de rejeter son ami avec le plus de tact possible.

**o-o-o**

Shikamaru n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire un jour de Shino qu'il était expansif ou passionné, pourtant force était de constater que cela était le cas : cela faisait une demi-heure que son compagnon tentait de lui expliquer en détail le fonctionnement du petit bijou de technologie qu'il avait sous les yeux. L'appareil volant occupait tout un hangar garni d'outils et d'instruments hétéroclites. Jiraiya le jaugeait d'un oeil sûr, mais en prenant bien soin de rester en retrait pour ne pas déranger ses hommes. Ino s'amusait à parler chiffons avec un Sai amorphe qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille tout en faisant des croquis.

Cet « avion » comme l'appelait Shino était bien la machine la plus étrange que Shikamaru ait aperçue jusque-là. Il avait la forme grossière d'un insecte volant doté de deux paires d'ailes aux tailles différentes qui avaient été repliées le long de son corps. L'arrière (là où était placé selon Shino un moteur à propulsion) était plus volumineux que l'avant, et l'unique habitacle situé en tête de l'appareil était rempli de commandes et de manettes diverses qui donnaient le tournis à quiconque ignorait leur fonctionnement. Bien que dépassé, Shikamaru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce que son ami avait accompli. La construction de cette chose avait dû lui prendre des années.

Shino avait été de prime abord assez récalcitrant à révéler la présence de cet appareil volant. Shikamaru ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir : entre la loi qui interdisait l'usage des moyens de transport motorisés sur le continent et les préjugés des habitants, il avait toutes les raisons de penser que la demande du Hokage pouvait cacher une tentative d'arrestation déguisée. Nier était plus facile, mais finalement le devoir l'avait emporté sur l'instinct de survie et il avait consenti à les mener dans le hangar désaffecté qui lui servait de lieu de construction.

— Comment ça se fait que personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien avant ? demanda Ino en abandonnant l'idée de faire de Sai son prochain cobaye vestimentaire. Une machine de cette taille qui se monte, ça fait du bruit, non ?

— Le quartier appartient à ma famille, dit Shino, en plus le hangar est insonorisé. Nous avons pris toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables.

— C'était bien joué, admit Jiraiya.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour le découvrir ?

— J'ai mes sources. Et je suis Hokage, ce ne serait pas très professionnel de ma part d'ignorer ce genre de choses dans mon village.

Shino hocha la tête d'un air grave.

— Serais-je arrêté après la mission ?

Shikamaru s'en inquiétait également : il avait beau trouver Shino étrange et ne pas être très rassuré par cette drôle de machine volante, il ne souhaitait pas que son ami soit mis aux fers pour autant. Jiraiya fit un sourire confiant.

— Cela fait des années que je sais ce que tu fais ici, mon garçon. Tu ne crois pas que si j'avais vraiment été contre, tu ne m'aurais pas entendu hurler plus tôt ?

— Quelle drôle d'idée, quand même ! s'écria Ino. Construire cette chose en cachette depuis tout ce temps ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— L'idée me fascinait, dit Shino. Lorsque j'étais enfant, ma mère me parlait souvent de la glorieuse force de frappe aérienne de la Franche-Terre. Elle m'a même montré des dessins et des plans qu'elle avait emmenés avec elle.

— Elle est où, ta mère, Shino ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Elle est morte ?

— Non.

— Une très belle femme, si je me souviens bien, dit Jiraiya avec appréciation. Une blonde, non ?

— Oui.

Shino n'en dit pas plus. Shikamaru savait par expérience qu'il était inutile de le faire parler s'il ne le souhaitait pas, surtout quand le sujet était aussi intime. Jiraiya n'insista pas non plus. Il n'y eut qu'Ino pour paraître frustrée.

— Et c'est tout ? Quel était son nom ?

— Ça t'avancerait à quoi de le savoir, Ino ? soupira Shikamaru.

— Ben, s'il s'agit vraiment d'une fille de noble, elle doit être connue, non ?

— Laisse tomber.

— Mais...

— C'est un ordre, dit Jiraiya.

Ino fit une moue boudeuse.

— Bon, très bien. De toute façon, je suis sûre que c'est du flan. Quelle princesse noble irait épouser un type aussi loin de chez elle ?

Ce qu'elle voulait réellement dire était : « Quelle princesse noble irait épouser un _Aburame_ », mais même Ino avait assez de tact (et de prudence) pour ne pas se montrer aussi grossière. Shino ne dit rien. Il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait de l'union de ses parents : quand il ne parlait pas de sa Libellule, comme il avait appelé l'appareil volant qu'il avait fabriqué, il avait tendance à redevenir le garçon taciturne et secret que Shikamaru avait toujours connu.

— Comment allons-nous tenir là-dedans ? fit Shikamaru en changeant de sujet. Il n'y a de place que pour une seule personne, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'y ai pensé, dit Shino. Il est possible de rajouter un habitacle sous le fuselage, à condition que les passagers ne soient pas trop regardants question confort. Par contre...

Il se tourna vers le Hokage.

— J'ai prévu assez de carburant pour la distance qui nous sépare de Franche-Terre en passant par-dessus les terres, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela suffira pour l'Anglica.

— On ne pourrait pas passer par l'autre côté, par le Grand Océan ? demanda Shikamaru.

— Je ne préfère pas. Outre que je ne connais pas la distance exacte et donc la quantité de carburant nécessaire, il est plus facile d'atterrir en urgence quand on survole un continent que quand on se trouve au-dessus d'un océan avec seulement quelques îles comme points d'escale.

— Peut-être, mais comment veux-tu passer dans le ciel cathay et russian sans attirer l'attention des deux empires ? dit Ino. Je me méfie particulièrement de Cathay.

— Si nous passons suffisamment au large de leurs terres au départ, cela devrait aller. Ils ne s'intéressent pas à ce qui se passe dans les îles du Nord.

— Passer par les Islidiens ? fit Ino d'un air dégoûté. Tu n'as pas une autre idée ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'il soit très pertinent de ressortir à tout propos nos petits préjugés internationaux dans le cadre d'une mission.

— Peut-être, mais...

— Ça suffit comme ça, grogna un Jiraiya passablement énervé. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais je veux Iruka Umino dans mon bureau au plus vite, et si possible sans créer d'incident diplomatique, vous m'avez bien compris ?

Les trois amis n'eurent le choix que de s'incliner, bien qu'Ino et Shino se jetassent encore des regards en coin lourds de significations. Shikamaru les ignora mais se dit qu'il aurait fort à faire pour les tenir, ces deux-là. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle le Hokage l'avait choisi comme chef de mission ? Il était à peu près l'une des seules personnes qui arrivaient à réfréner l'impétuosité d'Ino avec son père et Chôji (cela tenait surtout au fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps) et il savait après les quelques missions qu'il avait déjà eues avec Shino que celui-ci le respectait en tant que ninja et chef.

— À vos ordres, Hokage ! dirent-ils en choeur.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Shikamaru se força à ouvrir les yeux malgré la peur qui lui serrait l'estomac. À ses côtés, Ino paraissait parfaitement à l'aise, comme si le fait de s'envoler à bord d'une machine était une chose qu'elle faisait tous les matins au réveil. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir Shino de là où ils étaient, mais celui-ci leur avait affirmé avoir installé dans leur habitacle une liaison-radio avec son propre cockpit. Les commandes étaient là, devant lui, mais il n'osait pas y toucher avant d'avoir eu un avis du pilote._

_Au sol, il n'y avait que Jiraiya et Sai. Ce dernier les observait sans réagir, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de son patron. Jiraiya ressemblait à un enfant ninja qui venait de recevoir son premier kunai : il faisait de grands signes de la main et sautillait presque sur place, le regard brillant et le sourire radieux._

— _Faites bien attention à vous et ramenez-nous Iruka Umino sain et sauf, surtout ! hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 8 : « Départs » !**


	9. Départs

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (je l'ai apprise par coeur).  
**Avertissements : ****_AU_**, _**Yaoi**_, et à partir de ce chapitre il y aura aussi du _**Yuri**_. En outre, étant donné la différence d'éducation de certains et suite aux événements qui ont suivi le départ de Naruto, des personnages peuvent paraître _**OOC**_.  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** Désolée pour le retard (qui s'applique à toutes mes autres fics de toute manière).  
Je sais que le nom du Quatrième Hokage a été révélé dans les derniers chapitres en scanlation, pourtant je garderai le nom de Naruto Uzumaki dans cette fic-ci (et celui que j'ai choisi dans les autres). Le changer maintenant reviendrait à réécrire toute la fic alors que j'ai déjà le scénario prévu à l'avance depuis un petit moment. Ça ne fera que rajouter au côté Univers Alternatif de la chose, je suppose...

Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**  
**Départs**

Des heures après sa visite à Wensëli, Iruka revint enfin dans son avion. Neville faillit avoir une attaque en le voyant surgir de nulle part dans la même gerbe de lumière par laquelle il était parti. L'escadron n'avait pas bougé, conformément aux ordres, et restait en état stationnaire devant le Feneris. Les hommes d'Iruka avaient l'habitude de l'attendre dans ce genre de situations, mais qu'en était-il du Lord ?

Neville Derwyddon était un homme retors et rusé, mais plusieurs heures d'attente incertaine étaient suffisantes pour mettre à mal la belle image de dandy blasé qu'il se donnait. Son visage blanc jurait avec le pourpre de sa tenue de vol ; quand Iruka voulut le rassurer en lui adressant un salut courtois, il se raidit et lui lança un regard furieux. L'un dans l'autre, il se montra aussi impatient qu'une jeune épouse dont le mari venait de rentrer tard sans l'avoir prévenue.

— Où étiez-vous durant tout ce temps ? pressa-t-il d'une voix rendue sifflante par l'irritation. Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Et quelles sont vos relations avec l'équipage de cet étrange vaisseau ?

Iruka soupira. À peine revenu, et il était déjà soumis à un interrogatoire.

— La Reine est au courant de mes « relations avec l'équipage de cet étrange vaisseau », si vous voulez tout savoir, et m'a expressément ordonné de garder l'information pour moi. Si vous tenez tellement à être mis dans le secret, mon cher Neville, demandez-le lui donc.

Neville lui jeta un regard furibond qui aurait presque pu amuser Iruka sans la sensation désagréable d'être observé par un prédateur particulièrement sournois. Neville pesta.

— Je ne vous permets pas ! Ne vous moquez pas de moi, je pourrais vous le faire regretter !

Disparue la belle prestance et le plaisant babillage de l'homme de bonne naissance ; s'il l'avait pu, Neville l'aurait sans doute défié en duel. Quelle idée, vraiment, que de l'emmener ! La Reine Elaine était plus raisonnable en temps normal. Iruka se demanda ce qui avait bien pu motiver sa décision. Un chantage de la part d'O'Brien, une faveur qu'elle lui accordait tel un os lancé à un chien fidèle ? Ou autre chose de plus inavouable ? Neville se tordait les mains de rage, et Iruka se dit qu'il serait bien avisé de se renseigner davantage sur le personnage sitôt rentré à Landers. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet homme qui le rendait nerveux, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Mais pour l'heure, Iruka avait encore une mission à accomplir. Il contacta ses hommes qui accueillirent son retour avec l'enthousiasme adéquat et leur transmit les instructions nécessaires pour remorquer l'Ange Céleste. Les invectives de Neville furent cordialement ignorées, ce qui ne contribua pas à améliorer son humeur. Il finit par abandonner mais resta fâché.

Cela ne leur prit pas autant de temps qu'Iruka l'avait craint. Comme promis, Wensëli leur donna un coup de main non négligeable : une minute à peine après qu'Iruka eut mis son escadron au courant, ils virent plusieurs unités volantes sortir d'une cavité du Feneris pour installer sur les parties correspondantes de leurs avions de longs filins argentés de l'épaisseur d'un avant-bras humain. Neville s'agita à l'arrière, sa rancoeur oubliée au profit du spectacle. Il ouvrit de gros yeux intéressés en voyant celui qui s'occupait de leur appareil frôler d'une aile sûre le verre de son cockpit.

— Ce sont des Arcadiens ! Seigneur, comment font-ils pour supporter la pression de ces hauteurs ? Et ils utilisent leurs ailes sans se soucier du vent ou du froid...

— Vous n'êtes plus contrarié, Mylord , sourit Iruka.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il en était bien content : un Neville muet paraissait plus redoutable qu'un Neville bavard, principalement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que le Lord pensait. Les anecdotes frivoles lui donnaient un air de bon vivant inoffensif qui était sans nul doute faux, mais au moins Iruka n'avait pas à se soucier de lui... Il aurait assez l'occasion d'y penser quand ils seraient de nouveau sur le sol d'Anglica.

— Moi, contrarié ? s'écria Neville avec une moue dédaigneuse. Sottises !

Et il retourna à sa contemplation émerveillée des Arcadiens. Celui qui s'occupait de leur avion (et qu'Iruka reconnut comme étant Letos) leur fit signe qu'il avait fini. Iruka le vit rentrer à tire-d'ailes vers le Feneris, vite suivi par ses compagnons. La cavité par laquelle ils étaient sortis s'aggrandit pour montrer l'intérieur d'un immense hangar contenant un unique aérostat qui glissa vers le vide. Les quelques hélices que Meelian avait fait installer se mirent à tourner tandis que les filins se tendaient, prêts à contenir le choc de la chute. Chacun retint son souffle.

L'Ange Céleste se mit alors à flotter dans les airs, retenu par les quinze appareils de l'escadre Dauphin Bleu. Les pilotes et Neville poussèrent des cris victorieux. Pas Iruka. Il resta concentré sur les étapes du remorquage sans ajouter un mot. Le Feneris s'éloignait déjà pour se cacher dans les nuages.

— Rentrons à Landers, dit-il enfin d'une voix lasse.

Rentrer, mais sans Naruto. Il avait échoué.

**o-o-o**

La trace était fraîche, quelques heures à peine. Le groupe avançait à une vitesse convenable mais pas trop vite afin sans doute de ne pas attirer l'attention. Allaient-ils tout droit ou avaient-ils pris un détour ? Il était difficile de deviner si tôt dans leur parcours.

— Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Gaara du Sable à son compagnon de voyage, un homme au visage lisse et aux cheveux noirs du nom de Hijiri Tsumon.

Hijiri scruta l'horizon de ses yeux noirs perçants, des yeux qu'il n'avait de cesse de poser sur lui. Il était difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait exactement ; son visage avait tendance à sauter d'une humeur à une autre sans préavis. Gaara savait par expérience qu'elle n'était pas toujours le reflet de ses sentiments réels. La parcelle de forêt dans laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés pour faire le point était étrangement silencieuse, comme si elle retenait son souffle à l'attente de leur départ.

— À vue de nez, je dirais qu'ils remontent vers le pays de l'Herbe, dit Hijiri. Quant à savoir ce qu'un homme tel que Kabuto veut y faire...

— Pourquoi avoir pris Lee, à ton avis ? Il n'était pas prévu dans cette équipe, non ?

— Ça... Ta soeur n'aura pas de problème à surveiller Shikamaru toute seule ?

— Elle se débrouillera. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a affaire à ce type.

Hijiri se mit à rire.

— Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, je me trompe ?

— Il est paresseux et idiot.

— Je ne dirais pas ça d'un type qui a le plus haut Q.I. de sa génération dans son village...

— N'empêche que c'est un type détestable.

— Pas comme ton Lee, hein ?

Le regard perçant que Gaara lui lança fit taire Hijiri, mais il était évident qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Gaara fit mine de l'ignorer. Depuis qu'on lui avait assigné cet homme comme chaperon, il avait constamment l'impression d'étouffer. Hijiri était avec lui jour et nuit, le surveillant sans cesse, assurant la protection du monde par sa seule présence... et privant Gaara de toute liberté. Il avait beau l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, il pensait parfois qu'un peu de solitude ne lui ferait pas de mal...

— J'espère que tu ne comptes pas leur courir après au-delà des frontières du pays du Feu, dit Hijiri. Ce n'est pas notre travail.

— Et si on les perd de vue ? On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre une autre équipe.

Hijiri secoua lentement la tête. Gaara sentit une colère sourde l'envahir, qu'il tenta de réfréner en voyant le regard désapprobateur que lui jetait son compagnon.

— Nous les suivrons le plus loin possible, mais si leur chemin va au-delà des frontières que nous ont imposées le village, on rentre.

— Bien ! fit sèchement Gaara.

— Ne fais pas la tête. Le village ne peut pas rester sans son Kazekage, après tout.

Gaara ne répondit pas et partit d'un bond en direction de l'horizon. Hijiri le suivit sans un mot, la mine impassible.

Devant eux, le soleil achevait de se coucher.

**o-o-o**

Kabuto n'avait pas cessé d'importuner Sasuke depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de Naruto ; sans doute voulait-il savoir quel était ce mystérieux rival surgi de nulle part dont Lee faisait tant de cas. Sakura n'arrangeait pas les choses : à chaque fois que l'on faisait allusion à la vie amoureuse de Sachiko, elle se mettait à glousser brusquement sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Même Neji qui ne se se souciait pourtant guère de la jeune fille en temps normal commençait à être énervé par son comportement.

— Sakura, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter d'affaires de coeur, grogna-t-il au bout d'une heure de chemin. Nous avons une mission !

— Désolée, fit-elle en retenant à grand-peine un rire, mais tu dois avouer que c'est franchement _hilarant_...

— Heureuse de voir que ce qui m'arrive t'amuse autant, fit Sasuke sur un ton furieux, mais on pourrait revenir à la mission ? La mission !

Le groupe avançait en bondissant d'arbre en arbre, selon une formation bien rodée qu'ils prenaient à chaque fois qu'ils escortaient l'un des leurs : la personne à protéger se mettait au centre tandis que les autres l'entouraient en changeant régulièrement de place. Cela leur évitait de se faire surprendre par un ennemi qui aurait examiné leurs positions et formé un plan selon les faiblesses de chacun. Même si le temps de changement offrait une légère ouverture durant quelques secondes précieuses, cela les forçait à redoubler de vigilance, ce qui après des heures de course monotone n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Seul Neji ne bougeait pas de sa position à l'arrière qui lui permettait d'avoir une plus grande vision d'ensemble grâce à son byakugan. Le temps clair leur offrait une visibilité sur plusieurs kilomètres, et bien que la présence de la forêt touffue constituât un risque en soi, les conditions étaient très favorables à leur voyage en cette première journée. Neji semblait assez satisfait malgré l'attitude de son équipe.

— On a encore une semaine à ce rythme, alors économise tes forces, dit-il à Sakura. Lee, change de place avec elle !

Sakura se mit en retrait pour permettre à Lee d'aller à droite de Kabuto tandis qu'elle s'installait à sa gauche. Lee semblait trop fâché pour parler ; il boudait et refusait de regarder Kabuto et Sasuke. Neji soupira. Nul doute qu'il devait regretter d'avoir laissé Shikamaru changer d'équipe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à la fin de la journée après douze heures de chemin. Neji vérifia le terrain, puis quand il fut sûr qu'il ne présentait aucun danger, il leur permit d'installer le camp. Sakura alla chercher de l'eau tandis que Lee s'occupait du bois pour le feu, chose nécessaire en ces froides nuits d'hiver.

— Encore heureux qu'il ne neige pas, soupira Sasuke.

— Ce serait peut-être mieux, dit Neji. Il ferait moins froid et les traces disparaissent vite avec la neige qui tombe.

Sasuke et Neji étaient restés sur place pour préparer la terre et surveiller leur client. À quelle sorte d'ennemi auraient-ils affaire ? Sasuke n'en était pas sûr ; on avait été chiche en informations avec eux.

— Cette fichue journée est enfin terminée, chuchota Neji à Sasuke en vérifiant que Kabuto ne les écoutait pas. Que dit-on pour Naruto ?

— Le temps que l'on revienne au village, la nouvelle de son apprentissage sous la tutelle de Kakashi sera sans doute déjà connue, soupira Sasuke. Et il est plutôt difficile à cacher.

— Une nouvelle recrue ? proposa Neji.

— Une lubie de Kakashi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Ce n'était pas peu dire ! Entre l'adoption de Sachiko qui avait quasiment surgi de nulle part, sa manie de se rendre en retard à chaque rendez-vous de travail qu'il avait ou presque et ses mauvaises habitudes (lire _Le paradis du Batifolage_ était un exemple comme un autre), les caprices de Kakashi Hatake, jônin extraordinaire et proche collaborateur du Hokage (lui-même l'auteur secret des torchons que Kakashi passait son temps à lire en public) étaient devenus légendaires.

— Et pour toi ?

— Quoi, moi ?

Neji le dévisagea d'un air sceptique.

— Kabuto veut te mettre dans son lit. Lee aussi, même s'il est plus noble de ce côté-là.

— Je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas intéressée.

— Peut-être, mais tant que tu resteras disponible ils ne cesseront de te harceler et cela risque de poser problème pour la mission.

Cette histoire commençait à taper sur les nerfs de Sasuke.

— Tu proposes quoi, alors ?

Neji ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait réfléchir.

— Neji ?

— Sachiko, que dirais-tu de te fiancer avec moi ?

— Pardon ?!

— Pas pour de vrai, bien entendu, mais cela résoudrait bien des problèmes en attendant. Kabuto ne pourrait plus prétendre à être ton soupirant et Lee pourrait enfin penser à autre chose. Il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles déjà prises.

Sasuke fit un mouvement de recul. Fort heureusement pour eux, Kabuto était comme par hasard occupé à essayer de sortir son sac de couchage qui avait l'air de s'être coincé dans ses affaires. Il sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir le cou.

— Tu veux rire, j'espère ? Lee peut très bien se rabattre sur Sakura pour compenser ! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je vais accepter ?

— Pour le bien de la mission, dit Neji en ayant l'air parfaitement sérieux.

— Ouais c'est ça, et après tu vas me dire que c'est aussi pour le bien de nos familles respectives ?

Cette fois, Neji esquissa un sourire amusé et dit d'une voix riante :

— Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de me fiancer avec un homme serait profitable à mon clan.

Il fallut bien plusieurs secondes à Sasuke avant d'assimiler ce que Neji venait de lui dire. Quand cela fut fait, il sentit son coeur battre la chamade et jeta un regard affolé en direction de Kabuto. Celui-ci se débattait toujours avec son sac de couchage.

— Il le fait exprès, dit simplement Neji en remarquant son regard. En fait, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je crois qu'il est déjà au courant.

Sur le coup, Sasuke ne sut que répondre. Son premier réflexe avait été de sauter sur Neji pour le faire taire, mais cela aurait été très mal vu qu'il assassine en pleine mission son chef de groupe. Il se contenta donc de lui lancer un regard menaçant auquel Neji ne prêta aucune attention.

— C'est sans doute le secret le plus mal gardé de Konoha, ma chère « Sachiko », dit-il en continuant de sourire. La moitié du village est au courant et l'autre moitié est très contente de savoir que tu es une fille, alors bon...

— Comment... Pourquoi ?

Une sueur froide coulait du front de Sasuke, qu'il essuya d'un geste distrait en continuant d'évaluer son ami du regard. Il avait mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Neji ne pouvait sûrement pas connaître un secret que Kakashi et lui avaient mis tant de temps et d'efforts à construire ! Kabuto vint vers eux, les bras emmêlés dans son sac, et Sasuke se tut de peur de laisser échapper une autre information capitale.

— On ne t'a rien dit sur ton travestissement parce qu'être une fille te va si bien, dit Kabuto comme s'il se joignait à une discussion sur la pluie et le beau temps. Neji, pourrais-tu m'aider, je te prie ? Cette nouvelle marque que vous utilisez me rend dingue ! Quel est l'inconscient qui a eu l'idée d'en changer ?

— C'est Gai qui en a fait la suggestion, dit Neji en allant aider Kabuto à se dépêtrer les membres.

— Je vois.

Le tout dit sur un ton léger qui rendait Sasuke de plus en plus confus. Neji lui jeta une boîte de rations de voyage.

— Je te laisse les répartir selon les besoins de chacun, dit-il sans le regarder.

— Euh... Neji ? Depuis quand tu sais que je suis... enfin...

Neji tourna vers lui ses yeux blancs qu'il montra du bout des doigts.

— Byakugan, tu te souviens ?

Ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Sasuke cramoisi. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Bien sûr, que Neji pouvait voir à travers son déguisement avec sa technique héréditaire ! Il avait été si inconscient ! Le frisson qu'il avait dans le cou se mua en chair de poule.

— Tu veux dire que tous ceux de ta famille... dit-il, les yeux révulsés d'horreur.

— Oui. Je crois que Shikamaru aussi est au courant, ainsi que Sakura si j'en juge par sa réaction d'aujourd'hui. Mais pas Lee, malheureusement. Désolé pour ma proposition, mais si Kabuto le sait déjà, ce n'est plus la peine de t'en soucier. Il faudra juste en informer Lee. Ça réglerait bien des problèmes et il pourrait peut-être enfin t'accompagner en mission sans se comporter comme un parfait imbécile la moitié du temps.

— Mais comment... pourquoi...

— Kakashi nous a dit, à Hinata et moi, qu'il était plus... poli qu'on ne te le mentionne pas, mais personnellement je trouve cette précaution inutile et dangereuse. Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin pu trouver l'occasion de te le dire, cela faisait un moment que j'essayais de le faire.

Sasuke sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. Ainsi, Kakashi était au courant et avait omis de le lui mentionner ? Il regarda le joli kimono qu'il portait et retint à grand-peine un cri de rage. Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule. L'arrière de sa nuque lui démangeait.

— Je vais le tuer...

Neji parut surpris.

— Pourquoi ? Je suis le premier à dire qu'il s'agit d'une coutume respectable, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Les gens comprennent très bien.

— Une coutume respectable ? s'écria Sasuke, à moitié hystérique.

— Tu ne te travestis pas en fille pour apporter le bonheur à ta famille et te rendre plus fort, comme le veut la tradition ? s'étonna Neji. Pourtant, Kakashi a dit... Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était si rare dans le pays...

— Je vais _vraiment_ le tuer, grogna Sasuke sans plus faire attention à Neji. Toutes ces années perdues où j'aurais pu suivre un entraînement normal au lieu de faire tous ces trucs de fille !

Des pas lourds les interrompirent. Lee était revenu, les bras remplis de grosses bûches qu'il déposa à leurs pieds avec un immense sourire.

— Quoi ? fit-il d'un air innocent, sa colère de tantôt visiblement oubliée. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kabuto éclata d'un rire aigrelet qui donna une migraine affreuse à Sasuke. Il se massa les tempes et la jonction qui reliait son cou à ses épaules pour essayer de la faire passer. C'était étrange, sa nuque lui faisait particulièrement mal...

— Au moins, je n'aurais pas à me fiancer avec Neji, dit-il d'un air sombre.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons été battus à plate couture par ce bon vieux Hyûga, mon cher Lee, fit Kabuto en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Lee. Neji vient de faire une demande de fiançailles à Sachiko et elle vient d'accepter.

— _Quoi ?_

Neji et Sasuke échangèrent un regard affolé tandis que Lee, échauffé par les propos de Kabuto, pestait sur place. Il semblait vouloir décapiter Neji du plat de la main. Les yeux de Kabuto étaient fixés sur lui. Pour la première fois, Sasuke remarqua leur éclat cruel.

— C'est faux, dit Neji à l'adresse de Lee.

— Tu n'as pas demandé à Sachiko d'être ta fiancée ?

— Si, mais...

— Mais quoi ? s'énerva Lee. Tu veux me piquer ma copine, en plus d'être meilleur que moi partout ?

— Lee...

— J'ai essayé de ne pas t'en vouloir, sincèrement ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es aussi doué, mais que tu ailles jusqu'à essayer de me voler Sachiko... Tu savais pourtant ce que j'éprouvais pour elle !

— Tu étais sérieux ? fit un Neji abasourdi. Mais je croyais...

— Tu ne sais rien du tout !

Sakura revint sur ces entrefaites en portant à bout de bras les deux gourdes qu'elle avait emportées avec elle. Sasuke lui fit signe de ne pas trop insister sur son retour. Sa migraine était à présent si forte qu'il sentait comme des coups portés sur son crâne. Lee lançait des coups d'oeil furieux à Neji.

— Lee, dit calmement Sasuke sans quitter son ami des yeux, je ne suis intéressé ni par Neji, ni par Kabuto, ni par toi. Je pensais que c'était clair depuis le temps.

— Laisse-moi seulement une chance ! dit Lee, l'air désemparé. Je te rendrai heureuse !

— Non, et le ton de Sasuke était catégorique. Je ne veux pas de relation amoureuse. Il y a une chose bien plus importante que je veux faire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que l'amour ?

Sasuke se sentit soudain mieux. Nulle trace de migraine ou de douleur : il avait l'esprit aussi clair qu'il pouvait l'espérer. Sans que rien ne vienne l'annoncer, il sut exactement ce qu'il devait dire. Cela lui parut si clair, si évident qu'il eut un instant le souffle coupé. Le regard fixe, les yeux écarquillés, ce fut d'une voix tremblante qu'il dit :

— La vengeance.

Son annonce fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur l'assemblée. Même Kabuto avait arrêté de ricaner seul dans son coin et fixait Sasuke d'un air étrange. Sakura s'approcha doucement de lui.

— Sachiko, tu...

— On prépare le camp, on mange et on va se coucher, fit précipitamment Neji sur un ton autoritaire. Sakura prendra le premier quart, puis Lee et moi, Sachiko clôturera la nuit.

Personne ne pensa à protester ; on était trop ébahi pour cela. Jamais Sachiko n'avait fait allusion d'une quelconque vengeance envers quelqu'un et il ne serait venu à l'idée de personne qu'elle puisse faire preuve du moindre sentiment de haine. Sasuke savait qu'il avait éructé ces quelques mots de manière abrupte, pourtant il s'était senti étrangement léger après cela. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à dire tout haut l'immense frustration qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il avait été adopté par Kakashi, presque huit ans auparavant.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il réussit à penser à Itachi sans se forcer à taire son nom comme on le lui avait si bien appris. Cette pensée ne lui apporta aucun réconfort ; au contraire, une douleur vive qui alla en s'intensifiant s'installa peu à peu dans son coeur, comme un ver qui aurait élu domicile dans une pomme fraîche et comptait la pourrir de l'intérieur.

Kabuto l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

**o-o-o**

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant. Il venait de faire un rêve troublant, un rêve dans lequel il se trouvait dans une cellule sordide aux relents de soufre. Quand il avait voulu forcer les barreaux pour se libérer, il s'était aperçu qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. De lourdes chaînes rougies le retenaient, et il avait peur, une colère sourde l'envahissait... Souffle court, voix rauque, il avait essayé d'appeler quelqu'un, mais sa gorge refusait de laisser passer ces quelques mots. Le seul nom qu'il avait réussi à prononcer, au bout d'efforts intensifs qui lui avaient arraché un cri de douleur, avait été à moitié étouffé par l'atmosphère écrasante qu'il y avait dans la cellule.

— Yu !

Le nom mourut dans sa gorge. Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était tombé de sa chaise et qu'il gisait à présent à terre, le bras levé en direction du ciel. Le rêve encore en tête, il se releva avec peine en regardant autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé dans son bureau : il était toujours aussi sordide, aussi rempli de papiers et de dossiers poussiéreux. Il soupira.

— Naruto ? fit la voix de Kakashi. Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu du bruit...

Naruto fit une grimace au jônin. Kakashi l'observa un instant avec méfiance.

— C'est rien, je suis juste tombé de ma chaise.

— J'ai cru t'entendre crier.

— Ouais, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve, rien de grave.

Les rouleaux qu'il était en train d'étudier avant de s'endormir bêtement traînaient sur le sol. L'un d'eux avait été à moitié déchiré ; il le ramassa avec une moue ennuyée. Kakashi se rapprocha.

— Désolé, dit Naruto en lui tendant le cadavre de rouleau.

— C'est rien. Ça devait être un sacré rêve, dis donc.

— Bof. C'est pas la première fois que je l'ai. Ça doit être un truc inconscient.

— Comme un souvenir ?

Naruto jeta à Kakashi un regard irrité.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu sembles persuadé que je suis une bombe prête à exploser à tout moment que le moindre rêve est... je sais pas, moi, un souvenir ou le signe que je suis sur le point de tout casser sur mon passage ! Je suis quand même plus équilibré que ça !

— Je n'ai jamais...

— Bien sûr que si !

Kakashi fit un pas en arrière au cri de Naruto, ce qui ne servit qu'à l'énerver davantage. Son professeur devait s'en être aperçu puisqu'il s'empressa de s'excuser, d'une mine humble qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Je sais très bien que tu es un gentil garçon et que tu ne voudrais faire de mal à personne.

Le ton employé était si artificiel, sonnait tellement faux aux oreilles de Naruto qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas lui répondre d'une manière brusque. L'oeil unique de Kakashi le fixait sans détour, le jaugeait, et plus que jamais Naruto regretta l'absence de Sasuke. Aussi instable qu'était parfois le travesti, il ne le lui serait pas venu à l'idée de juger un ami sur un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis mais qui était plutôt le fait d'une créature maléfique enfermée dans son ventre...

— La journée est presque finie, chuchota Naruto. J'ai fait comme tu me l'as dit, j'ai appris tout ce que je pouvais sur la nature du chakra et j'ai fait mes exercices. J'ai droit à ma question du jour ?

Kakashi hocha lentement la tête.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air de me détester ?

Naruto vit son professeur se raidir. Kakashi détourna les yeux, et Naruto eut l'impression qu'il cherchait ses mots.

— Naruto Uzumaki, fit-il enfin. Le Yondaime, je veux dire. C'était mon professeur.

— Oh. Mais tu m'as dit que la relation de maître à élève importait peu quand il s'agissait de la sécurité du village...

— Je l'aimais, ok ? s'écria Kakashi d'une voix sèche. J'étais amoureux de Maître Uzumaki.

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Hein ? Mais c'est...

— Épargne-moi tes sermons sur l'amour contre-nature ou je ne sais quel préjugé que l'on t'a inculqué à Anglica, parce que dois-je te rappeler que ce genre de notions n'a pas lieu d'être ici ? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent très souvent, en particulier dans nos sphères guerrières où on nous apprend à nous montrer très prudents envers le sexe opposé. Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte.

— Je n'ai jamais...

— Maintenant c'est toi qui cherches des excuses.

Kakashi soupira bruyamment.

— Je sais très bien que je dois... laisser derrière moi ce souvenir pour ne me soucier que de ma mission actuelle. Je... j'essaierai de faire abstraction de mes sentiments et de ne pas te considérer comme... un ennemi.

— Merci, fit Naruto d'une voix blanche.

Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. La révélation de Kakashi au sujet de son ancien maître expliquait effectivement beaucoup de choses... Avait-il haï Naruto comme tous les autres habitants du village quand il avait découvert son existence ? Avait-il voulu le tuer ? Naruto n'osait pas demander. Qu'aurait fait Iruka dans ce genre de situation ?

— Je suis désolé, dit-il avec sincérité. Je redoublerai d'efforts pour que ça ne se reproduise pas. Je ne laisserai pas le Kyûbi sortir.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa. Kakashi tremblait légèrement.

— Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ranger un brin avant d'aller dîner, fit-il sur un ton léger. Tu aimes les ramen, je crois ? Je t'invite.

Naruto fut grandement soulagé du changement de sujet.

— C'est vrai ? Chouette ! dit-il sur un ton forcé en se frottant le ventre. J'adore ça !

Kakashi hocha la tête.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il souriait sous son masque.

**o-o-o**

Shikamaru se força à ouvrir les yeux malgré la peur qui lui serrait l'estomac. À ses côtés, Ino paraissait parfaitement à l'aise, comme si le fait de s'envoler à bord d'une machine était une chose qu'elle faisait tous les matins au réveil. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir Shino de là où ils étaient, mais celui-ci leur avait affirmé avoir installé dans leur habitacle une liaison-radio avec son propre cockpit. Les commandes étaient là, devant lui, mais il n'osait pas y toucher avant d'avoir eu un avis du pilote.

Au sol, il n'y avait que Jiraiya et Sai. Ce dernier les observait sans réagir, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de son patron. Jiraiya ressemblait à un enfant ninja qui venait de recevoir son premier kunai : il faisait de grands signes de la main et sautillait presque sur place, le regard brillant et le sourire radieux.

— Faites bien attention à vous et ramenez-nous Iruka Umino sain et sauf, surtout ! hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

Il ne risquait pas de se faire entendre, fort heureusement : durant la nuit, il avait ordonné à un groupe d'ANBU de déplacer l'appareil de Shino dans une immense clairière sécurisée à l'écart du village qui servait aussi de lieu d'entraînement à l'unité spéciale. C'était bien suffisant pour faire décoller l'avion dans de bonnes conditions selon Shino ; le vent fort qui soufflait depuis la veille était aussi une bonne chose.

— On remontera jusqu'au pays de la Foudre avant de suivre les contours du continent, avait-il dit d'une voix sûre. De là, on se dirigera vers les îles Islides jusqu'en Russia, et après ce sera quasiment une ligne droite vers l'Ouest jusqu'à la Franche-Terre.

Ino n'avait pas eu l'air ravie mais avait suivi les ordres sans discuter, ainsi que Shikamaru qui était bien le plus dubitatif de l'équipe malgré son statut de chef. Ino avait dit sur un ton badin qu'il aurait sûrement le mal de l'air. Ce n'était pas très engageant.

Le décollage devait avoir lieu au petit matin. L'herbe était encore gorgée de rosée quand ils arrivèrent au lieu-dit ; Shikamaru avait les paupières lourdes et l'estomac vide. Après ce que lui avait dit Ino, il avait jugé préférable de ne rien avaler avant de s'être un peu habitué au voyage.

— Et bon vent ! cria une dernière fois Jiraiya avec un mouvement ample de la main.

Il était sans doute trop tard pour changer d'avis et demander à rester. De toute manière, Jiraiya ne l'aurait pas accepté : Shikamaru savait à présent trop de choses. Il fit une prière à tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et eut une dernière pensée pour Neji qu'il avait laissé en compagnie de Sachiko et Lee. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu lui avouer ses sentiments avant de partir...

Le moteur ronronnait et vibrait ; chaque personne présente pouvait le sentir et l'entendre. L'appareil se mit à bouger. Doucement, il avança tandis que la vitre de leur cockpit se fermait sur eux avec un bruit sec, les coupant du reste du monde.

La Libellule amorça son décollage.

**o-o-o**

L'avion décolla en douceur, comme porté par le vent. Ses ailes se déplièrent soudain : quatre larges paires qui semblaient trop fines pour pouvoir supporter les courants des hauteurs. Tsunade observait la scène avec curiosité, se demandant, pas pour la première fois, comment un garçon aussi renfermé et terre-à-terre que Shino Aburame avait pu construire un tel miracle. Jiraiya faisant de grands gestes en direction des passagers, tel un babouin obscène au zoo qui voudrait attirer l'attention des visiteurs.

— Nous devrions partir, fit Shizune d'une voix craintive. S'ils voient que nous les espionnons...

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ma belle, je connais bien mon vieux camarade. Il sait déjà que nous sommes là, sinon il ne ferait pas autant de bruit.

— Mais...

Sa fidèle assistante se tut, troublée. Tsunade lui prit la main pour la rassurer, ce qui attira une rougeur charmante sur les joues de la jeune femme.

— Ça fait presque une heure qu'il nous a vues, dit-elle sans s'émouvoir. Il se fiche de savoir que je suis au courant de ses manigances. En fait, je crois même qu'il veut que je le rapporte au Conseil.

— On n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter ? Le Conseil est contre, après tout...

— Ça n'aurait servi à rien, il aurait prétexté un état d'urgence avec le retour de Naruto. Je ne peux pas lui donner tort sur ce point.

Elle vit l'avion s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître derrière un nuage. Jiraiya avait confié la direction de cette équipe au jeune Nara, un garçon intelligent mais sans ambition. Les deux autres étaient issus de familles qui lui était fortement attachées depuis les événements d'il y a cinq ans. Pour beaucoup de monde à Konoha, une telle association serait aberrante : deux traîtres potentiels et un jeune sans volonté qui se laissait embarquer par les événements... C'était sans connaître les jeunes hommes (et la jeune femme) en question. Les Nara avaient beau avoir une réputation de tire-au-flanc, les faits avaient prouvés qu'ils étaient en tout points fidèles au village et à ses idéaux et qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à intervenir s'il le fallait. Le jeune Shikamaru ne faisait sans doute pas exception. Quant à Shino Aburame et Ino Yamanaka, seul le temps pourrait dire vers où se portait leur allégeance...

— Aussi tordus que soient ses plans, continua-t-elle, je ne peux m'empêcher d'approuver sa décision de ramener Iruka Umino. Il est pour l'instant la meilleure mesure de sécurité que nous ayons contre Naruto Uzumaki.

— Mais aller jusqu'au-delà des frontières... Est-ce que ce n'est pas contre ce que nous luttons depuis le début ?

— Il le faut bien, avec cet Umino qui s'est installé là-bas... Je ne serai pas fâchée de l'interroger en arrivant, tiens. Je sais que le Sandaime lui faisait confiance en lui confiant Naruto, mais qui sait ce qu'il voulait en faire ? Les hommes changent en quinze ans.

Shizune était pensive. Tsunade put suivre son raisonnement en voyant son visage de décomposer peu à peu.

— Shino Aburame fait partie de l'équipe, murmura-t-elle. C'est le fils de cette sorcière, n'est-ce pas... celle qui a tué le Sandaime ?

— Pas de conclusions hâtives, dit Tsunade. Nous n'avons jamais pu prouver que ce soit elle.

— Qui d'autre, alors ? J'ai lu les rapports de nos confrères. On avait utilisé sur lui une technique inconnue...

— Qui aurait très bien pu être la sienne ou celle d'un autre ennemi, grogna Tsunade. Je regretterai toujours de ne pas être arrivée à temps pour l'autopsier moi-même. Ces imbéciles n'étaient même pas capables de faire concorder leurs témoignages !

Shizune secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est la seule dans le village qui avait une raison de faire ça. Ne s'était-elle pas disputée violemment avec le Hokage la veille de sa mort ? Elle est coupable, j'en suis persuadée. Elle a même éclaté de rire au procès... Et puis c'est une étrangère !

— Les charges ont été abandonnées faute de preuves. Jiraiya et Asuma se sont même portés garants pour elle, tu te souviens ?

Néanmoins, Shizune ne paraissait pas convaincue. Tsunade avait essayé à maintes reprises de la faire changer d'avis, mais des années de conditionnement contre les étrangers de l'Est avaient endurci son coeur contre eux, ainsi qu'à la plupart des gens de leurs contrées. Dans ces conditions, c'était étonnant que les descendants d'immigrants soient si bien traités ; sans doute leur rôle dans la société et leur profond enracinement dans la population avaient-ils beaucoup contribué à les faire accepter. S'il y avait une chose que les étrangers apprenaient en arrivant, c'était qu'il fallait mieux s'intégrer en épousant très vite un autochtone ou penser à partir.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment une attitude que j'approuve, dit-elle en tâtant ses cheveux pâles.

Shizune baissa les yeux, honteuse.

— Ce n'est pas parce que... enfin, c'est un facteur qui montre leur origine, je suppose, mais pas... autant...

Pauvre Shizune ! Elle bafouillait, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Tsunade se demanda si Jiraiya les observait. Eh bien ! Qu'il se rince donc l'oeil, ce vieux pervers !

— Pourquoi es-tu si gênée ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

— Je suis désolée ! fit une Shizune mortifiée. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais... que tes compatriotes... ceux qui ont la même couleur de cheveux... Ah, je n'arrête pas de dire des bêtises !

Elle soupira un grand coup.

— Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas comme toi ou tous ceux qui ont vécu ici depuis des générations, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être fidèle au Hokage ou à nos institutions. Ce n'est pas une question de couleur mais de mentalité. Et de... camp. Aucun habitant de Konoha n'oserait s'attaquer au Hokage.

— Ils sont plus nombreux que tu ne le penses, soupira Tsunade.

— Alors qui ?

— C'est la question, hein ? La question à un milliard de yens qu'on se pose depuis cinq ans. Qui a tué le Sandaime ? Et pour quelle raison, puisque personne ne s'est proposé en tant que meurtrier ?

Elle ricana, pas assez fort pour qu'on l'entende mais suffisamment pour inquiéter Shizune.

— Je pense que Jiraiya a une idée là-dessus, mais il refuse de m'en parler. Par-dessus le marché, le Conseil joue aussi cavalier seul en envoyant Kabuto Yakushi à Cathay. Quelle histoire...

— C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Sakura d'aller avec lui ? chuchota Shizune. Je m'étonne encore que le Conseil ait accepté...

— C'est parce qu'ils la sous-estiment. Tous, d'ailleurs. Je vous jure, ces hommes, offrez-leur un joli minois, une bouche qui glousse et hop, ils pensent avoir affaire à une ravissante idiote et baissent leur garde.

Tsunade jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la clairière. Jiraiya rentrait au village en compagnie de Sai, l'air guilleret.

— Le pire, je pense que c'est cette vieille carne, ajouta-t-elle. Il n'a jamais pu perdre complètement ses notions dépassées envers les femmes. Comme si j'avais besoin d'être protégée, à mon âge !

Shizune se mit à rire. Cela ne lui arrivait plus très souvent, ces derniers temps. Pourtant, Tsunade aimait tellement l'entendre rire ! Elle se pencha vers son amie et, lèvres contre lèvres, se perdit contre elle.

Une nouvelle journée commençait à Konoha.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_L'hiver à Konoha n'était à nul autre pareil. Il pouvait bien neiger et tempêter à l'extérieur, l'intérieur du village était maintenu à une température idyllique par le réseau complexe que les fondateurs avaient fait construire dans les sous-sols. Ce fut la différence de température qui marqua Itachi à l'arrivée et qui lui rappela à quel point son village d'origine était unique. À ses côtés, Kisame suait à grosses gouttes et pestait contre la chaleur._

— _On bout, ici ! grogna-t-il. Bon, on se dépêche d'aller à ce fichu rendez-vous et on s'en va. Je n'ai pas envie de traîner dans cette fournaise !_

— _Tu exagères, dit Itachi, il ne fait pas si chaud._

— _Ça te va bien de dire ça, tu as grandi ici !_

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 9 : « Les menées de Konoha » !**


	10. Les menées de Konoha

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (je l'ai apprise par coeur).  
**Avertissements : _Yaoi_** un peu plus tard, SasuNaru et KakaIru, **_AU_**. Les personnages sont **_OOC_** mais c'est normal on va dire, ils n'ont pas été élevés pareils que dans le manga...  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** Attention, langage et comportements vulgaires dans ce chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Les menées de Konoha**

En y repensant bien, Sakura n'aurait pas dû être aussi surprise par la mission que lui avait confiée Tsunade. De sombres rumeurs couraient à Konoha depuis des années déjà. La mort mystérieuse du Sandaime Hokage avait amorcé toute une série d'événements tous plus étranges les uns que les autres : l'accession de Jiraiya au titre de Hokage, la ségrégation galopante envers des membres pourtant éminents du village qui étaient d'origine étrangère, la scission entre le Conseil et le Hokage qu'on disait comploter avec d'autres nations pour s'emparer du pays du Feu... cette dernière rumeur étant bien la plus absurde, mais le fait qu'elle existe prouvait à quel point un climat de peur sous-jacente régnait. « Garde un oeil sur Kabuto », avait dit Tsunade. Chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ce n'était pas trop difficile durant le long trajet qui les attendait, mais après ? Ils étaient censés le laisser à la frontière de Cathay et revenir au village. Sakura ne pouvait raisonnablement s'esquiver seule sans que cela éveille la suspicion parmi ses compagnons.

Et s'il n'y avait que cela. S'occuper de Kabuto était un problème, certes, mais elle n'était pas censée s'inquiéter de ses amis avant d'arriver au fleuve du Tigre. Lee était un moindre mal : il avait beau se montrer collant, il était avant tout un homme honnête qui mettait les désirs des dames dont il s'était entiché avant toute chose (quelquefois même avant la mission, ce qui n'était pas toujours très bien vu). Sachiko était quelqu'un de bien, ainsi que Neji qui avait un sens de l'honneur aiguisé du fait de son éducation. Même s'il se méfiait sans doute d'elle, il n'aurait pas agi sans preuve et aurait continué à lui faire suffisamment confiance jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Alors pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment désagréable d'être prise en faute ?

Sachiko était une fille adorable quoique bornée sur certains points. Elle détestait aussi qu'on la touche, mais cela n'était pas si grave : Sakura et les autres avaient appris à s'habituer à cette drôle de phobie. Du reste, elle était parfaitement honorable pour un garçon travesti en fille. Elle n'allait jamais dans les quartiers réservés aux filles tels que les vestiaires ou les bains et n'utilisait son charme naturel que lorsqu'une mission le réclamait. Après Ino, elle n'était pas loin d'être la meilleure amie de Sakura : elles avaient reçu la même éducation à l'Académie, s'étaient retrouvées dans le même groupe un nombre incalculable de fois avant qu'elles ne soient assignées dans des équipes un peu plus fixes et elles partageaient à peu près les mêmes goûts. La plus grosse différence dans leur parcours était que Sachiko avait été prise en charge par son oncle Kakashi Hatake tandis que Sakura était devenue dans le plus grand secret l'élève de Tsunade. Malgré cela, elle pensait connaître suffisamment Sachiko pour prévoir ses réactions face à une situation donnée.

La réaction actuelle de Sachiko l'avait prise par surprise, elle et les autres. Neji affichait un visage alarmé qui devait correspondre au sien, à quelques détails près. Lee était si confus qu'il en avait oublié la querelle qui l'avait opposé à Neji. Le seul à être à peu près serein et même content était cette vermine de Kabuto, qui souriait en dévorant son petit déjeuner frugal.

Sachiko n'avait plus dit un mot depuis la veille. Son regard se perdait souvent dans le vague, bien qu'elle obéît sans discuter aux ordres de Neji. Sakura la vit se masser la nuque à plusieurs reprises avec une expression de douleur alarmante ; quand elle lui demanda si elle allait bien, Sachiko se contenta de lui donner un sourire crispé en guise de réponse. Ils devaient continuer la route, mais toutes les dix minutes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil en direction de son amie.

Encore une semaine de route. Sachiko irait mieux d'ici-là, n'est-ce pas ?

**o-o-o**

Les nuits à Konoha avaient toujours le parfum entêtant de la forêt toute proche. Même après toutes les fois où elle était venue en visite diplomatique ou par simple agrément, Temari n'avait jamais pu s'y habituer complètement. Les nuits de Suna étaient glaciales et sèches ; ici, une humidité persistante vous collait les vêtements à la peau de manière désagréable. Quel gaspillage d'eau pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans le désert ! Elle pouvait boire jusqu'à plus soif, personne ne le lui aurait reproché. Les gens de Konoha étaient d'un naturel bon vivant et mangeaient et buvaient sans compter.

Bien entendu, ce n'était qu'une impression. Les sourires qu'on lui adressait étaient souvent teintés de suspicion ; les regards en apparence amicaux avaient une tout autre signification quand on savait qui les jetait. Temari aimait sa vie de kunoichi, mais elle se demandait parfois ce que cela aurait fait d'être une civile avec des tracas de femme ordinaire. À son âge, les filles étaient souvent déjà mariées et mettaient en chemin leur deuxième, voire troisième enfant. Comme ils tombaient souvent comme des mouches une fois entrés dans la vie active, la surpopulation n'était guère une préoccupation majeure.

— À quoi penses-tu ? fit la voix languissante de sa compagne.

Ten Ten se frotta contre elle, corps nu contre corps nu, heureuse et assouvie. La sueur collait leur peau, les draps étaient souillés et recouvraient à peine leur pudeur. Une odeur lourde et riche flottait dans l'air. Temari avait envie d'une douche. Elle se demanda si Shikamaru et ses compagnons de mission étaient déjà partis, et si elle avait bien fait d'accepter la proposition de Ten Ten. Cela lui avait paru une bonne idée, sur le moment. Elle n'aurait jamais pu suivre le Hokage et ses hommes sans se faire prendre et créer un incident diplomatique, de toute manière. C'est pourquoi elle répondit tout naturellement :

— À Shikamaru.

Ten Ten parut mécontente.

— Encore ton ex ? Tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans penser à lui ?

— Je n'ai aucun problème pour ça, dit Temari en riant, mais là le truc c'est que je suis censée y penser, justement. Je devais le suivre ce matin et ne pas le lâcher. Hijiri va me passer un savon en rentrant.

— Tu ne devrais pas me révéler tes ordres de mission comme ça, dit Ten Ten en s'écartant d'elle. Et si j'allais les répéter au Hokage ?

Temari bailla.

— Rien qu'il ne sache déjà. Quand j'ai voulu les espionner hier, Sai est venu me dire que Jiraiya m'adressait le bonsoir et qu'il souhaitait me voir plus souvent à sa table. Comme si j'allais accepter des avances de ce vieux pervers !

Le carrelage de la chambre était frais, une vraie bénédiction. Elle y laissa ses pieds pendant une minute.

— Je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à la chaleur qu'il y a ici. Il faudrait peut-être dire à ton village que c'est l'hiver dehors, non ?

— Pas avec le réseau qui court sous les fondations, dit Ten Ten. Avec ça, Konoha n'a jamais à se soucier du froid.

— Plutôt ingénieux. Tu sais où est mon kimono ?

— Essaie derrière l'armoire.

Retrouver la pièce de vêtement lui prit plusieurs minutes. Ten Ten l'observait sans bouger.

— Un jour, je nous filmerais bien pour savoir comment on fait pour jeter nos vêtements dans des endroits aussi inaccessibles, dit Temari en se rhabillant. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

— Ce n'est pas la peine de remettre ça, alors. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que mes soeurs te voient nue.

— Justement, j'aimerais éviter que Li Ming me reluque en passant.

— Ça te gêne, maintenant ?

— Seulement parce que je sais qu'elle ira me dessiner et j'aimerais éviter qu'elle ne l'affiche partout comme la dernière fois. Encore heureux que Shikamaru soit parti en mission ce jour-là !

— Il est encore parti, dit Ten Ten en faisant la moue. Et si tu me laissais le lui dire au lieu d'attendre de le voir à chaque fois ? Ça commence à bien faire.

— On en a déjà discuté, j'aimerais bien le lui annoncer en personne, tu le sais.

— Presque tout le monde dans le quartier est déjà au courant !

— Le quartier, oui, mais pas le reste du village. Quoique, Neji me foutrait peut-être la paix, là...

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous disputez encore à cause de Shikamaru !

Temari lui fit un sourire d'excuse. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Shikamaru avait toujours été très ambiguë, et cela était d'autant plus embarrassant que cela rendait Ten Ten folle de jalousie même si elle arrivait à se retenir assez pour ne rien révéler de compromettant. À qui l'aurait-elle dit, d'ailleurs ? Ses seuls amis étaient Neji et Lee qui avaient fait partie de son ancienne équipe. Quant aux autres filles, c'était à peine si elles la remarquaient.

— Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, mon coeur, dit-elle en retournant l'embrasser. C'est bien fini, et puis vu comme c'est parti il ne devrait pas tarder à se mettre avec Neji, non ?

— Je ne vois pas comment, si tu interviens à chaque fois...

Temari éclata de rire.

— Est-ce ma faute s'ils sont aussi peu doués ?

— J'avoue...

— Je lui dirai quand il rentrera de cette mission-ci, et on pourra même se faire une soirée en double rendez-vous, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Le regard horrifié que lui jeta Ten Ten la fit rire.

— Ce serait surréaliste, comme soirée. Toi et ton ex avec moi et mon ex... beûrk...

— Des ex qui ont fini pédés et gouines les uns avec les autres, fit Temari avec un large sourire. On entrera dans la légende !

— Et ça te fait plaisir ?

— Ça m'amuse.

— Mouais... Va prendre ta douche au lieu de dire des âneries !

Temari s'enfuit en riant au moment où Ten Ten lui jetait un coussin.

**o-o-o**

Naruto s'effondra à terre, le corps baigné de sueur. Devant lui, Kakashi paraissait aussi frais que s'il avait fait une bonne sieste agrémentée d'un repas complet. Pourtant, cela ne faisait pas deux heures qu'ils avaient commencé l'entraînement ! Il poussa un grognement quand son professeur lui cria de se relever.

— Peux pas, haleta-t-il. Trop... mal...

— Tu ne tiendras pas deux minutes en combat réel avec un tel manque d'endurance, j'en ai bien peur.

— Aaaaahhhh...

Il avait envie de mourir, tellement ses muscles lui étaient douloureux. Kakashi soupira et s'installa à côté de lui, son oeil unique scrutant l'autre bout du terrain qu'il avait réquisitionné pour s'occuper de son nouvel élève. Il faisait bon, mais Naruto aurait échangé sans hésitation cette atmosphère idyllique pour la grisaille de Landers. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté de passer à la pratique.

— Je hais ma vie, grogna-t-il. Dire que si je n'étais pas tombé, je serais bien tranquillement en train d'assister au bal de la comtesse Perkins !

Il eut un pincement au coeur en repensant à son ancienne vie. Qu'étaient devenus les passagers de l'« Ange Céleste » après sa chute ? Étaient-ils rentrés à bon port, avaient-ils lancé un avis de recherche à son nom ? Si Rebecca l'avait vu tomber par-dessus bord, ils devaient sans doute le croire mort... Il soupira. Si c'était le cas, Iruka était sans doute fou de chagrin.

— Bon, assez reposé, lui lança Kakashi en se relevant. On va voir si tu as retenu tes leçons sur le chakra. Tu vas me montrer comment t'en servir en situation.

— Noon... gémit Naruto. J'en peux plus, je te dis. Je vais mourir à force !

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu as encore du chakra à revendre, allez.

— Je ne parle pas de ça ! J'en ai marre de m'entraîner, je peux pas changer de carrière ? Je sais pas moi, entrer dans les ordres, peut-être... J'ai entendu dire que les prêtres avaient une bonne maîtrise de leur esprit et tout ça.

Kakashi ricana.

— Les prêtres ?

— Ben oui, vous avez bien une espèce de religion ou un truc comme ça, non ? Un dieu ou deux à prier ? Une entité merveilleuse pour vous protéger ? Non ?

— Nous avons bien des moines... mais ils doivent connaître des rudiments de contrôle de chakra. C'est la règle.

Naruto soupira, résigné. Il était donc condamné à apprendre à se battre...

— Quelles sortes de religions avez-vous à Anglica ? demanda Kakashi en s'asseyant près de lui.

— On n'en a pas vraiment, dit Naruto. C'est le pouvoir en place qui décide de nos croyances. Il y a bien les Sithes...

— Les Sithes ?

— Ce sont des créatures de la nature, un peu comme... je ne saurais pas comment expliquer ça... des fées, quoi...

Kakashi eut l'air pensif.

— Tu veux dire comme des esprits ? Des mononoke ? Des kami, peut-être ?

— Je sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

— Certains hommes croient que toute chose de la nature possède un esprit qui lui est propre, que le monde est rempli de créatures invisibles aux yeux des simples mortels. Les dieux sont partout. Ça peut être un arbre, une pierre...

— Ça n'a pas l'air trop différent de nous... Ils se mêlent aussi aux humains ?

— Parfois, ça arrive. Certaines de nos dynasties ont des dieux pour ancêtres.

— Comme nous ! C'est dingue ! Tu crois que ce sont les mêmes ? Attends que je raconte ça à Marc, il va en rester baba !

— Marc ?

— Mon cousin. Il fait partie de la noblesse de souche, alors les Sithes sont nombreux dans sa famille.

— Il n'y en a pas chez toi ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

— Iruka en croise parfois pour les besoins de la maison, mais ils sont plus ou moins partis de la demeure familiale à la mort de notre oncle. Nous ne sommes pas de son sang, tu vois. On en a quand même deux qui sont restés, des jumeaux. C'est plutôt rare chez eux, mais ils ont l'air de se plaire avec nous, alors on n'a pas voulu les chasser. Iruka les a même renommés comme c'est la coutume chez eux à chaque fois qu'ils changent d'humains.

— À quoi ressemblent-ils ?

Naruto sourit à l'évocation des jumeaux. Encore des connaissances qui lui manquaient, même s'il n'avait jamais été très proches d'eux. C'était Iruka qui s'en occupait ; ils refusaient d'écouter un autre humain.

— Fan et Swift sont des Keplins, alors ils sont plutôt petits. Mais il y a des Sithes de toutes les tailles et de tous pouvoirs. Ceux qui forment la suite de la Reine ressemblent à des humains extrêmement beaux à la peau très pâle. Ils sont capables de contrôler le vent et de créer des tempêtes. Chaque fois qu'un aérostat a son premier vol, un Sithe royal vient pour faire souffler le vent et c'est ainsi qu'il se fait baptiser. C'est une très belle cérémonie.

— Le vent, hein ?

Kakashi regarda le ciel.

— C'est l'une des seules choses que nous ne contrôlons pas, ici au Japonin. Nous autres ninja agissons sur la terre, l'eau et la nature, le feu et la foudre. Le vent est un élément qui est assez difficile à maîtriser et encore ne l'utilisons-nous que dans des attaques, jamais dans le but de voler.

— C'est dommage. Je ne connais rien de plus grisant que de voler !

Oubliée la fatigue, oubliée la réticence de Naruto à s'entraîner ; il se leva d'un bond, les bras tendus vers le ciel, un immense sourire sur le visage.

— Quand le vent te fouette le visage et que tu as l'impression qu'en tendant le bras, tu attraperais les nuages et le soleil ! Les oiseaux crient autour de toi, tu n'as plus aucun repère, quand tu baisses les yeux, la terre recule, quand tu les lèves, le ciel se fait de plus en plus grand !

Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, rien que d'y penser. Qu'on lui refuse le ciel pour le restant de ses jours ? Il n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer. Kakashi éclata de rire.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? fit-il, un peu vexé.

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Il gardait les yeux baissés vers le sol.

— Kakashi !

L'oeil que le jônin leva vers lui était étrangement humide. Kakashi se remit sur ses pieds à son tour, sans plus le regarder, visage pâle et mains tremblantes. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

— Kakashi ?

— Tu sais quoi ? chuchota Kakashi. Je crois qu'au bout du compte, je n'aurais plus besoin de ces chaînes.

— Quelles chaînes ?

Kakashi s'éloigna d'un pas vif en direction des piliers d'entraînement.

— Bon, assez reposé, dit-il de sa voix habituelle. On va voir si tu es capable de lancer correctement des shuriken.

Naruto grogna de dépit.

**o-o-o**

Les traces du groupe de Lee étaient de plus en plus difficiles à suivre, pourtant Gaara insistait. À la fin de la journée, force était pourtant de constater qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du pays du Vent. Hijiri le pressait de revenir sur leurs pas, mais il n'écoutait pas, il continuait un peu plus... jusqu'à ce qu'au deuxième jour, ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils s'approchaient un peu trop près des frontières du pays de l'Herbe. Son compagnon fut alors catégorique.

— On ne va pas plus loin, dit-il. Trop dangereux. On passe reprendre Temari et on rentre à Suna.

Gaara serra les poings, mais il savait que Hijiri avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient continuer en un terrain aussi hostile, pas quand le village attendait le retour de son Kazekage.

— Lee est un bon ninja, je suis sûr qu'il ira très bien, dit Hijiri.

Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas en silence, sans se presser. Gaara n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Pour quelle raison Konoha avait-il envoyé une telle délégation aussi loin ? Et pourquoi diable avoir pris Lee ?

Il confia ses inquiétudes à Hijiri le soir même, quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour camper. Gaara pouvait bien continuer toute la nuit mais Hijiri se serait effondré sans repos. Un feu pour se réchauffer, un bon repas, et Hijiri retrouva son entrain habituel. Gaara toucha à peine à son plat.

— Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une simple mission diplomatique de routine, dit Hijriri. Kabuto a dû être engagé en tant que représentant de Konoha...

— Tu y crois ?

— J'ai vu des choses plus aberrantes, dit Hijiri sans se démonter. Par exemple, un gamin enragé contenant un démon dans son corps, qui décide de se racheter après qu'un homme a donné sa vie pour le sauver...

Gaara hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

— Sans parler de cet autre homme qui reprend le nom du mort et décide de rester au service du gamin en question pour lui éviter de craquer.

— Le monde est rempli de ce genre de choses, tu ne crois pas ? Des hommes qui surprennent d'autres hommes par leurs actes. Des personnes comme ton Lee, qui donnent leur amitié sans compter au premier gamin habité d'un démon qu'ils rencontrent.

— Et qui s'en éloignent une fois qu'ils se montrent un peu trop intéressés, dit Gaara d'une voix sombre.

— Laisse-lui le temps. Et quelle idée de le demander en mariage devant son maître, aussi !

Gaara parut confus.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire ? Pourtant quand j'ai demandé à cette Ten Ten qui était proche de lui, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'en fasse un homme honnête en le prenant pour époux...

Hijiri soupira. Étrangement, cela lui arrivait très souvent quand il était avec Gaara. Il avait demandé son avis à Temari : selon sa soeur, il n'était pas aussi fatigué quand il était juste avec elle. Sans doute à cause de la présence de l'Ichibi dans son corps ? Hijiri devait veiller sans cesse à ce que le démon enfermé en lui ne sorte pas, il avait fort à faire... Gaara se demandait souvent si cette vie lui plaisait. Peut-être voulait-il avoir une compensation en nature, comme le lui avait dit Kankurô ? Il devait penser à le lui proposer un peu plus tard, quand ils seraient rentrés à Suna.

— Et tu l'as crue ? dit Hijiri, le tirant de ses pensées. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

— J'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une particularité locale... comme une sorte de tradition, vous en avez des très étranges...

— Je suis originaire de Konoha, tu ne crois pas que s'il y avait une loi de ce genre je la connaîtrais ?

— Je suppose...

Était-ce la raison pour laquelle Lee l'évitait ? Parce qu'il l'avait offensé en commettant un impair culturel ? Gaara devait penser à se faire pardonner.

— Tu crois que si je lui proposais une compensation en nature, cela l'apaiserait ?

Hijiri se trouvait justement en train de boire à la gourde d'eau qu'ils avaient emportée avec eux pour le voyage. Bien mal lui en prit : dès que les mots de Gaara atteignirent ses oreilles, il avala de travers et recracha presque tout le liquide pour éviter de s'étouffer. Il s'éloigna d'un bond de Gaara.

— Pas question ! Où est-ce que tu es allé trouver une telle idée ?

— Dans ce cas, quoi d'autre ? Peut-être... en faisant en sorte de satisfaire ses besoins les plus élémentaires en tant qu'homme avec une fellation ? Ou un cunnilingus ? Une brouette japonine pourrait aussi faire l'affaire.

Le visage de Hijiri devint tour à tour blanc, vert, puis ses genoux flanchèrent et il s'effondra au sol avec une expression d'horreur assez curieuse. Il bafouilla, tenta de se relever, fut pris d'un nouveau vertige et retomba à terre. Gaara le regardait faire tout en se remémorant toutes les pratiques que lui avait enseignées Kankurô. Devait-il commencer par embrasser Lee ou fallait-il qu'il passe tout de suite aux choses sérieuses en pratiquant une sodomie ? Quelque part, il regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi les conseils de son frère et de ne pas lui avoir sauté dessus dès son arrivée.

Pendant ce temps, Hijiri devait avoir retrouvé un semblant de maîtrise de soi puisqu'il réussit à se traîner vers lui pour demander, d'une voix menaçante :

— Où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ?

— Kankurô, dit simplement Gaara. Quand je lui ai demandé conseil. Il m'a dit qu'il avait exactement ce qu'il fallait pour que Lee devienne ma salope et qu'il en redemande, même.

Le corps de Hijiri était tout raide, son visage tendu, presque furieux.

— Il t'a montré ça...

— Un parchemin... porno ? Je crois que c'était le mot qu'il avait utilisé. Et je devais aussi travailler mon endurance pour ne pas me ridiculiser. Bien entendu, je lui ai dit que je n'en avais pas besoin, mais dans le doute j'ai redoublé d'efforts à l'entraînement.

Hijiri se prit la tête entre les mains.

— Alors c'est pour ça que tu as fait preuve d'autant de zèle avant de partir...

— Bien évidemment ! Je suis un homme dans toute la force de ma virilité et... qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit déjà...

Les mots lui échappaient. Il avait pourtant passé une heure à les apprendre le discours de Kankurô par coeur !

— Quelque chose en rapport avec la vigueur de la jeunesse dont Lee n'arrête pas de parler, mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de la formule exacte...

Hijiri soupira encore plus fort qu'avant.

— Je vais lui faire la peau en rentrant. Gaara, tu ne devrais pas prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que Kankurô te dit.

— Je ne dois pas sodomiser Lee après lui avoir léché la moule ?

— Non ! Absolument pas !

Comme c'était singulier ! Hijiri semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

— Je veux que tu oublies tout ce qu'il t'a dit pour l'instant, dit-il sur un ton empressé. Peut-être plus tard, quand tu seras plus vieux et que... euh... enfin bref, oublie ! Et ne va surtout pas voir Lee en lui racontant toutes ces horreurs !

— Pourquoi ? Il n'apprécierait pas une bonne levrette ?

Hijiri se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la forêt. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gaara entendit un immense cri de désespoir retentir à travers les arbres.

— Je ne suis pas assez payé pour ça, dit Hijiri en revenant, l'air morose.

— Tu veux que je te fasse un massage érotique pour que tu ailles mieux ?

— NON !

**o-o-o**

Depuis que Hinata était enfant, elle allait souvent jouer toute seule du côté d'un champ de fleurs sauvages qui se trouvait à l'écart du village, tout contre une falaise. Les chutes de pierres n'étaient pas rares, mais tant qu'elle ne s'approchait pas trop et qu'elle restait au milieu des fleurs, elle ne risquait rien. Ce champ n'était pas son seul jardin secret : plusieurs fois, elle avait eu l'occasion d'y croiser d'autres enfants de son âge et même des couples venus profiter du bon air de l'endroit. C'était là notamment qu'elle avait parlé pour la première fois à Shino et qu'elle s'était faite une amie d'Ino, la fille des fleuristes Yamanaka. Ce champ renfermait nombre de souvenirs chers à son coeur ; et pour lui rendre la pareille, elle ne manquait jamais de réparer les dommages qu'elle trouvait quelquefois, comme remettre d'aplomb des portions écrasées ou le fournir en eau au plus fort de l'été.

Ce fut au milieu des fleurs que Ten Ten la trouva. Hinata lui fit un large sourire et lui tendit un bouquet de jonquilles blanches comme la neige, que Ten Ten accepta avec un mot de remerciement.

— Il n'y a qu'à Konoha qu'on peut trouver des jonquilles en hiver, dit-elle avec émerveillement. Tu vas les donner à Temari ?

— Je ne crois pas. Elle n'est pas trop du genre fleur bleue, mais merci quand même. Tu as fini ?

— Presque. Pourquoi ?

— Tsunade nous demande.

— Un entraînement ? Je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas le temps cette semaine.

— Va savoir. J'ai l'impression que c'est en rapport avec la mission que le Hokage a confiée à Shikamaru.

Hinata se leva, épousseta la poussière sur ses vêtements. Ses joues étaient rouges, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ten Ten. Elle voyait tout ou presque, Ten Ten, malgré sa position en retrait qui faisait qu'on l'oubliait souvent. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de cela ? Elle n'était pourtant pas timide, loin de là... Hinata n'osait pas le lui demander, mais il est vrai qu'elle aurait bien voulu connaître son secret. Ten Ten se faisait rarement entendre, et quand c'était le cas, on s'empressait de la mettre de côté comme si elle était de moindre importance. C'était ce genre de talent qui lui avait permis de faire partie de l'équipe spéciale qu'elles formaient avec Sakura ; mais quel était bien le critère qui avait fait accepter Hinata ? À moins que Tsunade ne l'ai prise par pitié...

— Tu fais encore ta tête de déprime, dit Ten Ten. Arrête de te rabaisser, c'est fatiguant.

— Désolée...

— Ne faisons pas attendre Tsunade, tu sais bien qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur quand on est en retard. Tu as tes affaires ?

— Oui.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle secrète dans laquelle Tsunade les entraînait ne leur prit que dix minutes, même en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires. Ten Ten eut même le temps de déposer les fleurs chez elle et de se nettoyer pour éviter qu'on ne suive leurs traces grâce au parfum et au pollen.

— Même si ce serait inutile en face d'un Inuzuka, soupira-t-elle.

— Kiba n'a pas le niveau pour ça...

— Lui non, mais je me méfie plutôt de sa soeur ou de sa mère. Elles sont de mèche avec le Conseil, non ?

— Kiba m'a dit que Tsume avait été l'élève de Koharu Utatane, mais je ne sais pas si elles agissent ensemble...

— Tu parles si elles le font ! Des liens maître-élèves, ça ne s'en va pas aussi facilement.

— Je demanderai à Kiba si elles continuent de se voir régulièrement.

— Vaut mieux pas. Il ne doit pas savoir lui-même, en plus si Tsume l'apprend ça va en faire du bruit. Pourquoi la mignonne héritière des Hyûga s'intéresserait-elle à la chef du clan Inuzuka ?

Hinata baissa les yeux.

— J'ai entendu Père parler d'une union possible entre nos deux familles. Il a invité la famille de Kiba à dîner l'autre soir, en grande cérémonie.

— Il veut vous marier ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Ten Ten resta pensive, même lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à destination : une ruelle sombre et sale située à l'arrière d'un immeuble à moitié abandonné. Elle examina les alentours une nouvelle fois, puis fit signe à Hinata de descendre par la plaque d'égout qui composait l'entrée du passage. Hinata s'y glissa sans un bruit. Ten Ten referma la plaque derrière elle.

— Vous êtes en retard, fit la voix maussade de Shizune au bas des marches.

— Désolée, on a fait au plus vite.

L'assistante de Tsunade était l'une des femmes les plus exceptionnelles que Hinata connaissait, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Une femme qui avait supporté durant près de quinze ans les sautes d'humeurs de Tsunade tout en se payant le luxe d'être un excellent médico-nin en plus d'une kunoichi douée, ça ne courait pas les rues. Tout comme Ten Ten admirait Tsunade et voulait devenir comme elle, Hinata avait l'ambition de marcher dans les pas de Shizune. Elle aurait été très heureuse d'être la compagne d'un être d'exception, comme Shikamaru ou ce Naruto qui venait d'arriver au village...

— Tu es toute rouge, Hinata, fit remarquer Shizune. Tu as attrapé un mauvais rhume ?

Elle plaqua son front contre celui de Hinata pour en tester la température. Hinata se sentit rougir encore plus.

— On devait y aller, non ? Tsunade...

Shizune s'éloigna de Hinata... et soupira.

— Ça va, elle fait une sieste. On a dû se lever tôt pour voir Shikamaru et son équipe partir.

— Alors c'est vrai ? Ils sont partis ce matin pour une mission spéciale ?

— Un peu, oui. À bord d'un appareil volant.

Hinata et Ten Ten s'échangèrent un regard surpris.

— Tu nous fait marcher ?

— J'aimerais bien. Heureusement, on était assez loin, mais je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça fait d'être aussi près de cette chose. Jiraiya était heureux comme un gosse.

— Mais... intervint Hinata, les appareils volants sont interdits, non ?

— Pas pour le grand Godaime Hokage, apparemment, fit Shizune avec une moue désapprobatrice.

— Qui accompagne Shikamaru ? dit Ten Ten.

— Ino Yamanaka et Shino Aburame.

— Aburame ? Ce gars qui fait peur avec son manteau et ses insectes sur le corps ? Quel drôle de choix...

Elles se mirent toutes trois en route. Hinata lança un regard en arrière.

— On n'attend pas Sakura ?

— Elle ne viendra pas. Elle est partie hier en mission avec Lee, Sachiko et Neji. Ils doivent escorter Kabuto Yakushi aux frontières de Cathay.

— Kabuto ? s'exclama Ten Ten. Le toutou du Conseil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire là-bas ?

— Mission diplomatique. Il est censé représenter Konoha à Cathay.

Ten Ten fit la grimace.

— Konoha ? À Cathay ? Et pourquoi pas jeter une fourmi dans un rassemblement de mentes religieuses ? Ceux de Cathay nous méprisent ! Ils ne veulent sûrement pas d'un diplomate de chez nous !

Shizune ouvrit une porte en fer qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, gauchement éclairée par deux néons blafards. Hinata n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à cet endroit : un souterrain obscur, les tuyaux du système de chauffage du village qui couraient au-dessus de leurs têtes, c'était un vrai nid à vermines. Shino et même Kiba se seraient sans doute sentis dans leur élément, mais Hinata préférait les grands espaces, les lieux découverts...

— Tsunade vous le dira mieux que moi, dit Shizune.

Hinata entra la première. La pièce n'était pas mieux éclairée que le couloir, mais elle avait le mérite d'être beaucoup plus grande. Le plafond était si haut qu'on avait du mal à le voir. Tsunade était allongé sur un lit de camp sommaire et dormait, la bouche grande ouverte, son opulente poitrine menaçant de sortir de son kimono à chaque mouvement. Shizune soupira et se mit en devoir de la réveiller.

— Tsunade, Ten Ten et Hinata sont arrivées.

Tsunade grogna et ouvrit un oeil. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent au garde-à-vous, mais c'était inutile : leur maître se leva en se grattant les fesses et passa à côté d'elle sans les saluer pour se diriger vers un baquet d'eau et se débarbouiller. Shizune la suivit sans un mot. Quand Tsunade finit de s'essuyer le visage avec la serviette qui se trouvait à côté du baquet, elle lui tendit une tasse remplie de thé fort quelle avait fait apparaître comme par enchantement.

— Merci, grommela Tsunade.

Elle esquissa un énorme bâillement.

— C'est plus de mon âge, ces bêtises. Comment ça va, les filles ?

— Bien, dit Ten Ten.

Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air timide.

— Shizune vous a dit pourquoi vous étiez là ?

— Vaguement. Kabuto va à Cathay et Shikamaru s'est envolé avec Ino et Shino ?

— Mouais.

— Ce n'est pas en contradiction avec les principes du village ?

— Pour Cathay, pas vraiment. Tu es la première à savoir que nous gardons des contacts. Comment va ton père, au fait ?

— Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Les seules fois où j'en entends parler, c'est quand il doit venir assister au mariage de l'une de ses filles. Ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis cinq ans.

— Je m'en souviens, dit Hinata, c'était juste avant que le Hokage soit tué...

Elle baissa les yeux en s'apercevant que les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

— Bien, Hinata, dit Tsunade avec un étrange sourire.

Ten Ten ouvrit des yeux ronds.

**o-o-o**

L'hiver à Konoha n'était à nul autre pareil. Il pouvait bien neiger et tempêter à l'extérieur, l'intérieur du village était maintenu à une température idyllique par le réseau complexe que les fondateurs avaient fait construire dans les sous-sols. Ce fut la différence de température qui marqua Itachi à l'arrivée et qui lui rappela à quel point son village d'origine était unique. À ses côtés, Kisame suait à grosses gouttes et pestait contre la chaleur.

— On bout, ici ! grogna-t-il. Bon, on se dépêche d'aller à ce fichu rendez-vous et on s'en va. Je n'ai pas envie de traîner dans cette fournaise !

— Tu exagères, dit Itachi, il ne fait pas si chaud.

— Ça te va bien de dire ça, tu as grandi ici !

Itachi ne répondit pas. Esquiver les gardes et faire en sorte qu'on ne les remarque pas ne fut pas trop difficile pour eux. Leur contact les attendait dans un quart d'heure, ils avaient largement le temps de se promener.

— J'irais bien visiter mon ancienne maison, dit-il. Je me demande ce qu'ils en ont fait.

— Tu es sérieux ?

— Pas vraiment, mais nous devons bien faire quelque chose en attendant.

— Tu veux qu'on cherche ton frère ?

— En supposant qu'il soit encore en vie, pourquoi penses-tu que nous le trouverions cette fois-ci ?

Kisame haussa les épaules.

— Pourquoi pas ? Un coup de chance est si vite arrivé.

— Un coup de malchance aussi.

— Il faut toujours que tu sois négatif.

Il rit en laissant voir ses larges dents blanches, semblables au contenu d'une mâchoire de requin. Itachi regarda autour de lui sans s'émouvoir. Ils étaient arrivés dans une rue déserte située en périphérie, un de ces quartiers un peu vieillots qui avait autrefois accueilli une foule bigarrée venue des quatre coins du pays du Feu, si l'on en croyait les cadavres de boutiques qui restaient. Il y avait même une grande vitrine encore garnie de mannequins de cire habillés de kimono en loques.

— Shinkan, dit-il d'une voix morne.

— Quoi ?

— Un ancien quartier marchand. Il y avait pas mal de monde quand j'étais encore là. On était venus avec Shisui pour lui acheter un nouveau manteau. Il m'avait payé une boucle d'oreille.

— Une seule ?

— Il portait l'autre.

Kisame ricana.

— Comme c'est romantique.

— Il disait que comme ça, nous penserions toujours à l'autre.

— Elle est où, maintenant ?

— Quoi donc ?

— La boucle d'oreille, pardi !

— Aucune idée. Je l'ai jetée sur le cadavre de ma mère.

— Et ben bravo.

Itachi ne répondit pas : il avait entendu du bruit, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. Des cris de garçon et la voix plus grave d'un homme mûr. Une signature forte, un flot de chakra qui s'échappait à petites touches, s'envolait vers le ciel. Ce n'était pas assez pour qu'il enclenche son sharingan mais cela le rendit néanmoins curieux.

— Où tu vas ? fit Kisame en le voyant s'éloigner sans prévenir.

— Tu ne sens rien ?

Kisame renifla l'air.

— Une vague odeur de bouffe vers le Nord... Pouah ! Ils font griller de l'agneau !

— Je ne parlais pas de ça.

— Y'a l'air d'y avoir un type assez fort par-là, dit Kisame. Tu veux nous faire remarquer ou quoi ?

— Je veux juste jeter un coup d'oeil.

— Ah bah, va pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu.

Ils se dissimulèrent par routine dans les arbres, chacun effaçant sa signature à sa manière. Itachi avait raison : il y avait un garçon qui s'entraînait dans une clairière avec un homme plus âgé. La bouche de celui qui devait être le professeur était recouverte par un morceau de tissu sombre ; ses cheveux blancs faisaient une drôle de tache sur son uniforme réglementaire. Il avait placé son bandeau frontal de telle sorte qu'il cache son oeil gauche.

— Kakashi Hatake, dit Kisame. Je ne pensais pas le rencontrer sitôt arrivé.

— Et son élève ?

— Aucune idée. Sans doute un gamin mal dégrossi qui sort de l'Académie. C'est toi qui sait ce genre de choses, non ?

Itachi l'observa plus attentivement que Kakashi. Le garçon était blond, signe qu'il était d'origine étrangère. Un membre de la réputée famille Yamanaka ? Ou une autre ? Il ne semblait pas très fort, mais quelque chose en lui était différent. Comme un pouvoir immense qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Jusqu'à ce jour, Itachi n'avait ressenti ce genre d'impression qu'avec deux autres personnes : le chef de leur organisation et une femme qu'il avait un jour croisée lors d'une mission dans le Sud, alors qu'ils visitaient les archipels de Fillinésie. Elle aussi avait été blonde.

— Itachi ? fit Kisame. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le garçon manqua sa cible, ce qui le fit pester copieusement. Hatake tentait de le calmer et lui montra le bon geste.

— Il faut y aller, dit Kisame. On ne va pas faire attendre ce bon vieux Danzô, pas vrai ?

Itachi le suivit sans protester, mais jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la clairière de vue, son regard ne quitta pas le garçon qui s'entraînait avec Kakashi.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Kabuto adorait sa vie. Et surtout, il adorait les personnes qui formaient son escorte._

_Cette charmante Sachiko avait bien des secrets et bien des surprises en réserve. En plus d'être un garçon travesti en fille, elle avait cette très intéressante marque sur le cou qui pouvait ou pas être un sceau ; après avoir observé son comportement durant les quelques jours suivants, Kabuto penchait plutôt pour cette première solution. Le tout était de savoir ce qu'il enfermait._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 10 : « Vers l'Ouest » !**


	11. Vers l'Ouest

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (je l'ai apprise par coeur).  
**Avertissements : _AU_**, **_Yaoi_**, **_Yuri_**. En outre, étant donné la différence d'éducation de certains et suite aux événements qui ont suivi le départ de Naruto, des personnages peuvent paraître **_OOC_**.  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** On s'éloigne un peu de Konoha pour se concentrer sur ces braves guerriers partis accomplir leur mission, les uns vers les frontières de Cathay et les autres en direction d'Anglica... Courage, fiers ninja ! Les voyages forment la jeunesse !

J'espère que ceux qui ont suivi jusqu'ici ne s'attendent pas à ce que les couples plus ou moins officiels tombent dans les bras les uns des autres dans ce chapitre ou le suivant... ou que les mystères se résolvent en deux coups de cuillère à pot. Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages, beaucoup d'intrigues et pas assez de temps pour que je tape plus que mon quota d'un chapitre ou deux en une semaine avec ce que j'ai à côté. Je voudrais faire les choses bien et présenter ça correctement, mais c'est un travail de longue haleine (aussi bien pour l'auteur que le lecteur). La narration est dense parce qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses en même temps. Je refuse de simplifier tout ça en résumant inutilement l'univers ; vous apprendrez ce que vous voulez savoir en lisant (si vous tenez jusqu'au bout, sinon je n'en ferais pas une maladie même si je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir assez captivés pour cela. On va dire que c'est ma faute et on n'en parle plus, je suis fatiguée de justifier tel ou tel ressort de narration à x ou y).

Autre précision : la Terre est ronde et tous les chemins mènent à Anglica... le tout est de voir de quel côté on se tourne. Le titre a une signification, je vais pas spoiler des détails du scénario non plus...

Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**  
**Vers l'Ouest**

C'était définitif : Shikamaru détestait voler.

Au bout d'une journée passée sur son siège, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. La température à l'intérieur du cockpit était glaciale ; il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cela donnait à l'extérieur. Shino n'avait pas exagéré en lui suggérant de prendre avec lui ses vêtements les plus chauds ! Il y avait juste assez de place pour remuer un peu ses jambes, et il devait sans cesse souffler sur ses mains pour leur éviter de se raidir. Derrière lui, Ino n'était pas mieux lotie : plusieurs fois déjà, Shikamaru avait dû hausser la voix pour la réveiller, car elle s'endormait sur son siège. Shino avait l'air de tenir plus facilement qu'eux, ce qui était une bonne chose sans quoi il ne donnait pas cher de leur vie à cette altitude...

En parlant de ça, cela faisait un petit moment déjà que Shikamaru n'avait plus osé jeter un coup d'oeil par la vitre. Voir l'avion s'élever en hauteur, se sentir quitter le sol salvateur de son pays pour des cieux hostiles... Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit dévoué à Konoha pour accepter une telle épreuve. Il n'avait jamais eu le vertige, mais il ne s'était jamais retrouvé à plusieurs centaines voire milliers de mètres de hauteur non plus.

— Tout va bien ? fit la voix morne de Shino à la radio. Vous tenez le coup ?

— J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, grommela Ino.

— Encore un peu de patience. J'ai repéré un groupe d'îlots déserts sur la carte que nous a fournie Jiraiya, je pense pouvoir y poser La Libellule.

— C'est encore loin ?

— Nous y serons d'ici une heure, si tout se passe bien.

Ino poussa un gémissement sourd, mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour accélérer l'allure. Shikamaru lui tendit un sac en peau vide.

— Au cas où tu ne pourrais pas tenir d'ici-là, dit-il le plus sérieusement possible.

Ino se saisit du sac en lui tirant la langue.

— C'est de ta faute, à me faire boire comme ça !

— Il le faut bien. Shino a dit qu'on devait hydrater suffisamment notre organisme.

— Ce n'est pas une raison pour me noyer sous des litres d'eau !

— Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'on pense à se réapprovisionner. On a encore de quoi tenir mais ce serait bien de prévoir des réserves au cas où.

— Point trop n'en faut, dit Shino. J'ai pris un peu plus de carburant en comptant nos poids respectifs, les bagages et la distance qu'il y a à parcourir, mais il se peut que ce ne soit pas assez. Si ça se trouve, on devra faire une partie du chemin à pieds.

— Ça au moins, je sais faire, soupira Shikamaru.

— Ce ne sera pas aussi simple, dit Ino. On sera en terre étrangère. Les Iropéens n'ont pas l'habitude de voir des ninja bondir d'arbre en arbre. En fait, même votre apparence risque de poser problème...

— Et pas la tienne ?

— J'ai un physique-type de là-bas. Des filles comme moi, on en trouve à chaque coin de rue.

— Pas comme chez nous, hein ?

Sans la regarder, il était impossible à Shikamaru de dire si cela la dérangeait ou pas. À Konoha, Ino avait son petit succès parmi les garçons même si elle faisait mine de ne pas s'y intéresser plus que nécessaire. Elle attendait son prince charmant, selon son père. C'était une notion assez étrange pour une kunoichi et un Japonin en général, d'ailleurs. Inoichi avait dû expliquer l'origine de cette lubie qui venait des contes qu'ils se lisaient à la veillée. C'était une tradition de la famille Yamanaka ; Shikamaru avait passé assez de soirées chez eux pour la connaître et la respecter. Ino avait grandi de cette manière, bercée par ces histoires de samourai occidentaux qu'ils appelaient « chevaliers », par ces princes à cheval qui venaient délivrer la princesse éplorée prise en otage par un dragon. L'enfant qu'avait été Shikamaru ne comprenait pas toutes ces notions étrangères mais il se plaisait à rêver avec eux, jusqu'à ce que son statut de ninja le rattrape et lui fasse comprendre que tout n'était pas aussi merveilleux que dans ces histoires. Pourtant, il savait qu'Ino n'avait jamais vraiment pu abandonner ses idées folles, même si elle se montrait aussi raisonnable que n'importe quel soldat de Konoha.

— Il nous faudra trouver des vêtements en arrivant, dit-elle. Nos tenues de ninja ne sont pas appropriées. On pourrait peut-être se faire passer pour des gens de voyage, des gitans ou des tsiganes...

— Pour ça, c'est toi qui t'en occupes. Tu as un moyen de contacter ta famille au cas où on est coincés ?

— On peut toujours faire appel à leurs serviteurs... Quoique, je ne suis pas tellement sûre de ce côté-là. Ils me foutent la trouille.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

— Génial. On va aller se perdre loin du pays du Feu, comme ça. J'adore cette mission.

— Oh, arrête de te plaindre, rabat-joie. Tu ne ne te rends pas compte ? Tu es l'un des rares privilégiés du Japonin à sortir des frontières et à voir du pays !

Cela n'était pas vraiment pour le rassurer. Shikamaru fit la grimace.

— Youplaboum. Ô joie profonde.

— Oh, la ferme.

Un silence pesant suivit leur discussion. Ils avaient déjà discuté de tous les éléments du voyage : une grande partie du succès de la mission tenait en leur connaissance des pays d'arrivée ainsi qu'en leur faculté d'adaptation et d'improvisation. C'était là la spécialité de Shikamaru. En y réfléchissant bien, il s'agissait là d'une bonne équipe même s'il trouvait qu'ils manquaient de force de frappe.

— Shino, est-ce qu'on aurait pu prendre une quatrième personne avec nous ?

— Absolument pas. Pas avec les capacités actuelles du moteur, en tout cas. Il aurait fallu me laisser le temps d'en construire un plus gros, avec ce qu'il peut contenir comme carburant et les réserves que j'ai pu emmener on a juste de quoi tenir jusqu'à la Franche-Terre.

— Mouais...

Un membre plus fort et plus lourd aurait été de trop, dans ce cas. Shikamaru soupira. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire à part dormir, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement en temps normal mais il devait rester éveillé à cause du froid...

Fichue mission. Et fichu cerveau qui lui valait d'être choisi pour ce genre de missions...

**o-o-o**

Kabuto adorait sa vie. Et surtout, il adorait les personnes qui formaient son escorte.

Cette charmante Sachiko avait bien des secrets et bien des surprises en réserve. En plus d'être un garçon travesti en fille, elle avait cette très intéressante marque sur le cou qui pouvait ou pas être un sceau ; après avoir observé son comportement durant les quelques jours suivants, Kabuto penchait plutôt pour cette première solution. Le tout était de savoir ce qu'il enfermait. Les petits tests anodins qu'il avait fait s'étaient révélés très instructifs. Il voulait juste la taquiner un peu, mettre à bas cette jolie entente mielleuse qui soudait les membres de cette équipe de manière plutôt artificielle (bien que cela leur suffît amplement pour le bon accomplissement de leur mission). Lee avait réagi assez violemment, mais ses colères étaient aussi courtes que terribles ; il avait cette manie de pardonner si facilement ! Pourtant, quelque chose était différent cette fois. Était-il réellement amoureux de Sachiko comme il l'avait laissé penser ? Kabuto mit cette information de côté. Lee était le genre d'homme à se laisser aveugler par l'amour ; un parfait pantin doté d'un parfait coeur pur.

À côté, Neji était bien plus dangereux. On ne l'avait pas nommé chef d'équipe pour rien ; ce garçon avait une fâcheuse tendance à prendre les bonnes décisions dans le cadre d'une mission. Les rumeurs parlaient du contraire en ce qui concernait sa vie privée mais ce n'était là que bagatelles pour un ninja. Fort heureusement, Shikamaru s'était désisté au dernier moment, sans quoi Kabuto aurait eu beaucoup de mal à jouer sur ce terrain. Le jeune Nara était très fort pour prévoir ses actions et les contrer. Avec Neji, ils formaient un duo solide ; quand Sachiko et Kakashi se joignaient à eux, il était quasiment impossible pour des combattants normaux de battre cette équipe sans une préparation minutieuse.

Sakura, par contre, n'était pas un problème. Comme s'il pouvait se laisser impressionner par une gamine ignorante qui se prenait pour une kunoichi d'exception parce qu'elle avait un bon niveau médical ! Mitokado s'était dit qu'un médico-nin en plus n'était pas superflu ; grand bien lui fasse. Kabuto était plus que capable de se prendre en charge de ce côté-là.

Encore deux jours de voyage. Ils se rapprochaient peu à peu des frontières de Cathay. Plus que deux jours, et il serait enfin en mesure de démontrer ses talents.

Il avait hâte.

**o-o-o**

Ce que Shikamaru savait des îles du Nord tenait en deux choses : il y faisait froid et les habitants étaient des sortes de sauvages habillés de peaux de bêtes et ayant les cheveux blancs. On racontait qu'ils vivaient comme des ours et avaient les mêmes habitudes rétrogrades que les premiers hommes à avoir peuplé le continent. Ino les avait en horreur, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Sans doute cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec les étranges préjugés qu'elle avait cultivés envers certains peuples comme les Francs-Terrois. Comment savoir avec elle ?

— Tu avais dit que l'île était déserte ! cria une Ino furibonde à Shino.

Sa réaction avait été motivée par la découverte de traces de pas à l'écart de la lande sur laquelle ils s'étaient posés ; en fouillant un peu, ils avaient même trouvé un morceau de lance rudimentaire, perdu au milieu de buissons rabougris. Shino lui brandit sa carte sous le nez. C'était la première fois que Shikamaru le voyait aussi énervé.

— C'est ce qui est indiqué ici. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les services de renseignements de Jiraiya se sont trompés !

— Tu n'aurais pas pu aller sur une autre île ?

— Où ? Je les ai observées, seule celle-ci avait un terrain découvert suffisamment grand pour qu'on puisse poser La Libellule. Les autres ne sont que des forêts ou du sable. Tu veux qu'on atterrisse sans plus pouvoir redécoller ?

— Ça suffit, intervint Shikamaru avant qu'Ino puisse répliquer, on ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est bon. On va chercher de l'eau et un peu de nourriture et on revient au plus vite. Shino, tu restes à côté de l'avion et tu le surveilles. Ino, on va voir ce qu'on peut trouver de ce côté.

Il montra le groupement d'arbres sombres qui formait la moitié de l'île, l'autre étant composée de la lande gelée sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. La neige et la glace recouvraient tout, mais il y avait quand même des traces de vie. Shikamaru avait très nettement aperçu des troupeaux de cervidés au moment de la descente de l'appareil ; Ino disait avoir vu des oiseaux. Ino acquiesça sans plus regarder Shino. Ils semblaient fâchés.

— Vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre ou quoi ? dit-il une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés. Shino va être avec nous pour un petit bout de temps, tu pourrais faire un effort.

— J'en fais ! s'indigna Ino. C'est lui qui est incompétent !

— C'est drôle, c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ça de lui.

— C'est parce que je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, mais maintenant que c'est le cas, je peux te dire que ce n'est pas glorieux ! Pffuu ! Quelle idée a eu le Hokage de l'engager !

— Shino est un excellent ninja, soupira Shikamaru. Je trouve au contraire qu'il nous a très bien conduits jusqu'ici. Tu ne peux pas lui lâcher un peu la grappe ? Cette mission s'annonce déjà très difficile, tes griefs envers lui n'arrangent pas les choses.

— Je n'ai pas de griefs ! C'est lui, je te dis !

— Parce qu'il est Franc-Terrois ?

— On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

Encore cette histoire ! Ino s'était tue durant les réunions avec le Hokage et lors du premier jour de vol ; pourquoi se plaindre maintenant ? La connaissant, elle avait dû garder ça pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque... ce qui avec son caractère n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Shikamaru s'étonnait même qu'elle n'ait pas déjà frappé Shino par réflexe. Elle ne se gênait pas quand Chôji et Shikamaru l'embêtaient, à l'époque où ils étaient encore dans la même équipe.

— Il faudrait savoir, dit-il en secouant la tête, tu lui fais confiance ou pas ? On ne peut pas se permettre que tu nous lâches au milieu de la mission.

— Je ne vous lâcherai pas !

— Alors comporte-toi un peu comme un membre d'équipe, bordel !

Shikamaru ne jurait que très rarement. Comme prévu, ce subterfuge choqua assez Ino pour qu'elle se taise et se mette à réfléchir. Shikamaru pouvait presque l'entendre se raisonner dans sa tête.

— Je ferai de mon mieux, murmura-t-elle au bout d'une minute.

Ils avaient eu le temps d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt. Il faisait plus sombre que prévu ; les deux amis sortirent les torches qu'ils avaient pris le soin d'emporter dans leur sac. On pouvait entendre quelques cris d'animaux sauvages s'échapper des arbres. Shikamaru sourit à Ino pour lui indiquer qu'il acceptait sa réponse, puis ensemble, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt.

**o-o-o**

Le fleuve du Tigre était l'un des plus beaux sites naturels du continent d'Asin ; il s'étendait sur près de six mille kilomètres et le coupait quasiment en deux, Cathay à l'Ouest et le Japonin à l'Est. Cette frontière géographique assumée n'avait jamais changé en dix mille ans d'Histoire officielle.

Il était temps d'y remédier, n'est-ce pas ?

Kabuto avait toujours aimé l'Histoire. Toutes ces guerres, tous ces êtres qui se déchiraient pour une terre ou une marque de pouvoir, et en fin de compte ils étaient balayés comme une brindille par le vent à l'arrivée d'un nouvel opposant plus fort qu'eux... Les exemples d'hommes à l'ambition démesurée qui souhaitaient devenir le prochain empereur du continent ne manquaient pas ; une longue procession de guerriers issus de milieux divers et au talent affirmé. Chaque fois, quelque chose les empêchait d'accomplir leur rêve d'unifier l'Asin sous leur coupe : un ennemi apparaissait et les renversait, ils modéraient leur ardeur et se changeaient en souverains pacifiques du jour au lendemain... Leur sort dépendait souvent de quel côté du fleuve ils se trouvaient. C'était là une différence géographique assez curieuse qui avait fasciné Kabuto dès l'instant où il l'avait découverte.

Chose fort étrange pour un pays à l'héritage ninja aussi affirmé, le Japonin était la moins secrète des deux nations à ce sujet. La plupart du temps, d'autres se débarrassaient du souverain indésirable avant qu'il n'ait pu causer plus de dégâts. La guerre était une affaire sérieuse, dans ces contrées ; c'était grâce à cela que plus de la moitié de la population vivait à l'aise. La situation était toute autre à Cathay. Là où le Japonin était coupé en une multitude de petits pays indépendants, Cathay était un vaste empire unifié sous un seul empereur tout-puissant. Que l'un d'entre eux veuille outrepasser les limites qui lui avaient été imposées et s'emparer du reste du monde, aucun chef de guerre n'aurait discuté ses ordres. La riposte venait d'ailleurs. Personne à ce jour, ni historien ni médecin n'avait pu l'expliquer. Car les empereurs de Cathay qui osaient se décréter maîtres du monde ne vivaient souvent pas assez longtemps pour voir leurs propos se réaliser. Ces hommes forts, ces êtres d'exception tombaient brusquement du jour au lendemain, vaincus par un mal sans nom qui leur donnait l'aspect terrifiant d'une momie desséchée.

Et c'était le même type de mal qui avait tué le Sandaime Hokage cinq ans auparavant.

Kabuto était au comble du ravissement. Le Conseil l'avait contacté pour qu'il puisse enquêter à ce sujet à Bai Jin, la capitale de Cathay. Il était le meilleur médico-nin de sa génération et aussi celui qui disposait de la plus grande marge de manoeuvre du fait de ses lointaines origines russianes. Les Cathays méprisaient les Japonins qu'ils considéraient comme de lointains cousins arriérés, un peu comme les habitants de Konoha verraient ceux d'un village de pêcheurs situé dans les îles Islides. Pourtant, pour une raison qui échappait aux Japonins, ils semblaient tolérer plus facilement leurs voisins Russians qui étaient aussi rudes que l'on pouvait espérer d'un peuple vivant un hiver perpétuel. De ce fait, les cheveux blancs de Kabuto étaient un atout majeur : il avait beau être aussi Japonin que n'importe quel Hyûga, il n'en paraissait pas moins Russian malgré sa stature frêle. Peu importe qu'ils se soient coupés des Russians avec leur Mur de Feu ; pour ces esthètes de Cathay, ils valaient toujours mieux que les Japonins.

— C'est gigantesque, ce truc ! s'écria Sakura en scrutant le fleuve. Où est-ce qu'on a rendez-vous ?

— Où est-ce que _j'ai _rendez-vous, ma chère Sakura, dit Kabuto avec le sourire. Vous n'êtes pas invités à me suivre jusqu'au bout.

La jeune fille parut mécontente.

— Qui est-ce qui va vous protéger ?

— Je peux très bien me débrouiller, je pense.

— C'est une blague ? C'était bien la peine de nous faire venir !

— Nous n'avions besoin que de trois membres dans cette équipe d'escorte, vous n'étiez pas obligée de vous joindre à nous.

Sakura se détourna d'un mouvement vif, visiblement vexée. Lee tenta de lui rendre sa bonne humeur mais elle lui jeta un regard furibond qui le fit se ratatiner sur place. Derrière eux, Neji observait les environs et Sachiko attendait sans rien dire.

Douce, naïve Sachiko. Son état avait encore évolué depuis la dispute de Neji avec Lee ; elle était à présent sans cesse muette et mélancolique. Les mots de Lee et Sakura n'atteignaient pas ses oreilles ; Neji aurait pu s'adresser à un brin d'herbe, il aurait réagi avec plus d'enthousiasme. Elle les suivait néanmoins sans faillir, le pas sûr, la pose aussi professionnelle que n'importe quel ninja en mission. Mais ses yeux étaient voilés.

Kabuto avait cédé à sa curiosité un soir qu'elle montait la garde. Les autres dormaient. Il s'était approché d'elle en silence, avait légèrement soulevé sa natte pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur sa nuque. Sachiko n'avait même pas réagi. Aurait-elle même donné l'alerte en cas d'attaque ennemie ? C'était une chance qu'ils n'aient croisé personne...

La nuque de Sachiko était aussi délicieuse que dans son souvenir, mais la marque qu'il avait aperçue à leur départ était plus pâle, comme si elle était sur le point de s'effacer. Kabuto avait voulu la toucher du bout des doigts : les chaînes s'étaient mises à briller d'un éclat sinistre, la peau avait chauffé... Sachiko avait poussé un gémissement de douleur et avait fermé les yeux, toute tremblante. Kabuto n'avait pas insisté. Il se demandait jusqu'où irait le processus. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas rester pour l'observer plus à loisir !

— Vous êtes sûr que tout ira bien ? demanda Neji en le tirant de ses pensées.

Kabuto lui fit un magnifique sourire.

— Tout à fait. Je vois d'ailleurs ma nouvelle escorte.

Neji, Lee et Sakura se tournèrent brusquement en direction de l'endroit qu'il pointait du doigt. Trois personnes s'avançaient vers eux : deux hommes et une femme si on en jugeait par son corps considérablement plus menu, habillés chacun d'un épais manteau brun dont la couleur se fondait sur les rochers. Les trois ninja se mirent en garde.

— Je ne les ai pas sentis arriver ! s'écria Lee, visiblement perturbé. Neji, tu les as vus ?

Neji se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

— Non. Et mon byakugan est enclenché depuis dix bonnes minutes.

De mieux en mieux ! Kabuto fit de grands signes de la main vers les nouveaux arrivants, le visage rayonnant. Le Conseil lui avait mentionné qu'une délégation de soldats cathays viendrait le chercher aux abords du fleuve ; il n'avait pas pu obtenir plus de détails mais l'incertitude avait quelque chose de si enivrant qu'il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Quelle merveilleuse surprise que de les voir surgir de nulle part en passant outre une technique héréditaire aussi effective que le byakugan !

— Vous les attendiez donc, grogna Neji.

— En effet.

— Qui sont-ils ?

— Des soldats cathays, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Cette dernière précision fit augmenter la tension qui régnait ; Sakura sortit des kunai de sa sacoche. Sachiko avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Lee se mit devant elle pour la protéger, défiant du regard tous ceux qui auraient voulu s'en prendre à elle. Il avait toujours été un grand romantique, le genre d'homme qui était prêt à combattre le monde pour celle qu'il aimait sans le moindre regret. Savait-il que Sachiko était un garçon, d'ailleurs ? Dans leur confusion, ni Neji ni Sakura ne lui en avaient parlé et Kabuto n'avait rien dit, préférant le laisser dans l'erreur. Quant à Sachiko, c'était à peine si elle reconnaissait son existence, ces jours-ci.

Les Cathays n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas. Ils portaient des capuches rattachés à leur manteaux qui cachaient leurs visages. La femme inclina légèrement la tête et retira la sienne. De longs cheveux noirs cascadèrent sur ses épaules.

Sakura poussa un cri ; les deux autres ne furent pas moins surpris. Kabuto pouvait parfaitement les comprendre.

Ten Ten se tenait devant eux et les saluait.

**o-o-o**

Shikamaru fit un bref compte-rendu de leurs prises : deux oiseaux de proie énormes qui ressemblaient vaguement à des aigles au plumage blanc ainsi que quelques champignons minuscules qu'Ino avait pu reconnaître comme étant comestibles. Pas mal pour une île à l'abord aussi peu accueillant.

— Ça va faire une heure qu'on est partis, dit-il en regardant la position du soleil dans le ciel. On va rentrer et tâcher de faire fumer le plus de viande possible pour le reste du voyage.

— On va se remplir la panse, avec ceux-là, dit Ino.

Elle souleva le plus petit des aigles.

— On n'aurait jamais eu assez si on avait pris Chôji avec nous.

— C'est sûr, dit Shikamaru. On n'aurait jamais pu finir le voyage non plus...

— Ou même pu décoller du sol, avec son poids.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Cela faisait du bien de repenser à Konoha et aux amis quand on était loin du pays ; ça aidait aussi à renforcer sa détermination. Shikamaru souleva l'autre aigle et partit en direction de leur avion, suivi par Ino. La nuit tombait vite dans ces contrées nordiques.

Une sensation de malaise prit Shikamaru à la gorge au moment de quitter la forêt. Ino allait très bien et sifflotait en marchant, ses longs cheveux battant son dos à un rythme régulier. Les ombres s'étaient allongées, ils ne voyaient plus très bien devant eux... Ils virent la silhouette de La Libellule se découper sur la lande, tel un insecte géant qui se serait perdu avec l'arrivée précoce de l'hiver. Froid et impersonnel ; Shino était invisible.

Shikamaru attrapa soudain le bras d'Ino et la jeta à terre, derrière une butte de terre qui les dissimulait des regards. La jeune fille faillit hurler mais il lui plaqua la bouche avec son autre main, lâchant l'aigle qui tomba avec un bruit sourd.

Une odeur abominable de bête avait atteint ses narines. Elle venait de l'avion qui se découpait devant leurs yeux. Une forme massive s'en détacha : trop grosse pour être Shino, trop menue pour être un ours. Elle s'avança de quelques pas en leur direction. La respiration d'Ino se fit plus saccadée.

C'était un homme, mais un homme au physique aussi imposant qu'un taureau dans la force de l'âge. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient sales et emmêlés ; il portait en guise de couvre-chef une tête de sanglier de laquelle dépassait deux défenses si grosses qu'elles rappelèrent à Shikamaru le cimeterre que Temari lui avait un jour montré lors d'une visite à Suna. Ses vêtements semblaient fait de la peau du même sanglier ; ses pieds étaient pris dans de larges bandes de cuir grossier qui étaient déjà usées à force de servir. À sa main, une lance fabriquée avec le tronc d'un petit arbre et une pierre taillée avec soin ; dans son dos, un boomerang gigantesque en os. Shikamaru se demanda de quel genre d'animal un os de cette taille pouvait bien être tiré.

L'homme huma l'air sans les voir. Shikamaru fut soudain très heureux de se trouver face au vent. Où était Shino ? Avait-il été tué par ce géant ?

— Puisque je vous dis que je suis seul, fit la voix de Shino du fond de La Libellule. Ce n'est pas la peine de monter la garde comme ça.

Shikamaru ne fut jamais aussi soulagé d'entendre sa voix. Shino était apparemment sain et sauf, quoique retenu prisonnier. Le géant grogna et dit quelques mots dans une langue qu'il ne reconnut pas.

— Du russian, murmura Ino le plus doucement possible. C'est la langue officielle des Islidiens, même si avec le temps ils ont développé leur propre dialecte.

— Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ?

— Juste un mot ou deux. Il est en train de menacer Shino, je crois.

— Sans déc' ?

Shikamaru observa les environs, à la recherche d'un autre ennemi qui se serait mis à l'affût. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, mais cela ne suffit pas à le rassurer. À première vue, cet homme était très fort. Il avait aussi l'avantage du terrain : il pouvait se déplacer à son aise et sa manière de renifler laissait penser qu'il devait avoir un odorat aussi développé qu'un Inuzuka. Shikamaru se rappela soudain de leurs proies restées au sol, bien visibles pour qui regardait dans leur direction, à la seconde où l'homme tourna la tête de leur côté.

— Il nous a repérés ! siffla Ino.

Plus le choix ; il leur fallait se battre. Shikamaru se tint prêt.

**o-o-o**

Lee fut le premier à réagir : il se précipita sur la nouvelle venue et la jeta littéralement derrière lui, en criant :

— Neji ! Protège les filles ! Je m'occupe des deux costauds !

Il s'élança en un bond puissant vers ses deux adversaires proclamés. Son pied tendu buta contre un bâton en métal que l'un des deux hommes avait brandi pour se protéger, si rapidement que Kabuto n'avait rien vu. Son compagnon sortit sa propre arme : un tube pas plus grand qu'une main sur laquelle il appliqua une simple pression du doigt. Le tube s'allongea d'un coup pour former une arme semblable à celle de son coéquipier. Il se jeta dans la bataille.

Kabuto n'était pas un spécialiste en taijutsu, mais il en savait suffisamment pour admirer l'habileté d'un maître quand il en voyait un. Lee n'avait à sa disposition aucune arme, juste son corps qu'il avait entraîné de telle sorte qu'il soit aussi létal que n'importe quel arsenal ninja. Le combat ne dura que cinq secondes, mais ce laps de temps ridicule lui suffit pour mettre l'un des ses adversaires à terre à l'aide d'un Kage Buyô. Avant que sa cible ait pu penser à riposter, il le projeta violemment en l'air puis le frappa de toutes ses forces avec son pied avant de le rouer de coups. L'autre homme en manteau voulut porter secours à son compagnon, mais alors Neji intervint : il lança une série d'attaques rapides pour distraire son adversaire, puis, voyant qu'il était concentré à parer ses coups avec son arme, il prit soudain appui sur celle-ci avec ses mains, lui bloquant toute marge de manoeuvre. L'homme hésita une seconde de trop : Neji lui saisit fermement le corps avec ses jambes, lâcha son arme, puis, tout en prenant appui sur le sol, il tourna sur lui-même avant de projeter sa victime aussi loin et violemment que possible. Son adversaire s'écrasa contre un rocher.

— Ça suffit comme ça ! fit une voix forte et grave.

Le troisième membre du groupe avait profité de la confusion pour se glisser derrière Sachiko et lui mettre un poignard sur la gorge. Lee se jeta sur eux avec un cri de rage, mais une coupure sur le cou de Sachiko l'en dissuada.

— Pas un pas de plus, ou j'égorge cette jolie princesse.

— Ten Ten, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria Lee.

— Lee, dit Sakura sans les quitter des yeux, je ne crois pas que ce soit Ten Ten, même s'il lui ressemble beaucoup.

— « Il » ? fit Neji d'une voix blanche.

Le sosie de Ten Ten ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Ten Ten ? Ten Ten Sun ?

— C'est bien son nom.

— Vous connaissez ma fille ?

Kabuto fut au moins aussi surpris que les autres d'entendre cela. Seule, Sakura garda sa maîtrise de soi.

— Il s'agit de l'une de mes meilleures amies, dit-elle. Je connais aussi ses soeurs Li Ming et Jia Li. Je suppose que vous êtes Yan Yan, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dénommé Yan Yan fit un large sourire ravi et lâcha Sachiko. Lee l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Il fut vite rejoint par Sakura qui vérifia si Sachiko n'était pas blessée. Neji était encore sur ses gardes.

— Vous êtes de Konoha ? Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ?

— Nous sommes désolés, dit Sakura. Lee a cru que vos hommes ont capturé Ten Ten en vous voyant.

Yan Yan éclata de rire.

— Il est vrai que ma fille et moi partageons certains traits distinctifs... Grâce, beauté, intelligence hors-norme...

Il se mit à se pavaner, fier comme un paon. Même ses hommes (qui s'étaient rétablis et marchaient vers eux en leur lançant des regards suspicieux) paraissaient abasourdis par son comportement. Yan Yan portait les vêtements de voyage les plus extravagants que Kabuto avait jamais vus sur un homme : un kimono rouge brodé d'or, un pantalon en peau de lama noir, des bottes en cuir teints en rouge avec des lacets qui se finissaient sur des pompons noirs du même poil que le pantalon. Il sortit un éventail de son manteau et se cacha derrière pour pouffer à son aise de manière assez ostentatoire. Le vent souleva son manteau et ses cheveux à cet instant, ce qui donnait bien un tableau assez curieux...

— Yan Yan, la mission, soupira l'un de ses hommes.

Il avait retiré sa capuche, tout comme son compagnon. Kabuto put voir qu'il s'agissait de jumeaux parfaitement identiques. Lee leur jeta un regard surpris.

— Des jumeaux ? s'écria-t-il, confus. Mais je croyais que Cathay les tuait à la naissance !

— Pourquoi ils font ça ? demanda Sakura avec une expression d'horreur.

— À cause d'une prophétie qui dit que des jumeaux apporteraient le malheur sur l'empire et le plongeraient dans mille ans d'anarchie.

— Vous êtes bien renseigné, dit Yan Yan en reprenant son calme.

Lee bomba le torse.

— Évidemment, puisque ma famille est cathayse !

Ce fut au tour de Sakura d'être surprise.

— Quoi ? dit-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas au courant ?

— Je ne te l'ai jamais raconté ? C'est pour ça que Shikamaru m'a demandé de venir à sa place. Il pensait que comme je savais comment marchaient ces gens-là, je pourrais vous aider mieux que Chôji ou Kiba.

— Je ne le savais pas non plus, dit Neji. Je pensais que Ten Ten était la seule de notre ancienne équipe à être Cathayse !

— Maître Gai l'est aussi.

— Quoi ?

Neji parut consterné.

— Si je comprends bien, j'étais le seul à ne pas être Cathay et je n'étais même pas au courant ?

Kabuto éclata de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Sachiko leva vers lui ses yeux vides, un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres. Qu'elle était jolie en cette seconde ! Et quel dommage, vraiment, qu'il ait à la quitter aussi vite !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? fit Sakura avec hargne.

Il s'essuya les yeux du bout des doigts.

— Rien, je me disais seulement que pour un continent si grand, l'Asin était plutôt petit, en fait... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Les regards hostiles qu'on lui lança ne servirent qu'à l'égayer davantage.

**o-o-o**

Ino et Shikamaru bondirent hors de leur cachette en même temps, chacun se précipitant dans une direction opposée. Le sauvage n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de s'élancer sur Shikamaru. Réaction prévisible de la part d'un tel colosse : il devait se dire qu'une frêle jeune fille comme Ino ne devait pas constituer un ennemi très sérieux. C'était toujours pareil ; les hommes avaient tendance à sous-estimer les femmes. Shikamaru savait par expérience qu'elles étaient souvent plus redoutables que n'importe quel mâle bien bâti. Il avait pu le constater avec sa propre mère, qui était capable de tenir tête à son père en combat singulier et même de le battre sans que Shikaku ait à retenir ses forces.

Il était temps d'agir. Shikamaru se planta fermement sur le sol et activa sa technique des ombres. Vu l'heure avancée et le terrain, ce n'était pas bien difficile de surprendre son adversaire. Le géant s'arrêta net, pris au piège ; avant qu'il n'ait eu l'idée de lancer son arme, Ino s'était déjà emparée de son corps. Au prix d'un effort extrême qui fit bander les muscles de son adversaire, elle réussit à le dominer et jeta sa lance et son boomerang au loin. Puis, Shikamaru vit son prisonnier se donner un coup de poing qui l'étourdit. Ino s'était retiré au dernier moment pour réintégrer son corps ; elle se précipitait déjà sur le géant pour le ligoter à l'aide des cordes solides qu'ils avaient toujours dans leur sac. Pour plus de précautions, Shikamaru ne le lâcha pas, même quand elle eut fini.

— On ne devrait pas le tuer ? demanda-t-elle.

Le géant était sonné mais commençait déjà à reprendre ses esprits. Ino s'en éloigna, sortit ses armes et se mit sur ses gardes.

— J'aimerais l'interroger si possible. Dépêche-toi d'aller délivrer Shino et reviens au plus vite avec lui, on ne sera pas trop de trois pour le contenir.

Ino hocha la tête et courut vers l'avion. Dix secondes plus tard, Shikamaru la vit revenir en soutenant un Shino titubant mais sauf. Le géant n'avait pas bougé ; il fixait Shikamaru avec une expression étrange. Son regard retourna vers Ino et y resta, ce qui mit la jeune fille très mal à l'aise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

— Demande-lui pourquoi il nous a attaqués.

— Je ne parle pas l'Islidien !

— Tu m'avais dit que tu connaissais un peu de Russian.

— Pas au point de le parler correctement !

Avant que Shikamaru ait pu lui répondre, l'homme prit la parole. La langue qu'il utilisa était différente de toutes celles que Shikamaru avait entendues jusque-là. Ino ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? demanda Shikamaru. Il parle en Russian ?

— Non, en Anglican...

— Quoi ?

Ino commença à discuter en Anglican avec leur prisonnier. La voix de l'homme était plus calme, son expression moins bestiale. Pour le tester, Shikamaru le libéra un bref instant : le géant ne réagit pas et continua à parler posément.

— Il dit qu'il est moitié Anglican du côté de sa mère, rapporta Ino. Il était en voyage en Russia avec des amis mais on l'a enlevé et exilé ici. Cela fait des années qu'il attend de pouvoir quitter cette île pour rejoindre la civilisation.

Suivit un étrange échange entre leur prisonnier et eux. Shikamaru surveillait le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre expression sur son visage ou son corps qui l'aurait trahi. Le géant resta parfaitement maître de lui-même en répondant à ses questions. Il répétait même ses mots pour Ino, quand celle-ci butait sur des termes de vocabulaire.

— Pourquoi l'a-t-on enlevé ?

— Il dit que son père a offensé gravement les mauvaises personnes. Pour le punir, ils l'ont laissé ici.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ?

— Ils ne voulaient pas se salir les mains.

Shikamaru trouva l'excuse ridicule, mais il n'en continua pas moins l'interrogatoire.

— Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas cherché à s'enfuir ? Rejoindre la civilisation par ses propres moyens ?

— L'île est entourée de tourbillons violents qui auraient brisé son embarcation et il serait mort noyé.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il à Shino.

Shino acquiesça.

— On ne les voyait pas très bien avec les nuages mais ils avaient l'air assez violents pour couler un gros bateau de pêche.

— Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ?

— Il voulait qu'on l'amène avec nous, dit Ino en continuant son travail de traduction. Qu'on le sauve.

— En nous attaquant comme ça ?

— Il en est désolé. Il pensait qu'on n'aurait pas voulu l'écouter en le voyant, alors il a capturé un otage pour qu'on prenne le temps de lui parler.

— En clair, il voulait nous forcer la main ? Nous obliger à le prendre avec nous, contre notre gré ?

Le géant fit la grimace. Shikamaru le laissa aux bons soins d'Ino pour s'occuper de Shino.

— Et toi, alors ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus avec tes insectes ?

Shino détourna le regard. Shikamaru attendit patiemment qu'il lui réponde.

— Pas pu, finit-il par dire. Ils sont en hibernation avec le froid.

— Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ? fit Shikamaru sur un ton accablé.

— Je pensais que je pourrais me débrouiller d'ici qu'on arrive dans un endroit plus chaud... J'ai fait une erreur, je sais.

— Tu as failli nous faire tuer, oui !

— Désolé.

Shikamaru soupira. Ino lui jetait des regards insistants. Il l'entendait déjà lui crier : « Tu vois, j'avais raison ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! ». Pourtant, connaissant Shino, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister : il devait avoir compris sa leçon et ne commettrait plus la même erreur. Il se leva puis se dirigea vers sa Libellule d'un pas lourd.

— Je vais vérifier l'état des gouvernails, dit-il.

— C'est trop fort ! s'écria Ino, indignée. Il est train de...

— Ferme-la pour une fois, tu veux ? grogna Shikamaru sans ménagement.

Ino lui lança un autre regard outré. Shikamaru n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie de lui expliquer le fond du problème. Elle s'en remettrait bien toute seule ; Ino était une fille solide.

— Et ne va pas confier nos soucis à cet homme, ajouta-t-il. On ne sait pas qui il est ni si on peut lui faire confiance.

— Je sais très bien, merci ! dit Ino. Il dit s'appeler Nicolas Stanford. Sa mère était une certaine Emma Stanford, une institutrice apparemment.

— Merveilleux, railla-t-il.

— Il dit aussi que si nous l'aidons, il se montrera très reconnaissant envers nous.

— Vraiment ? Et que pourrait-il nous apporter ?

Ino haussa les épaules.

— Je ne fais que transcrire ce qu'il dit. Mais c'est vrai qu'il me fait un peu pitié...

— Il a attaqué Shino !

Ino ne dit rien, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle ne considérait pas cela comme une quelconque offense... Shikamaru soupira. C'était pas gagné, pour une entente durable entre ces deux-là.

— On ne peut pas le prendre de toute manière, on n'a pas la place ni le carburant suffisant pour ça.

Nicolas leur jeta des regards affolés ; sans doute avait-il compris qu'on ne voulait pas de lui. Il se mit à parler à toute vitesse. Ino se concentrait sur ses paroles.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

— Dingue, fit Ino. En fait, il nous avait caché des détails sur la raison de sa présence ici.

— Sans blague ?

— Il affirme que son père est le tsareï actuel de Russia, Sergeï Godounov. Sa mère était le professeur d'Anglican de sa fille aînée et ils ont eu une liaison. Quand il est né, il est retourné avec elle à Anglica, mais à sa majorité son père l'a fait venir en Russia pour faire de lui l'un des princes héritiers. Des opposants l'ont appris et l'ont capturé avant qu'il ne puisse arriver au palais du tsareï, à Maskva.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? Ça aurait été plus simple.

— Ils ne pouvaient pas. Il avait du sang de Godounov. Apparemment, les membres de cette famille sont sacrés parce qu'ils descendent de dieux russians et sont protégés par leur déesse de l'hiver, comme le prouvent leurs cheveux blancs.

— Tu m'étonnes, soupira Shikamaru. Encore une histoire de succession, hein ? En fait, ces Iropéens sont pas si différents de nous autres, quand on y pense.

Ino ne répondit pas, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Shikamaru était pris d'un dilemme. Cet homme était certes d'ascendance royale, mais que se passerait-il s'ils l'aidaient ? S'ils le ramenaient chez lui ? Leur code de l'honneur obligeait les ninja de Konoha à porter secours à toute personne de pouvoir qui leur demandait leur aide, à plus forte raison si elle était une victime innocente. Mais ce Nicolas était de Russia. Un fils illégitime, certes, mais un prince en devenir tout de même : qui sait si son retour n'allait pas modifier l'Histoire de ce pays ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir d'une telle responsabilité.

— Je vais voir avec Shino si on peut le prendre dans l'avion sans nous mettre en danger, dit-il. Si c'est le cas, on l'emmène, sinon tant pis. Nous avons une mission à accomplir avant tout.

Bonne idée : en quelque sorte, reporter la décision sur un autre. Ce n'était pas très juste pour Shino mais en fin de compte, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Shikamaru ne pouvait se permettre de prendre un passager de plus à la légère, pas si cela menaçait leur vie et donc leur mission. Il laissa là Ino et Nicolas pour aller voir Shino.

Fichue mission. Et fichues circonstances qui faisaient de lui le responsable !

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Naruto n'avait qu'une expérience limitée des combats ninja ; pourtant, il sut d'emblée qu'il n'avait aucune chance. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui était un géant bleu dont la bouche entrouverte laissait deviner des crocs acérés ; l'immense épée recouverte de bandages qu'il portait dans son dos n'était pas pour le rassurer non plus. Il prit néanmoins une pose de combat comme le lui avait appris Kakashi, mais sa main tremblait bien un peu en tenant son kunai._

— _Pas de bêtises, gamin, grogna son vis-à-vis. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire avec ce coupe-papier ?_

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 11 : « Uchiha » !**


	12. Uchiha

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits :**_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (je l'ai apprise par coeur).  
**Avertissements : _AU_**,**_Yaoi_** et **_Yuri_**. En outre, étant donné la différence d'éducation de certains et suite aux événements qui ont suivi le départ de Naruto, des personnages peuvent paraître **_OOC_**.  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** Désolé pour le retard ! Vraie vie et tout ça.  
J'avais décidé d'appeler le Quatrième « Naruto Uzumaki » dans cette version, bien avant que le nom officiel n'apparaisse. Pas de changement de ce côté-là ou tout est à refaire (non, ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'un copié-collé). Malheureusement, le prochain chapitre prendra son temps pour arriver car je n'ai pas encore rattrapé mon retard sur tout ce que j'ai à écrire. Merci de votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**  
**Uchiha**

Sakura observa l'étrange cortège qui s'était amassé au bord du fleuve.

Du côté cathay, trois hommes : un travesti aux airs de diva et deux géants aux visages identiques qui n'avaient pas de nom. Ces derniers paraissaient interchangeables, tant leur ressemblance était troublante : même physique certes, mais aussi même façon de se tenir, mêmes inflexions de voix, même réaction à un événement donné... Comme si, par un processus irrévocable, on avait coupé toute part d'individualité en eux. Yan Yan, leur chef, ne s'en souciait guère : une fois les présentations faites et Kabuto repéré, il s'empressa d'ordonner à ses hommes d'entourer leur invité et de ne plus le quitter. Kabuto parut très amusé mais ne fit aucune remarque, pour une fois, ce qui était assez inquiétant.

La délégation de Konoha était plus... hétéroclite. Il y avait Neji, leur chef et cerveau dont les traits étaient à présent lisses et imperturbables. C'était son visage professionnel, celui qu'il prenait en présence de personnes de pouvoir. Sakura ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais d'après ce que lui avait déjà raconté Sachiko à son sujet, il devait très certainement envisager toutes les possibilités dans cette étrange confrontation. De son côté, Lee était tout le contraire : aussi tendu qu'une flèche sur le point d'être tirée, le visage crispé en une moue hésitante, il ne cessait de regarder tour à tout Kabuto et Yan Yan. Ses mains tremblaient, ses lèvres fines s'ornaient d'un rictus indécis qui oscillait entre colère et aversion. Sakura soupira intérieurement : Lee était peut-être un excellent combattant et un ami sincère, mais il aurait fait le plus mauvais espion de l'Histoire de Konoha.

Restait Sachiko, qui n'avait toujours rien dit et n'avait plus fait un seul geste. Plus le temps passait et plus Sakura se disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de sinistre à l'oeuvre, bien qu'elle ne sût pas quoi. Toutes ces questions sans réponse la rendaient folle.

— Bien, nous vous remercions de votre coopération et vous souhaitons de rentrer sains et saufs dans votre village, dit Yan Yan en tendant le bras à Neji.

Neji lui serra la main, l'air grave. Sakura avait envie de hurler. Tout ce chemin pour qu'on les renvoie d'une simple parole ! À sa place, Tsunade aurait déjà sauté sur cet homme pour son manque de courtoisie et lui aurait demandé de s'expliquer. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas Tsunade. Elle n'était ni aussi forte, ni aussi expérimentée, ni aussi influente que son maître ; on l'aurait envoyée paître sans remord. Seul lui restait son rôle de ravissante idiote.

— C'est tout ? fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle rendit aussi abrutie que possible. Nous pourrions faire encore un bout de chemin avec vous...

— C'est inutile, dit Yan Yan. Nous avons la situation bien en main. Kabuto Yakushi sera traité avec tous les honneurs, soyez-en certains. Vous pouvez dire à votre Conseil que nous n'avons qu'une seule parole.

Cela n'arrangeait pas du tout les affaires de Sakura. D'un côté, elle était contente de pouvoir rentrer afin de pouvoir s'occuper de Sachiko qui semblait avoir besoin de soins urgents, mais la perspective d'échouer dans la mission que lui avait confiée Tsunade l'ennuyait. Comment pourrait-elle se présenter devant son maître avec la pensée qu'elle avait peut-être failli à la sécurité de son village ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Neji, pensant follement qu'elle pourrait trouver dans sa posture un élément de réponse. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à surprendre, ce fut un léger clignement de paupières pour lui signaler qu'il était nerveux. Rien d'autre. Neji s'en tenait aux ordres qu'on lui avait donnés.

— Puisque notre mission ici est terminée, nous allons donc vous laisser, fit-il sans émoi. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage.

— À vous aussi, sourit Yan Yan.

Et ce fut tout. Pas d'adieux interminables, pas de réunion autour d'un feu et d'un bon repas pour sceller le marché : Kabuto et son escorte s'en alla juste à travers les rochers, sans hâte. Sakura dut se faire violence pour ne pas leur courir après.

— Tu es sûr qu'on doit les laisser partir comme ça ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute. C'était... rapide.

— C'est mieux ainsi, dit Neji. Nous n'avons été envoyés que pour remettre Kabuto à ces hommes. Au-delà, nous outrepassons nos ordres.

— Si tu le dis...

Que faire ? Il était encore temps pour elle de les suivre, mais qu'aurait-elle dit à Neji pour justifier son départ ? Déjà il faisait demi-tour pour rentrer, avec Lee qui n'avait pas perdu sa moue contrite.

Résignée, Sakura attrapa la manche de Sachiko et la tira à la suite de Neji.

Elle avait échoué dans sa mission. Tsunade ne serait pas très heureuse.

— Tu viens, Sachiko ?

Son amie leva vers elle ses étranges yeux vides et, souriante, lui emboîta le pas.

**o-o-o**

L'entraînement avait duré toute la journée avec à peine une pause de temps en temps pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle et se réhydrater. Naruto était épuisé. Kakashi l'avait poussé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir debout et qu'il sente ses muscles protester à la moindre tentative de mouvement. Son professeur, ce sadique, était parti en riant chercher à manger.

— Tu en profiteras pour relire le dernier chapitre, avait-il dit en lui tendant un rouleau qu'il avait passé deux heures à comprendre. Je te poserai des questions dessus et selon le nombre de bonnes réponses, je te donnerai à manger ou pas.

Naruto l'avait positivement haï en cet instant.

Pourtant, que faire d'autre à part obéir ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre Kakashi à dos ; c'était bien son seul allié dans ce pays aux moeurs si différentes de ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il lui fallait se montrer patient. Sasuke reviendrait bientôt de mission ; quant à Iruka, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne foule le sol du Japonin, comme le lui avait dit ce Sai quand il était venu leur rendre visite, ce matin. Iruka. Naruto se demanda ce qu'il allait bien lui dire. Cela ne faisait pas deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient quittés, bien que cela lui parût des années avec tout ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Iruka serait heureux de le voir, il n'en doutait pas ; mais Naruto ? Comment devait-il réagir en sachant tout ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche de Kakashi ? En sachant qu'il était la raison pour laquelle la vie d'Iruka était si compliquée ?

— Ah, j'en ai marre ! Fichue vie !

Iruka aurait ri en l'entendant et l'aurait encouragé à continuer, à se surpasser. Il était comme ça, Iruka. Le ciel pouvait lui tomber sur la tête, le monde pouvait le détester, il n'en gardait pas moins sa bonne humeur et son courage. C'était d'autant plus étonnant qu'il n'avait pas eu un instant de répit depuis son départ du Japonin : entre ses efforts d'adaptation à un nouvel univers qui lui était hostile, son devoir envers Naruto et envers son pays natal et les mésaventures qui lui étaient arrivées par la suite, c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore empli d'une telle joie de vivre. Naruto ne l'avait jamais autant admiré qu'en cette seconde.

— Du courage, se dit-il. C'est ce qu'il me faut. Ça, et un bon bol de ramen.

Il entendit alors le bruit de deux personnes qui s'approchaient à pas vifs. Kakashi n'était pas censé revenir avant un petit moment : il lui avait dit qu'il avait une personne à aller voir avant de passer à l'Ichiraku Ramen. Peut-être d'autres ninja voulaient utiliser ce terrain pour s'entraîner ? Naruto grogna de mécontentement. Il n'était pas près de bouger, pas quand il était si bien allongé sur l'herbe, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

— Celui-là ? fit une grosse voix bourrue. T'es sûr ? Il m'a l'air bien gringalet.

Ce n'était sûrement pas Kakashi. Naruto se leva d'un bond, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt en sentant son corps se contracter de douleur. Les deux hommes qui étaient arrivés portaient de drôles de manteaux noirs sertis de nuages rouges ; leur costume ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait déjà vu dans le village. Le plus petit des deux lui jeta un regard perçant, des yeux aux iris rouges et aux pupilles inhumaines. Naruto déglutit. Cet homme ressemblait bien un peu à Sasuke...

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Le plus grand homme lui jeta un regard cruel tout en ricanant.

— Bien, je vais le tester, on verra bien. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait prendre l'air à Samehada.

Un combat ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pour plus de précautions, Naruto dégaina un kunai. Depuis qu'il connaissait Kakashi, il était devenu un peu paranoïaque : chaque buisson pouvait abriter un ennemi, chaque visage amical cachait un être sans foi ni loi qui attendait que vous ayez le dos tourné pour vous poignarder sans la moindre once de remords... Propos extrêmes s'il en est mais après tout ce qu'il avait lu jusque-là du mode de vie ninja (cela ajouté à ce qu'il avait appris en fréquentant la noblesse anglicane), Naruto n'était pas près de faire confiance aux premières personnes venues, surtout quand celles-ci arboraient des mines aussi peu engageantes.

— Ne le tue pas, fit le sosie de Sasuke. Je veux vérifier quelque chose.

— Pfuu, t'es pas drôle !

En les observant un peu mieux, Naruto remarqua un détail qui lui parut alarmant : tous deux portaient des bandeaux dont l'insigne avait été rayée... signes qu'ils étaient des ninja renégats, des hors-la-loi recherchés. De plus, le bandeau du sosie de Sasuke portait la marque de Konoha. Un traître qui devait très certainement connaître le village, en tout cas mieux que Naruto...

— Regarde-le, il tremble ! ricana son adversaire. Il a les chocottes !

Évidemment, qu'il avait peur ! Naruto n'avait qu'une expérience limitée des combats ninja ; pourtant, il sut d'emblée qu'il n'avait aucune chance. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui était un géant bleu dont la bouche entrouverte laissait deviner des crocs acérés ; l'immense épée recouverte de bandages qu'il portait dans son dos n'était pas pour le rassurer non plus. Il prit néanmoins une pose de combat comme le lui avait appris Kakashi, mais sa main tremblait bien un peu en tenant son kunai.

— Pas de bêtises, gamin, grogna son vis-à-vis. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire avec ce coupe-papier ?

— Ne m'approchez pas, dit-il d'une voix hésitante, ou je vous transperce avec mon kunai !

— Cause toujours, fit l'homme-requin en brandissant son sabre.

Et sans plus de façons, il passa à l'attaque.

**o-o-o**

Le petit plaisir de Jiraiya, après une rude journée de travail passée à remplir de la paperasse dont la moitié au moins finirait en cendres une fois signée, était de boire une bonne tasse de thé fort agrémenté de petits gâteaux maison. À ce jour, Sai avait expérimenté de multiples recettes avant de trouver celle qui lui convenait le mieux, en sachant que les goûts de son maître étaient susceptibles de varier dans le temps et selon l'époque de l'année. En hiver, par exemple, Jiraiya préférait les mets plus lourds à base de mochi ; en été, il n'était pas contre une douceur aux fruits et à la crème. Le mieux était sans doute de lui demander directement ce qu'il voulait, mais où était la créativité dans tout ça ? L'effet de surprise ? Jiraiya adorait qu'on lui fasse des surprises.

C'est pourquoi, une fois n'est pas coutume, Sai avait décidé de préparer un mets typiquement cathay, des gâteaux de lune fourrés à la pâte de durian. Il avait veillé lui-même à orner la surface de caractères nobles telle que l'amitié, l'amour, le courage... et les avait mis à refroidir à la fenêtre de la cuisine, en attendant de les servir. Au besoin, il pourrait toujours appliquer une technique de fûton pour qu'ils soient à la bonne température.

— Sai ? fit Jiraiya en faisant mine d'entrer.

Il ne put y parvenir : Sai lança une poignée de kunai qui allèrent se ficher sur le mur, tout près de son oreille. Jiraiya retint un cri et fit immédiatement demi-tour.

— Les gâteaux ne sont pas prêts, dit Sai. Tu vas gâcher la surprise.

Jiraiya eut un rire jaune. Sai remarqua alors qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon usé en guise de vêtements, sans même le moindre sous-vêtement s'il en croyait le renflement de son entrejambe. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient lâchement noués avec un lacet qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin et les geta qu'il avait aux pieds avaient vus de meilleurs jours. Pas la tenue idéale pour recevoir des invités, loin de là.

— Euh... ok, je t'attends dans le salon alors...

— Bien, dit Sai. Et va te changer. Nos invités vont arriver.

— Pas grave. C'est juste Tsunade et Shizune.

— Va te changer.

— Ok, ok...

Tout en se grattant l'arrière-train, Jiraiya s'en alla à pas lents jusqu'à la chambre, à la recherche de vêtements. Sai resta bientôt seul avec ses ustensiles sales et ses gâteaux. La cuisine était en désordre ; il se hâta donc de la ranger et de tout laver. Quand cela fut fait, il mit de l'eau à chauffer et sortit la vaisselle nécessaire pour le thé.

Les invités arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Tout était prêt : le thé attendait qu'on le serve dans les tasses, les gâteaux avaient suffisamment refroidi pour être consommés et Jiraiya avait mis un kimono plus décent, bien qu'il grommelât encore un peu contre la pudibonderie de son élève. En réalité, Sai se souciait peu des apparences ; il craignait surtout qu'en le voyant aussi débraillé, Tsunade n'envoie Jiraiya au tapis d'un bon coup de poing. Elle l'avait déjà fait pour moins que ça.

— Impressionnant, dit Tsunade en s'asseyant sur le canapé. C'est toi qui as faits ces gâteaux, Sai ? Ils sentent super bon !

— Oui.

— Il faudra que tu me donnes la recette, dit Shizune en s'installant à son tour. Ils ont l'air délicieux !

Les deux femmes s'étaient mises en beauté, s'il en jugeait par les regards lubriques que leur lançait Jiraiya. Sai se demanda s'il devait les complimenter ; dans le doute, il garda le silence. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, sous les injonctions de Jiraiya, de dire un mot gentil à une femme, il s'était retrouvé avec un oeil au beurre noir. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que pour une femme (et qui plus est pour Sakura), « être sincère sur son apparence » signifiait mentir effrontément en disant qu'elle était la plus exquise créature qui avait foulé le sol de ce continent ?

— Des gâteaux de lune, hein ? fit Jiraiya en admirant le contenu du plat. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu savais en faire.

— Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

Tsunade en prit un qu'elle goba sans plus de façons. Les deux boules de graisse qui lui servaient de poitrine sursautèrent de contentement.

— Intéressant, dit Sai.

— Quoi donc ?

— Les boules.

— C'est vrai, elles sont excellentes ! Elles sont à quoi ?

— À la graisse ?

— Tes gâteaux sont à la graisse ? s'étonna Shizune.

— Oh, fit Sai en comprenant. La pâte de durian.

Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard.

— C'est un fruit cathay, non ? demanda Tsunade. Tu as réussi à t'en fournir si loin de chez toi ?

— Je connais un vendeur de primeurs qui est d'origine cathayse.

— Un compatriote, alors ?

Jiraiya posa sa tasse sur la table d'un coup sec, ce qui la fêla en deux. Sai comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en le voyant jeter un regard furieux à Tsunade. Puis il se saisit du bras de Sai et le tira de son côté pour l'éloigner des deux femmes. Celles-ci continuèrent à savourer leur thé et leurs gâteaux comme si de rien n'était, même si Shizune avait l'air de se forcer un peu...

— Tu t'intéresses à la cuisine exotique, maintenant, Tsunade ? lança Jiraiya sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Deviendrais-tu féminine ?

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de colère de la part de Tsunade. Les doigts de Jiraiya se crispèrent un peu plus sur le bras de Sai. C'était très mauvais signe.

Shizune sortit brusquement de son sac un dossier fin qui contenait une unique photographie en couleurs. Sur celle-ci, se trouvait tout un groupe d'hommes et de femmes en costume d'apparat qui souriaient à l'objectif. En arrière-plan, on voyait très nettement le monument des Hokage. Si on se basait sur les visages présents, cette photographie datait d'avant l'accession de Jiraiya au titre.

— Cette photographie a été prise il y a cinq ans au mariage de Jia Li Sun. Vous le savez peut-être, elle est l'une des filles de Keiko Yûhi et d'un noble cathay du nom de Yan Yan Sun. Pour l'occasion, Sun était venu avec toute une délégation cathayse pour célébrer en grandes pompes l'union de sa fille avec Iwashi Tatami, l'un de nos soldats.

— C'est possible, dit Jiraiya. Je n'étais pas au village à l'époque, tu le sais.

— Nous non plus. Il a fallu que je recueille quelques témoignages de personnes présentes, notamment ceux des filles Sun. D'après la jeune Ten Ten, son père était si présomptueux qu'il avait réussi à obtenir de son maître direct, un noble haut placé du nom de Qiu Ji Wu, son accord pour qu'il bénisse le mariage. Ils sont restés près d'un mois dans le village, parce que Sun insistait pour que le mariage se fasse selon les coutumes cathayses.

— Cela devait être magnifique, dans ce cas, dit Jiraiya.

— Ça l'était. Tu connais les Cathays et leurs manies de grandeur. Ils ont fait vivre l'économie locale comme jamais. Tout le monde était très content, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des... dissidences.

— Il y a en toujours quand on accueille tout un tas de gens qu'on ne connaît pas dans un même endroit. Pas de quoi s'en faire.

La tension était si forte que Sai n'osait plus faire le moindre geste. Derrière Tsunade, Shizune avait sorti un calepin et notait tout d'une main nerveuse. Son visage était de marbre, tout comme celui de sa maîtresse. Tsunade croisa les jambes dans un ample mouvement calculé et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Jiraiya.

— Une semaine avant le départ des Cathays, le Hokage meurt dans des circonstances regrettables. Une enquête a été menée, qui a abouti à l'arrestation d'une femme d'origine étrangère du nom de Blanche de Pampelune. Je crois que tu la connais, c'était la mère de Shino Aburame. Tu l'avais défendue devant le Conseil. Grâce à cela, elle n'a jamais été reconnue coupable mais la situation étant très tendue pour elle, elle a dû s'exiler avec pour ordre de ne plus revenir au village. À ce jour, elle a tenu parole, je crois.

Jiraiya éclata d'un rire sinistre.

— Tout le monde sait ça, voyons. Tout le village en parlait il y a cinq ans. Pauvre Shino, voir sa mère accusée de meurtre, et sa famille de haute trahison...

— À la suite de cet incident, continua Tsunade, les familles d'origine étrangère ont été très mal vues durant très longtemps. Toi, tu es arrivé à la demande du Conseil en tant que nouveau Hokage et tu les as tout de suite pris sous ton aile. Je crois savoir que les familles Yamanaka et Aburame t'en sont très reconnaissantes... Elles, et tant d'autres...

— C'est normal, non ? grogna Jiraiya. Ces pauvres gens avaient juste commis l'erreur d'être nés avec du sang étranger. Et à cause d'un crime qui a été imputé à une seule femme, voilà qu'ils sont haïs, qu'on les accuse des pires forfaits, alors qu'ils ont pour la plupart dédié leur vie et leurs pouvoirs au village... Bien piètre récompense, si tu veux mon avis.

— L'histoire n'est pas finie.

— Désolé. Tu as d'autres anecdotes connues à raconter ? Je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas, nous sommes là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pour discuter entre gens civilisés de choses et d'autres. Encore du thé ?

— S'il-te-plaît.

— Sai, va en chercher.

Jiraiya le jeta presque vers la cuisine. Sai sut qu'il était temps pour lui de fuir. Néanmoins, quand il voulut sortir, il vit que Shizune s'était levée à son tour et qu'elle lui bloquait la voie. La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête, la main posée sur sa hanche, là où il pouvait voir que se trouvait une rangée de senbon sans nul doute enduits de poison mortel. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa l'attaquer, mais alors Tsunade reprit la parole.

— Pourquoi se déranger ? Il reste encore bien assez de thé dans la théière et j'ai bien assez d'histoires pour le reste de la nuit s'il le faut. N'est-ce pas, Sai ? Ou devrais-je dire Shun Wu, fils de Qiu Ji Wu ?

**o-o-o**

Le voyage de retour se révéla bien plus morne qu'à l'aller. Aux yeux de Sakura qui avait déjà les nerfs à vif, cela fut une bénédiction, même si elle eût sans doute préféré que Sachiko fasse preuve de plus de vie. Elle n'était pas sans défense, Sachiko, loin de là ! De toutes les kunoichi que Sakura connaissait, elle était sans doute l'une des plus puissantes (cela tenait aussi beaucoup du fait qu'elle était en réalité un homme). Digne nièce de Kakashi, elle avait fait preuve d'un savoir-faire sans égal parmi ses pairs, au point d'obtenir les meilleures notes à l'académie, toutes catégories confondues. On la disait un génie, comme l'était son oncle et son présumé grand-père, celui que les doyens appelaient encore le Croc Blanc de Konoha. Sakura était plus que satisfaite de ses propres performances, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était loin d'arriver à la cheville de Sachiko Hatake.

— On s'arrête là, fit Neji en montrant une rivière toute proche située au coeur de la forêt.

Ils avaient encore du temps avant d'arriver au village. Neji décida de camper pour la nuit, car les conditions étaient favorables et l'état de Sachiko, bien que stable, ne semblait pas idéal pour continuer. Il était sans cesse nerveux, Neji, depuis leur départ : plus d'une fois, Sakura l'avait vu enclencher son byakugan durant leur course, sans d'autre raison que de vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Lee n'était pas mieux : il n'arrêtait pas de regarder derrière eux et par deux fois déjà, il avait attaqué un pauvre buisson de passage sous prétexte qu'il l'avait vu bouger. À chaque fois, cela avait été une fausse alerte.

— Je prends le premier quart, dit Neji. Lee, tu me suis, puis tu passes le relais à Sakura et je finirai la nuit.

— Et Sachiko ? demanda Lee.

— Elle dort.

Personne ne protesta. Sachiko leur lança un drôle de regard et s'assit sous la poussée de Sakura.

— Sachiko ? fit-elle le plus doucement possible. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Parle-moi.

Sachiko lui fit son éternel sourire vide, tout doux, tout doux. Sakura soupira.

— C'est grave ? demanda Lee. Elle est malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

— J'aimerais bien le savoir.

— T'es médico-nin, non ? Fais quelque chose !

— J'essaie. Il faudrait que je l'examine un peu mieux...

— Fais-le, dit Neji.

— On devrait peut-être attendre d'être arrivés au village ? Histoire d'avoir un autre avis...

— Maintenant.

Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux en direction de Lee.

— Il ne sait toujours pas, je crois...

— Alors il va le savoir.

Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, Neji se saisit de Lee et le força à s'asseoir. Puis il lui dit d'une voix sèche :

— Lee, Sachiko est en fait un garçon travesti en fille pour respecter une ancienne tradition propre à la famille Hatake. Ce n'est absolument pas de sa faute ni de la tienne, et personne ne t'en voudra si tu te fâches. Maintenant, Sakura, examine-la.

C'était... brutal, comme annonce. Lee ouvrit la bouche en grand et ne la referma pas de sitôt, même quand Sakura, sous les instances de Neji, dénuda le haut de Sachiko pour l'ausculter plus facilement. Sachiko était très bien formée pour un garçon : la poitrine ferme, assez de muscles pour faire son effet mais pas assez gros pour qu'on puisse reconnaître du premier coup d'oeil le garçon qu'il était. Lee parut encore plus choqué en voyant qu'il n'avait pas le moindre milligramme de sein féminin. Il pointa un doigt tremblant en direction de Sachiko.

— C'est un...

— Un garçon, asséna Neji sans la moindre considération. Je te conseille de t'y faire au plus vite, parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre membre en état de choc dans cette équipe.

— Il est...

— Travesti.

— Sachiko...

— Est un garçon ! Maintenant assez de jérémiades. Sakura, cette auscultation !

— Tout de suite ! s'écria Sakura en se mettant au travail.

Tout y passa : vérification du souffle, des battements du coeur, des réflexes, détection de poison ou de blessures... rien. Tout ce qu'elle trouva d'étrange, ce fut la pâleur du tatouage que Sachiko avait sur sa nuque, une espèce de triangle inversé fait de chaînes d'or assemblées qui se réunissaient en son centre en un point vert. S'était-il effacé avec le temps ? Quand elle voulut le toucher, Sakura s'aperçut que la peau à cet endroit était plus rêche, la température plus chaude. Sachiko gémit, doucement. Quel était la signification d'une telle réaction ?

— Il est bizarre, ce tatouage, dit Neji. Je l'avais déjà vu mais je n'ai jamais osé demander à Sachiko ce qu'il représentait. C'est normal qu'il soit aussi pâle ?

— Je l'ignore.

Lee poussa un cri.

— Quoi encore ? grogna Neji.

— C'est drôle, on dirait celui que Kakashi a sur la poitrine.

— Kakashi ? Tu es sûr ?

— Certain. C'est maître Gai qui me l'a dit.

— C'est une autre tradition familiale ? demanda Sakura.

— Peut-être. Va savoir avec ces Hatake.

— C'est toi qui dit ça, ô grand Hyûga ? sourit Sakura.

Neji ne releva pas la moquerie.

— Il faudrait qu'on en parle à Kakashi à notre retour. Et j'aurais aussi deux mots à lui dire à propos de Sachiko.

Lee parut s'énerver sur place. Un doigt levé en direction du ciel, il prit sa pose déterminée des jours de colère et se mit à hurler :

— C'est de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui a habillé Sachiko ? Qui a fait d'un magnifique spécimen mâle une sombre farce de féminité ?

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, hein Lee ? intervint Sakura. Un seul mot de travers contre les femmes ou Sachiko et je te casse les dents.

— Lorsque tout cela sera fini, continua Lee sans se soucier de ses coéquipiers, je montrerai à mon cher nouvel ami les attraits de la virilité la plus superbe et triomphante ! Je suis sûr que maître Gai se joindra à moi ! Ensemble, nous ferons goûter à ce jeune garçon dans toute la force de sa jeunesse les joies de l'amitié virile la plus pure et la plus honnête !

Finies les complaintes et les regards perdus : Lee se démenait à présent comme à chaque fois qu'il trouvait une nouvelle cause à défendre, la pose conquérante, les yeux pétillant d'enthousiasme. Neji et Sakura soupirèrent d'un même accord. Au moins, il avait laissé de côté tout signe de dépit ou de nervosité. Une fois qu'il s'était habitué à une situation choquante, Lee déployait des trésors d'ingéniosité pour ne voir que le côté positif, celui qui le faisait prendre des risques fous pour que tout se termine pour le mieux. C'était mignon, quelque part, mais aussi très fatiguant à vivre.

— Tout se passera bien, tu verras, Sachiko ! Maître Gai et moi, nous ferons de toi un homme, un vrai !

— Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, soupira Neji.

— Mais Sachiko...

— A d'autres soucis que de devenir un homme.

— Pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse reprendre sa place comme avant, dit Sakura. Toutes les filles sont au courant pour son sexe...

— Comme la bonne moitié de Konoha, et alors ? Personne n'ira le lui reprocher.

— Je ne le savais pas, moi ! s'écria Lee. Et je suis à peu près sûr que maître Gai ne le sait pas non plus !

— On sait, dirent Neji et Sakura.

Sakura revint à Sachiko... et vit qu'elle avait levé les yeux vers elle.

— Sachiko ? Tu m'entends ?

Sachiko baissa la tête sur le côté, comme émerveillée.

— Sachiko ? Chuchota-t-elle.

— C'est ton nom, tu te souviens ?

— Sachiko.

— Écoute, je sais que tu es un garçon et tout ça, mais Sachiko est Sachiko, d'accord ? Tu es notre amie. Sachiko, tu m'entends ?

— Tu es mon ami ! s'écria Lee en se jetant devant elle. Entre garçons, on se comprend !

— Garçon, répéta Sachiko.

— Sachiko ? fit à son tour Neji. Quel est ton nom de famille ?

Sachiko sourit.

— Uchiha, chuchota-t-elle.

— Quoi ?

— C'est mon nom, dit Sachiko en souriant.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, Sachiko s'empara d'un kunai qu'elle leva à la hauteur de son cou.

Et coupa sa longue natte.

— Uchiha, répéta-t-elle en se levant, les cheveux défaits.

Elle baissa la tête. Sur sa nuque dénudée, le tatouage avait complètement disparu.

**o-o-o**

Naruto n'avait rien vu venir : le temps qu'il se mette dans une position un peu plus menaçante (du moins à ses yeux), cet homme bleu l'avait plaqué au sol d'un seul geste du pied et lui faisait mordre la poussière. Il n'avait plus aucune force après tout ce que Kakashi lui avait fait subir ; il doutait d'ailleurs pouvoir faire plus eût-il il été en pleine forme. L'homme ricana.

— Pathétique. C'est ça la réserve de chakra que tu avais senti, Itachi ? Ce gamin n'a même pas le niveau d'un genin !

— Étrange, fit celui qui s'appelait Itachi. Il est fort et faible à la fois.

— Tu veux pas le triturer un peu avec ton sharingan ?

— Inutile, dit-il. J'ai dû me tromper. Tue-le.

— Toi et tes caprices de diva, fit l'homme bleu.

Il leva le pied, sans doute pour écraser sa victime comme il l'aurait fait d'une vulgaire fourmi sans importance.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Naruto entendit un cri, sentit une source de chaleur grandir, grandir...

— Nous y voilà, fit Itachi en esquissant un sourire.

**o-o-o**

La vague d'énergie les assaillit au moment où Jiraiya se levait pour faire face à Tsunade. Le sol trembla, la température de l'air monta de plusieurs degrés en l'espace de quelques secondes. Comme les autres, Sai sentit son corps réagir violemment. Shizune tomba à genoux et se mit à vomir le contenu de son estomac tandis que Tsunade hurlait son nom.

Jiraiya se jeta sur Sai pour le prendre dans ses bras. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, son maître l'avait entraîné à travers les rues du village, courant jusqu'au lieu d'où était partie la perturbation. Autour d'eux, les gens hurlaient de terreur, partaient dans tous les sens en se demandant sans doute quel ennemi les attaquait ainsi de l'intérieur... Quelques-uns tentèrent d'arrêter le Hokage pour lui demander des comptes, mais Jiraiya les dépassa sans un regard en arrière. Sai ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle expression.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? réussit-il à crier.

— C'est ce que je craignais, dit Jiraiya. Le Kyûbi s'est réveillé. Il a bien choisi son moment, celui-là !

Sai frissonna. Le Kyûbi, avec tout ce qui leur arrivait... Il repensa à Tsunade et Shizune qui avaient bien failli découvrir son secret et se dit qu'il aurait peut-être préféré être mis aux arrêts plutôt que de subir cette malédiction. Le Kyûbi était un monstre-dieu terrifiant qui avait failli détruire le village et tous ceux qui y vivaient, lui avait dit Jiraiya. Le Sandaime l'avait exilé à l'étranger, là où il ne pourrait plus faire de mal aux habitants de Konoha, mais maintenant qu'il était de retour parmi eux... et qui plus est, son gardien, Iruka Umino, n'était pas encore revenu des pays de l'Est. La situation semblait mal partie. Quinze ans auparavant, il avait fallu le sacrifice d'un homme exceptionnel pour pouvoir arrêter sa folie destructrice. Cette fois, qui serait le prochain ?

— Non !

Sai tendit le bras et tira de toutes ses forces pour contraindre Jiraiya à arrêter sa course. Son maître le regarda d'un drôle d'air mais consentit à faire une pause, en haut du toit d'un immeuble qui semblait vibrer au rythme des secousses.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre !

— Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Jiraiya d'un air confus.

— Tu vas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas enclencher le même sort qui a enfermé ce monstre ?

— Sai...

Sai s'agrippa à Jiraiya, le visage déformé par l'émotion.

— Non ! S'il faut que quelqu'un se sacrifie, fais que ce soit moi plutôt ! Je le mérite bien plus que toi !

Qu'elle lui semblait loin, l'époque ou il pouvait feindre de n'éprouver aucun sentiment ! Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jiraiya, depuis que cet homme avait pris la plus grande place dans son univers, il y avait bien des choses qui pouvaient le toucher. Trop de choses. En gagnant un coeur, il avait aussi acquis une importante faiblesse. Son père aurait été furieux en le voyant ainsi.

— Ne pars pas, murmura-t-il.

Jiraiya lui fit son plus beau sourire tout le délogeant de ses bras.

— Hé, pas de soucis. Je suis ton tuteur et le Hokage, pas vrai ? Je ne vais pas laisser mon adorable fils se laisser bouffer par un monstre géant poilu.

— Je refuse, répéta Sai.

— Je ne vais pas me sacrifier, va. De toute manière, j'en serai incapable. Seul Naruto Uzumaki pouvait arrêter le Kyûbi, et il est mort il y a quinze ans. Il faudra trouver autre chose.

— Quoi ?

— Ça... C'est pour ça qu'on est payé, pas vrai ?

Sai hocha la tête, l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. Ils étaient en situation de crise, mais Jiraiya n'avait pas à se sacrifier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le suivre et faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive aucun mal. Cent ans ne lui suffiraient pas à rembourser la dette qu'il devait à cet homme et à Konoha ; mais il leur rendait un peu plus chaque jour, et cela semblait suffisant aux yeux de Jiraiya.

Sai releva la tête et se prépara à se battre.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Iruka savait par expérience que les choses n'étaient pas toujours ce qu'elles semblaient être. C'était d'autant plus vrai quand on avait affaire à un Franc-Terrois, dont les pouvoirs d'illusion étaient tristement célèbres dans toute cette partie-ci du monde. Se retrouver en face d'un Franc-Terrois, c'était comme affronter un brouillard épais avec pour seul instrument de repère une boussole déréglée par le froid et un je-ne-sais-quoi de surnaturel : le risque était grand et on était invariablement induit en erreur, mais l'aventure ne manquait pas de charme. Pour certains, c'était largement suffisant pour rechercher leur compagnie._

_La femme qui venait à sa rencontre avait tout de l'intrigante : robe au décolleté outrageux, démarche langoureuse, regard vif dissimulé sous des paupières lourdes au maquillage épais. Elle lui fit un sourire ténu, comme c'était l'usage, et lui tendit sa main à baiser. Iruka s'y plia sans se faire prier, le geste sûr, sans ostentation, mais sans trop d'humilité non plus. Il était quand même Marquis de Landers et Commodore de l'Armée Royale anglicane, merci bien._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 12 : « Vents et intrigues » !  
**


	13. Vents et intrigues

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits :**_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (je l'ai apprise par coeur).  
**Avertissements : _AU_**,**_Yaoi_**, **_Yuri_**. En outre, étant donné la différence d'éducation de certains et suite aux événements qui ont suivi le départ de Naruto, des personnages peuvent paraître **_OOC_**.  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** Je reprends peu à peu mon rythme de parution, même si cela prend un peu plus de temps. Les chapitres seront certainement un peu plus courts (pas de beaucoup, et j'ai bien peur que la narration ne soit encore plus dense à partir de maintenant car il va se passer beaucoup de choses en même temps sur des terrains différents, mais cela devrait aller, du moins je l'espère).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**  
**Vents et intrigues**

La sensation apparut au moment où Gaara mordait dans un pain à la viande que lui avait apporté Hijiri en guise de goûter. Ce n'était pas très puissant, mais cela lui fit comme un picotement étrange et fascinant au coeur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareil ; la seule comparaison possible étaient les rares fois où il avait rencontré directement le démon qui était enfermé en lui. C'était assez déconcertant.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Hijiri en regardant dans la même direction que lui.

— Tu l'as senti aussi, alors ?

— Une attaque ? Non, il n'y a aucun bruit... ça vient de bien plus loin.

— Une sensation de puissance, dit calmement Gaara. Quelque chose qui a changé.

— Quoi ?

Gaara ne répondit pas. À l'intérieur de son corps, il avait senti une autre perturbation : celle de Shukaku qui s'extirpait de son sommeil pour tenter d'influer sur son environnement. Ce n'était pas possible, bien entendu, avec le sceau et la présence si proche de Hijiri, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer... Gaara se concentra de son mieux. Hijiri parut avoir détecté la menace puisqu'il se mit en position pour arrêter le Bijû.

Du fond de sa prison, Shukaku se mit à rire.

**o-o-o**

Jamais voyage de retour ne parut plus éprouvant à Iruka que celui qui le faisait ramener les passagers de l'Ange Céleste. Tout le monde était sauf parmi ces braves gens ; tout le monde, sauf Naruto qui avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Neville tenta bien de tirer des informations durant les longues heures qu'ils passèrent encore dans le cockpit, mais Iruka n'ouvrit pas la bouche si ce n'est pour donner des instructions de vol à son escadron. À la fin, frustré et pas peu fâché contre lui, Neville se tut pour admirer le paysage d'un oeil morne.

Il leur fallut plus longtemps encore pour revenir à Anglica. Contrairement à l'aller, Iruka décida d'emprunter la Voie Blanche car plus que de rapidité, ils avaient besoin de sécurité. Cela n'excluait pas à cent pour cent la possibilité d'une attaque (comme l'avait prouvé l'incident avec l'Ange Céleste), mais au moins ils n'avaient rien à craindre des pirates de l'air ordinaires. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Heureusement pour eux, il n'y eut aucun événement notable durant le trajet. Les nerfs d'Iruka étaient mis à rude épreuve ; encore une journée de plus, et il se serait effondré de fatigue et de stress mêlés. Neville n'était pas mieux : quand il descendit enfin de l'appareil, il avait les traits si tirés qu'il semblait desséché, comme un hareng saur emprisonné dans une combinaison trop étroite pour lui. Iruka l'ignora superbement pour aller faire son rapport auprès des autorités compétentes.

La base navale de Plemouth se trouvait dans la ville côtière du même nom, tout au Sud d'Anglica. C'était la plus grande de la région et aussi la plus proche de la Voie Blanche ; c'est pourquoi Iruka préféra s'y rendre plutôt que de se diriger vers Landers, au risque de déplaire à la Reine. Neville lui-même ne discuta pas ce détour ; preuve s'il en est qu'il était mal en point. Iruka s'en alarma d'autant plus qu'il eut l'occasion de voir sa propre apparence dans une vitre sur le chemin qui le menait au bureau du commandant de la base. Il était non seulement livide, mais des rides profondes étaient apparues sur son front et son cou. À son départ de Landers, sa peau était aussi lisse que celle d'un enfant.

Celui qui les accueillit était un homme immense au menton carré et à la mise impeccable. Le Marshal Stampton était un militaire dans toute sa gloire, de son uniforme ajusté au millimètre près à l'allure imposante et déterminée qu'il avait en permanence. Iruka détecta une dague soigneusement dissimulée le long de sa cuisse et trois armes de poing à portée de main sous son bureau, sans parler de la barrière magique qui accompagnait chacun de ses gestes. S'il y avait une chose qu'Iruka savait des militaires anglicans, c'était qu'ils étaient paranoïaques à l'excès. Cet homme ne faisait pas exception.

— Asseyez-vous, dit Stampton en leur montrant les fauteuils qui lui faisaient face. Je suis le Marshal Stampton, je commande cette base. Vous êtes le Commodore Umino et Lord Derwyddon, je présume ?

Les civilités de rigueur furent vite échangées ainsi que les informations sur la mission ; on préférait ne pas s'embarrasser plus que nécessaire dans l'armée, contrairement à la cour. Iruka trouva Stampton compétent quoique méfiant, ce qui était compréhensible : comment ne pas d'interroger sur la venue soudaine d'un groupe pareil flanqué d'un appareil si gros qu'il occupait une aire d'atterrissage à lui tout seul ? À la place de Stampton, Iruka n'aurait pas été aussi courtois.

— Je vais de ce pas envoyer un message à Landers, dit Stampton. La Reine sera ravie d'apprendre votre retour. Vous désirez vous rafraîchir un peu avant d'entamer les hostilités, je suppose ?

— Si cela est possible, approuva Iruka. Mes hommes sont fatigués par le voyage et nous n'avons presque rien mangé.

— Je vais donner les instructions nécessaires.

Stampton appela un jeune officier qui s'empressa de les saluer avec une expression proche du vide absolu. Iruka connaissait bien le genre : il devait être un fils cadet de la noblesse que l'on avait mis à l'armée faute de mieux, car on n'avait pas besoin de plus d'un héritier officiel. D'autres finissaient prêtres ou courtisans à la cour, selon leur inclination naturelle. Iruka avait eu de la chance : les Landers avaient suffisamment de terres et de richesses pour se permettre de garder quelques frères cadets en son sein, comme le prouvait le titre qu'il possédait, hérité tout droit de son tuteur Stephen Landers. C'était grâce à ce titre qu'il avait pu donner une vie confortable à Naruto, même si dans l'absolu cela lui apportait plus de problèmes que d'avantages.

— Le lieutenant Neders vous escortera jusqu'à vos quartiers, dit Stampton. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour les passagers de l'Ange Céleste.

— C'est très aimable à vous, dit Iruka en se levant. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. L'appareil est imprégné d'une forme de magie que nous ne connaissons pas.

Le visage de Stampton fut pris d'un tic nerveux.

— De la magie franche-terroise ?

— Allez savoir. J'aurai besoin de l'avis d'un spécialiste. Avez-vous des Grands Sithes parmi vous ?

— Hélas non, dit Stampton. Notre médecin en chef en était un, mais il a dû partir à cause d'un message urgent qu'il a reçu il y a deux jours.

— Quel type de message ?

— Je l'ignore. Je sais juste qu'il venait des Hurlevents.

— Les devins ? s'étonna Iruka. Pour quelle raison auraient-ils convoqué votre Sithe ? Est-il de cette famille ?

— Nullement. Il était un Palimar.

— Étrange.

— Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

Étrange, et assez inquiétant. Iruka ne connaissait que peu les Hurlevents. C'était un clan de reclus qui ne consentait à communiquer avec les autres Sithes qu'en cas de force majeure : lors des grandes fêtes de printemps, par exemple, ou quand une naissance particulière leur causait du tracas. On les disait devins et sages, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être craints même par d'autres Sithes moins puissants. Ce n'était normalement pas le cas des Palimars qui étaient des Sithes aquatiques spécialisés dans la magie de guérison ; leur influence était si grande qu'ils avaient leurs entrées auprès de la noblesse sudiste. Pour quelle raison l'un de leurs représentants avait-il failli à son devoir de présence en se précipitant à l'une de leurs missives ?

— Ce n'est sans doute rien, dit Stampton. Jewilë m'a assuré qu'il serait de retour après-demain au plus tard. Nous pouvons l'attendre pour avoir son avis.

— N'y a-t-il pas d'autres Sithes disponibles dans la ville ?

— Sand doute, mais il faudrait contacter la noblesse locale pour en disposer. Je suis de Yorkshin, je ne fréquente pas les Sithes de cette partie du pays sauf pour le travail.

— Nous verrons cela, fit Iruka en lui faisant ses adieux.

Neville et lui s'esquivèrent à la suite de Neders. Neville tenait à peine sur ses jambes : ses paupières ne cessaient de se fermer, il avait le pas peu sûr et plusieurs fois, Iruka dut le secouer pour le forcer à continuer. Il se jeta dans sa chambre sitôt celle-ci atteinte et s'y enferma sans plus de façons. Iruka se retrouva dans des quartiers qui quoique petits n'en étaient pas moins dotés de tout le confort possible ; Neders le quitta après s'être assuré qu'il ne manquait de rien.

Tout avait été prévu. Un repas complet attendait le Commodore sur la table ; Iruka le dévora en un rien de temps, sans en laisser une miette. Quand cela fut fait et qu'il put s'assurer que tout était en ordre, il défit ses vêtements sans même prendre la peine de se laver et se plongea avec délice dans les draps.

Le sommeil fut rapide à arriver.

**o-o-o**

Le tremblement de terre surprit leur équipe sur le chemin du retour, alors qu'ils étaient encore en train de courir. Le premier à s'arrêter fut Neji. Il enclencha immédiatement son byakugan avant de pousser un cri perçant qui les cloua sur place.

— Neji, ça va pas ? s'écria Lee.

Neji se tenait la tête entre les mains, le visage tordu par la douleur. Sakura se précipita à ses côtés, prête à le soigner.

— Ne me touche pas ! siffla-t-il entre les dents.

— Mais...

— Trop... fort...

— Quoi ?

Sakura sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule.

— Ça vient du village, dit Sasuke.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Lee. C'est pas un tremblement de terre ?

— Pas d'origine naturelle en tout cas, fit Sasuke sans s'émouvoir. Tu ne le sens pas ? Tout ce chakra, toute cette puissance...

Il se lécha les lèvres, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court. Imperceptiblement, Sakura s'éloigna de lui. Ses cheveux coupés n'importe comment volaient au vent, mais il avait insisté pour les laisser tels quel jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Konoha. À sa ceinture, trophée de guerre incongru, pendait ce qui restait de sa longue natte noire. Son kimono s'était déchiré dans sa course, révélant une large partie de son torse dénudé qu'il exhibait au vu de tous, sans honte.

— Je crois que je vais rester comme ça, avait-il dit.

Neji n'avait pas voulu le contredire, pas plus que Lee qui ne voyait là que la preuve de sa virilité nouvellement acquise. Sakura, elle, ne voyait qu'un inconnu au comportement imprévisible, l'ombre déformée de ce qu'avait été autrefois Sachiko.

— Il faut y aller, dit Neji en se redressant de son mieux malgré la douleur qui semblait lui traverser le corps. Konoha a besoin de nous.

— On est attaqué ? s'exclama Lee. Qui pourrait faire ça ? Un pays voisin ? L'Akatsuki ?

— Ni l'un ni l'autre, dit Sasuke avec son drôle de sourire.

Sakura poussa un cri.

Au coeur des yeux de Sasuke dont les iris étaient à présent rouges, trois virgules dansaient.

**o-o-o**

Une très mauvaise surprise attendait Iruka sur l'aire d'atterrissage où on avait mis l'Ange Céleste. Neville n'était pas là, fort heureusement ; sans doute trop occupé à dormir tout son saoul après ce voyage éprouvant. Le temps était abominable ; une tempête se levait et montrait tous les signes pour durer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait, loin de là. En fait, Iruka aurait préféré endurer un typhon plutôt que de trouver trois appareils de la force franche-terroise sur la piste.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? hurla-t-il à Stampton qui faisait le piquet près de l'aérostat. Vous accueillez l'ennemi ici maintenant, Marshal ?

Stampton lui fit un salut gêné de la tête. Autour d'eux, ses subordonnés s'affairaient en silence, ce qui était extraordinaire pour des soldats qui se retrouvaient en un si grand nombre en plein air, alors que le temps était aussi mauvais. Tous paraissaient plus désorientés les uns que les autres.

— Ordre direct de la Reine, fit Stampton d'une voix pincée. Il s'agit d'une délégation qui vient de Pardis. Le Roi Ferdinand lui-même a désigné cette équipe, il paraît. Nous devons les accueillir comme il se doit, dans les honneurs et la dignité.

— Quoi ? s'écria Iruka, de plus en plus abasourdi. C'est insensé ! Depuis quand la Reine accepte-t-elle des Francs-Terrois sur notre territoire ? Qui plus est, dans une base militaire fermée, au sujet d'une affaire classée top-secret !

— Leur représentant arrive, grogna Stampton. Vous pourrez vous expliquer avec elle. Et surtout, faites-lui bon accueil, c'est ce que souhaite la Reine.

Et avant qu'Iruka ait pu protester, il se mit au garde-à-vous sous les regards affolés de ses hommes. Un silence de mort se fit.

Iruka savait par expérience que les choses n'étaient pas toujours ce qu'elles semblaient être. C'était d'autant plus vrai quand on avait affaire à un Franc-Terrois, dont les pouvoirs d'illusion étaient tristement célèbres dans toute cette partie-ci du monde. Se retrouver en face d'un Franc-Terrois, c'était comme affronter un brouillard épais avec pour seul instrument de repère une boussole déréglée par le froid et un je-ne-sais-quoi de surnaturel : le risque était grand et on était invariablement induit en erreur, mais l'aventure ne manquait pas de charme. Pour certains, c'était largement suffisant pour rechercher leur compagnie.

La femme qui venait à sa rencontre avait tout de l'intrigante : robe au décolleté outrageux, démarche langoureuse, regard vif dissimulé sous des paupières lourdes au maquillage épais. Elle lui fit un sourire ténu, comme c'était l'usage, et lui tendit sa main à baiser. Iruka s'y plia sans se faire prier, le geste sûr, sans ostentation, mais sans trop d'humilité non plus. Il était quand même Marquis de Landers et Commodore de l'Armée Royale anglicane, merci bien.

— Blanche de Pampelune, princesse de la Maison Pampelune, dit la femme d'une voix concise. Appelez-moi Blanche, ce sera plus simple.

— Iruka Umino, Marquis de Landers, dit Iruka sur le même ton.

— On m'a rapporté que vous étiez aussi Commodore de l'Armée Royale.

— C'est exact.

Elle se mit à rire, fière, méprisante. Ses longs cheveux d'un blonds sombre étaient coiffés à la dernière mode ; sur la cape posée sur ses épaules étaient brodées les armoiries de sa maison. Iruka retint le dessin d'un simple coup d'oeil : un bouclier fait de chaînes d'or reliées en leur centre par une émeraude. Envoûtant, comme l'était la porteuse.

— Nous devrions nous mettre à l'abri, Dame Blanche, fit un homme au faciès de souris. Cette pluie me glace les os.

Par quel miracle cette femme pouvait-elle paraître aussi soignée malgré le temps ? La pluie avait forci, transformant la bruine du réveil en un torrent furieux qui s'abattait sans pitié sur eux. Les vêtements d'Iruka lui collaient au corps et avaient pris plusieurs kilos ; même Stampton faisait l'effet d'un chien qu'on aurait plongé dans l'eau. Les cheveux et le maquillage de Blanche de Pampelune étaient impeccables et sa robe semblait à peine humide.

— Quelle petite nature vous faites, mon cher Grégoire, dit-elle en esquissant un bâillement. Soit, je vous accorde qu'il fait frisquet. Je ne serais pas contre une bonne tasse de votre meilleur thé.

Sans attendre la réponse de Stampton ou d'Iruka, elle se dirigea d'un pas digne vers l'aire des invités.

— Je suppose qu'elle connaît le chemin sans même qu'on lui ait donné de plan, pas vrai ? dit Iruka en la suivant avec Stampton.

— Quelque chose du genre, grommela Stampton. Leurs fichus services d'espionnage sont très performants.

— Un peu trop, à mon humble avis.

Stampton ne répondit pas, mais cela n'était pas nécessaire. Dans sa tête, Iruka fit un plan de guerre.

**o-o-o**

C'était définitif : Sakura haïssait ce nouveau Sachiko qui se faisait appeler Sasuke Uchiha. Non seulement il ne semblait guère se soucier de ses camarades, mais il y avait en lui quelque chose de sinistre qui lui glaçait le coeur, comme un côté sombre qui avait attendu trop longtemps pour sortir et qui ne rêvait que de se déchaîner au détriment de son entourage. Sasuke était froid, avait le regard méprisant et ne se gênait pas pour leur indiquer qu'il leur était supérieur. En quoi, Sakura se le demandait bien : il ne semblait pas plus fort qu'avant, avait une allure on-ne-peut-plus débraillée et les drôles d'yeux qu'il avait acquis les dieux savaient comment ne cessaient de s'agiter quand elle l'observait. Elle se doutait qu'il devait s'agir d'une forme de dôjutsu, mais laquelle ? Et pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas entendu parler jusque-là ?

— Neji ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse en se mettant à côté de leur chef. Ce truc que Sasuke a sur l'oeil, c'est quoi ?

— Tu l'as entendu, non ? grogna Neji. Il dit s'appeler Uchiha.

— Et alors ?

— Où est-ce que tu t'es terrée ces dernières années ? Les Uchiha étaient autrefois un clan très puissant du village. Ils utilisaient une forme héréditaire de dôjutsu. Le sharingan, qu'ils appelaient ça.

— Je crois me souvenir de quelque chose du genre, mais... ces Uchiha, ils étaient pas censés être tous morts ?

— À ce qu'il paraît, mais il faut croire qu'il y a au moins un survivant.

Sakura eut un frisson de panique. Devant eux, Sasuke et Lee couraient sans se retourner, les yeux portés vers la colonne de fumée qui était apparue brusquement à l'emplacement de Konoha. Si Sasuke était effectivement le dernier survivant de son clan, cela signifiait-il qu'il était aussi le dernier possesseur de cette technique héréditaire que Neji avait appelé sharingan ? Dans ce cas, Konoha avait tout intérêt à reconnaître son véritable sexe et à le forcer à se reproduire pour assurer la préservation de cette technique.

— S'il est vraiment le dernier Uchiha, pourquoi l'avoir caché au reste du village ? Et quel rapport avec Kakashi ? Me dis pas qu'il était pas au courant ?

— Il l'était. C'est pour ça que je compte avoir une discussion avec lui une fois que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre au village. Il y a beaucoup trop de secrets autour de Sasuke Uchiha.

— Génial, grommela Sakura. Essayer d'extraire à un ninja d'exception des secrets sur d'autres ninja d'exception. On est bien parti. J'imagine déjà la gueule du Conseil.

— Je me demande quelle est leur part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, fit Neji d'un air pensif. Je doute qu'ils auraient laissé le sharingan se perdre aussi facilement.

— On leur avait caché l'existence de Sasuke ? C'est possible ?

— Cela expliquerait l'apparition de Sachiko Hatake, en tout cas. Tu n'étais pas au courant, mais qu'en est-il de Tsunade ?

Sakura réussit de justesse à contrôler les traits de son visage. Il fallait dire que Neji l'avait surprise, à évoquer brusquement Tsunade comme cela...

— Tsunade ? fit-elle en donnant à ses traits l'apparence de la surprise la plus vive. Cette femme qui est amie avec le Hokage, l'une des Sannin ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir avec cette histoire ?

— Oh je t'en prie, Sakura.

— Non, vraiment...

— C'est ça. Et les cours particuliers que Hinata prend avec elle, ce sont juste des leçons d'ikebana. Ne me prend pas pour plus idiot que je ne le suis, s'il-te-plaît. Je sais que tu es son élève.

— Je n'ai rien à te dire à ce sujet, fit Sakura d'une voix sèche.

— Et moi, je n'ai pas l'obligation de te sauver la mise si jamais ce Sasuke se retourne contre nous, et alors ?

— Pas la peine. Je sais me défendre, et Lee aussi.

— Sauf que je suis celui qui connaît le plus de choses sur le sharingan dans le groupe, qu'il est très facile de duper Lee pour qu'il choisisse un camp ou un autre et que le Conseil serait très heureux de savoir à quel point tu es compétente.

Sakura lui jeta un regard noir.

— T'es vraiment un bel enfoiré.

— À ton service, ô grande kunoichi, sourit Neji.

— La ferme et cours, Hyûga.

Neji ne répondit pas : ils venaient d'arriver aux alentours du village. Encore moins d'un kilomètre, et ils seraient aux portes de Konoha. La colonne de fumée se dispersa d'un coup pour laisser place à une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue : un monstre gigantesque au regard de braise, une créature de cauchemar noire dotée de cinq longues queues mouvantes qui rasaient tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Les rues de Konoha étaient à sac ; et l'odeur, une odeur de fumée et de pourriture mêlée était partout, abrutissant les sens, les couvrant d'une horreur sans nom qui les laissait aussi apeurés que des petits enfants. Sakura eut un haut-le-corps ; de son côté, le visage de Lee avait pris une teinte de craie. Seuls Neji et Sasuke étaient à peu près calmes, mais pour combien de temps encore...

— On remettra les civilités à plus tard, dit Neji. Pour l'instant, on a du boulot.

**o-o-o**

Après un bref passage à ses quartiers pour se changer (encore une fois), Iruka fut prêt à commencer les pour-parlers. Stampton lui avait prêté un uniforme réglementaire qui le serrait un peu trop à la poitrine, pourtant c'était mieux que rien. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les ajustements adéquats.

Blanche de Pampelune se trouvait déjà dans le salon des officiers en compagnie de ce Grégoire et de Stampton. Iruka s'excusa de son retard, prit le siège en face de leur invitée et accepta avec courtoisie la tasse de thé noir que lui proposa l'officier chargé de les servir. Ils restèrent encore dix bonnes minutes à se dévisager tout en savourant leurs petits fours, les yeux rivés les uns sur les autres, attendant, observant et tirant d'obscures conclusions qui pouvaient être à l'occasion exactes. C'était le petit jeu favori de la noblesse de souche : tenter de connaître en un seul coup d'oeil les forces et les faiblesses de chacun tout en feignant une indifférence lasse. Avec le temps et la pratique, Iruka était devenu très fort à cet exercice.

— Je crois que nous devrions commencer, non ? dit enfin Grégoire d'une voix tendue. Je me présente, je suis Grégoire de Lisle, Comte de L'Île Noire et sous-ambassadeur de sa majesté Ferdinand II de Franche-Terre.

Grégoire de Lisle avait le cheveux rare et les mains tremblantes ; Iruka estima qu'il devait être un Robin, ces nouveaux nobles qui avaient acquis leurs titres il y a peu (que ce soit par la force de leurs compétences ou de leur bourse ; l'un et l'autre n'étaient pas si incompatibles). Sa tenue le prouvait : un costume de ville qui quoique excellemment coupé n'en restait pas moins inconvenant pour son porteur, des chaussures à embout carré qui étaient passées de mode depuis au moins dix ans et un corps dépourvu du moindre apparat (que ce soit le maquillage de rigueur ou les accessoires de prix que se plaisait à porter la noblesse d'épée afin de montrer son statut). De plus, il ne possédait pas le moindre gramme de magie ; sa compagne avait dû le sécher avec la sienne, pour qu'il soit plus présentable. Pour quelle raison avait-on mis deux personnes aussi différentes ensemble ? Leur association faisait une drôle d'impression.

— Que tout soit clair, dit Stampton, je viens de la noblesse mais je suis un militaire avant tout. Pas question de tourner autour du pot comme vous savez si bien le faire, vous autres Francs-Terrois. Je veux savoir ce que vous faites ici et pour quelle raison la Reine a tellement insisté pour que je vous fournisse toute l'assistance nécessaire.

Blanche eut un petit sourire en coin.

— Voilà un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut. J'aime ça.

— Peu importe. Vous êtes ici chez moi ; donnez-moi une seule raison de désobéir aux ordres et je le ferai.

— Stampton, l'avertit Iruka.

— Non, Umino. Je hais les Francs-Terrois, ce n'est un secret pour personne, pas même pour la Reine. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais elle et moi nous sommes connus étant enfants ; elle sait donc très bien ce que je pense de nos adversaires. Pourtant, cela ne l'a pas empêchée de m'envoyer ces deux-là. Alors ou vous déballez tout, ou je vous coupe l'accès à l'essentiel. C'est tout décidé.

— Un homme de caractère et d'action, dit Blanche. Pas mal. Et vous, sieur Umino, quel genre d'homme êtes-vous ?

— Cela dépend de vous, ma chère.

— Vraiment ?

D'un geste du bras, Blanche sortit un dossier de nulle part. Celui-ci contenait divers fichiers écrits en franc-terrois : comptes-rendus divers de l'aviation franche-terroise, témoignages de personnes habitant les frontières qui reliaient leur pays à la Russia, actes de décès divers. Iruka parcourut rapidement l'ensemble sans comprendre. Puis il arriva aux photographies : celles d'un homme juché sur une immense silhouette d'oiseau en plein ciel. Il était difficile de bien distinguer ses traits à cause du mauvais grain de l'image mais on pouvait voir qu'il avait les cheveux longs et qu'il portait une espèce de manteau couvert de motifs grossiers.

— Qu'est-ce que cela ?

— Les raisons de notre venue. Cet homme a été aperçu à plusieurs reprises sur le territoire et dans le ciel franc-terrois.

— Qui est-ce ?

Blanche eut une grimace méprisante.

— Il se fait appeler Deidara, c'est tout ce que nous savons. Un nom singulier pour un personnage non moins curieux. Les rumeurs disent qu'il vient des lointaines terres de l'Est, au-delà du Mur de Feu.

Les lèvres d'Iruka furent agitées d'un frisson.

— Pourquoi nous parler de cet homme ?

— Les rumeurs sont une chose très étrange. En plus de nous révéler ses origines supposées, elles nous disent aussi qu'il aurait monté un groupe dissident composé à la fois de Francs-Terrois et d'Anglicans. Des exclus de la société qui ne pensent qu'à se venger ou à faire main basse sur le pouvoir. Saviez-vous que les usines de Bertred Durier ont été cambriolées il y a deux semaines ?

— Bertred Durier ? intervint Stampton. Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

— C'est normal, dit Iruka. C'est l'inventeur du pistolet-mitrailleur dont on n'arrête pas de parler.

Stampton ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Les flancs de l'Ange Céleste sont truffés d'impacts de balle réguliers, fit-il entre les dents.

— La marque d'un pistolet-mitrailleur baste, dit Blanche. Ceux-là même qui ont été volés.

Iruka ricana.

— C'étaient donc eux ? Cela n'explique pas les autres traces.

— Les griffes, vous voulez dire ? sourit Blanche. En effet, cela ne les explique pas. Sauf si comme une autre rumeur l'affirme, ils se seraient emparés d'une créature venue des lointaines terres de l'Est. Qui sait ce qu'on peut trouver au-delà du Mur ?

— Oui, qui sait ? croassa Iruka. Vous avez l'oreille sûre pour les rumeurs, Dame Blanche.

— Vous savez, à force de voyager, on entend beaucoup de choses.

— Je n'en doute pas.

— Que voulez-vous ? asséna Iruka.

Blanche se redressa sur son siège, le regard dur.

— La même chose que vous, arrêter ce fou furieux et sa clique. Ramener la paix dans le ciel afin que nous puissions résumer nos batailles ancestrales. Les étrangers n'ont vraiment pas à s'en mêler, vous ne croyez pas ?

Se moquait-elle de lui ? À son nom seul, il était évident qu'Iruka venait de ces terres de l'Est qu'elle incriminait. Voulait-elle se servir de lui pour obtenir un supplément d'information, quitte à rompre cette entente fragile qu'ils avaient instaurée face à l'arrivée d'un ennemi commun ? Les regards de Stampton et de Grégoire ne cessaient de naviguer entre Blanche et lui. La situation était posée : peu importaient les rangs et les aspirations, tout se décidait entre eux deux. Iruka examina un peu mieux les photographies.

— Deidara, hein ? On dirait un nom japonin.

— On dit que leur monstre est cathay, dit Blanche.

— On m'a laissé entendre qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un dragon.

— Une créature mythique ? Pourquoi pas. On a vu des choses plus étranges. Prenez ce manteau qu'il porte...

— Celui avec des drôles de motifs ?

— Des nuages rouges. Et son manteau est noir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ont dit les témoins. Il portait aussi une espèce de bandeau avec une plaquette en fer.

— Un bandeau, hein ?

— Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Les aléas de la mode... la marque était deux espèces de montagnes stylisées, mais le dessin était rayé. Quelle maladresse...

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Cette femme était décidément très bien informée. Elle savait aussi se servir de tous ses atouts.

— Se pourrait-il que ce soit la marque d'un renégat ? dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Un soldat qui se serait détourné de la voie militaire pour faire cavalier seul, en-dehors des juridictions de son ancienne patrie...

— Vraiment ? C'est regrettable. Ce genre d'individu pourrait être dangereux, je suppose.

— Très dangereux. Et si loin de chez lui... Oui, très dangereux.

Un silence de mort suivit ses propos. Blanche avait le regard vague. De leur côté, Grégoire et Stampton paraissaient complètement perdus mais ils n'en restaient pas moins à leur place et attendaient les décisions de leurs compatriotes.

— Le Japonin, dit enfin Blanche. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'y suis pas retournée. Au moins cinq ans.

— Quinze ans, dit Iruka.

Blanche lui adressa un sourire dénué de chaleur.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Shikamaru eut une pensée émue pour Neji et tous les amis qu'il avait laissés au pays, loin, si loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient le comble de l'inconfort : trop serrés, trop voyants et faits d'une étoffe si chère que le tissu seul aurait suffi à acheter une grande maison à Konoha. Dire que sa mère lui reprochait de ne pas se faire assez d'argent ! Qu'aurait-elle dit en le voyant ainsi, habillé comme un homme de cour, et ayant au bras trois femmes magnifiques aux formes sculpturales ? Il sentit alors une main familière se poser sur son épaule._

— _Je me vois contraint de vous l'enlever, mesdemoiselles, dit Shino en effectuant une courbette parfaite._

— _Non ? susurrèrent les donzelles. Nous nous amusions tellement !_

— _Que voulez-vous, nous sommes des hommes très occupés._

_Après s'être bien fait prier, elles le laissèrent partir à contrecoeur. Jamais Shikamaru n'avait été plus heureux de se retirer dans un coin sombre avec Shino._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 13 : « ****De galères en déconvenues » !**


	14. De galères en déconvenues

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits :**_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (je l'ai apprise par coeur).  
**Avertissements : _AU_**,**_Yaoi_**, **_Yuri, Het_**. **_Spoilers_** en tout genres. En outre, étant donné la différence d'éducation de certains et suite aux événements qui ont suivi le départ de Naruto, des personnages peuvent paraître **_OOC_**.  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** Un détail qui a son importance : j'ai commencé le scénario de « Vent d'Est » avant la découverte de l'identité des parents de Naruto, du coup toute la théorie autour du nom du Yondaime dans cette fic est fausse, mais je la garde néanmoins afin de ne pas mettre à bas toute l'intrigue qui a été bâtie autour. Par contre, je suis à jour pour le reste, alors ça va y aller en spoilers en tous genres. Vous voilà prévenus.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**  
**De galères en déconvenues**

Apprendre le russian n'était pas si difficile tant que l'on passait sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une langue totalement différente du japoni, avec des inflexions impossibles à prononcer pour un Japonin lambda. Sans parler du ridicule de la chose : Stanford était un géant poilu tandis que Shikamaru avait l'air d'un enfant imberbe à côté de lui. Ou quelque chose du genre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il prenait au moins autant de place qu'Ino et lui réunis, si ce n'est plus.

Pas pour la première fois depuis leur départ du Japonin, Shikamaru se dit que Shino était un génie dans son genre. En voyant Stanford, il était sensé de se dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais rentrer dans la Libellule. Pourtant, sans qu'il sache trop comment, Shino avait réussi à aménager une nacelle fermée non loin de leur cockpit, à l'aide de pièces de rechange qu'il avait emmené en cas de panne et de matériaux divers qu'il avait récupérés sur l'île. Cela lui avait pris deux jours de plus, mais en fin de compte Stanford pouvait prendre place à leurs côtés.

— Tu as bientôt fini ? demanda Shikamaru.

Shino leva à peine la tête de son ouvrage.

— Presque. Il faut encore que je refasse des calculs. Et ce serait pas mal, des essais avant de décoller vraiment hors de l'île.

— Tu penses que ça tiendra ?

— Ça devrait aller, mais il vaut mieux faire des tests. Comment ça se passe du côté de Stanford et d'Ino ?

Ino et Shino ne s'étaient plus trop reparlés depuis l'arrivée de Stanford. Shikamaru n'avait pas le temps de les réconcilier en bonne et due forme : entre Shino qui travaillait sur son avion et Ino qui tâchait d'apprendre le maximum de vocabulaire russian en un minimum de temps, ils avaient déjà assez à faire sans devoir en plus revoir leur travail d'équipe. Tant qu'ils ne se marchaient pas sur les pieds, c'était tout ce que Shikamaru demandait.

— Pas mal. J'ai déjà appris à dire : « Bonjour, je veux ce journal s'il-vous-plaît » et « Attention à la marche » en russian. Encore une heure, et je pourrai prononcer correctement le mot qu'ils utilisent pour « ours blanc ».

— Et qui est ?

— J'en sais fichtrement rien. Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment l'assemblage de sons nécessaires à sa prononciation marche, alors le répéter...

Shino poussa un rire qui ressemblait beaucoup à un soupir. Plus Shikamaru le connaissait et plus il se disait que ces diables d'Aburame ne réagissaient décidément pas comme les gens ordinaires.

— Nous devrons passer par la Franche-Terre, dit-il pour changer de sujet de conversation. Tu penses revoir ta mère ?

Le rire de Shino cessa net.

— J'en doute. La Franche-Terre est un très grand pays. En outre, si nous voulons optimiser notre trajet, il nous faut passer par le Nord.

— Et alors ?

— Sa région d'origine était le Sud.

— Oh.

Shikamaru attendit un peu que Shino développe ce qu'il venait de dire, mais quand il vit que son subordonné ne semblait pas pressé de se confier, il haussa les épaules et retourna auprès des deux autres. Tant pis. Les origines de Shino n'avaient pas d'influence directe sur la mission ; il pouvait donc garder ses secrets s'il y tenait.

Ino bavardait gaiement en un russian maladroit quand il la rejoignit. Elle lui adressa un large sourire ravi et débita une série de mots barbares qui lui donnèrent mal à la tête. Derrière elle, Stanford paraissait ravi : il se planta devant Shikamaru et lui dit d'une voix forte :

— Merrzi de fotre aide.

— Allons bon, dit Shikamaru. T'as réussi à lui apprendre du japonin ?

— Juste ces mots-là, dit Ino. Il y tenait.

— T'emballe pas trop, surtout. Je suis pas sûr que le Hokage serait très content qu'un prince étranger apprenne trop de choses sur nous.

Ino éclata de rire.

— Penses-tu, je crois que ça ferait plaisir à Jiraiya, au contraire ! Ça lui permettrait de bavarder avec un compatriote.

— Jiraiya est Russian ?

— En partie, par sa mère. T'as jamais remarqué ses cheveux blancs ?

Shikamaru fit la grimace.

— Ça ne veut rien dire, ça. J'ai un cousin qui a les cheveux blancs, tout ça parce qu'il a un très lointain ancêtre russian du côté de son père.

— Jiraiya est un sang mêlé. Il y a quinze ans, il était reparti en Russia auprès de sa famille maternelle avant de revenir suite à la mort du Sandaime, pour prendre sa place.

— Ah, c'est donc là qu'il avait disparu... Mais dis-moi, comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Ino eut un sourire moqueur. À côté d'elle, Stanford les regardait sans comprendre. Shikamaru n'aimait pas beaucoup devoir parler de ce genre de choses en sa présence ; l'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda s'il devait amener Ino à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent discuter à leur aise. Certes, la barrière de la langue leur permettait de larges écarts de conduite mais qui sait si cet homme ne disposait pas d'une formidable mémoire qui lui aurait permis de répéter leurs paroles en face d'un traducteur ? C'était une idée farfelue mais il avait été entraîné par sa famille pour envisager les idées de ce genre. Aucune possibilité n'était à exclure quand on était en mission.

— Je suis un ninja, non ? dit Ino. Je sais des choses que d'autres ne savent pas.

— La belle affaire. Moi et tous les membres de ma famille aussi, pourtant on ignorait totalement cette information. Ou alors c'est encore un autre secret en rapport avec ton côté anglican ? Un pouvoir spécial qui te permet de deviner les destinations des gens ?

— Non, idiot. C'est tout simplement lui qui nous l'a dit.

De mieux en mieux. Plus cette mission avançait et plus Shikamaru voyait à quel point Ino et lui se connaissaient mal, en fin de compte.

Il détestait cela.

— Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-il sans quitter Stanford des yeux.

— Parce qu'il en avait envie, je suppose.

— Ino, il n'a jamais révélé cette information à personne, pas même au Conseil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il te l'aurait dit à toi en particulier ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi en particulier mais aux membres de mon clan. Et puis d'abord, comment tu sais qu'il ne l'a pas dit au Conseil ?

— Je suis un ninja, non ?

Ino fit la grimace.

— C'est malin.

— C'est toi qui a commencé.

Shikamaru allait répliquer quand il vit l'expression de Stanford : amusée, comme s'il venait d'entendre une blague très drôle.

— Pourquoi il rigole comme ça, lui ?

— Je vais lui demander.

Stanford agita les bras en signe de déni lorsqu'Ino lui demanda la cause de son hilarité. Shikamaru vit le visage de son amie se décomposer.

— Beûrk, dit-elle.

— Quoi ?

— Il dit qu'on ressemble à un vieux couple.

— Beûrk, en effet.

— Et maintenant ?

— Ah, bah...

Shino se dirigeait vers eux.

— La Libellule est prête pour les premiers tests, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Shikamaru remarqua qu'il s'efforçait de garder les yeux rivés sur lui, en évitant soigneusement Ino qui faisait la moue. Il soupira. C'était vraiment très, très énervant en définitive.

— Bon, on y va. Et bas les pattes, vous deux. J'ai pas envie de devoir vous séparer si ça se passe mal.

**o-o-o**

_Des milliers, des millions d'images lui parviennent en même temps, vestiges d'une époque passée où il était encore libre et savait. Quelle était la dernière fois où il avait pu courir à sa guise par-delà les forêts et les plaines ? Depuis quand n'avait-il plus que le goût de la cendre et du fiel sur la langue ? Des milliers de visages le scrutent, lui qui autrefois les dominait tous et qui, dans une certaine mesure, les aimait. Ses enfants._

_À présent, n'existent que les coeurs aigris et la haine qui colle à la peau aussi sûrement que la sève du plus bel arbre de Kanhiyapur._

_Hurle et détruit._

_Le Kyûbi se réveille._

**o-o-o**

Après divers essais plus ou moins heureux et deux révisions de la nacelle et du moteur, la Libellule fut enfin prête à partir. Stanford serait installé un peu en avant du cockpit de Shikamaru et d'Ino ; il ne disposerait que de peu de place et il serait soumis à un froid glacial, mais c'était la seule solution si on voulait l'emmener. Stanford s'accroupit dans sa nacelle sans protester, trop heureux d'avoir enfin la chance de quitter sa prison.

— Il nous faudra nous arrêter bien avant la Franche-Terre, dit Shino.

— De toute manière, il faudra bien l'amener quelque part, soupira Shikamaru. Tu es sûre qu'il sait quoi faire en arrivant, Ino ?

— C'est ce qu'il affirme, en tout cas. Si on trouve le noble qui était censé l'accueillir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit emmené au palais de son père, celui-ci pourra l'aider à regagner sa juste place.

— Espérons que ce soit aussi simple. Ça fait quoi, dix ans qu'il est là ?

— Seulement sept. À peu près. Il n'avait pas de quoi compter précisément.

— C'est quand même long. Bien des alliances se dénouent en sept ans.

— S'il s'agit d'une royauté et que son père est toujours au pouvoir, cela devrait aller.

— Mouais. On verra bien.

Avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? Maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé d'inclure Stanford dans leur groupe, ils devaient s'accommoder de cette solution. Shikamaru les voyait mal traîner ce géant avec eux dans leur mission, même s'il parlait sans doute mieux que lui l'anglican.

La Libellule parut plus longue à décoller, plus gauche aussi. Du fond de son cockpit, Shilamaru ricana. Il avait tellement entendu Shino radoter sur son avion qu'il en venait à présent à le considérer comme une personne à part entière, au même titre que ses compagnons ! Selon Shino, la Libellule était une femme fine et élancée qui ne manquait pas d'un certain standing malgré l'aspect brut de sa conception. Comme toutes les belles femmes, il fallait en prendre soin et la traiter avec égards ; c'est pourquoi il avait tant tardé à les faire partir. Sans être aussi poétique, Shikamaru préférait largement perdre une journée dans leur voyage plutôt que de prendre le risque d'une panne qui les aurait envoyés par le fond. Ino n'était pas de cet avis, mais elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment avec la querelle qui l'opposait à Shino ; mieux valait mettre ses récriminations de côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à de meilleurs sentiments.

Cette mission commençait à ressembler à une garde d'enfant : entre la fillette têtue, le gamin mal luné passionné sur un sujet ou deux et le sauvageon, c'était le pompon. Shikamaru n'avait pas été formé pour ça, bon sang !

— Il a l'air de tenir le coup, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la nacelle de Stanford. Shino, combien de temps avant qu'on arrive ?

La voix de Shino lui répondit, déformée par la transmission radio.

— Au moins vingt heures. Je vais tâcher de faire le plus de chemin possible.

— Ne te force pas. Tu as aussi besoin de te reposer.

— Je vous rappelle quand nous arriverons aux frontières de la Russia.

Shikamaru soupira. Vingt heures, c'était bien long.

— Puisqu'on a du temps à perdre, dit-il à l'intention d'Ino, et si on continuait notre discussion ?

— Laquelle ? demanda Ino d'une voix pâteuse.

— Celle où tu me disais que Jiraiya vous avait révélé des choses sur lui qu'on ne savait même pas, nous autres.

Ino eut un rire sec.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Tu répondras à toutes mes questions ?

— Si cela ne remet pas en cause des secrets qui ne m'appartiennent pas, pourquoi pas. Le Hokage m'a bien dit de tout te révéler qui pourrait être utile à la mission. Ça l'est ?

— S'il est russian, cela pourrait m'aider, mais c'est surtout une question de curiosité.

— Je pourrais ne pas te répondre.

— Pas si tu veux que je reste concentré sur notre mission exclusivement.

— Si ça t'amuse... alors ?

— Pourquoi vous l'avoir dit à vous et pas aux autres ?

— Il voulait gagner notre confiance.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu te souviens, il y a cinq ans ? Quand le Sandaime est mort ? Jiraiya était venu à ses funérailles et finalement il est resté en tant que son successeur.

— Oui, je m'en souviens. Mon père avait été appelé pour enquêter sur cette drôle d'affaire. Finalement, le dossier lui a été retiré à la dernière minute et on a accusé une femme d'origine étrangère. Je n'ai pas tous les détails, on refusait de nous en parler, aux enfants. Je me souviens que mon père était sans cesse en rogne. Même ma mère n'osait pas l'approcher, et pourtant c'est quelque chose ma mère !

— C'est vrai.

— Jiraiya vous a approchés à ce moment-là ?

— On a avait énormément de problèmes avec le village. Les gens ont commencé à se méfier de nous, puis ils se sont montrés de plus en plus odieux. Mon père avait sans cesse peur qu'on soit expulsé avec la coupable.

— J'ignorais cela, chuchota Shikamaru, troublé. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que vous étiez menacés comme ça.

— Ton père était au courant et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'était pas content. Mais à part ça, quand ça a fini par se tasser un peu, on s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas trop ébruiter l'affaire. Il fallait garder profil bas.

— Je dois être le plus mauvais espion de l'Histoire du village, grogna Shikamaru. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu manquer ça ?

— Comme je t'ai dit, on s'est montré très prudent.

— Et Jiraiya ?

— Une fois qu'il est devenu Hokage, il nous a aidés à reprendre un semblant de dignité. Il nous a protégés.

— C'était donc si grave ?

— Beaucoup de choses ont changé à la mort du Sandaime. Tu as de la chance, tu viens d'une bonne famille qui remonte au premier Hokage. Nous autres Yamanaka sommes si peu éloignés de nos cousins anglicans que nous avons encore la marque de notre affiliation.

Shikamaru ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il était sûr qu'Ino devait jouer avec ses cheveux, ses beaux cheveux couleur de blé mûr qu'elle portait si fièrement depuis toute petite. À présent qu'il savait plus de choses sur tout ce que cette couleur impliquait, il se sentait moins d'humeur à se moquer d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un de ses caprices de fille à leur sujet. Il se demanda ce que cela faisait de posséder une telle couleur durant une période de troubles. Les siens étaient d'un noir profond, couleur des nuits de Konoha. La teinte n'était pas aussi soutenue que ceux de Sachiko, par exemple, mais on pouvait du premier coup d'oeil voir qu'il était un Japonin.

— J'aime bien te regarder, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. J'ai l'impression de regarder l'été.

— T'es con, rigola Ino.

Pourtant, son rire était tellement plus naturel qu'avant ! Shikamaru se promit qu'une fois la mission terminée, il l'emmènerait au resto avec Chôji et peut-être même Neji et Sachiko. Un yakiniku ou des sushi, quelque chose de bien cher pour fêter le simple fait d'être ensemble. Ensuite, ils iraient se balader dans les rues ou finir la soirée dans un bar, à savourer leur première vraie cuite entre amis qu'ils avaient eue depuis des mois. La vraie vie, quoi.

Rien que pour ça, il avait hâte de rentrer.

**o-o-o**

_Hommes et femmes, adultes et enfants, humains misérables qui craignent pour leur vie et pleurent le peu qu'ils perdent à chaque seconde ! Pourquoi est-il de retour parmi eux ? Il avait été si bien, dans cet abîme d'ignorance et d'incompréhension !_

_L'homme à l'oeil de sang vient et lui crie d'arrêter. La tache sur son coeur, la haine dans son coeur qui s'évapore peu à peu, laisse une peau fumante. Peau nue, chair blanche. Qu'il a l'air troublé, pauvre être impuissant ! Le Kyûbi veut l'écarter d'un coup de queue, mais il l'esquive et revient à la charge, homme impudent à la voix de tonnerre et à la poitrine nue._

— _Je t'en prie, Naruto ! hurle-t-il. Réveille-toi !_

_Se réveiller ? Jamais le Kyûbi n'avait été plus alerte, jamais il n'avait vu le monde cette manière ! Pourquoi cet homme est-il si triste ? Lui ne l'est pas, lui le Kyûbi, lui le Chasseur de soleils ! Le ciel est vaste, la terre est fertile, le torrent gronde et apaise la soif. À ses pieds, telles des fourmis de peur et de haine, les humains courent._

— _Naruto ! crie à son tour un homme aux cheveux de nuage._

_Il est là derrière lui, le géant à la taille de fourmi. Un garçon au masque de monstre, un monstre au masque de garçon se tient près de lui, ses yeux semblables au mont Guogai sur lequel il avait tué pour la première fois, lui le Neuvième, lui le Dernier. Le goût de cendre dans sa bouche devient insoutenable._

_Hurle et détruit._

**o-o-o**

Shino s'était trompé : quinze heures seulement leur suffirent à atteindre les frontières de la Russia. Shikamaru pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que ce vaste pays d'hiver avait récemment étendu son territoire au-delà des mers, au-delà du ciel ? Les services de renseignement de Konoha étaient très performants, mais ils couvraient à peine leur pays seul, alors ce qui se passait loin du Japonin ou de Cathay ? C'était beaucoup trop demander, même pour des ninja de leur trempe.

Le comité d'accueil se composa d'une flotte d'une dizaine de cuirassés et d'un gros appareil volant en forme de ballon ovale. Shikamaru s'émerveilla de la présence d'hélices sur les côtés, d'une nacelle contenant un équipage d'une cinquantaine de personnes peut-être et surtout des deux rangées de canons qui occupaient ses flancs. On leur avait sommé de se rendre. Ino avait sursauté en entendant les hauts-parleurs leur hurler dessus en russian, puis en anglican et d'autres langues inconnues qui rendirent Shikamaru curieux : en tout, combien y avait-il de nations aux langues différentes dans le monde ?

— Quoi qu'ils disent, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'obtempérer, dit-il à Ino. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme bouffe pour poissons dans ces mers gelées.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

La voix de Shino se fit entendre.

— Je n'ai pas compris le reste, mais ils ont dit en franc-terrois de nous rendre sans opposer de résistance.

— Rien d'autre ?

— À part qu'ils font partie de la flotte tsareïte, non.

— C'est le père de Stanford qui les aurait envoyés ? fit Ino, surprise.

— J'en doute, dit Shikamaru. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'on ramenait son rejeton ? Non, c'est soit une opération de routine, soit ils cherchent quelque chose ou quelqu'un de précis. Il n'y a qu'à espérer qu'il ne s'agit pas de nous.

— Et si c'est le cas ?

— Essayons d'abord de savoir ce qu'ils nous veulent, on avisera après. Tu as ton oreillette ?

— Oui.

— Shino ?

— Elle est déjà placée.

— Le froid a l'air de limiter la réception. Comment ces hélices font-elles pour tenir avec le gel ? Shino m'a dit qu'il avait dû installer un radiateur pour éviter au moteur et aux passagers de geler.

— C'est sans doute à cause de leur protection, chuchota Ino.

— Laquelle ?

— Je ne connais pas bien ces gens, mais dans ma famille d'Anglica on disait que les Russians possèdent la protection de Baba Yaga, la Grand-mère Hiver comme ils l'appellent. Elle empêche le froid de les tuer ou quelque chose dans le genre.

— C'est pratique.

Durant leur discussion, les canons de l'appareil volant s'étaient peu à peu déplacés pour se pointer vers eux. Shikamaru soupira.

— Shino, si tu peux les contacter avec la radio fais-le. Dis-leur que nous sommes tout décidés à nous rendre.

— Je le dis en quelle langue ?

— Franc-terrois, si tu peux. Autant les éloigner de notre pays-cible.

— Et s'ils essaient de nous parler en franc-terrois ? demanda une Ino affolée.

— On se débrouillera.

— Tu ne connais pas un traître mot de cette langue !

— Eh bien vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je suis un prisonnier de guerre ou un serviteur étranger, je sais pas moi, improvisez ! Je suis nettement désavantagé dans cette histoire.

— Génial. On va tous mourir.

Malgré ses mots, Ino prit une grande inspiration, sans doute pour se donner du courage. La seconde suivante, elle était prête : regard déterminé, sourire confiant et pose professionnelle. De son côté, Shikamaru prit l'air le plus accablé et le plus misérable possible. Il aimait bien jouer les idiots paresseux à l'occasion, ce qui était d'autant plus facile qu'il l'était au moins à moitié.

— On dépose sa majesté poilue, on empoche la récompense s'il y a ou on s'enfuit si cela s'envenime, en tout cas on ne reste pas dans les parages. Je n'aime pas trop la gueule de leurs canons.

**o-o-o**

_L'homme à l'oeil de sang et l'homme aux cheveux de nuage sont tombés. Ne reste que le garçon-monstre qui sourit sans sourire ; le garçon-monstre qui a un coeur et pas de coeur en même temps. Le Kyûbi se lèche les babines, car le garçon a une bonne odeur : une odeur de mort, une odeur de malédiction. L'odeur de ceux qu'a touché Moïra, la Triple._

_Le garçon lève les bras, un rouleau prêt. Il insuffle la vie à l'encre, il mime le pas des dieux. Garçon-monstre qui pleure comme il rit._

_Un coup de patte, son masque est brisé. L'homme-nuage devient sang._

_Garçon-monstre et Oeil-de-Sang crient._

_Hurle et détruit._

**o-o-o**

Contre toute attente, les Russians se montrèrent courtois, limite lèche-bottes. La présence de Stanford y fut pour beaucoup. Dès qu'ils eurent compris qui il était, les soldats de la flotte se firent un plaisir de les accompagner à leur avant-poste le plus proche. Shikamaru suivit les opérations de loin, lui qui arrivait à peine à comprendre qu'on lui disait bonjour. On les plaça sur l'un des bateaux, le plus grand qu'ils avaient, afin qu'il puisse aussi porter la Libellule. Shino veillait sur son avion d'un oeil jaloux.

Les trois amis furent invités à attendre sur le pont battu par les vents du Nord tandis que Stanford s'entretenait avec le capitaine. À sa longue barbe touffue et au regard ferme qu'il leur lança, Shikamaru le devina un vétéran, un soldat qui avait combattu sur le terrain pendant de longues années avant d'accéder à un rang supérieur. Le bras en fer au bout duquel se trouvait un crochet de taille respectable était aussi un petit plus non négligeable.

— Nous arrivons à Vladinsk, selon le maréchal Koutouzov, dit Ino qui traduisait via Stanford. Nous allons nous reposer le temps qu'ils envoient un message à la capitale pour avertir le pouvoir en place.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne perdaient pas de temps, dans ce pays au climat impossible. Le port dans lequel on les mena était plus recouvert de givre qu'autre chose. Shikamaru put distinguer quelques embarcations à jamais immobiles avec la prise de la glace, des maisons agglutinées en un tas informe afin de garder le plus de chaleur possible, quelques traîneaux et autres véhicules rudimentaires faits de bois et de clous rouillés. À côté de la flotte rutilante de fer et de modernité, les piteuses masures de Vladinsk semblaient sortir d'un autre âge.

— Tout est arrangé, continua Ino. Koutounov a reconnu Stanford. Il paraît qu'ils étaient à sa recherche depuis des années. Les hommes qui l'ont exilé sont tous morts avant d'avoir pu révéler son emplacement, alors ils désespéraient un peu de le revoir en vie. Nous sommes cordialement invités à Maskva.

— Et si on n'en a pas envie ? grommela Shikamaru qui commençait à geler sur place.

— Tu n'as pas compris. Les Russians sont très friands des conventions quand il s'agit de gratitude. Dans ce cas de figure, « cordialement » signifie qu'on a pas le choix.

— Barbares, murmura Shino.

— Oh toi tu peux parler ! s'écria Ino. Si je me souviens bien, les Francs-Terrois ont aussi une conception très personnelle de la cordialité.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Ah oui ? Et la trêve de Marignac ? Tu l'as oubliée, peut-être ?

— Ça s'est passé il y a plus de cinquante ans.

— Il n'empêche que c'était bas !

Shikamaru avait trop froid pour laisser passer une occasion de râler.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous disputez à propos d'une obscure bataille qui s'est déroulée avant votre naissance à l'autre bout du monde ? Focalisez-vous sur la mission. La mission !

— N'empêche que c'est vrai, marmonna Ino.

— On s'en fout. Pourquoi c'est si facile ? On leur amène le prince, ils nous offrent une bouffe et c'est tout ?

— Tout n'est pas obligé d'être une tragédie ou un plan de conquête du monde. La gratitude et la gentillesse, ça existe aussi.

— Dans le cas des alliés de même statut, peut-être. Mais nous sommes des étrangers, avec une allure louche, ramenant un prince disparu depuis sept ans. Je trouve ça bizarre qu'ils nous ouvrent les bras comme ça, sans discuter. Comment ils peuvent savoir que c'est le bon, d'abord ? Ce Stanford-là, ça peut être un imposteur !

— Euh... Ben j'en sais rien, en fait... Je fais que traduire ce qu'on me dit.

— Demande à sa majesté. Pas question de se retrouver le cul gelé sur une chaise percée.

— Charmant, dit Ino, pourtant elle s'exécuta.

Shikamaru se tourna ensuite vers Shino.

— Tu penses qu'on ira loin si on s'esquive en pleine nuit à leur insu ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— J'en doute, dit Shino. Outre le fait qu'ils mettront sans doute des gardes armés devant la Libellule, il ne reste plus assez de carburant pour faire le reste du chemin. J'ai consulté la carte, aux dernières nouvelles cette partie du pays est surtout composée d'étendues glacées sans aucune trace d'habitation. Les conditions de vie y sont trop rudes pour que des hommes puissent s'y installer.

— Pourtant il y a ce port...

— Il est misérable. Je pense qu'il doit surtout servir d'avant-poste pour l'armée, mais puisqu'ils ont l'air d'avoir des moyens de transport performants ils peuvent se le permettre. Ce n'est pas notre cas.

Shikamaru eut un sourire amusé.

— Je croyais que ton bébé était un bijou de technologie.

— Pour le Japonin, oui. Pour le reste du monde, il a des décennies de retard.

— Je vois.

C'était très embêtant... et cela pouvait sérieusement remettre en question la mission. Shikamaru attendit d'avoir l'avis d'Ino avant d'envisager la moindre alternative. Celle-ci vint lui faire son rapport.

— Koutounov a connu Stanford quand il était jeune, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a eu aucun problème à le reconnaître. D'après lui, il y en ce moment pas mal de troubles dans le pays. Le père de Stanford est mort, il a été tué par une faction dissidente de la noblesse. À sa place, le demi-frère de Stanford, Alexandre Godounov, a tenté de remettre de l'ordre mais il est mort il y a quelques mois, sans avoir donné d'héritier au trône. Le pays est plongé dans des guerres civiles et autres joyeusetés du genre. Le retour de Stanford est une bonne chose pour eux.

— Un roi pour la cohésion de la patrie, hein ? soupira Shikamaru. Décidément, cette histoire de sauvetage est encore plus délicate que je le pensais.

— On fait quoi ? demanda Shino.

— Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix. On va accompagner Stanford et une fois qu'on sera sûr qu'il est tranquille sur son trône, on s'en va.

— Tu veux rester le temps qu'il arrive au pouvoir ? Et la mission ?

— Tout est lié en politique, dit calmement Shikamaru. Si les guerres civiles agitent ce pays, fatalement cela va retomber sur les autres, et qui sait peut-être sur nous aussi. On a tout intérêt à ce que les autres nations aient un gouvernement stable capable de faire face à leurs propres problèmes.

— Et si le chef du pays est un tyran qui veut étendre son territoire ? demanda Shino.

— Raison de plus pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai vu cette fichue carte moi aussi. Maintenant qu'on a eu un aperçu de leur puissance militaire, je me dis que je n'aimerais pas trop que ces Russians viennent traîner du côté du Japonin.

— Tu parles d'une mission, grommela Ino. On fait des heures sup' dans des conditions de travail abominables. Enfin...

Tout sourires, elle se tourna en direction de leurs hôtes russians pour leur dire qu'ils acceptaient leur invitation avec plaisir.

Shikamaru se dit qu'il était grand temps qu'il se mette sérieusement au russian.

**o-o-o**

_Un homme aux yeux de sang et un autre aux crocs d'argent le regardent. Ils ont le mal en eux. Les autres ont disparu ; peu lui importe._

— _Viens avec nous, ô Éventreur de Nuées, dit Yeux-de-Sang._

_Éventreur-de-Nuée se met à rire. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu ce nom ? Il se baisse vers les humains mais ils ne sont plus là, ils ne hurlent plus. Il est seul avec ces enfants au coeur percé._

_Chaude, la terre est chaude des flammes et du sang versé._

_Rouge, le ciel est rouge à cause de Yeux-de-Sang et de sa folie._

_Je crois que je vais me reposer, pense-t-il._

_Apaise et dort._

**o-o-o**

Deux jours de repos à Vladinsk, et Shikamaru regretta de ne pas être né avec la constitution de Chôji. Les nuits en Russia étaient pires que le jour. Plus d'une fois, il eut l'impression de perdre ses orteils ou ses doigts ; il se fallut de peu qu'une de ses oreilles ne se détachât après la première nuit. Ino avait le teint presque violacé. Shino était bien planqué dans ses vêtements, mais Shikamaru se dit que d'eux trois, c'était sans doute lui qui devait souffrir le plus, à cause de ses insectes. Ceux-ci puisaient sans cesse dans ses réserves pour se maintenir en vie ; c'était d'autant plus vrai avec une température si basse et aussi peu de nourriture. Ils avaient tous droit aux mêmes rations que les soldats, et c'était déjà pas mal. Brouet matin et soir, soupe à midi et un en-cas qui consistait en de la viande séchée quand on sentait qu'on était au plus mal ; telles étaient les menus de l'équipage.

À la fin de la deuxième nuit, Shikamaru eut une très mauvaise surprise. À dire vrai, il ne fut pas le premier à la remarquer : il était encore trop engourdi au réveil, trop gelé. Shino avec qui il partageait la chambre ne fit aucun commentaire, sans doute parce qu'il était mal en point lui-même. Shikamaru se dirigea à pas lents vers le réfectoire où se réunissaient les troupes. Ino s'y trouvait déjà avec Stanford et Koutounov, à essayer d'avaler le brouet immonde qu'on leur servait.

Il y eut comme un cri de surprise général, le bruit de chaises renversées et de personnes qui tombaient à genoux. Avant que Shikamaru ait pu réagir, il se retrouva avec les trois-quart du réfectoire à genoux devant lui, en prières ou en lamentations. Il se réveilla pour de bon.

— Euh, j'ai oublié que j'étais tout nu avant de venir ou quoi ?

Stanford se précipita sur lui.

— Vos cheveux !

— Quoi, mes cheveux ?

— C'est incroyable ! s'écria Koutounov. Un miracle !

— Quoi ?

Puis il lui vint à l'idée qu'il n'était même pas censé comprendre cet homme.

— Eh, pourquoi nous avoir caché que vous parliez japoni ? fit Shikamaru avec colère.

— Il ne le parle pas, dit Stanford. Pas plus que moi.

— Mais je peux vous comprendre !

— Simplement parce que vous parlez russian, mon cher.

— Hein ?

Pâle comme la mort, Ino s'approcha de lui avec une glace qu'elle avait trouvé Dieu savait où. Shikamaru y jeta un coup d'oeil distrait.

Et poussa un cri.

Durant la nuit, ses cheveux noirs étaient devenus entièrement blancs, ainsi que ses yeux dont les iris avaient pris la teinte caractéristique des Hyûga. Shikamaru agrippa la glace et la secoua dans tous les sens avec l'espoir d'effacer cette vision, mais non, il avait toujours les cheveux et les yeux blancs.

— C'est un miracle de Baba Yaga, dit Koutounov. Cela signifie qu'elle vous a choisi.

— Mes cheveux... mes yeux... chuchota Shikamaru, pas peu choqué.

— Sont la marque de Grand-Mère Hiver. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle vous ait choisi, vous un étranger !

— Comment ça choisi ? Mes cheveux sont putains de blancs ! Ils étaient noirs quand je me suis couché hier soir ! Et arrêtez de parler ! J'arrive pas à croire que je vous comprend !

— Shikamaru, dit Ino d'une voix tremblante. Tu me fais peur, tu parles en russian...

— Non, je ne parle pas en russian, grogna-t-il.

— Là, tu es repassé en japoni.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi !

— Je t'assure que non. Tu étais en train de parler russian.

— Non.

— C'est la première fois que je vois un enfant de Grand-Mère Hiver, fit Stanford avec émerveillement. C'est tout bonnement incroyable !

— Oh vous, ça suffit avec vos grand-mères et autres trucs de Russians. Rendez-moi mes cheveux et mes yeux !

— Tu recommences ! couina Ino. Tu parles encore en russian !

— Puisque je te dis que non !

— Là tu retournes au japoni !

— Arrgh !

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour apaiser tout le monde, dire aux hommes de se relever, chercher Shino qui s'était rendormi dans la chambre. Quand il vit Shikamaru avec sa nouvelle apparence, il se contenta de dire, d'une voix étouffée par la fatigue :

— Tu ressembles au fils caché de Jiraiya et Hiashi comme ça.

— Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, fit Shikamaru avec humeur.

— Comment c'est arrivé ?

— Aucune idée. Je crois que je me suis réveillé comme ça. Et maintenant, ils disent que j'ai été choisi par une espèce de grand-mère pour être son fils. J'ai rien compris. Quelle putain de galère !

— C'est pas si mal, dit Shino. Avec des lunettes de soleil, ça devrait aller... Ou alors, tu racontes effectivement que tu es le fils illégitime de Jiraiya avec une Hyûga.

— Bon, ça suffit avec cette blague.

La commissure des lèvres de Shino bougea. Il devait se tordre de rire ; dommage que Shikamaru ne fût pas de cet avis. Ino revint avec d'autres informations et de la nourriture pour ses compagnons.

— Accouche, dit-il en attrapant son bol fumant de brouet noir.

— Tu aurais pu leur demander toi-même maintenant que tu connais la langue.

— Pas avec les regards abrutis qu'ils me lancent. Ça m'énerve. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

— Comme on t'a dit, les cheveux et les yeux blancs sont le signe que tu as été choisi par leur déesse de l'hiver, celle qu'ils appellent Baba Yaga.

— Choisi pour quoi ? Je suis même pas d'ici !

— C'est une légende locale. Lors des périodes de trouble, Baba Yaga choisit un élu à qui elle donne ses cheveux et ses yeux blancs.

— Si le gars a déjà des cheveux blancs ? demanda Shino.

Ino lui lança un regard agacé.

— Dans ce cas ce sont juste ses yeux qui changent. Mais l'ensemble, seuls les enfants de Baba Yaga en disposent. À la génération suivante, ça disparaît.

— Un gène récessif ?

— J'en doute. Les cas qu'ils m'ont rapporté n'avaient rien à voir et étaient trop isolés dans le temps et l'espace.

— Un super gène récessif alors, grommela Shikamaru.

Ino haussa les épaules.

— Va savoir. En tout cas, ils vénèrent ces élus comme des dieux.

— D'où la séance de génuflexion. Génial.

Shikamaru soupira. Encore un autre mystère à résoudre. Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez comme ça !

— Et ils faisaient quoi exactement, ces élus ?

— Ils remettaient de l'ordre dans le pays, ils ralliaient le peuple russian, ce genre de choses.

Shikamaru resta muet. Puis :

— Je vais voir si je peux pas les laver, grommela-t-il en faisant mine de retourner dans sa chambre.

— C'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, dit Shino. Ça pourrait nous ouvrir des portes.

— Je crois surtout que ça va m'obliger à rester ici plus que je ne le voudrais. Je suppose qu'avec une telle idée sur les élus, ils ne voudront pas me laisser quitter le pays de sitôt ?

— J'en ai bien peur, admit Ino.

— Et galère. Bon, on va modifier un peu nos plans. Quitte à avoir la syphilis, autant profiter de la montée de libido qui va avec. Tu dis que je suis une espèce de héros national et même religieux ?

— C'est ça.

— Alors ça va barder. On remet sa majesté sur le trône, on assure au pays la paix et tout le tralala, et on se sert de leurs moyens pour atteindre notre cible et la ramener au pays. Non mais !

Ino et Shino s'échangèrent un long regard abasourdi. Shikamaru n'en avait que faire.

Il avait des putains de cheveux et de yeux blancs, quoi ! Comment est-ce qu'il expliquerait ça en rentrant ?

**o-o-o**

Naruto se réveilla avec une gueule de bois abominable, la gorge sèche, les yeux et les muscles douloureux. Quelqu'un lui épongea le front avec un linge frais.

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, Naruto vit qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte éclairée par la lumière de dizaines de bougies rouges. Un homme se tenait près de lui ; c'était lui qui l'avait rafraîchi. Il portait une tenue toute simple, un haut noir sans manches avec un pantalon noir et des bottes. Un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges avait été posé au dos de sa chaise.

— Bien dormi ? fit l'inconnu dont la voix grave résonna dans la grotte. Tu es resté inconscient un sacré bout de temps.

— Qui ?

L'homme lui fit un étrange sourire. Il était plutôt beau, brun avec des yeux d'un rouge profond à l'intérieur duquel se trouvaient de drôles de dessins. Naruto n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils, pourtant ils lui parurent familiers, presque rassurants. L'homme mit un genou à terre, très digne.

— Permet-moi de me présenter. Mon nom est Madara Uchiha, mais tu peux m'appeler Yu.

**o-o-o**

Shikamaru eut une pensée émue pour Neji et tous les amis qu'il avait laissés au pays, loin, si loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient le comble de l'inconfort : trop serrés, trop voyants et faits d'une étoffe si chère que le tissu seul aurait suffi à acheter une grande maison à Konoha. Dire que sa mère lui reprochait de ne pas se faire assez d'argent ! Qu'aurait-elle dit en le voyant ainsi, habillé comme un homme de cour, et ayant au bras trois femmes magnifiques aux formes sculpturales ? Il sentit alors une main familière se poser sur son épaule.

— Je me vois contraint de vous l'enlever, mesdemoiselles, dit Shino en effectuant une courbette parfaite.

— Non ? susurrèrent les donzelles. Nous nous amusions tellement !

— Que voulez-vous, nous sommes des hommes très occupés.

Après s'être bien fait prier, elles le laissèrent partir à contrecoeur. Jamais Shikamaru n'avait été plus heureux de se retirer dans un coin sombre avec Shino.

— Tu te débrouilles pas mal, pour quelqu'un qui a commencé l'étude de la langue il y a dix jours.

— Je me défends bien en langues.

L'arrivée à Maskva avait été quasi-triomphale, entre la découverte du nouveau tsareï que l'on croyait perdu à jamais et la naissance d'un enfant de Baba Yaga à ses côtés. Le peuple avait acclamé le duo sans se réfréner, persuadé de laisser la période de troubles pour un nouvel âge d'or. Shikamaru était plus perplexe mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Fluet mais déterminé, il salua la foule avec le nouveau tsareï Nicolas et accepta sans discuter de participer à la grande fête que la noblesse avait décidé d'organiser en leur honneur.

— Où en est Ino ?

— Elle a repéré une partie du palais, mais il y a des endroits où elle n'a pas ses entrées. Nicolas est trop occupé avec ses nouvelles fonctions pour l'accompagner.

— Je vais le faire. Ils n'oseront sûrement pas refuser la voie au fils de Baba Yaga.

— Tu t'y es fait, finalement.

— Il faut bien. Et comme je l'ai dit, c'est bien utile même si je me serais bien passé de cette fichue soirée.

Shikamaru tenta de défaire son col, en vain : le noeud était trop bien fait. Il abandonna au bout de cinq minutes.

— On n'oublie pas la mission. Dès que possible, je vous envoie en tant que délégation officielle à Landers.

— Et toi ?

— Je ne peux pas quitter le pays. Ils ne me le permettront pas.

— Mais...

Shino n'eut pas le temps d'émettre à voix haute ses incertitudes : de l'autre bout de la salle de bal, une comtesse quelconque appelait Shikamaru pour qu'il se joigne à eux. Il leur fit un signe amical, un sourire de circonstance sur les lèvres.

— Il vaut mieux que je retourne distraire mes admirateurs, dit-il à voix basse. Va voir ce que tu peux trouver sur les événements d'avant notre arrivée à Maskva. Cette histoire de succession me turlupine.

— Ok. Et toi ?

— Moi, je vais jouer le gentil fils à sa grand-mère.

Shikamaru se redressa, remit en place ses cheveux blancs, si différents de la masse sombre qu'il avait appris à chérir, au fil des ans.

La mission avant tout.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Le regard de Blanche se fit plus mélancolique, comme si le fait de citer Konoha lui était à la fois douloureux et cher. Comme promis, Iruka lui montra les souvenirs qu'il avait emmenés avec lui : un bandeau à la plaque de fer fondue dont le dessin était devenu méconnaissable, la couverture qui avait servi à envelopper Naruto à son départ et surtout, la longue chaîne d'or que le Sandaime avait mis autour du cou du bébé avant de les envoyer à l'étranger. Celle-ci plus que les autres objets attira l'attention de la Franche-Terroise._

— _Elle n'a pas changé, chuchota-t-elle, fascinée._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 14 : « Quinze ans après » !**


	15. Quinze ans après

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits :**_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (je l'ai apprise par coeur).  
**Avertissements : _AU_**,**_Yaoi_**, **_Yuri, Het_**. En outre, étant donné la différence d'éducation de certains et suite aux événements qui ont suivi le départ de Naruto, des personnages peuvent paraître **_OOC_**.  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** Hahaha, toujours pas de Sasuke dans ce chapitre, Naruto a quasiment disparu de la circulation et Kakashi et Iruka ne sont pas près de se rencontrer... Neji et Shikamaru sont séparés par la moitié de la planète (en supposant que Neji soit sain et sauf), il y a beaucoup de gens dont le sort est incertain... Je crois que je vais perdre toute crédibilité auprès des fans qui lisent pour les couples moi. Euh... désolée ?

Un grand merci à Berylia-Crystalia qui m'a donné le seul mot d'espagnol de cette histoire (pour l'instant) et qui prépare une fic sur le duo dynamique que sont Jiraiya et Sai.

Merci de suivre pour ceux qui restent et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**  
**Quinze ans après**

La conversation entre Iruka et Blanche avait pris une tournure des plus étranges. Derrière eux, ni Stampton ni Grégoire ne comprenaient ; Iruka se dit qu'il n'était pas près de leur révéler quoi que ce soit mais comment savoir dans quel sens agirait cette femme ? Deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une ; et s'il ne pouvait disposer de l'aide directe de Stampton dans cette affaire, il pouvait au moins l'empêcher de s'en mêler plus que nécessaire. Il était très reconnaissant à Anglica de l'avoir recueilli mais avant toute chose, son allégeance allait à Konoha.

— Quelle sorte d'arrangement nous proposez-vous ?

— Le temps de repérer et d'empêcher ces criminels de nuire, une coopération sans bornes entre les ressources de cette base et ce que nous avons à offrir, moi Blanche de Pampelune et Sieur Grégoire de Lisle ici-présent. Votre participation sera bien sûr de rigueur, Marquis de Landers.

— C'est tout ?

— C'est déjà pas mal. Vous nous voyez nous compromettre davantage ? Anglica et la Franche-Terre ?

— Certes. Qu'en pensez-vous, Stampton ?

Stampton garda le silence durant la minute suivante. Il n'était pas du tout ravi par cette affaire ; cela se voyait aux traits tendus de son visage. Il serra les poings et, sans regarder personne, dit :

— Si c'est un ordre de la Reine et pour le bien de notre glorieux pays, je ne peux qu'obéir. Mais soyez assurés que je garderai un oeil sur vous.

La discussion était visiblement finie pour lui puisqu'il se leva d'un bond et sortit en faisant claquer la porte.

— Quelle fougue ! s'écria Blanche d'un air ravi. C'est un homme comme je les aime. Si je n'étais pas déjà mariée...

Iruka lui jeta un regard perçant mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

— Si vous me permettez, je vais aussi me retirer pour l'instant. Mes hommes attendent que je leur fasse un compte-rendu complet de cette mission.

— Faites, dit Blanche. Grégoire et moi allons nous retirer dans nos quartiers jusqu'à ce que vous aillez fini.

Une femme superbe, mais rusée et hautement dangereuse. De plus, elle savait nombre de choses sur le Japonin ; elle avait même avoué y être encore cinq ans auparavant. Une compatriote japonine ? Cela ne collait pas avec sa fonction et son rang de princesse, mais Iruka avait vu des choses plus étranges dans sa courte vie...

— Soyez assurés que je vous tiendrai au courant, dit-il en s'en allant.

**o-o-o**

Même à plein régime, le trajet jusqu'à Konoha prit plus de deux jours à Gaara et à Hijiri. Il avait laissé Temari et Kankurô au village pour veiller sur les habitants. Ce n'était pas son rôle en tant que Kazekage de voler au secours de leurs lointains alliés de Konoha (il avait des hommes pour cela), mais il sentait que cette incident le regardait de près. Pour commencer, Shukaku avait réagi à la secousse, ce qui prouvait qu'un autre Bijû ou au moins quelque chose du même niveau y était mêlé. Et s'il n'y avait que cela... Gaara et surtout Hijiri avaient des intérêts personnels : lui avec Lee, Hijiri simplement parce qu'il s'agissait de son village natal, celui qui l'avait formé et envoyé pour servir de chaperon au Jinchûriki de Suna. Gaara n'aurait pas insisté pour y aller, il aurait trouvé le moyen d'obtenir des nouvelles fraîches.

— J'espère que tout ira bien à Suna, dit Hijiri pour meubler la conversation après des heures de silence.

Il devait être nerveux ; après tout, ils n'étaient plus très loin de Konoha. On pouvait apercevoir une longue colonne de fumée s'échapper de l'emplacement du village, et cela faisait déjà un moment que cela durait. Celle-ci se voyait de très loin, comme un signal d'alarme, comme un avertissement pour les autres pays : Konoha était tombée. Quel spectacle les attendrait une fois arrivés ?

— Temari n'était pas contente, dit Gaara.

— Je crois qu'elle voulait venir. Si je me souviens bien, elle sort en ce moment avec une fille qui se trouve à Konoha.

— Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

— Une chûnin, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je crois qu'elle l'a affrontée lors du tournoi de sélection.

— Je me souviens, dit Gaara. Si c'est bien elle. Une Cathayse, comme Lee.

— Vraiment ?

— Lee me l'a dit.

— Oh.

Hijiri resta pensif. Puis :

— C'était un Bijû, fit-il d'une voix lente. Mais comment ? Le Sandaime m'avait assuré que le nôtre était parti. C'était pour ça qu'on m'a permis d'aller à Suna veiller sur toi, vu qu'on n'avait plus besoin de moi à Konoha.

— Merci, dit brusquement Gaara.

Ce qu'il avait dit était à ce point surprenant que Hijiri rata une branche et faillit tomber au milieu des broussailles. Il se ressaisit néanmoins, les yeux ronds et le front moite, puis jeta un regard suspicieux en direction de Gaara.

— Tu vas bien ? Ne me dis pas qu'on t'a remplacé par un clone pendant que je regardais ailleurs ?

Gaara serra dans sa main le cristal de chakra qu'il portait en permanence autour de son cou, depuis la fin de cet examen chûnin qui avait bien failli coûter la vie à nombre de personnes innocentes. C'était par le biais de ce cristal que Hijiri pouvait contrôler Shukaku ; c'était le lien qui les unissait, lui et cet homme au passé mystérieux.

— Je me suis juste dit que je ne t'avais jamais remercié comme il se devait.

— Je croyais que tu me considérais comme un indécrottable casse-pieds qui t'empêche de faire tout ce que tu veux ? fit Hijiri sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Pas sans raison. Et tu as quitté ton village pour me sauver avec Lee et Hijiri Tsumon.

Le visage de Hijiri devint plus grave.

— C'était mon devoir.

— Tout comme c'était le devoir de Hijiri Tsumon, l'original, de me tuer et de prendre Shukaku dans son propre corps si vous n'arriviez pas à me contrôler. Pourtant, il s'est sacrifié pour que je reste en vie. Ne me dis pas que c'est aussi votre devoir, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Dans ce genre de mission, on conseille la prudence. La vie de milliers de personnes est en jeu ; la mienne n'est rien en comparaison.

Hijiri regarda ailleurs ; son front était traversé d'une ride profonde, comme à chaque fois que l'on évoquait la mort de l'ancien Hijiri Tsumon en sa présence.

— Tu parles comme un ninja et un Hokage. Tu ne vas encore me faire une crise de culpabilité, hein ? On en a déjà parlé. Je ne regrette rien, si ce n'est de n'avoir pas pu trouver une solution qui aurait pu sauver tout le monde. Mais tout soldat te dira qu'on ne revient pas toujours de mission avec le nombre d'hommes avec lequel on était parti au départ. Ce sont les aléas du métier. Hijiri le savait et c'est pour ça qu'il est mort.

Gaara ne répondit pas : il avait aperçu le village. Hijiri tourna les yeux vers sa direction, et tout comme Gaara, resta bouche bée.

— Par tous les dieux de la forêt, fit-il horrifié.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net.

**o-o-o**

Iruka fit le tour de ses hommes en un temps record, car il savait qu'il n'avait guère le luxe de leur accorder plus. Chacun d'entre eux comprit ; tous, sauf cet enquiquineur de Neville qui se colla à lui comme une sangsue en mal de sang frais. Malheureusement pour Iruka, il avait très bien récupéré du voyage après plus de seize heures de sommeil et un bon repas copieux. En apprenant la réunion qui s'était faite sans lui, il avait été grandement irrité et avait insisté pour rencontrer en personne ces envoyés francs-terrois. Iruka avait haussé les épaules et lui avait conseillé d'être patient au risque de créer un conflit diplomatique (un autre de plus à ajouter à une longue liste d'affronts que les Anglicans et les Francs-Terrois se renvoyaient mutuellement), puis il lui avait claqué la porte de sa chambre au nez. Ainsi dénigré, Neville n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'aller se plaindre à Stampton qui l'envoya illico voir ses subordonnés. Iruka ne savait pas où se trouvait Neville à cette heure, mais nul doute que Stampton avait trouvé de quoi l'occuper, sans quoi il serait déjà revenu l'importuner.

Sans surprise, quelqu'un cogna à la porte de sa chambre à la fin de la journée. Neville n'aurait pas été aussi poli ; c'est pourquoi Iruka n'hésita pas à ouvrir pour laisser entrer Blanche de Pampelune.

— J'ai envoyé Grégoire faire le tour de la ville, dit-elle en passant la porte, très digne. Nous avons deux heures.

— Cela devrait suffire.

Ils s'assirent en face l'un de l'autre, lui sur le lit, elle sur l'unique fauteuil de la chambre. Une table basse entre eux servait de terrain d'affrontement ; Iruka espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à voler durant leur discussion (qui du reste ressemblait fort à une séance d'interrogatoire mutuel). Blanche sourit et sortit une carte du continent qu'elle déroula sur la table. Celle-ci était étonnamment précise, de l'emplacement des villes principales d'Anglica à celui des villages cachés du Japonin.

— C'est un dangereux outil que vous avez là, commença-t-il d'une voix si tendue qu'il dut faire un effort pour ne pas monter dans les aigus.

Blanche acquiesça sans sourire.

— C'est mon trésor. Le cadeau de mariage de mon époux, nous l'avons tracée ensemble. J'y ai ajouté quelques modifications en égard aux derniers changements de frontière.

— J'imagine.

— J'espérais pouvoir lui rendre cette carte afin de lui montrer les parties complétées, hélas j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible. Je ne sais même pas si je le reverrai un jour.

— Votre époux a bien un nom ?

Blanche baissa les yeux ; il était impossible à Iruka de voir ce qu'elle pensait de cette question. Fichue magie franche-terroise, se dit-il.

— Peu importe. Ce n'est pas pour discuter chiffons que nous sommes là, non ?

— Cela me servirait bien. Je ne peux décemment faire confiance à la première franche-terroise venue qui se dit mariée à un traître du Japonin.

Blanche lui jeta un regard noir.

— Mon époux n'est pas un traître. S'il y a une chose dont il est fier, c'est son appartenance à son village. Il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui puisse nuire à ses compatriotes.

— Et pourtant il vous a donné, à vous une étrangère de haut rang, une carte vitale sur l'emplacement de nos villages. Excusez-moi si je trouve cet acte très... déplacé.

— Il pensait, tout comme moi, que je resterai pour toujours sur ses terres.

— Ce n'est visiblement pas le cas.

— Un incident indépendant de ma volonté, croyez-le bien. J'ai tout perdu ce jour-là.

— Tout ? J'en doute. Je vous vois en tant que princesse d'un état qui, on me l'a assuré, est assez riche et puissant. Je trouve que vous avez beaucoup gagné pour une exilée.

Blanche ne cacha pas son énervement.

— Et vous ? Marquis de Landers, Commodore de l'Armée Royale Anglicane... C'est une belle carrière que vous avez là. Ne me dites pas que vous ne regrettez rien ? Qu'il ne vous arrive jamais de penser à ce qui serait arrivé si vous étiez resté chez vous, si votre histoire n'avait pas pris ce tournant ?

— Quelquefois, admit Iruka à contrecoeur.

— Alors vous pouvez comprendre.

Ils gardèrent le silence, chacun ruminant ses propres souvenirs et ses regrets. Iruka regarda la carte, le côté japonin en particulier. Son doigt suivit les frontières du pays du Feu.

— Je viens de là, dit-il dans un soupir. Mon pays est traversé de forêts et de montagnes. Il ne fait jamais froid dans mon village. Pas comme à Landers où quand il ne neige pas, il pleut.

En levant les yeux, il vit que Blanche le fixait avec des yeux ronds dans lesquels se lisait une surprise intense. Simulait-elle encore ? Iruka se posa la question jusqu'à ce qu'il la vit joindre les mains de manière fort peu cérémonielle.

— Vous venez de Konoha, fit-elle, émerveillée. Mon mari m'avait dit que les fondateurs avaient fait installer un système de canalisations sous le village qui lui assurait un printemps éternel. Vous êtes un compatriote de Shibi !

**o-o-o**

À perte de vue, ruines et désolation. Les murs de Konoha étaient détruits, s'étaient transformés en gravats qui avaient sauté jusqu'à très loin de leur place d'origine. Même à distance, ils pouvaient voir le trou béant qui se trouvait au centre du village, pile dans les quartiers commerciaux. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive ; c'était comme si les habitants avaient été soufflés avec les bâtiments. Et le feu, le feu qui brûlait encore, clairsemé mais bien présent, persistant... Gaara plaça sa main devant sa bouche et son nez. L'odeur était abominable : relents de pourriture, chair calcinée, métal et plastique fondu qui se mêlaient au bois carbonisé et aux déchets à la forme improbable qui encombraient les rues... Hijiri sortit des masque en tissu spécial et lui en tendit un.

— C'est un désastre, dit-il. Konoha mettra des années à se relever d'une telle...

Les mots lui manquaient, tout comme Gaara avait du mal à se concentrer. Il s'élança et sans faire attention aux cris de Hijiri, chercha les survivants, n'importe qui. Au bout d'une heure à errer entre les pans de murs abattus et les restes de bâtiments qui brûlaient encore, il s'arrêta.

— Ils ne peuvent avoir tous été tués, fit-il entre les dents. Toute l'élite du pays du Feu ?

— Cherchons encore. Si ça se trouve, ils ont trouvé le moyen de fuir à temps.

— Pour aller où ?

— Nous avons de multiples cachettes à Konoha. Je ne m'en fais pas.

Néanmoins, la voix de Hijiri tremblait un peu en disant cela. Gaara le laissa le guider à travers ce qui restait de l'Académie, jusqu'à un puits en pierre qui tenait encore par miracle alors que tout autour de lui s'était écroulé. Hijiri fit un large sourire.

— Il est entier, fit-il à Gaara, les yeux pétillants. Ça veut dire qu'ils ont protégé l'entrée.

— Ce puits ?

— Oui, il s'agit d'un des passages qui mènent aux souterrains qui commencent sous le village et se poursuivent très loin sous la forêt et la montagne. Seuls les membres de la garde du Hokage et de Racine connaissent le chemin. Les étrangers auraient vite fait de se perdre dans le dédale. Je pense qu'on devrait les trouver là.

— Ils ont abandonné le village ?

— C'est une solution extrême, mais je suppose que face à ce qu'ils ont affronté c'était nécessaire.

— Un Bijû, affirma Gaara.

— Oui. Je ne sais pas lequel ni comment il est arrivé là, mais je ne peux pas rester sans réagir. Vous comprenez, j'espère...

— Fais ton devoir, dit Gaara. Tu es Hijiri Tsumon.

**o-o-o**

Iruka regarda longuement Blanche dans le blanc des yeux, comme s'il pouvait deviner son degré de sincérité de cette manière. Il savait que c'était une donnée peu fiable : plus que tous les autres, les nobles francs-terrois savaient dissimuler leurs émotions et habiller la vérité sous une couche épaisse de mensonge, surtout s'ils rajoutaient une touche de leur magie d'illusion... C'était un pari risqué, mais il décida de lui faire confiance pour cette fois, à petites doses.

— C'est vrai, je suis de Konoha, avoua-t-il. Je suis parti de mon village à l'âge de dix ans.

— Et vous avez...

— Vingt-cinq ans. Ce n'est guère un secret.

— Vous me l'aviez dit, pourtant... Êtes-vous parti avant ou après l'attaque du Kyûbi ?

Iruka sursauta. Ainsi, cette femme savait aussi pour le Kyûbi... Jusqu'à quel point ? Et quel était son intérêt dans cette affaire ?

— Après, précisa-t-il.

— Pourquoi être parti ? Vous n'étiez pas bien là-bas ?

— Et vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous été exilée ?

Blanche détourna les yeux.

— Je... On m'a accusée pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis.

— Vraiment ? railla Iruka.

— Je n'aurais jamais pu tuer cette personne ! s'écria Blanche avec humeur. Je le respectais et lui aussi. Nous étions amis.

— On vous a accusée d'avoir tué quelqu'un dans le village.

— C'est exact. Ma culpabilité a été reconnue, mais grâce à l'aide d'un autre ami ils n'ont jamais pu rien prouver, ce qui n'était pas possible de toute manière puisque je n'y étais pour rien. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas m'éliminer sans risquer de fâcher cet ami, ils m'ont exilée hors du Japonin pour le restant de mes jours. J'ai dû me séparer de mon époux et de mon fils.

— Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Iruka.

Perdre tout d'un coup son enfant... Oui, Iruka pouvait très bien la comprendre. Son coeur se serra en repensant à Naruto.

— Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour le revoir encore une fois et le serrer dans mes bras, dit Blanche. Il n'était pas très expansif comme son père, mais...

— Votre époux s'appelait Shibi ? Il me semble connaître ce nom... Il ne faisait pas partie d'un des clans principaux du village, par hasard ?

— Son nom de famille était Aburame.

— Oh. Oui, c'est vrai que les Aburame sont réputés pour ne pas être... expansifs.

Blanche gloussa.

— Mon père m'a renié à cause de mon choix marital. Quand il a vu que j'avais été exilée de Konoha, il a été tellement heureux qu'il m'a recueilli de nouveau chez lui, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir un autre héritier. Les médecins disent qu'il est devenu infertile suite à une mauvaise fièvre.

— Ce qui fait de vous son unique héritière, fit Iruka impressionné. Je suppose qu'il a cherché à vous remarier ?

— Ce que j'ai refusé avec la dernière énergie. Je suis déjà mariée et j'aime mon mari, merci bien. Le reste n'est que flirt innocent de ma part.

— Je suis certain que Stampton sera très heureux de l'apprendre, plaisanta Iruka. Je vous voyais déjà vous imposer comme une compagne potentielle !

— Les dieux puissent éviter de genre d'union explosive, fit Blanche en riant à son tour. Franc-terrois et Anglican, où irions-nous !

Ils rirent comme de vieux camarades. Malgré tout, Iruka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir encore une certaine réserve.

— Dites-moi son nom, dit-il soudain en cessant de rire.

— Pardon ?

— Le nom de l'homme qu'on vous a accusé de tuer. C'était sûrement quelqu'un de très important, sans quoi je doute que l'aide de Shibi sans parler de cet ami mystérieux que vous avez cité n'aurait pas suffi à vous disculper.

Blanche soupira.

— Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

— Pourquoi refusez-vous de me le dire ?

— Parce que vous vous fâcheriez, que je sois innocente ou pas. C'est ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans. Les gens m'ont accusé sans chercher plus loin, car ils étaient trop en colère pour laisser leur raison parler.

Iruka sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Tant de secrets, tant d'importance pour un simple décès... Quelqu'un de haut placé...

— Bien, soupira Blanche. Il s'agit d'un homme du nom de Gendô Sarutobi, aussi connu comme étant le Troisième Hokage.

**o-o-o**

Les couloirs s'engouffraient loin, très loin sous terre. Gaara avait l'habitude des grands espaces et des déserts de sable s'étendant à l'infini ; se sentir ainsi confiné sous terre, dans le noir, le rendait nerveux. Devant lui, Hijiri se servait d'une lanterne dans laquelle se trouvait une grosse luciole native des environs, seul moyen, disait-il, de circuler sans risquer de faire exploser le couloir. Gaara ne pouvait qu'approuver son geste : ses sens développés avaient en effet détecté la présence discrète mais certaine d'un gaz très inflammable dont le nom lui échappait pour l'instant, tant il était occupé à surveiller son environnement direct (ça, et il n'avait jamais été très doué en sciences contrairement à Kankurô qui était capable de citer tous les poisons et tous les gaz connus en un temps record. Heureusement, Gaara était assez doué pour détecter leur présence sans avoir à citer de nom, mais s'il avait besoin d'un antidote il n'était pas au bout de ses peines).

— C'est une précaution des gardes, avait dit Hijiri quand Gaara lui avait mentionné le gaz. Ainsi, ils n'ont pas besoin de mettre à l'entrée des hommes qui pourraient servir ailleurs. Si un ennemi qui n'est pas au courant allume un feu, boum ! Toute la galerie leur tombe dessus.

— Ce n'est pas un problème pour tes compatriotes ?

— Non. Il y a d'autres sorties et vu la manière dont sont taillées ces galeries, ils ne seront pas touchés s'ils se sont installés au bon endroit. Et n'aie pas peur, le masque que je t'ai donné nous protège.

— Je n'ai pas peur, dit Gaara.

Sur les murs, on pouvait voir des graffitis divers, traces des personnes qui avaient déjà emprunté le chemin avant eux. Certains dessins étaient grotesques, voire obscènes, comme cette femme nue qui montrait ses seins ou cet homme dont le membre viril s'étendait bien plus haut que sa tête. Gaara s'arrêta un court instant pour l'observer en détail, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de Hijiri le rappelle à l'ordre.

— On y est presque, dit-il. Il vaut mieux s'arrêter ici.

— Des pièges ?

— Au moins une bonne dizaine sur cinq mètres, et ça doit être pire plus loin. Il y a aussi un système d'alarme, je pense. Le tout est de l'actionner de telle sorte à ce qu'ils sachent que nous sommes des alliés. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas changé les codes depuis mon départ. Voyons...

Hijiri posa la lampe par terre puis ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Après avoir effectué une série de signes complexes avec ses mains, il les posa à terre et traça sur la fine couche de poussière des signes que Gaara reconnut comme étant les symboles anciennement utilisés pour « Allié » et « Sûreté ». Le sol trembla légèrement, ce qui indiqua que le message avait bien atteint le réseau de communication. Un fin trait de lumière apparut au sol, continua dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre une veine que Gaara n'avait pas vue, et pour cause : elle n'existait pas une seconde auparavant. Le trait se divisa en plusieurs branches qui ressemblaient au dessin simplifié d'un arbre.

— Le symbole de Racine, dit Hijiri. Je ne me suis donc pas trompé.

Tout au bout du couloir, ils entendirent un bruit : celui d'un bloc de pierre qui bougeait. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur, droit devant eux. En surgit un unique homme en costume de jônin qui avait le bras en écharpe. Gaara n'eut aucune peine à le reconnaître.

— Bienvenue à ceux de Suna, dit Kakashi Hatake en leur indiquant de s'avancer.

Hijiri marcha sans hésiter en sa direction, vite suivi par Gaara qui avait les yeux rivés sur Kakashi. Les deux hommes devant lui s'estimèrent du regard, la pose hostile. Hijiri dégaina son kunai, celui qu'il n'utilisait jamais en combat car il avait, disait-il, une valeur sentimentale : une arme magnifique au manche parcouru d'inscriptions que Gaara n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer avec le peu qu'il en voyait, avec une lame triple qui devait faire pas mal de dégâts. Kakashi, quant à lui, leva le bandeau qu'il avait sur l'oeil gauche et exhiba son sharingan à la vue de tous.

— Une attaque ? demanda Gaara à voix haute en se tenant prêt.

Hijiri ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il s'avança vers Kakashi, ce dernier en fit de même... Gaara retenait son souffle...

Les deux hommes réagirent trop vite pour qu'il puisse intervenir : Kakashi bondit, Hijiri en fit de même à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard... et se serrèrent la main en se souriant de toutes leurs dents. Gaara retint la marée de sable qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer.

— Kakashi ! s'écria Hijiri avec tous les signes de la déférence d'un jeune envers son aîné. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien.

— Et toi, Tenzô, vieille fripouille ! On m'a dit que tu faisais partie des proches du Kazekage, mais comme nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous croiser...

— C'est regrettable. Nous sommes venus dès que nous avons senti les changements.

— Vous deux seulement ?

— Nous aurions dû amener plus de monde ?

— Non, c'est très bien. Pourtant, nous n'aurions pas refusé une aide médicale. Je suppose que ton niveau n'est guère plus évolué depuis la dernière fois ?

— Désolé.

— Ne t'excuse pas. Kazekage, dit-il en se tournant vers Gaara, soyez le bienvenu. Vous me voyez navré de montrer notre village dans un si mauvais état, mais comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, nous avons eu fort à faire ces derniers jours.

Gaara s'avança vers le jônin, l'air très digne.

— Celui qui vous a attaqué était un Bijû, dit-il sans perdre de temps. De quel village venait-il ?

— Du nôtre, dit simplement Kakashi.

— Quoi ? Mais je pensais...

— Nous l'avons récupéré il y a peu, malheureusement quelque chose s'est passé en mon absence qui l'a réveillé.

— Et le Hokage ? Ne me dites pas qu'il est...

Kakashi soupira.

— Vous feriez mieux de voir par vous-même, dit-il en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

**o-o-o**

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'Iruka faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce que Blanche lui avait dit : à savoir, que le Sandaime, l'homme qu'il avait tant admiré étant enfant et sous les ordres duquel il avait quitté le Japonin, était mort... De plus, cela faisait cinq ans, cinq longues années où on l'avait tenu dans le noir le plus complet.

— Et vous n'y êtes pour rien, aboya-t-il en direction de Blanche.

— Non. J'ignore qui est le coupable et pour quelle raison, mais je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à une personne que je considérais comme un ami. Gendô était le parrain de substitution de mon Shino. C'est lui qui m'avait donné mon permis de séjour il y a dix-sept ans.

— J'ai du mal à le croire, soupira Iruka. C'était un homme extraordinaire, et tellement fort...

— Je sais. Ça a été une lourde épreuve pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'on m'a accusée, j'étais hors de moi, et j'ai bien peur d'avoir dit des choses au Conseil qui n'ont pas témoigné en ma faveur. Il a fallu toute l'ingéniosité de Jiraiya pour les convaincre de me laisser partir.

— Jiraiya ? Le Sannin, celui qu'on appelle l'Ermite Errant ?

— Lui-même.

— Vous le connaissiez ?

— Assez peu. Il était surtout l'élève de Gendô et le maître de Naruto.

Le coeur d'Iruka bondit de manière presque douloureuse dans sa poitrine quand elle cita ce nom.

— Naruto ?

— Naruto Uzumaki, le Yondaime.

— Vous le connaissiez ?

Le sourire qu'eut Blanche à ce moment-là était empreint de douceur.

— Et comment ! Nous étions cousins. C'est en lui rendant visite que j'ai fait la connaissance de Shibi, il faisait partie de mon escorte. Naruto a été l'un des témoins à notre mariage et plus tard, il est devenu le parrain de Shino. Nous nous adorions.

Iruka se laissa tomber sur son lit. Que de nouvelles étonnantes en l'espace de quelques minutes à peine ! Cette femme qui se disait accusée du meurtre du Sandaime, et à présent il apprenait qu'elle était la cousine du Yondaime...

— Il est mort, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Le Yondaime, je veux dire. Vous savez comment, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je le sais, soupira Blanche, vu que j'étais présente.

— Quoi ?

— Ce n'était pas joli à voir. Il y avait un autre témoin, un garçon du nom de Kakashi Hatake. C'était son élève.

— Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? fit-il avec panique.

Blanche lui fit un faible sourire.

— Vous avez réagi quand je vous ai cité le nom de mon cousin, comme si vous le connaissiez de près. Or, il ne m'a jamais dit avoir d'enfants dans ses relations proches à part ses élèves, et je les connaissais tous personnellement. Cela m'a rappelé que Gendô m'avait dit avoir envoyé un enfant à l'étranger, avec pour consigne de veiller sur l'incarnation de... enfin, sur le Naruto nouveau-né.

Iruka se leva d'un bond, fit le tour de la pièce.

— C'était moi, j'avoue. Le Sandaime m'avait dit de veiller sur Naruto.

Il ricana.

— J'ai fait un bien mauvais travail, à vrai dire. J'ai perdu Naruto.

— Comment ça ?

— Vous vous souvenez de l'Ange Céleste ? Il était à bord.

— Pourtant il ne me semble pas avoir vu son nom sur le rapport...

— Parce qu'il n'y était pas ! Il est monté avec tout le monde, mais quelque part entre Anglica et Arcadia il a disparu.

— Je vois. Et vous ne savez pas ce qui a pu lui arriver.

— Non ! Ça me rend dingue !

Blanche soupira.

— Il va bien, dit-elle.

— Comment en être sûr ?

— Je le sais. Croyez-moi : s'il était mort, le monde l'aurait senti. Il y aurait eu un déséquilibre.

— Comment ça ?

L'attitude de Blanche changea brusquement : de humble et chaleureuse, elle devint plus rigide, plus déterminée.

— Parlons d'autre chose, fit-elle d'une voix ferme. Je n'ai que cette carte en guise de souvenirs de la patrie de mon époux. Et vous ? Je suppose que vous avez bien quelque chose ?

Iruka voulut protester, mais devant l'air pincé de Blanche il préféra ne pas insister. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il y avait là un secret d'envergure qu'il lui était interdit de connaître ; quelque chose qui concernait Naruto, aussi bien l'ancien que le nouveau. C'était frustrant, mais il avait encore le temps de la faire reculer. Pour l'instant, le mieux était de jouer son jeu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de parler.

— Je les porte toujours sur moi.

Il sortit un rouleau d'une poche secrète de sa veste et le déroula de telle manière à ce qu'il fasse apparaître son contenu.

— Mes trésors de Konoha, dit-il avec fierté.

Le regard de Blanche se fit plus mélancolique, comme si le fait de citer Konoha lui était à la fois douloureux et cher. Comme promis, Iruka lui montra les souvenirs qu'il avait emmenés avec lui : un bandeau à la plaque de fer fondue dont le dessin était devenu méconnaissable, la couverture qui avait servi à envelopper Naruto à son départ et surtout, la longue chaîne d'or que le Sandaime avait mis autour du cou du bébé avant de les envoyer à l'étranger. Celle-ci plus que les autres objets attira l'attention de la Franche-Terroise.

— Elle n'a pas changé, chuchota-t-elle, fascinée.

Iruka l'observa de près.

— Le Sandaime n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi je devais emmener un objet si lourd et inutile, mais il a insisté pour que je la garde. Je ne devais surtout pas m'en séparer.

— Je sais. C'est moi qui le lui ai conseillé.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'était le trésor de Naruto.

Brusquement, Blanche se saisit de la chaîne qu'elle fit claquer dans les airs, à la manière d'un fouet. La chaîne bougea toute seule, animée d'une vie qu'Iruka n'avait jamais remarquée, puis elle s'immobilisa.

— _Despierta_, fit-elle dans une langue qu'Iruka ne reconnut pas.

La chaîne fut traversé d'un léger courant électrique. Iruka la vit se tordre à toute vitesse jusqu'à former un dessin terriblement familier : celui d'un écu de type franc-terrois formé de chaînes d'or posées en orle, en croix et en sautoir. Ne restait que le coeur d'émeraude que Blanche posa à l'aide d'une technique connue seulement de sa famille. Iruka n'avait vu ce symbole qu'une seule fois dans sa vie : lors du siège du port de Nemors, tout au Sud de la Franche-Terre. C'était le symbole qui était apparu dans le ciel suite à l'anéantissement soudain de la moitié de la flotte anglicane, comme une moquerie en direction des survivants. L'Armée anglicane n'avait plus subi une telle humiliation depuis la Guerre des Huit ; la Reine avait été si furieuse qu'elle avait renvoyé chez eux une partie de son état-major, pour les rappeler trois jours plus tard une fois que sa colère fut passée. Iruka, qui n'était qu'un tout jeune sous-officier à l'époque, avait vite fait d'oublier cet incident avec les ennuis qui lui étaient tombés dessus par la suite.

— Qu'est-ce que... fit-il, le souffle coupé.

— Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'il était mon cousin ? sourit Blanche.

**o-o-o**

Gaara contempla ce qui restait de l'élite militaire de Konoha : des ninja fatigués, certains mal en point, d'autres à l'article de la mort... Les rares personnes encore valides s'épuisaient à soigner les autres. Il n'y avait nulle trace de civils.

— On les a mis ailleurs, dit Kakashi quand Hijiri le lui demanda. Ici, on est encore trop près du village. Il n'y a que des soldats.

— Et le Hokage ?

— Par-là.

Kakashi les conduisit tout au fond de la salle, devant un tas de coussins affalés contre un mur. Le Hokage Jiraiya y reposait, pâle comme un cadavre. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et on lui avait posé une quantité impressionnante de bandages sur le ventre, ce qui ne servait pas tellement puisqu'ils étaient trempés de sang. Une large entaille traversait le côté droit de son visage ; la paupière pendait un peu...

— Il a eu l'oeil droit crevé et trois doigts arrachés, et ce n'est que les plus petites blessures, chuchota Kakashi. Ses entrailles ont presque été réduites en bouillie.

— Charmé... de te voir... si vif, croassa le vieil homme, à la surprise de tous.

Jiraiya ouvrit son oeil valide qu'il posa sur Gaara.

— Bienvenue, Kazekage. Désolé de... vous accueillir... si mal.

— Repose-toi, dit Kakashi en se baissant vers lui. Où est Sai ?

— Chercher... de l'eau.

— Je vois.

— Les... renforts ?

Gaara s'avança vers Jiraiya et s'inclina bien bas.

— Nous venons d'arriver. Si vous me permettez, je vais de ce pas dépêcher un messager pour demander à Suna d'envoyer nos troupes vous aider, mais j'aurais besoin de votre accord pour pénétrer en masse sur vos terres.

— Pas... le choix, grogna Jiraiya qui avait l'air de souffrir terriblement. Konoha est en... ruines.

Il passa les secondes suivantes à tousser et à cracher un peu de sang, sous les soins attentifs mais inutiles de Kakashi.

— Je vais claquer, fit-il avec un faible sourire.

— Ne dites pas ça. Si vous mourrez, qu'est-ce qu'on fera de Sai ?

— Ouais. Pauvre gosse. Tout seul...

— Tout ira bien, lui assura Gaara. Suna vous soutient.

Jiraiya ne répondit pas. Il avait fermé les yeux.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Tout ce que Naruto avait appris avant son arrivée au Japonin, il le devait à Iruka. Comment se comporter dans la bonne société anglicane. Ce qu'il fallait mettre, dire, les choses qu'il pouvait manger sans crainte et celles qui pouvaient présenter un risque d'empoisonnement. Les amis qu'il pouvait se faire, les ennemis qu'il était obligés de se faire pour avancer dans la vie. L'amour d'un père et d'une mère en même temps. La solitude de l'enfant qu'il était, et celle de l'adulte qu'il allait devenir. Et au milieu de tout cela, l'estime et la confiance en soi ainsi qu'un amour indéfectible pour la famille, pour l'humanité._

_Tout ceci n'était à présent qu'un rêve lointain causé par des souvenirs artificiels, la marque d'une époque révolue, à peine un souffle dans sa vie. Ce qu'il avait été. Ce qu'il était à présent. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir distinguer toutes les nuances, et cela ne le gênait pas tant que ça, puisqu'il était en fin de compte au-dessus de tout cela._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 15 : « Naruto » !**


	16. Interlude 1

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits :**_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (je l'ai apprise par coeur).  
**Avertissements : _AU_**,**_Yaoi_**, **_Yuri, Het_**. En outre, étant donné la différence d'éducation de certains et suite aux événements qui ont suivi le départ de Naruto, des personnages peuvent paraître **_OOC_**.  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** Je fais une pause dans la trame générale pour fouiller dans le passé de ces braves gens et surtout laisser le temps à Berylia d'écrire sa fic sur le duo dynamique que sont Jiraiya et Sai. Donc pour commencer, je vous présente :

* * *

**Interlude 1 :**  
**Hijiri Tsumon**

L'examen chûnin se déroulait exactement comme prévu, avec son lot de blessures en tout genres et de gosses mal élevés qui tentaient de se faire passer pour plus durs qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. C'était prévisible : à chaque fois que Hijiri se portait volontaire pour aider à organiser tout ça, il s'en mordait les doigts. Ce que c'était, que d'être un bon bougre à qui on demandait un service ! Il n'arrivait jamais à dire non quand cette garce de Tsume lui faisaient ses yeux de chien battu.

— Tu verras, ça te fera du bien de voir ton petit pour une fois.

La belle excuse ! En vérité, Tsume voulait juste passer cette corvée (une autre parmi la longue liste qu'un bon ninja se devait de compléter pour faire honneur à son village). Et Hijiri, le pauvre type qu'elle se tapait à l'occasion, était parfait pour ce rôle : assez gradé pour faire l'affaire mais pas assez haut placé pour refuser, et qui plus est il lui devait au moins deux fois neuf mois de labeur et des années de pension non payée...

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Tenzô en lui secouant le bras. Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle, on va être à la bourre !

Hijiri leva les yeux vers Tenzô, son meilleur ami et plus fidèle allié sur le terrain. Cela faisait des années qu'ils travaillaient en binôme, de manière si efficace que certains les qualifiaient de vieux couple. Hijiri en riait volontiers, contrairement à Tenzô qui n'arrêtait pas de rougir à tout bout de champ à chaque fois qu'on mettait ça sur le tapis. Quelquefois, Hijiri se demandait si son vieil ami n'avait pas le béguin pour lui... ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, en vérité. Pourtant, coucher avec un coéquipier était plus problématique qu'autre chose, c'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais rien fait pour satisfaire sa légitime curiosité. Il y avait des choses plus importantes qu'une partie de jambes en l'air (en plus, c'était dangereux : et si l'envie leur prenait pendant une mission ?). Alors pas de sexe entre amis, aussi tentante qu'était la perspective. À la place, il se rabattait sur des coups plus faciles et surtout moins prises de tête, comme Tsume ou à l'occasion, ce vieux loubard de Kakashi. Pas des gens à se compliquer la vie, ces deux-là. Exactement ce que demandait Hijiri.

— J'arrive, grommela-t-il. Qui passe, cette fois ?

— Lee Rock de Konoha et ce Gaara qui vient de Suna.

— Le gosse flippant avec ses sourcils rasés et son drôle de maquillage ?

— Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On y va et on arbitre, c'est pas ce qui était prévu ?

— Si, mais...

Tenzô fit la grimace.

— Je l'aime pas, ce gosse. Il est pas net. Quand je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure pour qu'il se présente sur le terrain, il m'a jeté un regard qui m'a donné froid dans le dos.

— T'as peur d'un gamin, maintenant ? se moqua Hijiri.

— C'est pas pareil. Il est pas normal, je te dis !

Hijiri prit un air grave et s'assura qu'on ne les écoutait pas. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle d'attente, mais il valait mieux se montrer prudent, n'est-ce pas ? Tenzô se raidit en le voyant scruter les murs à la recherche du moindre mouchard.

— J'en ai entendu de bonnes sur lui, tu sais.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Des bruits qui courent. Tu sais qu'on a plus notre Bijû ?

— Ouais, on dit qu'il a été tué par feu le Yondaime.

— Mais ceux de Suna, ils l'ont encore. Ils l'ont enfermé, comme c'était l'usage.

— Et alors ?

— T'es lent à la détente !

Tenzô tourna vers lui un visage confus, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il saisisse l'allusion.

— Non !

— Le répète pas, ok ?

— Mais c'est dangereux ! Ils prennent leurs précautions, au moins ?

— Je pense que oui, en tout cas je crois pas que Jiraiya l'aurait laissé venir sinon. Tu sais ce que c'est, les embrouilles politiques.

— Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

Hijiri haussa les épaules.

— Le petit a bien le droit de passer l'examen aussi, s'il est doué. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est un adversaire de choix, peut-être même le meilleur de cette promotion. Il a ses chances de passer chûnin, on va pas le lui refuser.

— Il est pas le seul à être doué. Chez nous aussi, on a de bons éléments.

— Tu penses à qui ?

Tenzô se mit à rougir.

— Eh bien, les élèves de Kakashi, par exemple...

Sacré Tenzô. Il avait la fâcheuse manie d'être attiré par les hommes qu'il ne fallait pas : d'abord Hijiri, et maintenant Kakashi... Hijiri savait qu'ils avaient eu une mission ensemble en tant qu'ANBU à la frontière de Cathay. Secret militaire oblige, il n'avait pas les détails exacts de la mission, mais Anko lui avait dit que ce bougre de Kakashi n'avait pas arrêté de faire du gringue à Tenzô (ce qui lui ressemblait bien : il avait dû voir ce joli brun d'homme avec son caractère de puceau effarouché et avait voulu l'embêter pour passer le temps). Maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus et que Tenzô n'avait plus les contraintes de la mission sur le dos, il se permettait de se montrer un peu plus intéressé... ce qui n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas une bonne idée avec cet hédoniste de Kakashi.

— Qui a-t-il pris cette fois ? soupira-t-il.

— Deux garçons et une fille. La fille est sa nièce.

— Ah oui, il m'avait dit que c'était pour elle qu'il avait accepté d'enseigner. Elle est mignonne, non ?

— Et douée. Je l'ai vue faire, elle a éliminé Ino Yamanaka en un rien de temps.

— Comment ça se fait qu'à chaque fois qu'on a des filles dans les rangs elles se retrouvent d'abord à se taper dessus ? Je pensais que ce fichu système de tirage était aléatoire ?

— Va savoir. C'est peut-être Jiraiya qui sabote les résultats histoire de voir des jolies filles se crêper le chignon...

— C'est sacrément pervers, même pour lui, grommela Hijiri. Certaines de ces gamines n'ont que treize ans... et je croyais qu'il était occupé avec ce gamin cathay qu'il avait adopté il y a trois ans ?

Tenzô allait répliquer quand il se mit à pâlir brusquement en regardant derrière Hijiri.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bande de nazes ? fit une voix bourrue. Le combat va bientôt commencer, on attend plus que vous !

La voix appartenait à un chûnin du nom de Mizuki (Hijiri n'avait jamais pris la peine d'apprendre son nom de famille, surtout parce qu'il s'en fichait pas mal en fait). Plutôt quelconque si ce n'est les cheveux blancs qu'il portait fièrement pour honorer ses glorieux ancêtres russians, il se targuait d'être une relation intime du Hokage même si celui-ci niait tout en bloc (en réalité, il savait à peine que Mizuki existait). Hijiri le savait un bon ninja, mais il était un peu trop orgueilleux et pas assez malin pour n'être autre chose qu'un larbin, selon son humble avis.

— Désolé ! bégaya Tenzô.

— Y'a pas de quoi, dit Hijiri en baillant. Eh, on est plus gradé que lui, quand même !

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! siffla Mizuki avec colère. Vous devriez donner l'exemple, au contraire !

— Oui, oui...

Vite, il traîna Tenzô par le bras pour éviter une séance de sermons. Il avait déjà donné avec cette bougresse de Yoshino Nara qui avait voulu lui mettre sur le dos la défaite de son fils face à cette fille de Suna. Comme si c'était de sa faute qu'il ait manqué de chakra au dernier moment ! Les femmes de Konoha étaient décidément des folles furieuses, mais comme beaucoup d'autres il ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

— Alors, le pronostic ? fit-il à Tenzô pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs. Lequel des deux gosses va gagner ?

— Je dirais Gaara de Suna, dit pensivement Tenzô. Il a nettement l'avantage face à Lee Rock qui n'a que du taijutsu pour lui.

— C'est l'héritier de Gai Maito, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Il est très bon au corps à corps, mais Gai m'a dit qu'il était incapable d'utiliser autre chose que du taijutsu.

— C'est gênant ça, mais pas insurmontable. J'ai eu de bons avis sur lui. On verra bien ce que ça donne, hein ?

Tenzô hocha la tête. Nul doute qu'il pensait encore à Kakashi, si on en croyait la rougeur persistante qu'il avait sur les joues. Hijiri jugea préférable d'orienter son esprit ailleurs. Il fallait qu'il parle à Kakashi un peu plus tard, histoire qu'il mette les choses au clair avec Tenzô.

— J'étais pas là aux premières parties, y'a qui comme candidats pour Konoha ?

— Comme je te l'ai dit, Kakashi a présenté son équipe. Il a récolté de sa nièce Sachiko Hatake, du jeune fils Nara et du fils adoptif du Hokage. J'ai néanmoins entendu dire qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec les autres.

— Pas étonnant quand on voit qui lui sert de père, ricana Hijiri. C'est tout ce qu'il y a ?

— Asuma Sarutobi a pris Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka et Chôji Akimichi qui sont ses élèves, quant à Kurenai Yûhi elle a présenté Hinata Hyûga, Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka.

Hijiri eut un rire nerveux à l'entente du nom de Kiba.

— Et enfin, continua Tenzô, Gai Maito a ses élèves : Neji Hyûga, Ten Ten Sun et Rock Lee qui va se battre là. Ils ont un an de plus que les autres. Pas mal, non ? On a une sacrée représentation cette fois, et c'est leur premier examen à tous.

— Je me demande s'il y en aura qui vont passer. Enfin, on verra...

Autour d'eux, leur collègues s'affairaient à toute vitesse : le Hokage avait en effet demandé à installer de nouveaux sièges à l'occasion de l'arrivée surprise de la Sannin Tsunade, venue en visite avec son aide Shizune. La sécurité allait être revue pour éviter toute fuite indésirable, car Tsunade souhaitait rester incognito des participants, pour une raison connue d'elle seule. Le bruit courait que Jiraiya ne la laissait faire que contraint et forcé : il n'était pas du genre à se cacher ou à cacher ses invités s'il pouvait l'éviter. En apprenant cela, Hijiri ne put s'empêcher de rire car tout le monde savait qu'ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat, ces deux-là... On faisait grand cas de leurs différends politiques, à tel point que certains osaient dire que Tsunade aurait fait un bien meilleur Hokage que Jiraiya. Hélas pour eux, celui-ci avait été appelé en premier par le Conseil et à moins qu'il ne se décide à démissionner ou qu'il n'ait un regrettable accident, il était bien parti pour rester.

— Encore des complications, soupira-t-il en direction de Tenzô. Combien de temps avant le début du combat ?

— Deux minutes. On fait patienter tout le monde, mais on est en retard sur le programme.

Ils coururent jusqu'au stade. Il n'y avait qu'un public limité, fort heureusement : les participants, leurs maîtres et l'organisation, sans parler des dirigeants qui les observaient du haut des tribunes. Tsunade se trouvait assise à la droite de Jiraiya, emmitouflée dans un large manteau qui laissait à peine dépasser ses mains aux ongles manucurés. Jiraiya, superbe dans son costume de Hokage, paraissait nerveux.

Accoudés en hauteur, les enfants attendaient que l'on donne le signal, les yeux rivés sur la piste. Ils étaient tous très jeunes. Hijiri repéra en un coup d'oeil Kakashi et son équipe : le fils adoptif de Jiraiya, Sai, un garçon avachi qui devait être le fils Nara et une fille très mignonne en kimono qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à son prétendu oncle. Il se demandait bien d'où il l'avait sortie, celle-là. Aux dernières nouvelles, Kakashi était fils unique et bien qu'il fût précoce sur bien des points, elle était quand même trop vieille pour être sa fille illégitime...

— Ça commence, dit Tenzô. Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en place.

**o-o-o**

Le combat fut plus passionnant et surtout plus long que ne le prévoyaient les mauvaises langues. Rock Lee n'était peut-être pas de taille face à un adversaire tel que le Jinchûriki de Shukaku, mais il avait de la détermination à revendre et une bonne dose de courage. Malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire n'était pas du même niveau, même après qu'il eût ouvert la cinquième porte céleste de son corps. Hijiri le vit envoyer un Lotus Extrême en chute libre, mais alors Gaara se protégea en transformant sa gourde en sable. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Gaara, qui était allongé sur le dos, leva le bras pour mimer sa technique d'écrasement. La jambe et le bras gauche de Lee furent enveloppés de sable ; Hijiri pouvait déjà prévoir la suite...

Vif et imprévisible, un pied apparut juste au-dessus de la tête de Gaara avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de déclencher sa technique. Il l'esquiva de justesse en roulant sur le côté. Une seconde plus tard, le sol tremblait sous l'effet du choc ; un immense cratère apparut en sus du premier creusé par la chute de Lee et Gaara. Les gravats créés assommèrent une bonne partie des spectateurs et ensevelit le peu qu'il restait du terrain.

Et tout au fond du cratère, le sourire goguenard et les seins fièrement dressés en signe de triomphe, Tsunade les toisait tous de son regard de braise.

— C'est fini ces bêtises, grogna-t-elle de telle sorte que tout le monde l'entende. Je ne suis pas venue pour voir des gosses s'entretuer avant d'avoir pu faire leurs preuves !

Tout en haut des gradins, Jiraiya était tordu de rire tandis que Shizune hurlait à sa maîtresse, gênée :

— Tsunade ! Tu avais dit que nous resterions incognito !

Tsunade parut se souvenir puisqu'elle fit la grimace.

— Oups...

— Bien joué ! hurla Jiraiya. Très classe comme entrée !

— Oh la ferme, grommela Tsunade. J'ai juste oublié. Si tu tenais un peu mieux tes participants, aussi ! J'ai pas vu d'examen chûnin plus mal orchestré depuis le nôtre !

Du coin de l'oeil, Hijiri vit Gaara se lever avec une lueur de meurtre dans les yeux. Il se précipita sur le terrain en compagnie de Tenzô et de plusieurs autres, dont le maître attitré de la délégation de Suna, un certain Baki qui avait la moitié du visage couvert par un voile. Le Kazekage les regardait avec dédain de son siège.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? cria-t-il clairement. Depuis quand vous mêlez-vous de ce genre d'affaires ? Gaara allait gagner !

— Il est le vainqueur, pour sûr, dit Jiraiya en gardant le sourire. Pas la peine de tuer l'autre gamin pour ça, hein ?

— Ce n'est pas de notre faute si vos soldats sont si faibles.

— Tout de suite les grands mots !

Hijiri ne suivit pas le reste de leur discussion puisqu'il arrivait près de Gaara. Tenzô lui indiqua de rester à l'écart.

— Il s'énerve, chuchota-t-il. Il est très instable.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna Tsunade qui les avait rejoints.

— Le Bijû s'agite. J'ai bien peur que son porteur ne soit... perturbé.

Tsunade serra le médaillon en cristal qu'elle portait autour du cou puis jeta un regard étrange en direction de Tenzô.

— Vous êtes cet enfant, n'est-ce pas... celui qu'Orochimaru a...

— C'est moi, le coupa brusquement Tenzô.

Néanmoins, la mention d'Orochimaru avait éveillé la curiosité de Hijiri. Il était l'un des Sannin, autant dire une légende parmi l'élite ninja de Konoha avec Jiraiya et Tsunade. On les disait les êtres les plus puissants de cette partie du Japonin, même si peu de gens savaient ce qu'il était advenu d'Orochimaru. Quel lien Tenzô avait-il avec cet homme ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il était juste un orphelin de guerre qui avait décidé de devenir un ninja sur un coup de tête et qui s'était révélé assez doué...

Tsunade parut perplexe.

— Je sais pas ce qu'ils foutent, à Suna, mais ce gosse est à peine capable de rester seul sans se péter une durite, alors mettre Shukaku en lui, c'est de la folie pure... Et en plus, on le laisse participer à ce tournoi ?

— Demande express du Kazekage, dit Tenzô.

— Et cet imbécile de Jiraiya qui le laisse faire ! Je vous jure, il n'en rate pas une, celui-là !

Gaara avait l'air captivé par la vision de Gai qui prenait Lee dans ses bras ; l'expression sur son visage était incroyable, entre pur dégoût et jalousie.

— Viens, dit Baku qui se planta devant lui. Suna a fini pour la journée.

Gaara le suivit à contrecoeur, les yeux rivés sur Lee qui s'éloignait avec ses amis. Hijiri attendit qu'ils soient partis puis, avec les autres, il entreprit de dégager le terrain pour le rendre de nouveau utilisable. Tsunade leur donna un coup de main, répétant que puisqu'elle avait créé cette pagaille, elle pouvait bien la défaire... et pendant tout ce temps, elle resta aux côtés de Tenzô et discuta avec lui. Hijiri tenta de les écouter, en vain : pour une raison ou une autre, il n'arrivait pas à entendre leur conversation.

Quand enfin la journée se termina et qu'il put rentrer chez lui, il avait l'esprit tellement accablé de questions qu'il en dormit très mal.

**o-o-o**

Deuxième jour de tournoi, et encore une quinzaine de concurrents en liste. Sachiko remporta haut la main son combat contre Temari de Suna, vengeant ainsi son coéquipier Shikamaru. À la surprise de tous, Sai déclara forfait et alla s'installer avec le Hokage pour observer les combats restants. Il portait toujours soigneusement son expression neutre, même en présence de son exubérant tuteur qui le gratifia d'une grande tape dans le dos. Puis vint le tour des deux héritiers Hyûga, Hinata et Neji. Personne ne s'étonna du résultat : Neji l'emporta en douceur, en ménageant au maximum sa cousine qui s'en tira avec à peine un bleu.

— Je croyais qu'ils se détestaient, ces deux-là, dit-il à Kurenai qui se trouvait près de lui.

— Ils se sont réconciliés cet été. Apparemment une histoire en rapport avec la visite d'un membre de leur famille, Hinata n'a pas voulu me donner les détails.

— Oh. Tant mieux.

— Oui. Il est fou d'elle, à présent. Ça a surpris tout le monde.

— J'imagine.

Kiba perdit son combat contre Kankurô. Après ça, tout ne fut qu'une suite d'engagements répétitifs jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les deux derniers concurrents furent annoncés : Gaara du Sable et Sachiko Hatake. Suna contre Konoha. Garçon contre fille. Ils s'affronteraient à l'occasion du troisième jour de tournoi, puis les organisateurs délibèreraient afin d'attribuer ou non le grade de chûnin aux participants.

— C'est n'importe quoi, ce tournoi, soupira Hijiri à la fin de la journée.

Accompagné de Tenzô, il avait décidé de faire la tournée des bars jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez ivres pour rouler sous la table. Même si on aurait probablement besoin d'eux le lendemain, il était assez résistant pour ne pas en souffrir trop au réveil ; quant à Tenzô, il était un grand garçon, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Hijiri, lui, sentait qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne cuite ce soir-là.

Le bar qui les accueillit avait une bonne odeur de vanille de Fillinésie associée à du rhum bon marché tel qu'on en trouvait quelquefois dans les pires tripots des ports du pays de la Foudre. Un bon mélange pour un établissement qui se trouvait en plein coeur du continent. Hijiri commanda leur meilleur sake tandis que Tenzô, encore un peu intimidé, demandait un simple verre de vin cathay.

— C'est un bon endroit, fit Hijiri après sa première gorgée d'alcool. Je connaissais pas.

— C'est Tsunade qui me l'a conseillé. Elle disait que si l'on s'y prend bien, on peut obtenir du patron qu'il montre sa collection de rhum des îles du Sud.

— Bon plan. Tu t'entends bien avec Tsunade ?

— Bah...

— Et Orochimaru ?

Tenzô faillit laisser tomber son verre.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bon paquet d'années.

— Tu le connais donc ?

Il était impossible de savoir ce que Tenzô pensait. C'était bien la première fois que Hijiri le voyait avec une telle expression ; il était d'habitude si prévisible !

— T'as raison, finit-il par dire. Je crois que je vais prendre quelque chose de plus fort, moi aussi.

**o-o-o**

Contre toute attente, Hijiri sut la relation qui unissait Tenzô à Orochimaru par le biais de Gaara. Pas parce que ce dernier le lui dit (il était d'ailleurs bien incapable de parler quand Hijriri le revit une dernière fois), mais parce qu'il déclencha tout une série d'événements tragiques qui aboutirent tout naturellement à sa mort.

Il est des choses que peu de personnes vivantes savent. Les secrets des ninja, les vérités premières de l'existence, les énigmes des dieux et des esprit. Parmi tout ce que cette terre avait porté d'étrange, une chose était aussi immuable que la course du soleil dans le ciel et le souffle du vent dans les feuilles.

Cette chose, c'était Hijiri Tsumon.

Bien entendu, il n'était ni un dieu, ni un pur esprit, ni même un démon ou une créature de la nature. Hijiri portait ce nom, mais il fut une époque où il s'appelait d'un autre nom qu'il s'était empressé d'oublier car personne de sa famille ou de ses amis n'était encore en vie pour le lui rappeler. Hijriri Tsumon était son nom ; Hijiri Tsumon était son rôle, sa destinée. Quiconque lui aurait demandé en quoi consistait ce destin si extraordinaire aurait eu une réponse évasive ; ce, pour la simple et bonne raison que Hijiri l'ignorait lui-même. Il savait juste qu'il était Hijiri Tsumon et qu'il était destiné à quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce important, peut-être était-ce insignifiant. Une fois, une seule fois, il avait rencontré un autre Hijiri Tsumon qui était mort sans lui avoir révélé en quoi consistait son existence même.

— Je suis Hijiri Tsumon, avait dit le vieillard aux longs cheveux gris qu'il avait accompagné dans ses derniers instants. Comme tous ceux avant moi et tous ceux après moi. Nous sommes tous Hijiri Tsumon, aussi futile cela puisse être. Et tant que cette terre sera debout et que cet air circulera, il y a aura toujours un Hijiri Tsumon.

— Pourquoi ?

Le vieillard était mort avant d'avoir pu lui répondre, faisant de lui le Hijiri Tsumon suivant. Tout au fond de lui, il savait que cela durerait bien après sa mort et celle de ses enfants.

— Hijiri ? cria-t-on en frappant à la porte de son appartement. Tu es là ?

Tenzô était là, avec un ordre de mission en main et Lee Rock sur les talons. Hijiri était habillé de pied en cap, pourtant il dut retourner chercher d'autres affaires en apprenant ce qui l'attendait : à savoir, un long voyage jusqu'au pays du Vent en compagnie de ces deux-là et de la délégation de Suna. Le Kazekage avait en effet demandé à Konoha de leur fournir une escorte jusqu'à Suna, et aussi étrange que puisse paraître cette requête, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de refuser s'ils ne voulaient pas offenser leurs prétendus alliés.

— Pourquoi nous ? demanda-t-il à Tenzô.

— Les ordres. Suna a voulu que Lee vienne, Jiraiya t'a rajouté dans le lot, et moi, c'est Tsunade qui a voulu que j'y aille.

Ce disant, il tripota le médaillon de cristal qu'il portait autour du cou. Hijiri ouvrit des yeux ronds en le reconnaissant.

— C'est celui que portait Tsunade.

— Elle me l'a confié.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Comme ça. Elle s'est dit que ça nous serait utile, puis elle est partie avec Shizune.

— Un truc pareil, utile ? Comment ?

Tenzô haussa les épaules et resta silencieux, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lee qui bouillait littéralement d'impatience. Sitôt arrivé devant le cortège de départ, il leva un bras conquérant vers le ciel et s'écria, les yeux brillants :

— Gloire à la délégation de Konoha, qui va fièrement en mission d'escorte de nos chers amis de Suna ! Qu'en cette belle journée de printemps, soit scellée notre amitié éternelle !

Hijiri éclata de rire, de même que Jiraiya. Autour de lui, les réactions étaient diverses : dégoûtée pour le Kazekage et son escorte, amusée pour les ninja de Konoha et perplexe pour ce diable de Shikamaru Nara qui avait trouvé le moyen d'être là. Hijiri le vit faire un clin d'oeil à Temari qui se mit à glousser sans raison. Une romance inter-village qui se préparait ? C'était mignon, mais aussi un peu dérangeant quelque part. Kakashi le rejoignit en quelques enjambées tout en observant Jiraiya.

— Tu es bien l'élève de Gai, aucun doute là-dessus ! s'écria le Hokage en donnant une tape dans le dos de Lee.

— Merci du compliment ! renchérit Lee. Que je puisse être comparé à ce monument de virilité et de magnificence tel que maître Gai, quel honneur !

Lee en rajouta en faisant exploser une fusée dans les airs avec en sus quelques pétales de fleurs de cerisier. Les hommes de Suna étaient si abasourdis qu'ils ne pensèrent pas à protester du retard.

— Il a piqué ses effets spéciaux à Gai, ou quoi ? fit Hijiri à Kakashi. Comment s'est passé le dernier combat ?

— Si tu n'avais pas été « indisposé », tu l'aurais su.

— Bah... tu sais ce que c'est, trop d'alcool dans le sang...

En réalité, Hijiri s'était absenté durant une bonne partie de la journée à la recherche d'un indice concernant sa propre mission personnelle, celle de tous les Hijiri Tsumon... et comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'absenter sans qu'on lui pose de questions, il avait prétexté une gueule de bois abominable qui le clouait au lit. Jiraiya n'était sans doute pas dupe puisqu'il lui laissait ses libertés ; quelquefois, Hijiri se demandait s'il n'en savait pas plus que lui sur son existence en tant que Hijiri Tsumon... ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, en réalité.

— C'est Gaara qui l'a emporté, dit Kakashi. Sachiko aurait pu tenir plus longtemps, mais ce fichu sable lui arrachait les vêtements, et tu sais comme elle est pudique...

— Pas vraiment, répliqua Hijiri. C'est ta nièce, pas la mienne. Et Nara ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là sans ses coéquipiers ?

— Il voulait dire au revoir à Temari. Je sais pas comment il a fait, mais ils sortent ensemble.

— Tant mieux pour eux. Il saura garder sa langue ?

— Je lui fais confiance pour ça, sinon tu crois bien que je n'aurais pas permis cette relation. Il est nommé en tant que chûnin avec Sachiko et Sai.

— Sai aussi ? s'étonna Hijiri. Il n'a pourtant pas fait grand-chose...

— Décision du Hokage.

— Évidemment. D'autres en liste ?

— Gaara du Sable, sans surprise. Neji aussi, bien qu'il soit passé de justesse. Il s'est montré trop gentil avec sa cousine, ça lui a coûté des points. C'est tout entre nos deux villages.

— Et maintenant ?

— On verra. J'ai bien envie de créer une équipe spéciale avec Sachiko et Shikamaru. Je prendrais peut-être un autre membre, qui sait.

— Pas de Sai ?

— Jiraiya a dit qu'il le prendrait comme son assistant particulier.

Hijiri fit la grimace. Assistant particulier, la bonne blague ! La moitié de Konoha pensait que le Hokage se tapait son fils adoptif et l'autre moitié préférait ignorer tout ce qui concernait cet enfant. Il était la brebis galeuse du village, une plaie sur le flanc du Hokage, une énigme. On n'osait néanmoins le dire tout haut de peur d'offenser Jiraiya.

— Je vais voir si je peux obtenir Neji, dit finalement Kakashi. Je pense qu'il s'entendrait bien avec les deux autres.

— Une équipe de bleus ? Quelle ambition.

— J'aime la nouveauté. Et Sachiko a bien besoin de garçons convenables dans son entourage.

— Tu crois pas que tu la couves un peu trop ? Laisse-la se débrouiller seule, se casser les dents une fois ou deux. Je parie qu'elle a encore jamais eu de copain ?

— Pas tant que je serai en vie, grommela Kakashi.

Hijiri éclata de rire.

— Dans le genre père surprotecteur, tu te poses bien !

— Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez dans votre coin ? s'écria Mizuki en se posant devant eux.

Décidément, ce type était partout ! Hijiri laissa Kakashi s'en charger tandis qu'il tournait son regard en direction de la délégation de Suna. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose.

— Où est Gaara ? demanda Tenzô. Je croyais qu'il rentrait avec les siens ?

Sitôt qu'il eut posé cette question, comme pour le narguer, une explosion se fit entendre à l'autre bout du village. Hijiri et Tenzô s'échangèrent un regard... avant de se précipiter en direction de la commotion sous les cris du Hokage et du Kazekage. Kakashi les suivit sans un mot.

— C'est sûrement Gaara ! siffla Temari loin derrière eux avant qu'ils ne la sèment.

Ce qu'ils trouvèrent confirmèrent leurs craintes : le centre-ville dévasté, Gaara qui s'énervait en projetant du sable autour de lui, aussi bien sur les objets que les passants. Hijiri esquiva une bonne dizaine de gens paniqués puis arriva aux côtés de Sachiko qui essayait tant bien que mal de protéger Sakura qui s'était évanouie dans ses bras.

— Ça va ? s'écria Kakashi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je sais pas ! Je me promenais avec Sakura quand ce type nous a attaqués sans prévenir !

— Pour quelle raison ?

Sachiko jeta un coup d'oeil paniqué en direction de Tenzô et Hijiri.

— Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais refusé de l'affronter, je crois qu'il veut finir le combat... et il m'a aussi dit que nous avions le même regard, je n'ai pas compris...

Kakashi parut comprendre puisque la seconde suivante, il prit Sakura dans ses bras et fit signe à Sachiko de se mettre derrière lui.

— Je vais les mettre à l'abri et je reviens, dit-il à ses camarades. Je ne serai pas long.

Sachiko tremblait de tous ses membres, à tel point que Kakashi dut la traîner pour qu'elle le suive. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient défaits et volaient au vent ; l'espace d'un instant, Hijiri remarqua un étrange tatouage sur sa nuque qui brillait d'un éclat vif. Elle le cacha en voyant le regard de Hijiri posé sur elle et, rougissante, s'en alla à la suite de Kakashi. Tenzô et Hijiri furent bientôt les seuls de leur groupe sur le terrain, tandis que d'autres collègues tentaient d'atteindre Gaara. En vain. La tempête de sable qu'il avait déclenchée autour de lui empêchait quiconque de l'atteindre. En voyant Sachiko s'éloigner avec Kakashi, il sembla s'énerver davantage et se précipita sur elle, sans doute avec la ferme intention de la tuer.

Il n'en eut pas le temps : vif comme l'éclair, un pied le percuta en pleine face, ce qui le projeta droit sur un immeuble proche. La façade s'écroula suite au choc.

— Bravo ! cria Tenzô à Lee.

— Pour ma bien-aimée Sachiko, je ferais n'importe quoi ! fit Lee en bombant le torse.

Un cri terrible se fit entendre : celui de Gaara qui se relevait des décombres. Son corps s'était métamorphosé, avait comme gonflé sur certaines parties. Son flanc droit notamment ressemblait à un bloc de pierre sculpté en forme de griffe géante. Les cris des habitants redoublèrent d'intensité.

— Il se transforme ! hurla Tenzô. Il est en train de laisser sortir l'Ichibi !

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ?

— Je l'ignore, mais il faut l'arrêter ou le village est fichu !

Lee les regardait sans comprendre.

— Quel Ichibi ?

— Gaara a en lui l'Ichici, le démon-tanuki de Suna, dit Tenzô. Il a été scellé dans son corps grâce à une technique secrète.

— Oh.

— C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? fit Hijiri. Je pensais que les gens étaient plutôt effrayés par ce genre de nouvelle.

Lee se gratta la nuque avec gêne.

— Oh vous savez, de là d'où je viens c'est pas si rare... et on dit que l'empereur est l'incarnation d'un dieu sur terre, alors...

— Vous êtes vraiment étranges, vous autres Cathays, dit Tenzô.

— Ah bon ?

D'un coup de queue, Gaara abattit une boutique qui se trouvait sur son chemin et déracina trois arbres. Baki, qui venait d'arriver durant leur discussion, faillit se faire écraser mais il évita de justesse l'attaque et se joignit à eux.

— Jiraiya m'a dit que vous étiez capable de contrôler les Jinchûriki, dit-il à Tenzô.

Hijiri lui jeta un regard curieux.

— C'est à cause d'Orochimaru, dit à contrecoeur Tenzô. Il a greffé dans mon corps des cellules du Premier Hokage.

— Quel rapport ? demanda Lee.

— Il était le seul à pouvoir contrôler les Bijû grâce à son chakra, dit Hijiri, fasciné. Mais que tu puisses disposer des mêmes pouvoirs que lui...

— Prouve que l'expérience est une réussite sur toute la ligne, dit Tenzô sur un ton amer. Ce cristal est spécial puisqu'il ne répond qu'au chakra de Shodai, au mien donc.

— J'ai pas tout compris, intervint Lee, mais on peut sauver Gaara c'est ça ?

— T'as l'air bien déterminé pour quelqu'un qu'il a essayé de tuer, dit Hijiri.

— Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais ! Pourquoi ne pas devenir amis ? Il est fort, tout comme nous !

Baki secoua la tête.

— Inutile de vous donner cette peine. Le Kazekage a donné ses ordres. Nous devons tuer Gaara et transférer Shukaku dans un nouvel hôte.

Ses trois compagnons tournèrent des yeux horrifiés vers lui.

— Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous, protesta-t-il, mais ce sont les ordres.

— C'est son fils ! s'écria Lee.

— Et il est le Kazekage. Hijiri Tsumon, c'est ça ? dit-il en se tournant vers Hijiri.

— Oui ?

— Il a expressément demandé à ce que vous soyez le prochain réceptacle. Le Hokage l'a appuyé dans cette décision.

— Pourquoi lui ? demanda Tenzô.

— Parce qu'il est Hijiri Tsumon. S'il meurt pendant cette opération...

— Il y en aura toujours un autre pour prendre ma place, continua Hijiri. Et comme je suis Hijiri Tsumon, cela fait de moi le candidat idéal pour ce genre de transfert.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'un dieu se méfiera moins de moi si je l'approche avec cette intention. Parce qu'en tant que serviteur des dieux, mon devoir est de m'assurer de son bien-être et de sa préservation. Tant qu'il y aura des dieux sur cette terre, il y aura un Hijiri Tsumon pour les garder et les servir, au besoin.

L'intention était claire : ces fichus humains voulaient se servir de Hijiri pour contrôler et enchaîner un dieu. Lui qui ignorait le but de son existence une minute auparavant, à présent qu'il était mis devant les faits, tout lui apparaissait avec une clarté déconcertante. Où avait-il eu ces informations ? À moins qu'elles n'aient toujours été là, bien cachées dans son esprit et attendant le moment propice pour se manifester...

— Enlever l'Ichibi équivaudrait à tuer Gaara. Le Kazekage est bien au courant de tout ça, je suppose ?

— Oui. Il est prêt à sacrifier son fils pour le bien de tous.

— Mon cul !

Hijiri cracha au sol.

— S'il tenait vraiment à son gamin, il n'aurait pas enfermé Shukaku dans son corps ! Depuis quand est-il là-dedans ?

— Depuis sa naissance.

— Fichus humains !

Hijiri sentit une poigne ferme lui attraper le bras.

— On ne va pas le tuer, quand même ? dit Lee. Il n'a pas mérité ça !

Hijiri repensa aux rares fois où il l'avait vu, ce drôle de gamin aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux de haine. Il repensa à ses propres enfants qui n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de le connaître vraiment, il repensa à son village et à ce que cela faisait d'être le jouet d'un destin imposé par les autres. Ce gamin avait quoi ? Treize, quatorze ans ? C'était bien peu pour connaître autant de rancoeur et de haine, même en temps de guerre.

— On ne le tue pas, dit-il avec conviction. Tenzô, tu penses pouvoir le contrôler si on réussit à lui mettre ce médaillon autour du cou ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais fait ça...

— Fais-le. Et donne-moi ce truc.

— Il est dangereux, tu ne peux pas l'approcher !

— Il m'écoutera. Je suis Hijiri Tsumon.

Comme à travers un rêve, Tenzô lui tendit le cristal qui brilla un instant au soleil. Hijiri le lui arracha des mains et marcha vers Shukaku.

Il était temps qu'il accomplisse sa destinée.

**o-o-o**

Lee assista à toute la scène sans comprendre la moitié des enjeux. Captivé et aussi un peu appréhensif, il vit Hijiri se jeter dans la bataille. Ses membres étaient paralysés sans qu'il s'explique comment. Il voulait aller se battre lui aussi, aller aider Gaara pour qu'il continue de vivre et devienne leur ami. Que cette étrange existence devait être contraignante ! Lee avait toujours vécu comme il l'entendait, en suivant sa propre voie. On se moquait quelquefois de lui, il n'était pas parmi les ninja les plus respectés du village et il en avait conscience, mais au moins il savait qu'il avait des amis sur qui compter. Il avait quelque chose de cher à protéger, quitte à donner sa vie en échange.

Gaara ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes principes. D'après le peu que Lee avait pu voir, il n'avait pas d'amis, détestait tout le monde et même sa famille voulait le voir mort. Cela devait être une existence bien triste et solitaire. Quand Lee avait eu des problèmes, maître Gai l'avait aidé et encouragé, et même à moindre mesure il avait eu le soutien de ses amis et de sa famille. Mais Gaara ? À présent qu'il était en danger, sa famille voulait l'éliminer, juste parce qu'il ne maîtrisait pas un monstre qu'on lui avait implanté dans le corps contre sa volonté ? Quelle justice était-ce là ? Où était la part d'humanité dans cette affaire ?

Les lèvres de Hijiri remuèrent. Il parlait à Gaara, mais personne ne comprit ce qu'il disait. Un coup de queue le happa dans les airs, transperçant sa cage thoracique comme si elle n'avait été qu'un morceau de papier fragile. Tenzô hurla, mais ne bougea pas ; personne n'en était d'ailleurs capable. Ils assistèrent à la scène sans pouvoir l'aider et sans en comprendre la raison.

— Il est des choses sur cette terre qui ne s'expliquent pas, lui avait un jour dit sa mère. Comme le souffle du vent, la course du soleil et la marche des dieux dans ce monde. Des choses cachées. Des choses que les simples humains ne peuvent contrôler, mais auxquelles de rares élus peuvent accéder si l'occasion leur est donnée.

Comme ce qui se passa avec Hijiri Tsumon, Lee n'avait pas compris ces mots, pourtant ils restèrent gravés dans son esprit. La marche des dieux. Le cristal glissa de la main de Hijiri et tomba sur la nuque de Gaara, s'enroulant comme un serpent autour de son cou.

— Maintenant, l'entendirent-ils dire à Tenzô.

Tenzô joignit les mains et se mit à psalmodier une étrange formule.

Il est des choses qu'on ne peut expliquer. Quand Lee ouvrit les yeux (quand les avait-il fermés ?), tout était déjà fini. Gaara gisait dans les bras de Tenzô, inconscient mais bien vivant. Le cristal était solidement attaché autour de son cou. Hijriri Tsumon avait disparu, mais alors Tenzô se releva et dit d'une voix forte :

— C'est fini. Gaara est sauvé. Je suis Hijiri Tsumon.

Peut-être qu'un jour, Lee comprendrait-il ce qui s'était passé durant la minute où il avait fermé les yeux. Peut-être. En attendant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à accompagner les autres à l'infirmerie et à faire son rapport. Gaara dormait paisiblement, le cristal de chakra le protégeant de toute nouvelle rébellion de Shukaku.

Et Tenzô, ou Hijiri Tsumon à présent, lui souriait.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Voilà, on a un peu plus de détails sur le passé des personnages restés au Japonin. S'il y a des fautes sur les noms des techniques en français, c'est surtout parce que je n'avais pas de manga en VF sous la main, je me suis donc contentée de ce que j'ai trouvé en quatrième vitesse sur internet. Je pense voir du côté des Hyûga au prochain interlude, histoire de.

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	17. Naruto

**Titre :** Vent d'Est  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Avertissements : _AU_**,**_Yaoi_**, **_Yuri, Het_**. En outre, étant donné la différence d'éducation de certains et suite aux événements qui ont suivi le départ de Naruto, des personnages peuvent paraître**_ OOC_**.  
**Blabla de l'auteur :** J'ai posté l'interlude sur les Hyûga à part dans la section Naruto, sous le titre «Le souffle de l'hiver». Il n'est pas indispensable à la trame (en plus, je ne l'ai pas encore fini) mais il apporte des éléments sur ce qui se passe. Plus ou moins. Il faut juste que je trouve le temps de le continuer.  
Ce chapitre est une espèce de récapitulatif de tous les groupes disséminés dans le monde (minus Iruka parce que son heure viendra). Il y a beaucoup de révélations qui ne correspondent pas toujours à ce qui est dit dans le manga en scanlation car j'avais décidé du scénario et du passé global des personnages bien avant la parution des nouveaux chapitres de _Naruto_.

Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**  
**Naruto**

Des mains minuscules qui se terminaient en dix doigts dénués de griffes. Naruto rit en les agitant dans tous les sens. Comme c'était étrange ! Ses pattes arrières le portaient très bien, même s'il avait encore un peu de mal à s'y faire. Les doigts saisissaient ce qu'il voulait, baguettes, couverture, autres membres. Quand il s'étirait sur le lit, il pouvait toucher le bout de ses pieds avec les mains et même les attraper.

Le garde que Yu lui avait laissé était un homme aux cheveux blonds et au visage agréable. Il avait passé son temps à le contempler avec des yeux ronds, et quand Naruto lui avait demandé son nom, il s'était contenté de couiner «Hidan» avec une expression proche de l'extase.

— Yu est Madara, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi a-t-il changé de nom ?

Hidan ne lui avait pas répondu, mais il ne semblait pas connaître la réponse non plus. Naruto avait vite abandonné l'idée d'échanger une discussion sensée avec lui. Hidan ressemblait à tous ces croyants au regard halluciné qu'il avait croisé dans sa longue vie : ils étaient très utiles et loyaux à l'extrême mais quand il s'agissait de prendre une décision primordiale, ils laissaient toute réflexion pour s'en remettre à leurs dieux. Naruto devait se débrouiller seul s'il voulait des réponses.

Deux jours qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce repaire à l'odeur douce-amère, dans une hutte fermée sans la moindre fenêtre pour lui montrer l'extérieur. Une lampe à huile brûlait en permanence sur la table en fournissant une lumière faible qui suffisait à peine à voir les détails. Yu, son vieil ami, avait été là, à le veiller comme toujours. De son sourire bienveillant, il lui avait révélé son nouveau nom : Madara Uchiha, fondateur du clan Uchiha de Konoha. Naruto ignorait qui étaient les Uchiha mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, vraiment. Il avait juste hâte que Yu (non, Madara, il devait se souvenir qu'il s'appelait Madara !) revienne le chercher. Ensemble, ils pourraient de nouveau sillonner le pays à la recherche de bonnes âmes à dévorer.

En attendant, il observait son corps et essayait de se souvenir de la vie qu'il avait menée en tant que Naruto. Bien sûr, reprendre son apparence réelle était plus pratique mais cela aurait été moins drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Quelquefois, des bribes de souvenirs revenaient brusquement le hanter, mais ils disparaissaient bien vite face à l'odeur de la hutte. Naruto se demanda si Madara avait fait quelque chose à cet endroit, un sortilège peut-être ?

— Il faut que je sorte.

Hidan se mit à paniquer.

— Non ! Vous devez rester ici !

— Il le faut. J'étouffe, ici. C'est si petit !

— Encore un peu de patience. Madara ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer et... euh...

— T'opposerais-tu à moi, mortel ? fit Naruto d'une voix terrible.

Hidan baissa les yeux.

— Je ne suis pas mortel, dit-il d'une voix grêle. Je suis un dieu moi aussi !

Naruto éclata de rire.

— À cause de la malédiction de Jashin ? Elle passera bien vite. Tu n'es pas le premier à qui il offre l'éternité, crois-moi.

— J'ai été choisi ! insista Hidan en mettant la main à la faux située dans son dos. Je suis un dieu !

— J'ai connu bien de ses adorateurs. Ils sont tous issus du même moule. N'as-tu jamais vu son vrai visage ?

Pendant une minute, Hidan prit un air hébété. Puis il brandit un chapelet sur lequel était accroché un pendentif formé d'un cercle au centre duquel se dessinait un triangle. C'était si prévisible ! Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé.

— Tous pareils, fit-il en secouant la tête. Laisse-moi passer.

— Non, dit Hidan d'une voix ferme. Madara m'a dit que vous essayeriez peut-être de me détourner de ma voie. Je crois en Jashin. Je suis son élu. Je ne vous laisserai pas passer.

De mieux en mieux. Ce pantin espérait sans doute pouvoir le freiner, lui le Chasseur de soleils ? Naruto tendit la main. Un mouvement tout léger, à peine de quoi abattre une colline, et Hidan fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son corps percuta le mur qui trembla mais ne céda pas. Au contraire, il sembla se renforcer puisqu'une faible lueur rouge en émana.

— Une barrière, hein ? dit Naruto. Yu... Pardon, Madara me connaît décidément trop bien.

Naruto connaissait les habitudes de son vieil ami, lui aussi. Il devait avoir installé la barrière tout autour de la hutte sans avoir laissé une seule issue. L'état de confusion de son esprit devait aussi être du fait de Madara, ce qui expliquait cette odeur caractéristique dans l'air...

— Du népenthès, fit-il à lui-même. Madara a dû se donner un mal de chien pour en avoir en Filinésie...

— Hérétique !

Hidan s'était relevé et brandissait son arme devant lui, le regard fou.

— Tu es déjà sorti une fois, non ? fit Naruto. Quand tu as voulu voir si le soleil avait arrêté sa course à cause de mon réveil... La barrière n'a donc pas prise sur toi ?

C'était une piste de départ. Naruto leva la main, serra et desserra les doigts. Il venait à peine de s'habituer à ce corps, mais cela n'était pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? Des corps mortels, il en avait des millions à disposition, il pouvait bien quitter celui-ci. Il se prépara à partir, ferma les yeux...

Et les rouvrit de manière violente en s'apercevant qu'il était encore là. Pire que ça, il sentit une douleur aigüe au ventre : Hidan l'avait transpercé avec sa faux à triple lame.

— Je suis encore là, gargouilla-t-il en crachant du sang. Pourquoi ?

— Les ennemis de Jishan doivent mourir ! Prouve-moi que tu es bien le dieu que tu prétends être ! Prouve-moi que tu es immortel comme moi !

Naruto lui jeta un regard méprisant.

— Jeune fou. Ne vois-tu pas que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal ? Que m'a fait Madara pendant que j'étais en son pouvoir ?

— Quoi ?

Profitant de la confusion de Hidan, Naruto lui saisit le bras et tira de toutes ses forces. Le bras se détacha avec un bruit horrible ; il le jeta derrière lui sans plus s'en soucier tandis que Hidan hurlait de douleur.

— Enlève-moi ce joujou, grommela-t-il. Il faut que je me soigne, en admettant que j'en aie encore la capacité. Et arrête de geindre. Tu es l'élu de Jishan, non ? Il te suffit de récupérer ton bras et de le recoller. Ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça.

Choqué, Hidan recula en laissant sa faux plantée dans le corps de Naruto.

— Comment...

— Tu es un dieu comme moi, non ?

Naruto savait qu'il devait paraître bien ridicule, debout avec cette immense faux en travers du corps. Il soupira et rassembla le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait du comportement des adorateurs de Jishan.

— Dieux nous sommes, élus et supérieurs. Pourquoi nous battre ? Vois, mon sang coule mais je n'ai pas mal. Me crois-tu maintenant ?

Une large mare rouge s'étendait aux pieds de Naruto. Hidan hocha la tête, rassuré.

— Oui, fit-il avec un large sourire. Nous sommes des dieux !

— C'est ça. Maintenant que c'est arrangé, pourrais-tu enlever ton arme ?

Hidan s'exécuta, mais Naruto pouvait sentir qu'il était encore méfiant. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il avait jusqu'au retour de Madara pour tenter de le rallier à sa cause.

Si seulement il arrivait à annuler les effets du népenthès... Madara avait dû lui en faire boire en plus d'en enduire les murs afin qu'il respire les vapeurs provoquées par la chaleur. Le népenthès, la boisson de l'oubli qui pouvait même agir sur les dieux si elle était bien préparée. Pour qu'elle soit complète, il fallait une longue liste d'ingrédients rares venus des quatre coins du monde, mais sa source se trouvait en Filinésie, là où la sorcière Sarasvatî avait pour la première fois trouvé sa formule en prenant pour élément de base la fleur du même nom. Madara avait-il passé ces dernières années à réunir les ingrédients nécessaires à sa composition, afin de le piéger, lui le Kyûbi ?

— Je suis resté longtemps endormi, dit-il à l'intention de Hidan. Combien de temps ?

Hidan secoua la tête.

— Je ne sais pas.

Il mentait, c'était évident. Naruto palpa son ventre. La blessure causée par la faux de Hidan s'était refermée, mais il ressentait encore une drôle de sensation à cet endroit. Baissant les yeux, il vit un tatouage qu'il ne reconnut pas. La sensation venait de là.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'était désagréable. Naruto gratta le dessin ; Hidan pâlit.

— Ne touchez pas à ça.

— Pourquoi ?

— Faites ce que je vous dis, c'est tout !

— Non.

Naruto en était à présent persuadé : il y avait un rapport entre cet étrange tatouage, sa présence en ces lieux et peut-être même le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu sortir de ce corps à sa guise. Le tatouage semblait bien implanté dans sa peau, mais peut-être qu'en le grattant suffisamment ou en découpant la chair à cet endroit, il disparaîtrait ?

— J'ai changé d'avis. Si tu me replongeais ce joujou dans le ventre ?

**o-o-o**

Le Palais d'Hiver du tsareï était un trésor datant des premiers rois russians installés dans le pays. Shikamaru maudit toutes ces générations de souverains qui avaient agrandi les bâtiments au fils des ans, rajoutant en superficie et en splendeur à ce qui était déjà la plus grande structure habitée de toute la Russia. Comment les gens du palais faisaient-ils pour ne pas se perdre dans ces étendues de salles remplies de bibelots inutiles et de meubles ronflants ? Deux heures qu'il cherchait le chemin de sa chambre dans les couloirs vides du palais, et il n'avait pas vu âme qui vive.

— Monseigneur veut-il que je le guide ?

La voix surprit Shikamaru qui sursauta avec violence. Lui qui était un ninja aguerri, il n'avait pas senti cet homme approcher pour se poster dans son dos !

— Volontiers, se reprit-il avec tout le calme dont il était capable.

La vision de son interlocuteur le laissa sans voix. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années peut-être, assez beau, portant la tenue traditionnelle des Russians. Son apparence était pourtant bien différente puisque non seulement il était plus petit que la moyenne, mais il disposait d'une étonnante masse de cheveux noirs qui encadraient un visage fin et surtout, imberbe. Deux yeux blancs à l'éclat vif le scrutèrent avec attention.

— Vous...

— Plaît-il ?

Shikamaru déglutit avec peine.

— Vous n'êtes pas un Russian.

Tout sourires, l'homme s'inclina bien bas devant Shikamaru. Un collier fait d'un simple fil sur lequel étaient accrochées trois griffes blanches sortit de sa veste et brilla à la lumière.

— Je vous assure que je suis tout entier dévoué à la patrie de mes hôtes, dit-il. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Hikaru Hyûga, bras droit de Dame Saska.

— Qui ?

Shikamaru était fasciné par cet homme. Un Hyûga ! Que faisait-il au Palais d'Hiver du tsareï, pourquoi Neji ne lui avait-il jamais dit qu'il avait de la famille en Russia ? Hikaru lui fit un sourire avenant.

— Dame Saska est la Vierge-Mère du pays. Elle avait prédit votre arrivée en ces contrées depuis bien longtemps.

— Pardon ?

Shikamaru savait qu'il était très dangereux de montrer son ignorance face à un nouvel opposant (surtout dans ces conditions), mais tant de choses lui tombaient dessus en même temps qu'il avait du mal à rebondir sur ce que disait Hikaru. Il fit néanmoins un sourire crispé, se força à compter jusqu'à dix en japoni et en russian pour essayer de se ressaisir et vérifia les environs à la recherche d'autres personnes.

Il n'avait pas cette chance. Ils étaient seuls. Ou était-ce une bénédiction ? Depuis le départ de Shino et d'Ino qu'il avait envoyé à Anglica à la recherche d'Iruka Umino, Shikamaru ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même. Et il était assez difficile de se cacher quand on avait des cheveux et des yeux blancs... Lui qui avait l'habitude de se fondre dans la masse à Konoha, voilà maintenant qu'il était le centre des attentions.

Non, Shikamaru n'était absolument pas amer. Il était trop occupé à essayer de survivre pour cela.

— J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, dit-il d'une voix affable. Je viens d'arriver et je ne connais pas encore toutes les coutumes de ce pays, hélas.

— On m'a dit que vous étiez d'origine japonine. Cela est... une agréable surprise, pour le moins.

— Vraiment ? N'êtes-vous pas vous-même un compatriote ?

Le regard de Hikaru pétilla.

— En effet. Vous avez l'oeil. J'aurais très bien pu être un Cathay.

— J'en doute, avec des yeux de cette couleur. Êtes-vous de la Sôke ou de la Bunke ?

Shikamaru vit avec satisfaction que cette fois, c'était lui qui avait surpris Hikaru.

— Vous connaissez ma famille...

— J'ai eu le plaisir de travailler avec plusieurs de leurs membres dans notre village.

— Je vois.

Comme l'avaient fait des milliers d'autres avant lui, Hikaru mit un genou à terre devant Shikamaru.

— Permettez-moi de vous assister dans votre quête, ô Paladin Blanc. Mon corps est votre épée, mon coeur votre bouclier. C'est mon destin et je l'accepte volontiers.

— Quoi ?

Encore une situation qui le dépassait. Shikamaru commençait à être très, très fatigué par toutes ces révélations farfelues. Pourquoi cette Baba Yaga l'avait-il choisi, lui qui ne demandait qu'une vie pépère dans une famille ordinaire ?

— Bon, vous me les cassez grave avec vos trucs de destin et vos discours qui ne veulent rien dire, grommela-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Soit vous me dites que ce tout ce charabia signifie, soit je vous laisse en plan pour prendre ma retraite à Suna. Bordel, j'ai pas que ça à faire de ma vie, vous savez !

Il fut assez content de voir une expression horrifiée orner le visage aristocratique de Hikaru Hyûga. Avoir passé trois mois en mission avec Kiba avait finalement eu du bon, si l'apprentissage du vocabulaire abominable de son ami avait pu clouer le bec à cet homme. Depuis le temps que Shikamaru traînait avec Neji et Hinata, il savait que les Hyûga étaient très à cheval sur les conventions et la bonne tenue. Pas de doute : cet homme était bel et bien un Hyûga avec ses principes carrés et son obsession sur le destin.

— Faites pas cette tête, continua-t-il avec une moue de dédain, vous croyiez quoi ? Que j'allais embrasser cette histoire de destin les bras ouverts ? Pitié, j'ai beau avoir des amis dans votre famille, j'aime autant rester bien tranquille dans mon coin à me tourner les pouces.

Et, devant le visage déconfit de Hikaru :

— Le problème, c'est que ma conscience veut pas me laisser, la garce. Ok, ouvrez le feu. C'est quoi encore cette histoire de Paladin Blanc ?

**o-o-o**

Pas pour la première fois depuis son départ de Konoha, Sakura eut envie de pleurer. À ses côtés, Sasuke veillait, le regard fixe. La fumée de leur feu de camp montait haut dans l'air, lui rappelant le dernier spectacle qu'elle avait eu de son village natal.

Konoha en flammes. Konoha dévastée. Et au loin, l'image de ce monstre immense, ce monstre affreux qui écrasait les bâtiments comme s'il eussent été des constructions en papier, le Kyûbi... Elle se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même, serrant contre elle les lambeaux de son ancienne couverture qu'elle avait réussi à emporter dans ses bagages. Sasuke était encore plus démuni qu'elle puisqu'il avait laissé tomber son sac dans la mêlée, mais ni le froid ni les privations ne semblaient le déranger. Son esprit était tourné vers la direction qu'avait prise ceux qu'ils poursuivaient.

— Le chemin sera encore long, tu crois ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Aucune réponse. Sakura savait qu'il ne la tolérait à ses côtés qu'à cause de ses connaissances médicales approfondies. Elle avait eu la malchance d'être séparée des autres durant la bataille désordonnée qui avait suivi leur arrivée à Konoha et s'était retrouvée à accompagner Sasuke. À présent, ils descendaient vers le Sud à la recherche des ravisseurs de Naruto. 

— Naruto était le Kyûbi, dit-elle. Tu sais pourquoi ? Vous étiez proches, tous les deux, hein ?

— Non.

Un seul mot de la part de Sasuke, c'était déjà un miracle. L'évocation de Naruto le rendait généralement plus loquace.

— C'est pour le délivrer qu'on est là, non ? Au lieu d'aider le village...

— Non.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Tsunade lui avait-elle intimé de le suivre, quitte à abandonner ses amis restés au village ? Pourquoi était-elle avec ce garçon désagréable au lieu de se montrer utile à ses compatriotes ?

— Ne le quitte pas ! avait intimé Tsunade. Il est peut-être notre dernier espoir de récupérer Naruto !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Naruto était-il aussi important ? Parce qu'il était le Kyûbi ? Si c'était le cas, ne valait-il pas mieux le tuer immédiatement ? Et ces hommes qui l'avaient enlevé, elle les connaissait bien, oh oui... Leur avis de recherche figurait en haut de liste dans les missions de rang S. Des membres de l'Akatsuki. Et l'un d'eux ressemblait étrangement à Sasuke, au point d'arborer les mêmes yeux rouges aux virgules noires.

— Ces gens de l'Akatsuki, tu les connais ? Le plus petit te ressemblait un peu...

Évidemment, Sasuke ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait beau poser toujours les mêmes questions tous les jours, il passait son temps à l'ignorer sauf si cela les mettait en retard. C'est qu'il était bien décidé à rattraper ces gens, et Sakura ne savait même pas _pourquoi_...

— Faites qu'ils aillent bien, chuchota-t-elle en joignant les mains, comme chaque soir. Faites que ma famille et mes amis soient sains et saufs.

Sakura ne savait pas qui elle priait, mais elle espérait que cela suffirait pour faire la différence. N'importe quoi pour se donner l'impression d'agir. Questionner Sasuke jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit sèche, prier le ciel pour la sécurité des siens, réfléchir sur le cours des événements jusqu'à ce que sa tête explose.

Et regarder la fumée monter en se maudissant de n'avoir pas été plus utile.

**o-o-o**

Sai détestait le rouge.

Rouge la couleur du blason de sa famille, rouge l'habit qu'il portait le jour où il avait tué le Sandaime, rouge le sang de Jiraiya quand il l'avait sauvé du Kyûbi en se mettant devant lui. Rouge le Kyûbi et rouges les yeux des gens qui pleuraient leurs morts.

Le sortilège qu'utilisait Tsunade pour soigner Jiraiya était rouge aussi, mais au lieu d'apporter le malheur, cette couleur était censée le sauver. Rouges étaient les cheveux de Gaara qui était arrivé là il ne savait comment, et rouge était son chakra en joignant ses forces à Tsunade.

Jiraiya était environné de rouge, plus que Sai n'en avait jamais vu sur lui.

— Tout ira bien, dit Kakashi en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as bien fait de ramener Tsunade. Elle le sauvera, tu verras.

Rouge l'oeil gauche de Kakashi, lui qui ne le montrait jamais d'ordinaire. Il avait enlevé son bandeau pour suivre le déroulement de l'opération.

— Sûrement, dit celui qui se faisait appeler Hijiri Tsumon. Tsunade est un médecin légendaire. S'il y a une personne qui peut le sauver, c'est bien elle.

Et Sai voulait le croire. Il ne voulait plus détester le rouge.

**o-o-o**

— C'est la faute de ce Naruto, dit brusquement Ino.

Shino leva les yeux de la carte qu'il examinait depuis un quart d'heure. Assise devant lui, Ino montrait une mine renfrognée du plus bel effet qui soulignait la forme délicieuse de ses lèvres. Chaudement vêtue d'un manteau de fourrure blanc et d'une toque, elle ressemblait à une princesse russiane en voyage d'agrément, ce qui au vu de leur cortège n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité. Quelquefois, Shino se disait qu'Ino devait avoir du sang noble, pour être aussi vaniteuse et posséder des traits aussi fins.

Il se força à chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur ça. L'atmosphère dans la calèche était déjà assez tendue, il n'allait pas rajouter des sentiments superflus dans l'équation, non plus.

— Ah, dit-il simplement.

— Bien sûr ! S'il n'était pas arrivé au village, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé et on serait bien tranquilles chez nous à l'heure qu'il est, au lieu de se balader à travers les plaines glacées de ce fichu pays ! Non en fait, c'est pire que ça. S'il n'avait pas existé, on serait bien plus tranquilles en règle générale, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je suppose...

— En plus, je n'aurais jamais su que tu étais un Franc-Terrois. C'est bien mieux, non ?

Cette fois, Shino ne pouvait la laisser continuer sans intervenir. Ils avaient encore un bon moment à passer à l'intérieur de cette calèche en direction d'Anglica. En les envoyant en délégation officielle, Shikamaru avait bien fait comprendre qu'il espérait les voir revenir avec Iruka et un semblant d'entente entre eux. C'était un ordre de son chef de mission, il se devait donc d'obéir (sans parler du fait qu'il était aussi fatigué de se disputer sans cesse avec Ino).

— C'est si dérangeant, que j'aie des origines franches-terroises ? Je n'ai jamais vu ce pays. Seule ma mère m'en parlait, et à son départ je n'ai quasiment plus eu de nouvelles. Je ne me considère pas Franc-Terrois.

— Mais tu l'es, non ? soupira Ino. Franc-Terrois un jour, Franc-Terrois toujours, c'est un dicton anglican.

— Sauf que je ne l'ai jamais été, même pas un jour. Je suis un Japonin. Comme Shikamaru et toi.

Ino baissa les yeux, pensive. C'était la première fois que Shino la voyait avec cette expression. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne dise d'une voix apeurée qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

— Je suis désolée.

— Quoi ? fit un Shino abasourdi.

Le teint d'Ino devint cramoisi.

— Ne me force pas à le répéter, veux-tu ? Je déteste ça !

Un long silence suivit ces paroles.

— Je suis désolé moi aussi, dit enfin Shino. Je t'ai toujours appréciée, tu sais.

— Hein ?

— C'est vrai.

Ino réagit avec colère.

— Menteur ! Je t'ai déjà entendu discuter avec ton copain chien, vous me trouvez futile et bête !

— Jamais de la vie !

— Bien sûr que si ! Je vous ai surpris à la fin de l'examen genin !

Shino se retrouva très ennuyé.

— On n'avait que douze ans, c'est normal ! Et puis je ne pouvais pas avouer à Kiba que je te trouvais mignonne, il aurait passé son temps à se moquer de moi !

— Quoi ?

Ino ouvrit des yeux ronds. Shino n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un rougir autant.

— Tu me trouves... mignonne ?

— À l'époque, oui.

— Et plus maintenant ? fit Ino d'un air mécontent.

— Non. Avant, tu étais juste mignonne. Maintenant, tu es superbe. Sans doute la plus belle femme que j'aie jamais rencontré.

— Hein ?

Voilà, tout était dit. Shino attendit les coups qu'Ino allait sans nul doute lui donner pour avoir osé faire savoir ses sentiments tout haut.

Quand ils ne vinrent pas, il risqua un oeil timide en direction de sa coéquipière. Ino s'était réfugiée à l'autre bout du compartiment et regardait par la fenêtre. Ses joues étaient toujours rouges et ses lèvres tremblaient.

— Désolé, tenta Shino. Je ne voulais pas te gêner.

— Je ne suis pas gênée, fit Ino avec entêtement.

— Si, tu l'es.

— Puisque je te dis que non ! s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée.

Elle retourna à sa contemplation du paysage. Shino pensait en avoir fini avec leur discussion quand elle dit d'une voix étouffée par les manchons de fourrure qu'elle portait aux mains :

— Je vais y réfléchir.

Ce fut le coeur plus léger que Shino retourna à la lecture de sa carte.

**o-o-o**

Cela faisait longtemps que Neji avait remarqué à quel point la famille Hyûga était obsédée par le blanc, pourtant jamais comme avant il n'avait ressenti cette fascination.

La couleur de ses yeux quand il surprenait un reflet dans l'eau, celle de ses habits, celle des dents de Lee quand il lui souriait avec assurance. Ils avaient quitté Konoha et chaque pas les en éloignait davantage, mais pas un seul instant le sourire de Lee n'avait failli.

— Nos amis s'occupent de Konoha, Sakura de Sachiko, et nous nous allons accomplir ton destin ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Nous sommes faits du bois qui fera brûler les légendes que la jeunesse vénérera jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Attend que j'en parle à maître Gai à notre retour !

Neji n'osait pas le contredire de peur de perdre courage. Dans le fond, il était très reconnaissant à Lee d'avoir insisté pour l'accompagner sur la route qui le menait à Maskva. Seul, il aurait fait demi-tour pour s'enquérir du sort du village, quitte à laisser son destin derrière lui...

— Nous allons trouver ce Paladin Blanc et il nous aidera à lutter contre le Kyûbi ! hurla Lee au soleil couchant. Nous vaincrons le mal !

Là encore, Neji le laissait faire. Lee n'avait eu qu'une version très simplifiée des choses ; autant qu'il croie leur cause ultimement juste, si cela l'aidait à continuer. La route était encore longue jusqu'au Palais d'Hiver de Maska où, selon Jiraiya, se trouvait Hikaru Hyûga. Avec son aide et celle de la Vierge-Mère qu'il servait, Neji trouverait le Paladin Blanc et le seconderait dans sa bataille contre le Chasseur de soleils, Kyûbi Neuf-Flammes aux crocs blancs.

Son esprit repensa à tous ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui. Sa famille, Hinata. Ses amis. Sa patrie. Et Shikamaru. Neji n'avait jamais pu lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait vraiment...

Longue était la route, et au bout ? Il ne savait pas.

Neji hâta le pas.

**o-o-o**

En fin de compte, Madara n'était pas revenu. Pas encore, en tout cas. Naruto contempla le paysage qui s'étalait devant lui. Tromper cet imbécile de Hidan pour lui emprunter provisoirement son corps avait été extrêmement contraignant du fait de la malédiction de Naruto Uzumaki. Pour cela, il avait dû trancher dans la chair pour enlever le tatouage et encore, cela n'était qu'une solution provisoire : le corps qu'il occupait avait tendance à se régénérer à toute vitesse. L'effet ne durerait que quelques minutes, mais cela lui était largement suffisant pour estimer les environs.

S'il en croyait par la végétation luxuriante et la présence de l'océan au loin, Madara l'avait amené en Filinésie. Pas trop loin du continent puisqu'il pouvait le voir se découper à l'horizon, mais assez pour que ses pouvoirs soient amoindris. La hutte était environnée de népenthès, une véritable invasion végétale.

— Naruto Uzumaki, ricana-t-il dans le corps de Hidan. Je pourrais le tuer. Est-ce que je resterais dans cette enveloppe-ci si je le fais ?

Dans le doute, il préféra s'abstenir. Il ne pensait pas mourir aussi facilement mais qui sait ce que cela lui apporterait encore comme problèmes ? Un picotement sur le ventre lui assura qu'il était sur le point de regagner le corps de Naruto Uzumaki.

— Fichu mortel, grogna-t-il une fois qu'il fut de retour. Il avait bon goût, mais pour ce que ça m'a coûté...

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fit Hidan en rentrant à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

— Relax, je suis encore là, non ?

Hidan reprit son calme mais ne lui adressa plus la parole de la journée, se cantonnant à son rôle de garde. Cela convenait très bien à Naruto. Il passa son temps libre à remettre de l'ordre dans les souvenirs qu'il venait de récupérer.

Sa vie avec Iruka à Anglica. L'incident avec l'Ange Céleste et son arrivée au Japonin. Sa rencontre avec Sasuke et son groupe. Le retour de ses souvenirs en tant que Kyûbi, et ceux de Naruto qui s'opposaient aux siens... Il ne savait plus très bien qui il était. Où se finissait Naruto et où commençait le Kyûbi ? Toutes ces années, il les avait vécues en tant qu'humain, sous l'identité de Naruto Uzumaki. Ce corps que le Hokage avait cédé afin de l'y enfermer, il y avait grandi, il avait forgé des souvenirs pendant que sa mémoire en tant que Kyûbi avait été profondément enfermée...

— Je me demande, est-ce qu'Iruka est aussi délicieux qu'Uzumaki ? Il est du même genre, à donner sa vie pour une bonne cause...

Tout ce que Naruto avait appris avant son arrivée au Japonin, il le devait à Iruka. Comment se comporter dans la bonne société anglicane. Ce qu'il fallait mettre, dire, les choses qu'il pouvait manger sans crainte et celles qui pouvaient présenter un risque d'empoisonnement. Les amis qu'il pouvait se faire, les ennemis qu'il était obligé de se faire pour avancer dans la vie. L'amour d'un père et d'une mère en même temps. La solitude de l'enfant qu'il était, et celle de l'adulte qu'il allait devenir. Et au milieu de tout cela, l'estime et la confiance en soi ainsi qu'un amour indéfectible pour la famille, pour l'humanité.

Tout ceci n'était à présent qu'un rêve lointain causé par des souvenirs artificiels, la marque d'une époque révolue, à peine un souffle dans sa vie. Ce qu'il avait été. Ce qu'il était à présent. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir distinguer toutes les nuances, et cela ne le gênait pas tant que ça, puisqu'il était en fin de compte au-dessus de tout cela.

Que les mortels étaient étranges ! Quinze ans, c'était long pour eux, mais si peu pour lui... Et pourtant, ces quinze minuscules années avaient laissé leur marque. Il ne savait plus s'il était encore capable de dévorer n'importe quel humain sans remords.

Pas Iruka, en tout cas. Naruto était encore trop humain pour cela.

— Je suis Naruto, dit-il à voix haute en regardant ses mains. Naruto le garçon et Naruto le Kyûbi. J'ai le corps de Naruto Uzumaki, à qui j'ai dévoré l'âme et qui m'a posé une malédiction. Je suis un dieu et je suis un humain. Qui suis-je ?

Il rit aux éclats. Pourquoi se casser la tête, à la fin ? Il y avait des personnes qui pouvaient lui donner la réponse.

— Je vais rentrer, se dit-il. Je veux revoir Iruka. Et Sasuke. Tout le monde. Je leur demanderai qui je suis.

Et selon la réponse, il agirait.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_La chaîne d'or se découpait dans sa main, belle et froide. Trésor d'entre les trésors, malédiction d'entre les malédictions. Iruka ne savait qu'en faire. Dire qu'il était peut-être le dernier espoir qui restait face au réveil imminent du Kyûbi ! Devant lui, les envoyés de Konoha attendaient sa décision. Les yeux de Shino partaient sans cesse vers la porte. Derrière elle, se trouvait cette mère qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années, depuis qu'elle avait été chassée par le Conseil de Konoha. Que pouvait-il bien ressentir en la sachant si proche ? Et Blanche, que pensait-elle de toute cette histoire ?_

— _Tant pis pour Anglica, dit Iruka. Nous allons partir. Je dois retrouver Naruto._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 16 : «Au bout du chemin» !**


	18. Au bout du chemin

**Titre :** Vent d'Est

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _AU_**, **_Yaoi_**, **_Yuri, Het_**. En outre, étant donné la différence d'éducation de certains et suite aux événements qui ont suivi le départ de Naruto, des personnages peuvent paraître **_OOC_**.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Rien à dire de particulier, si ce n'est qu'il y a encore une tripotée de révélations plus ou moins plausibles. Je vais tâcher de continuer au plus vite, mais ça va être difficile vu comme je suis occupée...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Au bout du chemin**

Haine et déception.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, Sasuke ne cessait de se ressasser les mêmes pensées en tête. À ses côtés, Sakura le suivait sans rien dire. Les nombreuses questions qu'elle posait au début du voyage s'étaient vite taries face au comportement peu avenant de Sasuke ; ne lui restaient que les larmes et les prières. Sasuke s'en fichait bien. Lui, avait un objectif à atteindre qui n'incluait ni cette fille stupide, ni son exaspérant tuteur par la faute de qui il avait perdu la mémoire.

Sa haine pour Itachi. Sa déception face à tous ceux qui l'entouraient, ce village de menteurs et de dupes qui lui avaient fait croire si longtemps qu'il était le bienvenu dans leurs rangs. Sasuke savait à quoi s'en tenir, à présent.

Il était le dernier héritier du clan Uchiha avec son frère Itachi. Il devait s'en montrer digne. Tuer ce traître était son objectif premier ; ensuite, il ferait en sorte de ramener son clan à sa juste place. Mais pour cela, il devait acquérir plus de puissance.

Et quoi de plus puissant que le Kyûbi, le monstre qui avait jadis rasé le village et qui était réapparu à peine quelques jours auparavant ? En jouant bien, il était possible à Sasuke d'utiliser Naruto afin d'arriver à ses fins. Ce même Naruto un peu idiot et tellement idéaliste qui était tombé du ciel devant ces yeux, ce garçon sensible et rustre à la fois à qui il avait confié ses secrets les plus intimes, serait l'instrument de sa vengeance. Ne restait qu'à le retrouver et à le convaincre de le suivre.

Sa main alla d'elle-même tâter sa nuque, là où se trouvait le sceau maudit qui avait enfermé sa mémoire si longtemps. Il lui arrivait de se demander ce qu'était devenue cette drôle de femme blonde qui le lui avait apposé. Le Hokage l'avait-il cachée à sa vue pour éviter que Sasuke ne se doute de quelque chose ? Dans tous les cas, il ne l'avait jamais plus revue depuis cette nuit funeste.

Sakura pointa le doigt vers l'horizon, là où une ligne bleue se dessinait au soleil. La mer. À force de courir, ils étaient arrivés aux frontières du pays du Feu et du Japonin.

— On ne peut plus continuer, dit sa compagne. Il nous est interdit de quitter le pays sans autorisation d'un Kage ou d'un shôgun.

Sasuke eut un rire méprisant.

— Ils sont partis par là, dit-il sans la regarder. Je le sens.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Cela fait des jours que nous les avons perdus de vue. Si ça se trouve, ils ont rebroussé chemin et ils sont en train d'attaquer le village alors qu'il est au plus mal !

— J'en doute. Itachi avait une idée précise en tête en venant ici. Je suis certain qu'ils ont traversé l'océan.

— Pour aller où, bon sang ?

La voix de Sakura trahissait sa panique et son angoisse. Pauvre fille faible et tremblante ! Sasuke ne l'aimait guère ; d'ailleurs, l'avait-il jamais aimée ? Ses souvenirs s'embrouillaient : passé, présent, tout disparaissait au profit de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Itachi. S'il tuait son frère comme il se l'était promis le jour du massacre de sa famille, retrouverait-il la paix ? Pourrait-il enfin aspirer au bonheur en tant que garçon ordinaire ?

— Sottises, grogna-t-il pour lui-même. Je ne suis pas un garçon ordinaire.

Sakura devait l'avoir entendu puisqu'elle lui jeta un regard paniqué. Le prenait-elle pour fou ? Cette simple idée fit sourire Sasuke. Oui, fou il était depuis si longtemps. Sa personnalité toute entière avait été effacée par ses pairs ; il pouvait donc se le permettre.

Une caresse, sur sa nuque. Sasuke se demanda ce que penserait Naruto en entendant son histoire. Le dernier des Uchiha. Un jeune fou dont on avait effacé la personnalité pour en faire une fille docile, dévouée à son village et ses amis. Comprendrait-il ? Ou serait-il aussi horrifié que Sakura ? Peut-être même que l'idée de poursuivre le frère de Sasuke pour le tuer le rebuterait, lui qui pouvait à peine concevoir le fait d'affronter un adversaire en face...

Contre toute attente, Sasuke s'aperçut soudain qu'il avait hâte de revoir Naruto. Pas seulement à cause de sa vengeance, mais parce qu'il souhaitait réellement... Quoi ? Qu'y avait-il de plus important que sa vengeance, que le pouvoir ? Une partie de lui souhaitait aussi savoir ce qu'étaient devenus Shikamaru et Neji, ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Étaient-ils en sécurité, avaient-ils péri quelque part ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Neji était à Konoha en train d'aider les survivants. Quant à Shikamaru, qui sait où le village l'avait envoyé... Avait-il seulement eu connaissance ce qui était arrivé ? Peut-être était-il sur le chemin du retour, et s'attendait-il à retrouver Sachiko...

Sasuke ne pourrait jamais redevenir Sachiko. Il en était bien content mais malgré tout, une vague de nostalgie malvenue l'assaillit si brusquement qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Il fallut que Sakura le touche à l'épaule pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

— Quoi ? fit-il sur un ton bourru.

— Tu vas bien ?

Toujours aussi inquiète et attentionnée. Sasuke eut un pincement de jalousie : Sakura était une jeune fille si parfaite, si féminine... Sasuke savait qu'elle avait une foule d'admirateurs masculins au village. Seule, Sachiko pouvait prétendre à plus de popularité. Il ricana.

Propos décousus. Idées folles et regrets. Sasuke ne savait plus où il en était. Il ricana encore, pour la peine, et décida de s'en tenir à un seul objectif à la fois. C'était bien le moment de repenser à son ancienne vie, quand il avait une vengeance à accomplir ! S'il gardait de vue sa motivation la plus importante, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il se trompe, même si son esprit était encore un peu embrouillé pour l'instant. Même si son coeur ne savait plus trop où il en était lui-même... Il avait raison, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la chose à faire.

Quoi, déjà ?

— Allons-y, dit-il enfin. Nous avons encore une longue route à faire.

Pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ?

Naruto, là-bas, quelque part au-delà de l'océan. Sakura, près de lui.

Et Sachiko ?

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les deux mains. Sa nuque lui faisait mal, cela lui brûlait... Sakura se pencha vers lui avec une expression proche du désespoir, mais il l'ignora et se gratta la nuque, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

— Jamais ! gémit-il. Je suis Sasuke !

Mais dans sa tête, la voix de Sachiko résonna, claire et forte.

**o-o-o**

L'opération avait été une réussite totale. Même si le corps de Jiraiya était encore très affaibli du fait des multiples blessures qu'il avait reçues, il était sur la voie de la guérison. Sai restait près de lui en permanence, sa main ne lâchant la sienne que pour aller satisfaire des besoins physiologiques fort compréhensibles.

— Tout est en ordre, dit Tenzô dont le visage était aussi fermé que d'habitude. J'ai fait le tour des bases. On a de nombreuses pertes mais tout a été fait pour les réduire au maximum. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les ressources promises par le Kazekage.

Kakashi lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui, et ensemble ils partagèrent une flasque de sake rescapée qu'ils burent à même le goulot sans se soucier des convenances.

— Comment va ton protégé ? demanda-t-il, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

— Bien. Il récupère. Tsunade est en train de discuter avec lui sur ce qu'ils vont faire par la suite, puisque Jiraiya est trop mal en point pour cela.

— Elle ferait une bonne Hokage, je pense. Il me semble que Jiraiya l'avait citée dans la liste de ses remplaçants potentiels au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Dommage que leur manière de penser le bien du village soient si éloignées l'une de l'autre...

Tenzô haussa les épaules. Il n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois que Kakashi l'avait vu : l'expression neutre, le sourire difficile sauf lorsqu'il se retrouvait en face d'amis de confiance, c'était le genre de type qui passait inaperçu dans une foule mais qui se faisait repérer du premier coup d'oeil une fois qu'on le connaissait. Une drôle d'association mais cela marchait bien chez lui.

— Toujours Hijiri Tsumon, hein ?

— Toujours.

Quel drôle de titre que celui-là ! Le dernier en date, un zigoto un peu bizarre qui sortait avec Tsume du clan Inuzuka, avait été tué lors du réveil inopportun de Shukaku, deux ans auparavant ; Tenzô l'avait remplacé au pied levé pour une obscure raison que Kakashi n'arrivait pas à saisir. Cela faisait partie des multiples mystères de ce monde. Ou du moins, c'était ce que lui avait affirmé Jiraiya ; et qui était-il, Kakashi, pour discuter de ça ?

— Tu as l'air soucieux, dit soudain Tenzô.

— Le Kyûbi s'est réveillé et il a rasé le village. On le serait à moins, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je te connais depuis très longtemps, Kakashi. Tu as deux sortes de soucis : ceux qui concernent la sécurité du village et ceux qui te concernent toi. Je sens que le poids de tes soucis personnels est si grand qu'il menace de t'écraser.

— Comment tu peux sentir ça, toi ? s'étonna Kakashi. T'as toujours été nul pour l'empathie !

— Question de pratique. Il faut bien que j'apprenne à faire la part des choses avec Gaara...

Kakashi ricana.

— C'est vrai qu'avec ce garçon, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

— Ne m'en parle pas !

— Il court encore après le jeune Lee ?

— Hélas. Mais ne détourne pas le sujet, je te prie. On parlait de toi, là.

Kakashi fit une grimace. Dire qu'il avait trouvé un moyen d'orienter la conversation ailleurs ! Pas de doute, Tenzô avait fait du chemin depuis tout ce temps.

— Je vais bien, je t'assure.

— Alors tu peux me dire où est passé ton tatouage ? Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure quand tu as changé tes bandages. Il n'était plus là.

Touché. Tenzô avait toujours été très observateur. Ce qui était un avantage pour un ninja se révélait très embêtant quand les affaires de Kakashi s'y trouvaient mêlées. Il soupira, fit mine de regarder ailleurs mais le regard insistant de Tenzô ne le lâchait pas.

— Tu me mates ? Flatté.

— Kakashi...

— C'est vrai. Il n'est plus là. Ce fichu sceau a disparu.

— Un sceau ?

Kakashi soupira.

— Je ne suis pas supposé en parler, mais puisqu'on se connaît depuis si longtemps... et ton espèce de pouvoir pourra peut-être m'aider, qui sait ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Tu penses qu'avec les bons éléments, tu pourrais recréer un sceau afin d'enfermer quelque chose dans quelqu'un, comme tu le fais avec Gaara et l'Ichibi ?

Quelle drôle d'expression sur le visage de Tenzô ! Kakashi ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu la même.

— De quoi tu parles ? Qui veux-tu enfermer ?

— Pas qui. Quoi.

— Un objet ?

— Pas tout à fait...

— Si tu n'es pas plus clair, je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

— Je vais être direct. Tu crois que tu pourrais enfermer la mémoire et les sentiments d'une personne ?

Kakashi vit le teint de Tenzô devenir plus blanc encore qu'il ne l'était, ce qui était bien un exploit en soi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me demandes là ? C'est comme si on enfermait la personnalité même d'une personne, tout ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Voilà. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un enferme la personnalité d'une personne. C'est possible ?

— Qui ?

— Je...

— Qui, Kakashi ? insista Tenzô. Qui veux-tu que je fasse disparaître ?

— Comme tu y vas ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de tuer quelqu'un...

— En effet. Tuer tu peux, et c'est un tabou moins important que de supprimer tout ce qui fait une personne. Tu sais pourtant ce que ça représente ! Et ce que ça signifie pour moi !

Personne n'osa citer de nom, mais celui d'Orochimaru flottait dans l'air, prêt à être prononcé... Tenzô détourna les yeux ; ses poings étaient serrés au maximum. Allait-il frapper Kakashi ? Il n'en fit rien, mais le regard qu'il posa sur son ami en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Kakashi baissa les yeux.

— Il s'agit de ma na nièce, Sachiko.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire cela à ta nièce ?

Le timbre de la voix de Tenzô paraissait neutre à l'oreille. Kakashi n'était pas dupe : il savait que son vieil ami était bouleversé, peut-être même plus qu'en voyant le village en ruines. Il soupira et décida de jouer la carte de la sincérité, pour une fois. C'était encore le meilleur moyen de s'adjoindre l'aide de Tenzô dans cette affaire.

— C'est une longue histoire...

— Je veux bien te croire, mais... Kakashi, ce que tu me demandes est interdit ! Tu veux que je supprime tout ce qui fait d'une personne ce qu'elle est ! Tu veux que j'en fasse une poupée sans âme !

Kakashi ne put s'en empêcher : son regard se dirigea vers Sai et y resta un long moment, à tel point que Tenzô le remarqua et fronça les sourcils de déplaisir.

— Ne me dis pas que ce garçon...

— Je ne dis rien du tout, le coupa Kakashi. Ce sont les affaires du Hokage. J'ai les miennes, et elles m'occupent bien assez comme ça.

Tenzô garda le silence durant dix bonnes minutes. Kakashi pouvait presque sentir les rouages s'agiter dans son crâne, le raisonnement qu'il se faisait à partir des rares bribes d'informations qu'il avait sur Sachiko...

— Ce n'est pas ta nièce, dit-il enfin. Tu es fils unique. Il y a une rumeur qui dit qu'il s'agit en réalité d'un garçon, mais comme cela ne me regardait pas j'ai fait la sourde oreille.

— C'était très prévenant de ta part.

— Qui, Kakashi ? Tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

— Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenzô fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi ? C'est une blague.

— J'aimerais bien, crois-moi.

— Mais les Uchiha sont tous morts ! Leur clan a été décimé il y a sept ans !

— C'est vrai. Tout le monde le sait. Ce qu'on sait moins, c'est qu'il y a eu deux survivants.

— C'est impossible ! Attends, tu ne veux pas dire que...

— Si. Sasuke est l'un deux, le plus jeune.

— Mais... Pourquoi en avoir fait une fille ? C'est ridicule !

— Je suis de ton avis, mais c'était une décision du Sandaime.

— Pourquoi, bon sang ?

Kakashi posa sa main sur son coeur, là où se trouvait le sceau que Blanche de Pampelune lui avait apposé, quinze ans auparavant. Il s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était passé la veille : le fracas des armes, les cris de terreur de ses compatriotes qui tombaient sous les coups du Kyûbi, la rage folle dont avait fait preuve ce monstre pour tuer et détruire. Le dernier sourire que Naruto, son cher maître, lui avait fait avant de déclencher ce sort qui l'avait englouti tout entier et avait fait apparaître cet entrelac de chaînes dans le ciel de Konoha. La douleur intense causée par la haine qu'il avait éprouvée envers ce monstre et ce tout petit bébé qui lui avait fait place. Tout cela s'emmêlait dans son esprit, il pouvait presque sentir la pression des chaînes sur son coeur...

— Tout a commencé il y a quinze ans, dit-il avec un calme qu'il était loin d'avoir. Je venais de passer jônin. Mon maître m'avait invité à déjeuner, quand nous avons entendu l'alerte...

**o-o-o**

Iruka donna des ordres concis à ses hommes, l'esprit concentré sur sa tâche. Remorquer l'Ange Céleste jusqu'à Plemouth n'était qu'une partie de sa mission ; à présent qu'il avait l'appui de Blanche et de Grégoire, il lui fallait traquer ce Deidara et ses hommes et découvrir quels étaient leurs plans. Ce ne serait pas facile, surtout en sachant Naruto perdu dans la nature...

— On traîne, grogna Neville. Nous devrions être partis depuis des heures.

Sa mauvaise humeur n'avait pas diminué depuis leur arrivée, ce qui amusait Iruka au plus haut point. Neville méprisait Blanche et Grégoire et cela se voyait. Avait-il peur de perdre son statut précaire au profit de ces Francs-Terrois fraîchement débarqués ? En tous les cas, il ne perdit pas de temps : il envoya un message à Landers par le biais des Sithes messagers dont disposait la base. Iruka le sut immédiatement grâce à Stampton qui avait accès à tout le réseau d'informations de la ville ; mais tout comme le Marshal, il n'avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter sans avouer clairement son opposition à Neville et par extension, à son protecteur qu'était le Grand Chambellan. Il faudrait faire avec.

— Tout se passe comme prévu ? demanda Blanche en s'avançant vers eux.

Iruka hocha brièvement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le compagnon de Blanche. Jewilë Palimar était le médecin de la base de Plemouth et un Grand Sithe magnifique de taille humaine. Comme tous les spécimens de son clan, il avait une peau bleu pâle que soulignait la présence de branchies sur son cou et ses pommettes. Ses dents pointues, son nez proéminents, ses yeux globuleux et sa taille massive témoignaient de la pureté de son sang ; il devait avoir un rang élevé chez les siens. Pour quelle raison un être tel que lui avait-il choisi de venir se terrer dans cette base militaire au lieu de tenter sa chance à la cour, où il serait reçu avec les honneurs ?

— Nous avons examiné l'appareil avec Jewilë, continua Blanche. Si magie il y a, elle n'est ni franche-terroise, ni sithe. Notre hypothèse sur une origine extérieure se révèle de plus en plus fondée.

Par « extérieure », Blanche désignait clairement les pays de l'Est : Cathay et Japonin. La Russia n'aurait pas fait preuve d'autant de subtilité dans ses procédés. Iruka ne cacha pas son énervement.

— Il ne sera pas facile d'en savoir plus, étant donné nos relations inexistantes avec ces contrées. Il est déjà pénible de faire appel aux Russians pour traverser leurs frontières, si en plus il nous faut en passer par le Mur de Feu...

— Pas forcément, dit Blanche avec un calme surprenant. Si nous pouvons trouver nos hommes au-delà, nous avons toutes nos chances.

— Vous pensez qu'ils sont encore dans nos frontières ?

— Probablement. Des allers-retours entre l'Est et l'Ouest leur prendraient trop de temps et seraient trop voyants. Ils doivent avoir un avant-poste quelque part entre la Russia et Anglica. Reste à trouver où.

Iruka hocha la tête. Oui, le raisonnement de Blanche se tenait.

— S'ils nous ont échappé si longtemps, ils doivent avoir trouvé un endroit de choix. Quand même, que des opérations terroristes d'une telle envergure aient pu échapper à nos services secrets...

— Ils n'ont pas pu faire ça tout seuls, le coupa Blanche d'une voix sèche. Mes supérieurs et moi-même sommes persuadés qu'ils reçoivent de l'aide de personnages haut placés.

Neville ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Sûrement, vous ne suggérez pas qu'il s'agit de compatriotes anglicans ? Cette idée est inimaginable !

— Ce ne sont pas des Francs-Terrois, argua Grégoire qui s'était tu jusque-là. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

— Vous seriez donc manchot, grommela Neville. Enfin, c'est ridicule, qui parmi nos pairs irait aider de tels criminels... Voilà bien la folie franche-terroise ! Accuser à tort Anglica alors qu'elle serait plus avisée de regarder parmi ses rangs !

— C'est vous qui le dites, s'échauffa Grégoire. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas plus fourbe qu'un Anglican.

— La belle affaire ! Ce n'est pas nous qui disposons d'une magie de traîtres !

— Comment ?

Les choses étaient sur le point de se gâter ; déjà, les hommes des deux factions, Anglicans comme Francs-Terrois, se jetaient les regards noirs de rigueur qui précédaient toute altercation entre leurs puissances. On n'était pas loin de la guerre ouverte.

Iruka jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Blanche, pensant obtenir son appui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir sourire avec une certaine dose de satisfaction ! Elle leva la main et comme par magie, tous se turent.

— Si Grégoire vous a offensé par ses propos déplacés, je m'en excuse, dit-elle calmement. Bien entendu, nous savons que vous n'êtes en rien liés à notre ennemi commun. L'état de l'Ange Céleste et de ses passagers en témoigne parfaitement. Notre objectif premier est de lutter contre cet ennemi qui ose défier nos deux puissances.

Cela ne suffit néanmoins pas à calmer Neville. Iruka décida d'intervenir.

— Nous comprenons, dit-il aussi fort que possible pour que ses compatriotes l'entendent. La coopération entre nos pays est une opportunité rare qu'il serait dommage de rompre à cause de malentendus fondés sur l'ignorance. Nous liguer contre cet ennemi commun est, comme vous le dites si bien, notre objectif premier. Il serait inconvenant de nous en éloigner maintenant, alors que nous avons tant à faire.

— Nous sommes donc d'accord, dit Blanche.

Stampton les observait de loin, sans rien dire. Iruka sentait qu'il avait son appui, aussi réticent fut-il ; c'était un homme sage qui obéissait d'abord à son devoir avant ses sentiments. Lorsqu'Iruka regarda en sa direction, il se contenta de lui adresser un salut bref avant de crier à ses hommes de se dépêcher avant que la nuit ne tombe.

— Quand partons-nous ? demanda Neville, encore rouge de colère.

— Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas, dit Grégoire qui n'était pas moins crispé. Une tempête se prépare. Nous nous ferions engloutir.

— Une tempête ? railla Neville. Alors que le ciel est si beau !

Grégoire eut un tic nerveux.

— Je suis originaire de l'Île Noire, fit-il entre les dents. Nous sommes les meilleurs marins de toute la Franche-Terre et ses colonies. Nous sentons ces choses-là.

— Vraiment ? fit Jewilë. Est-ce dans votre sang ?

Grégoire parut étonné qu'il s'intéresse à lui.

— Je ne saurais pas trop dire. C'est comme une sensation dans l'air, un picotement sur notre peau. Tout habitant de l'île connaît le temps et ses caprices.

— C'est pour cela que Grégoire a été tout désigné pour m'accompagner dans cette mission délicate, dit Blanche. En tant que représentant de l'Île Noire, il est le meilleur navigateur que je connaisse. Aucun marin expérimenté ne lui arrive à la cheville.

Le visage de Grégoire se couvrit de rouge, mais il ne fit rien pour contredire Blanche. Jewilë avait un regard tout admiratif.

— Les Palimars respectent les marins qui connaissent la mer et suivent ses courants, dit-il avec le sourire. C'est pourquoi nous avons choisi de servir ceux de Plemouth, car leur savoir de l'océan est à nul autre pareil en Anglica. Vous dites que l'Île Noire possède d'excellents spécimens d'hommes de la mer ?

— En abondance, et même davantage, dit Grégoire avec fierté. Chez nous, Dame Océan est appelée Namaokahai, Celle-Qui-Chasse-La-Terre, et sa soeur est Pelekahai, Celle-Qui-Dévore-La-Terre. On dit qu'ensemble, elles ont créé notre île à partir des restes de leurs prises et l'ont mise à flot pour leur servir de réserve de nourriture, mais elles l'ont oubliée ensuite. Leur frère est Kamohoali, le Grand Requin.

À ces mots, la peau de Jewilë prit une teinte bleu vif.

— On raconte dans mon clan que le premier Palimar s'appelait Kamohoali, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il serait venu des lointaines terres du Sud, car la querelle entre ses deux soeurs ne lui a pas donné le choix.

— Fascinant, dit Blanche avant que Grégoire ait eu le temps de répondre, mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse ici. Nous avons une mission à remplir, je vous rappelle.

Grégoire hocha la tête, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas Jewilë. Blanche se tourna vers Iruka. Ils étaient clairement les chefs des opérations dans cette affaire.

— Alors, une idée ?

— Si seulement, soupira Iruka. Je pense que nous pouvons laisser nos compagnons s'occuper des préparatifs et des finitions. Allons revoir vos dossiers, au cas où. Qui sait ? Un détail qui nous a échappé pourra peut-être nous mener sur une piste ?

Pour une fois, Neville ne dit rien, ni en bien ni en mal. Il paraissait préoccupé. Quand Iruka se tourna vers Blanche pour lui poser une question, il la trouva observant attentivement Neville, les traits neutres.

Étrange... et inquiétant. Il se promit d'enquêter en ce sens.

**o-o-o**

À force de voyager presque jour et nuit, ils étaient arrivés aux frontières de la Franche-Terre en à peine cinq jours, ce qui était exceptionnel au vu de la distance parcourue. Résultat des courses, les chevaux étaient à bout de force ; il fallut bien les changer afin de ne pas les faire mourir à la tâche. Ce fut les membres de l'escorte qui s'en chargèrent ; Shino et Ino ne devaient s'occuper que de ce qu'ils auraient à dire à Iruka une fois qu'ils le trouveraient. Ino était d'avis de tout lui raconter d'un bloc et de le forcer à les suivre, bon gré mal gré ; il est vrai que le long voyage l'avait un peu rendue grognon. Shino était plus pragmatique et n'avait pas de soucis féminins à son actif ; c'est pourquoi il prôna une approche plus subtile de la chose.

— Nous ne sommes pas chez nous, dit-il. Déjà, nous venons en tant qu'ambassade russianne, alors que nous sommes japonins. Et toi et moi sommes en partie anglican et en partie francs-terrois, quoi qu'on dise. Cela va soulever certaines questions embarrassantes.

— Encore des problèmes ! soupira Ino. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'être rentrée à la maison, avec tout le monde ! La première chose que je ferai, ce sera d'appeler Sakura et Sachiko pour qu'on se fasse une virée entre filles. Et peut-être un resto avec Shikamaru et Chôji aussi, tiens. Je serais même contente d'endurer un dîner familial avec mon père et Gai !

Shino ne fit aucun commentaire. Tout le village était au courant de ce qui se passait chez les Yamanaka mais personne n'avait les tripes pour en parler. C'était un petit peu trop... dérangeant au goût de tout le monde. Il préféra changer de sujet.

— Nous arriverons à La Havrerie d'ici demain soir, si mes calculs sont exacts. Je pense qu'il faut garder profil bas jusqu'à notre arrivée à Anglica. S'il est vrai que les lettres de Stanford nous donnent le droit de passage, il ne faut pas en abuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui arriverait si un militaire un peu trop zélé décidait de nous demander des papiers d'identité.

— Nous sommes des ambassadeurs de Russia, fit Ino avec son habituel air hautain. Nous porter atteinte reviendrait à offenser notre mère-patrie.

— La Russia n'est pas notre mère-patrie.

— Non, mais c'est ce qu'il faut qu'ils croient.

Son regard se porta à l'extérieur du carrosse ; elle défiait quiconque de la contredire. Shino en fut grandement amusé : comme si les passants étaient capables de savoir de quoi ils parlaient ! Ino avait ses lubies, mais elles étaient inoffensives tant qu'on savait comment la réfréner, et elle se montrait en outre très efficace quand il s'agissait de feindre une indignation de noble atteinte dans son bon droit. Plus d'une fois, ses airs de princesse les avaient sortis de contrôles malvenus aux portes des villes. Les braves bourgeois Francs-Terrois avaient plus que l'habitude de ces genres de caprices et les laissaient volontiers passer, noblesse oblige. Shino n'osait pas le dire tout haut de peur de subir les foudres de son amie, mais Ino avait plus de la princesse franche-terroise que de la fille anglicane... et il ne l'en adorait que davantage pour cela.

Après tout, lui aussi avait droit à ses lubies, n'est-ce pas ?

Un bruit de foule détourna ses pensées d'Ino. Tout d'un coup, une main calleuse écarta le rideau de leur carrosse, faisant sursauter Ino qui était penchée de ce côté. Au bout, se trouvait l'homme le plus laid que Shino ait jamais vu : les yeux de travers, un nez en bec d'aigle qui surplombait une bouche déformée par un rictus pervers, une silhouette trapue qui évoquait un tanuki sans l'air de bonhomie qui accompagnait d'habitude ces créatures. Ino poussa un cri d'indignation, vite étouffé par le rire gras de l'homme. Shino remarqua qu'il avait un étrange habit noir et rouge fait d'étoffe grossière. La femme qui arriva portait exactement le même, à l'accroc près.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Palek ? fit-elle d'une voix nasillarde. T'as trouvé quelque chose à ton goût ?

Brune, ni belle ni laide, elle avait un physique quelconque qui aurait très bien convenu à une kunoichi. Ino fit la grimace.

— Je ne vous permet pas ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous importuner !

— Une péronnelle franche-terroise, ricana la femme. Comme si on avait besoin de ça. Eh, Deidara ! cria-t-elle en direction d'un troisième larron. Y'a Palek qui a encore fait des siennes !

Un homme s'avança vers eux, vêtu un peu différemment : sur ses épaules, était jetée une cape noire ornée de motifs de nuages rouges stylisés. Ses longs cheveux blonds et sa coiffure faisaient un peu penser à Ino, en plus déluré peut-être. Shino se tint sur ses gardes. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette scène, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, comme un air familier assez désagréable...

Le dénommé Deidara jeta à peine un regard sur les occupants du carrosse : il était trop occupé à taper sur Palek.

— Lâche l'affaire, hé, fit-il avec empressement. On a pas de temps à perdre avec tes pimbêches.

Ino faillit s'étouffer d'indignation. Shino la fit taire d'un geste, et à son grand étonnement elle obéit. Il y avait quelque chose de menaçant chez ces hommes. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Shino sentait qu'ils étaient dangereux. Peut-être même trop pour eux.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, dit-il. Votre compagnon a sans doute remarqué la grande beauté de ma fiancée.

Ino devint écarlate mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il serait grand temps de s'expliquer avec elle une fois qu'ils seraient en sécurité.

— Ouais, fit simplement Deidara avant de s'éloigner, ses deux compagnons sur les talons.

Il semblait les avoir complètement effacé de sa mémoire. Cela convenait très bien à Shino, mais quand il se tourna vers Ino, prêt à subir sa mauvaise humeur, il eut la surprise de voir qu'elle était bouche bée et regardait derrière lui.

Shino se retourna et la vit.

**o-o-o**

Sasuke pleurait.

— Aide-moi, Sakura ! s'écriait-il les rares fois où il était conscient. C'est moi, Sachiko !

— Ne me touche pas, disait aussitôt Sasuke d'une voix dure. Si tu me touches, je te tue !

Alors, Sakura attendait et priait.

**o-o-o**

Ils les avaient poursuivis durant des jours, ces étrangers aux manières rudes dont leur avait parlé l'un des informateurs de Blanche. Iruka attendait à leur auberge qu'elle lui donne de ses nouvelles. Le patron les prenait pour un jeune couple en voyage ; pour cela, Blanche avait pris l'apparence d'une fraîche jeune fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Comme il devait rédiger son rapport pour la Reine, il avait permis à sa compagne de sortir sans lui, car leur ennemi ne devait pas rester sans surveillance.

Iruka se sentait mal à l'aise, et pour cause : il avait dû pénétrer dans les frontières franches-terroises, seul. Aussi importante qu'était leur mission, on ne laissait pas si facilement des membres haut-gradés de l'armée anglicane entrer en Franche-Terre ; Blanche avait dû tirer une multitude de ficelles et soudoyer un nombre insensé de gros pontes pour ne serait-ce que permettre à un homme de l'accompagner. Iruka avait été choisi car elle avait confiance en lui et ils avaient des intérêts communs qui n'impliquaient aucune des deux puissances en piste.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand. Blanche rentra, suivie de deux personnes qu'Iruka n'avait jamais vu, un jeune homme habillé de manière austère et une jeune fille qui au contraire était si sublimement attifée qu'elle aurait sans problème pu se présenter à la cour d'Elaine II sur-le-champ. À sa grande surprise, il vit que les yeux de Blanche étaient humides et qu'elle ne faisait rien pour les cacher.

— Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ? dit-il en jouant son rôle de jeune marié. Qui sont ces gens ?

Le jeune homme jeta à Iruka un regard menaçant, ce qui était fort étrange puisqu'on ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Sa manche se souleva d'elle-même ; en sortit alors une nuée d'insectes bourdonnants qui se mirent devant Blanche, comme pour la protéger. Iruka restait cloué sur place par la stupeur.

— Que je sois damné ! laissa-t-il échapper. Un Aburame !

La jeune fille fit un mouvement vers lui.

— Comment connaissez-vous le nom de famille de Shino ? fit-elle froidement.

Iruka ne put cacher sa surprise.

— Shino ? Blanche, ce serait...

— Oui, répondit sa coéquipière. Je l'ai reconnu immédiatement malgré le passage des ans, et lui aussi.

— Vous aviez votre illusion ?

— C'est mon fils et un descendant des Pampelunes, dit Blanche d'une voix tremblante. Il n'est pas affecté par notre magie d'illusion. C'est mon fils...

Elle s'effondra au sol, en état de choc. Comment avait-elle pu ramener ces jeunes gens dans ces conditions ? Shino se baissa vers sa mère et maladroitement, tendit la main vers elle. Blanche la saisit et la baisa avec ferveur.

— Vous êtes un Japonin, fit la jeune fille blonde. Ça se voit.

— Et vous non, hasarda Iruka.

— Si, en majeure partie.

Elle consentait à laisser échapper des bribes d'informations, doucement, pour tâter le terrain. Iruka lui donna quinze ou seize ans, pas grand-chose pour un Anglican mais assez pour un Japonin pour qu'il parte à la guerre. Était-elle une kunoichi, comme Shino était probablement un ninja ? Et de quels rangs pouvaient-ils être ?

— Je le suis entièrement, dit Iruka, prudent. Mon nom le prouve.

— Et il est ?

Iruka jeta un regard vers Blanche, mais elle ne le voyait pas, ne pouvait l'entendre puisque toute son attention était fixée sur son fils.

Il ouvrit donc la bouche et dit son nom.

**o-o-o**

Sachiko n'était pas morte. Sasuke la haïssait, haïssait tout ce qu'elle représentait : l'affection d'une famille, le respect d'un village, la présence d'amis sûrs qui auraient donné leur vie pour elle. En auraient-ils fait autant pour Sasuke ? Pas sûr. Ils aimaient Sachiko la gentille fille, pas Sasuke le garçon qui était censé être mort avec sa famille.

— Naruto, chuchota-t-il. Naruto sait qui je suis.

Était-ce mieux ainsi ? En tous les cas, Sasuke s'accrocha à cette idée comme à une ultime bouée de secours.

Il devait trouver Naruto.

**o-o-o**

Quelle histoire ! Naruto avait atterri au Japonin, il était à présent entre les mains du village d'où ils étaient originaires.. En sécurité, et sur le point de devenir un ninja à son tour, d'après les explications décousues de ces deux envoyés. Un troisième, leur chef, attendait de leurs nouvelles à Moskva, la capitale de Russia, car il était devenu sans que personne sache comment ni pourquoi l'élu de Baba Yaga. Pour une histoire étrange, c'en était une.

— On a besoin de vous, dit Ino. Ordre de Jiraiya. Il veut que vous reveniez vous occuper de Naruto.

— Pourquoi moi ? Il est en sécurité avec vous, à présent...

Iruka était trop surpris et même un peu vexé : tous ces efforts pour que Naruto revienne au bercail, finalement ! Il était parti de chez lui, s'était exilé de son pays en pensant ne jamais le revoir, tout ça pour Naruto... N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de l'élever là-bas, sous un nom d'emprunt ? De faire de lui un ninja à la base pour qu'il puisse de son propre chef tenter de contrôler le monstre qui sommeillait en lui ? Iruka aurait eu une vie très différente, et Naruto aurait été au milieu de ses pairs...

— Jiraiya a dit que non. Il a dit qu'on avait absolument besoin de vous, car vous êtes l'une des rares personnes qu'il écoute et respecte. Par ce qu'il vous aime.

— C'est vrai, mais il n'a pas besoin de moi s'il a quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui...

— Je pense aussi que c'est mieux, dit Blanche qui s'était enfin extraite de sa torpeur. Vous êtes le point d'attache de Naruto, l'un de ses repères moraux. Il a besoin de vous.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi. Il est...

— Vous souvenez-vous ce cette chaîne d'or dont je vous ai montré le secret ?

— Oui, mais...

— Sortez-la, je vous prie. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit.

Iruka fut perplexe, mais consentit sans mal à suivre ses indications. Blanche se saisit de la chaîne et comme elle l'avait déjà fait à Plemouth, elle actionna le sortilège qui la réveillait. Ino poussa un cri de stupeur mais Shino resta de marbre ; il semblait comprendre ce qui se passait. Ses poings se crispèrent.

— Ce sortilège a été appliqué sur Naruto ? murmura-t-il. Comment cela se fait-ce, mère ?

— Ce n'est pas moi mais l'un de mes cousins qui l'a fait, dit Blanche sans jeter un regard à son fils. Il s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki.

— Comme celui qu'on a ? intervint Ino. C'est bizarre...

Elle ne continua pas puisqu'elle remarqua à ce moment la pâleur de Shino, la manière affectée dont il s'éloignait des chaînes suspendues en l'air.

— Le Kyûbi ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ne me dis pas que ce Naruto Uzumaki... Mais on ne l'a jamais revu, il est...

— C'est parce qu'il a associé un autre sort à celui-là, dit Blanche. Il s'est sacrifié et a sacrifié son corps.

— Le Sceau de Neverres...

Ino devint hystérique.

— De quoi vous parlez, à la fin ? s'écria-t-elle. C'est quoi cette histoire avec le Kyûbi et Naruto ?

— C'est un secret bien gardé, dit Blanche. Le Kyûbi est enfermé en Naruto, le jeune homme que vous avez recueilli.

— Quoi ?

— Mon cousin Naruto Uzumaki a enfermé l'âme du Kyûbi, c'est-à-dire sa personnalité et sa mémoire, dans son propre corps qu'il a sacrifié afin de contenir le monstre. Il l'a effacée, comme on éteint la flamme d'une bougie en soufflant dessus ou en posant un cache. Seulement, la bougie est toujours là et elle peut se rallumer à tout moment tant qu'on y pose une étincelle. C'est pourquoi il est important qu'Iruka reste aux côtés de Naruto. Il est le cache qui protège le monde de la flamme du Kyûbi.

Un grand silence suivit cette révélation. Iruka n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce que Blanche avait dit. Naruto était le Kyûbi dont la personnalité avait été effacée pour faire place à ce qu'il était ? Et Iruka était son gardien, celui qui devait protéger le monde en empêchant cette personnalité monstrueuse de ressurgir ?

— Comment ? croassa-t-il. Je ne comprends pas... Je ne suis qu'un homme ordinaire !

— Pas si ordinaire que ça, dit Blanche. Et vous avez sa confiance. Avec l'aide de la chaîne de mon cousin Naruto, vous pouvez enfermer de nouveau le Kyûbi si jamais il refait surface.

— Je ne sais pas comment faire ! Je ne suis pas un Pampelune !

— Le processus est long et exige un certain talent, je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est la seule arme dont nous disposons. Si jamais le Kyûbi se réveille entièrement, il reprendra sa mission, celle pour laquelle il est né.

— Et qui est ? fit Ino qui était devenue aussi pâle que la mort.

— C'est le Chasseur de soleils, Neuf-Flammes à la patte destructrice, l'un des Neuf Dieux-De-Faim. S'il se réveille et réussit à appeler ses compagnons, ce monde ne tiendra pas longtemps, croyez-moi.

— C'est insensé ! On l'a bien arrêté par le passé ! Et les autres monstres sont contenus au Japonin ou ailleurs...

— Ils agissent par cycles, selon les légendes. Leur devoir est de détruire pour que renaisse. C'est ainsi que ce monde marche, depuis la nuit des temps et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

— Pourquoi ne pas les laisser faire ? fit Shino.

— Tu es fou ? hurla Ino. Tu veux qu'on meure tous ?

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils l'ont déjà fait et continueront de le faire tant qu'ils existeront. Il est impossible pour un mortel de tuer un dieu ; nous pouvons seulement les contenir pour une durée limitée. Pourquoi ne pas les laisser faire, et voir un monde neuf émerger de celui-ci ?

— Tu le penses vraiment ? fit Ino, abasourdie. Tu veux laisser ces monstres tuer tout le monde, tous ceux qu'on aime ? Tu viens de retrouver ta mère ! Notre famille nous attend à Konoha ! Je refuse de les abandonner !

— Une guerre se prépare, dit Blanche, morose. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, mais si cela se fait, elle sera longue et difficile, plus encore que nos ridicules querelles entre pays frontaliers. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins des dieux qui sont impliqués. Pourtant, il y a un moyen de l'éviter encore un peu, si seulement nous pouvions empêcher le Chasseur de soleils de se réveiller et de poursuivre sa tâche. Et qui sait ? Peut-être aurons-nous la capacité de lui faire oublier un temps sa mission ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers Iruka. Il n'avait pas bougé. La chaîne était tombée durant la discussion, et il l'avait attrapée sans s'en apercevoir. Ino la fixa comme s'il s'agissait du plus venimeux des serpents.

— C'est à vous de décider, dit Blanche. Moi, j'ai déjà fait ma part. Je me retire.

— Déjà ? fit Ino. Mais...

— Je ne vous abandonne pas. Je dois simplement appeler les miens pour leur dire que je resterai longtemps absente à cause de ce qui se prépare. Mon père en sera grandement irrité mais cela m'importe peu.

— Vous ne pouvez pas leur envoyer un courrier ?

— Cela prendrait trop de temps. Nous autres Pampelunes avons nos propres moyens de communication, mais pour cela il faut que je reste seule dans une pièce fermée. Shino, peux-tu veiller sur la porte ?

Shino hocha la tête, sans parler. Blanche se retira dans la salle d'eau.

Iruka resta avec Shino et Ino. Il repensa soudain à la mission que lui avait confiée la Reine Elaine, les corvées qui l'attendaient à Landers, tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui et tout ce qu'il devait affronter en retournant au Japonin. Il repensa au Sandaime, à Wensëli, à Neville, à cet homme aux cheveux argent qu'il avait croisé lors d'une de ses missions sept ans plus tôt, lors d'un étrange voyage dans les contrées hostiles qui constituaient le No-Man's Land entre la Russia et Cathay. C'était sa vie, et il devait tout quitter pour Naruto. Encore une fois.

La chaîne d'or se découpait dans sa main, belle et froide. Trésor d'entre les trésors, malédiction d'entre les malédictions. Iruka ne savait qu'en faire. Dire qu'il était peut-être le dernier espoir qui restait face au réveil imminent du Kyûbi ! Devant lui, les envoyés de Konoha attendaient sa décision. Les yeux de Shino partaient sans cesse vers la porte. Derrière elle, se trouvait cette mère qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années, depuis qu'elle avait été chassée par le Conseil de Konoha. Que pouvait-il bien ressentir en la sachant si proche ? Et Blanche, que pensait-elle de toute cette histoire ?

— Tant pis pour Anglica, dit Iruka. Nous allons partir. Je dois retrouver Naruto.

Et si possible, faire en sorte qu'il reste Naruto.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, chacun se posant mille et unes questions fort légitimes au vu des circonstances. Neji affectait de ne pas être atteint par la présence de Shikamaru et surtout sa nouvelle apparence, mais le tremblement de ses mains trahissait sa nervosité. Quant à Shikamaru, il était bouche bée, en train de se geler sur place, mais incapable néanmoins de produire le moindre son ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Finalement, ce fut Neji qui bougea en premier : un genou à terre, les yeux baissés, il prit un pan du manteau de Shikamaru et le baisa en signe de soumission._

— _Je suis à vos ordres, Paladin Blanc, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Je suis votre Ivan-tsarévitch ; parlez, et je vous obéirai, car ma vie est vôtre désormais._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 17 : « Le Paladin Blanc » !**


	19. Le Paladin Blanc

**Titre :** Vent d'Est

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _AU_**, **_Yaoi_**, **_Yuri, Het_**. En outre, étant donné la différence d'éducation de certains et suite aux événements qui ont suivi le départ de Naruto, des personnages peuvent paraître **_OOC_**.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Je crois qu'il y a certaines choses à mettre au point. Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur dans le dernier chapitre, je ne pense pas avoir été trop peu claire dans mes explications sur l'existence actuelle du Kyûbi. Iruka pensait que le Kyûbi était enfermé en Naruto mais la vérité n'est pas aussi simple et c'est pourquoi, en le découvrant, il est aussi atterré. Voilà. Je sais que ça paraît bizarre et il m'arrive de faire des erreurs dues à la fatigue ou à mon manque d'attention (vu que je tape les chapitres en quelques heures à peine à chaque fois et que je me relis juste assez pour ne pas faire de grosses fautes d'orthographe et de logique), mais je sais ce que je fais, ne vous inquiétez pas. N'empêche, je suis quand même très contente que mes lecteurs se posent des questions et n'ingurgitent pas le texte sans réfléchir.

Merci à tous de votre fidélité et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Le Paladin Blanc**

En Russia, le souffle de l'hiver était plus fort que tout. Shikamaru s'en était bien rendu compte après des semaines passées à faire le tour des troupes et à marcher à l'extérieur lors des longues balades rituelles qu'il se devait de faire en hommage à Grand-Mère Hiver. Stanford le pressait pour qu'il invoque Baba Yaga ; le problème, c'est que Shikamaru s'en sentait parfaitement incapable. Comment aurait-il pu le faire, d'ailleurs, lui l'athéiste qui ne croyait pas en l'existence des dieux du Japonin, encore moins en celle d'une vieille dame étrangère qui était supposément censée apporter l'hiver sur le monde ?

— Vous êtes son élu et son fils, répétait Stanford. C'est votre prérogative que de l'appeler en cas de besoin.

— Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, soupirait Shikamaru. Aide-toi toi-même, le ciel t'aidera, c'est la devise de ma famille.

En réalité, si devise il y avait chez les Nara, elle tenait plus du « Moins de boulot il y a, mieux c'est », mais Stanford n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela. Shikamaru avait hâte que ses coéquipiers reviennent d'Anglica avec Umino ; au moins, il pourrait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Non pas que Stanford fût un mauvais bougre, mais il était sans cesse occupé par sa nouvelle position en tant que tsareï et en outre, il n'était pas un ninja comme Shino ou Ino. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre les soucis qui occupaient l'esprit de Shikamaru.

En attendant, il fallait faire bonne figure. Shikamaru se prêtait de bonne grâce aux corvées qu'on lui demandait : accompagner Stanford aux multiples fêtes somptueuses que la noblesse se plaisait à donner en toute occasion, l'appuyer lors des tournées d'ordre politique qu'il effectuait dans le vaste empire russian, sourire aux hobereaux gonflés d'orgueil qui lui faisaient la cour et rire aux blagues déplacées des généraux de l'armée impériale. Les Russians étaient un peuple rude et fier et cela se sentait jusque dans son humour, aussi gras et poisseux qu'un quartier de renne engraissé pour l'hiver.

Où qu'il aille, Hikaru Hyûga le suivait comme un chien fidèle, comme une ombre, comme le plus obstiné des oiseaux de proie. Son objectif était on-ne-peut-plus clair : aider Shikamaru à devenir le Paladin Blanc de la légende, celui qui par ses actes ferait revenir la paix sur le monde (ou quelque chose du genre). Shikamaru détestait ses motivations même s'il appréciait assez l'homme, qui était plus sympathique que la moyenne des membres de sa famille. Il fallait l'admettre : à part de rares exceptions comme Hikaru, les Hyûga avaient tendance à avoir un sacré balai enfoncé dans l'arrière-train. Neji notamment était l'exemple le plus frappant que connaissait Shikamaru : toujours sérieux, pas une once d'humour, le calme d'une statue de pierre et le maintien d'un homme qui était au-dessus de la foule des simples mortels. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait l'allure d'un dieu ou d'un enfant de dieu, c'était bien Neji, pas Shikamaru qui était paresseux au possible et qui se fichait bien des affaires du monde tant qu'on n'embêtait pas son entourage direct.

— Il arrive, dit Hikaru un beau soir, alors que Shikamaru était en train de boire le vin chaud aux herbes qu'un serviteur aux mains rongées par les ans lui avait versé. Ivan-tsarévitch est en chemin.

Shikamaru reposa son verre. Le vin avait pris un goût amer.

— Ça me fait une belle jambe, grommela-t-il.

— Dame Saska est formelle : une fois qu'il sera là, la guerre contre Neuf-Flammes pourra commencer.

— Pour la gloire de la Russia ! s'écria Stanford qui du fait de sa position, avait été mis au courant de cette affaire. Que le souffle de Dame Hiver guide nos guerriers vers la victoire !

Et sans plus attendre, il vida son verre d'un air satisfait. Hikaru en fit de même, mais Shikamaru n'était pas aussi enthousiaste. Fort heureusement, ils n'étaient que trois dans la salle, en décomptant les serviteurs qui n'avaient de toute manière pas le droit de lever les yeux en présence de nobles sauf si ceux-ci l'exigeaient ; personne ne vit donc la grimace qui lui couvrit le visage.

— Je le sais depuis ce matin, ajouta Hikaru, mais j'ai jugé préférable de me taire jusqu'à ce que nous soyons seuls.

— C'est tant mieux, dit Stanford. Les généraux n'ont pas besoin de savoir autant. J'ai bien fait d'avoir demandé à ce que nous dînions en privé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Sans aucun doute, sourit Hikaru, mais comme Shikamaru il n'était pas aussi dupe.

Dîner en privé, alors que la salle était remplie de serviteurs attendant un mot du tsareï pour le servir ? Alors que la moindre femme de ménage pouvait être une espionne en puissance ? Les opposants à Stanford étaient nombreux, bien qu'ils se fissent discrets afin de ne pas subir les foudres du peuple qui était favorable à ce nouveau tsareï ; mais qui sait combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Le peuple était volage en temps de crise, et une majeure s'annonçait bientôt ; raison de plus pour redoubler de vigilance. Standford était un brave homme mais sa confiance était parfois un peu trop complète aux yeux de Shikamaru ; il était si facile de le trahir ! Quant à sa méthode de gouvernement, même si elle n'était pas la pire, elle demandait quand même de nettes améliorations. À quoi bon perdre son temps dans toutes ces soirées superflues et ces visites interminables, alors qu'il avait un pays à redresser ? Assurer des alliances solides avec la noblesse en place était certes primordial, mais il ne fallait pas oublier des soucis plus terre-à-terre, comme l'entretien de l'armée et le gouvernement des terres les plus éloignées du royaume. Stanford était un homme sociable et très soucieux du bonheur de son peuple ; il péchait pourtant par son manque d'organisation et de rigueur. Combien de fois Shikamaru avait-il dû intervenir pour éviter que les fonds de l'empire ne se convertissent en spectacles inutiles que le tsareï donnait pour son peuple, quand les soldats de l'armée attendaient de nouveaux fusils qui ne se détraquaient pas au moindre changement de température ou que les paysans avaient besoin de nouveaux outils agricoles plus modernes ! Certaines sections de l'armée dirigées par des généraux compétents se débrouillaient très bien (notamment l'armée de l'air qui possédait des appareils dernier cri), mais celles qui restaient, comme la milice ou l'armée de terre, n'étaient pas si bien loties... sans parler des rations déplorables qu'on servait aux hommes en guise de repas.

Décidément, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire dans ce pays, et bien que Shikamaru eût largement préféré rester dans son lit bien au chaud à Konoha, à présent qu'il était dans la place avec une telle position et ce que cela impliquait en matière de responsabilités vis-à-vis de ses pairs, il ne pouvait facilement détourner les yeux. Autant que possible, il devait tout faire pour que cette paix précaire reste et pour que le pays fructifie sous le règne du tsareï Nicolas II.

En parlant de Stanford, il était si fier qu'il buvait plus que de raison, ce qui n'était pas très raisonnable : il avait tendance, comme la plupart de ses compatriotes, à se montrer plus volubile quand il avait un verre de trop dans le nez. Shikamaru fit signe au serviteur qui lui versait son vin de remplacer celui-ci par une boisson moins forte.

— Il nous faut l'accueillir comme il se doit, s'écria gaiement Stanford en levant son verre. Je vais demander à Petrov d'organiser des festivités pour son arrivée !

Andrei Petrov était le Conseiller Culturel du palais et aussi l'un des hommes les plus étranges que Shikamaru avait rencontré en Russia. Grand, plus encore que la moyenne russianne (ce qui était considérable), il s'habillait de manière extravagante : manteau bariolé, barbe taillée en pointe, chapeau orné de plumes ou de fleurs en plastique, un vrai clown en somme. Il se targuait d'être une référence en matière de mode et de bon goût culturel, et pour une raison qui échappait à tout le monde, Stanford était devenu l'un de ses plus fervents admirateurs. Ensemble, ils se plaisaient à organiser des spectacles tarabiscotés qui faisaient jaser d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. Ce drôle de personnage agaçait Shikamaru même s'il devait admettre qu'il n'était guère méchant : juste un imbécile se targuant d'être un intellectuel, pas de quoi fouetter une meute de chiens de chasse. Si seulement il était un peu plus raisonnable...

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit du goût d'Ivan-tsarévitch, dit Hikaru avec un sourire contrit. Il n'aime pas trop se faire remarquer et déteste les marques d'honneur de ce genre.

— Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna Shikamaru.

— J'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer il y a quelques années, en effet.

— Quel genre d'homme est-ce ?

Hikaru rit tout haut.

— Sérieux. Et assez grognon. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous l'aimiez, mais qui sait ? On a vu des miracles plus étranges.

Shikamaru en fut assez dépité. Déjà que ce fichu boulot était désagréable au possible, si en plus il devait se coltiner un coéquipier mal luné...

— Pourquoi ce nom d'Ivan-tsarévitch, d'ailleurs ? C'est en référence au titre du tsareï ?

— Tsarévitch est l'ancienne appellation du tsareï, bien avant que notre monde ne retrouve sa stabilité. On dit qu'il avait été utilisé avant la dernière guerre qui avait opposé Baba Yaga et ses fils aux Dieux-de-Faim ; c'était le titre d'Ivan. C'était il y a fort longtemps.

— Que s'est-il passé, lors de cette dernière guerre ? Nous avons gagné ?

— Plus ou moins. Certes, nous avons remporté l'ultime bataille, mais le monde avait eu le temps d'être projeté dans le chaos et suite à cela, les différentes parties de notre continent se sont éloignées les unes des autres, l'Est et l'Ouest. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec le passage des siècles, comme le prouve l'émergence soudaine du Mur de Feu. Si jamais les Dieux-de-Faim revenaient, ce serait terrible pour l'humanité. C'est pourquoi nous devons empêcher à tout prix ce qui s'est passé il y a mille ans.

— Mille ans, hein ? dit Shikamaru en japoni. Mouais... Si je me souviens bien, c'est à peu près à cette époque que le Japonin s'est détaché du reste du monde et a fermé ses frontières. Les premiers shôgun ont instauré cette loi anti-appareils volants et ont fait interdire la construction de tout navire trop lourd capable de traverser la mer. C'est lié ?

— Sans aucun doute. Comme les Dieux-de-Faim avaient été enfermés dans nos contrées, ils ont dû penser que c'était la meilleure solution.

Shikamaru jeta un coup d'oeil vers Stanford pour voir s'il était fâché d'être tenu à l'écart de leur conversation, mais ce qu'il vit le rassura : le tsareï était en train de fixer son verre avec l'air béat des hommes déjà trop saouls pour faire la différence entre le bien et le mal.

— Pourquoi nous ? continua-t-il. N'aurait-il pas été plus prudent d'enfermer les Dieux-de-Faim en différents endroits du monde, plutôt qu'en un même pays ?

— Ils ne sont pas tous au Japonin, le rassura Hikaru. Certains ont été pris en charge par Cathay ou même par ce qui était anciennement l'Irope. Mais les Neuf, les pires, sont tombés sous la juridiction de l'Ivan-tsarévitch de l'époque. Il les a emmenés dans son pays et les a enfermés lui-même.

— Qui était-ce ? Un ancien shôgun ?

Hikaru haussa les épaules.

— J'ai tenté de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui, mais les archives ont leurs limites. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'appelait en réalité Yu, qu'il était l'équivalent d'un tsareï chez lui, d'où son titre, et qu'il était d'origine cathayse. Ivan est le nom que lui a donné Baba Yaga à son nouveau baptême. J'ai aussi appris que ses descendants se sont installés au Japonin afin de garder les Dieux-de-Faim, mais c'est tout. Mille ans nous séparent. Si cela n'est qu'un instant pour des dieux, pour nous autres humains mortels à la vie si brève, il s'agit d'une éternité.

Shikamaru resta pensif. Mille ans ; tant de choses avaient pu se passer en ce laps de temps ! Et c'était à lui, Shikamaru, de tenter de faire en sorte que ce monde survive encore mille ans de plus.

Et galère.

**o-o-o**

Une semaine : c'est le temps qu'il fallut à Jiraiya pour ouvrir enfin les yeux. C'était un homme solide et un guerrier hors pair, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer tout de même : il avait, après tout, été la victime du Kyûbi lui-même, Neuf-Flammes de la légende.

Sai ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois, pas même pour aider les autres à reconstruire. Son attention tout entière était fixée sur son tuteur ; et plus d'une fois, Kakashi s'interrogea sur la valeur de leur relation. Ce garçon d'ordinaire si indifférent se montrait si impliqué quand il s'agissait de Jiraiya ! C'était un miracle et une source constante d'interrogations. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait ni coeur ni âme, Sai était aussi dévoué qu'un fils, qu'un amant.

— La tête dans les nuages, hein ? lui fit Tsunade avec un grand sourire. À quoi tu penses à avoir les yeux ainsi rivés sur le gamin ?

Forte et confiante, Tsunade était l'image même du chef que l'on écoutait en temps de crise. Elle avait aidé à repousser le Kyûbi, avait soigné la moitié de la population quand le besoin s'en était fait sentir et avait sauvé Jiraiya dont l'heure était pratiquement venue. À présent, elle était à la tête des survivants et organisait d'une main de fer les reconstructions, pour le bien de tous. Personne ne s'était plaint de sa prise soudaine de pouvoir. Le Conseil était mort : tué par le souffle mortel du Kyûbi, abattu dans son centre avant d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que s'enfuir. Il en était de même d'une grosse partie de l'armée, ANBU en tête, qui avait subi les plus grosses pertes...

— On a retrouvé Danzô, ajouta Tsunade avant que Kakashi ait eu le temps de répondre à sa question. Son cadavre était enseveli sous les décombres. Ce n'était pas joli à voir.

— Il a été fauché par le monstre ?

— J'en doute. Il porte des traces de blessures qui n'ont rien à voir avec un éboulement ou la patte du Kyûbi. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il avait été coupé en deux par une très grande lame.

— Étrange...

— Je me demande... Il ne tenait pas en place, ces derniers temps. Il haïssait Jiraiya et ce qu'il faisait de notre village. D'après mes sources d'information, il préparait quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de découvrir quoi avant l'attaque. Que sais-tu de Sai ?

Cette dernière question était si soudaine qu'elle étonna même Kakashi. Il jeta un regard méfiant en direction de Tsunade, sans résultat : elle faisait mine de regarder ailleurs, l'air tout à fait innocente. Il soupira et regretta de n'avoir pas pu convaincre Tenzô de rester.

— Pas plus que les autres. C'est le fils adoptif de Jiraiya. Il est arrivé dans ce village il y a cinq ans.

— Il y a cinq ans, en même temps qu'une délégation cathayse venue célébrer un mariage dans le village. Peu de temps après, le Sandaime décédait dans de mystérieuses circonstances...

Au moins, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins : quand Tsunade voulait quelque chose, elle le disait. Même quand il fallait faire preuve de diplomatie, tourner autour du pot trop longtemps, faire mille manières afin d'orienter les choses en sa faveur n'était pas son style. On disait que sa mère était d'origine russianne ; au vu du personnage, Kakashi était bien disposé à le croire.

— Une coïncidence, dit-il en sachant pertinemment que ni lui ni Tsunade n'y croyait.

— Oui, et moi je suis une jeune beauté de quinze ans.

— Vous êtes assez belle, hasarda Kakashi.

— C'est possible, mais je n'ai sûrement pas quinze ans. À chaque mensonge sa part de vérité.

— Et à chaque vérité son lot de malaise, ajouta Kakashi. À quoi bon les remuer plus que de raison ?

La cave était bien éclairée, pourtant une ombre passa sur les traits tirés de Tsunade lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Sai. Jiraiya discutait paisiblement avec lui, encore trop faible pour se lever mais suffisamment conscient pour s'apercevoir qu'on parlait de choses qui le concernaient. Il croisa le regard de sa vieille amie et lui fit un sourire qui tenait de la grimace. Tsunade ne le lui rendit pas.

— Ce n'est qu'une tête de mule et un sacré pervers, pourtant je serais bien triste s'il partait avant moi, le bougre. Peut-on avoir confiance en cet enfant ?

— Sai donnerait sa vie pour Jiraiya et même davantage, dit calmement Kakashi.

— C'est bien ce qui me chiffonne. Il est capable de nous condamner tous pour ce vieux renard. Il est différent des autres, hein ?

— Jusqu'où l'avez-vous remarqué ?

Tsunade haussa les épaules.

— Si tu me poses la question, c'est que ça doit être bien grave. Il n'a pas de coeur. Il ressemble un peu à cet enfant qu'on a retrouvé chez Orochimaru, je ne sais pas si tu vois de qui je parle...

— Tenzô, fit Kakashi sans s'émouvoir. Il est parti hier avec le Kazekage.

Tsunade lui fit un sourire en coin.

— Tu connais donc son histoire ?

— J'en sais suffisamment.

Tenzô était une expérience, la première à avoir réussi au milieu de centaines de ratés qu'Orochimaru avait sacrifié au nom de cette immortalité qu'il convoitait sans vergogne. Tout le monde savait que ce fou visait le pouvoir des dieux et la vie éternelle ; et pour y parvenir, peu lui importait de mettre en jeu la vie de milliers, de millions de mortels innocents. C'était le Sandaime qui avait découvert le pot-aux-roses, lui qui avait été son maître durant de longues années ; et encore, cela n'avait pas suffi à arrêter ce détraqué. À l'heure actuelle, nul ne savait où se trouvait Orochimaru ; on le disait terré quelque part au Nord, entouré d'une garde d'élite qu'il avait trié sur le volet. Tout ce dont on était sûr, c'est qu'on avait aperçu Anko au pays de la Foudre quelques semaines auparavant, mais elle n'y était pas restée assez longtemps pour que Kakashi puisse y aller et la convaincre de revenir parmi eux.

— Il a eu beaucoup de chance, continua Tsunade. Il aurait pu rester avec Orochimaru. Je me demande ce qu'il serait devenu dans ce cas.

— C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit resté avec nous. C'est grâce à ça que nous avons la paix avec ceux de Suna.

— On m'a parlé de Shukaku.

Personne ne mentionna la possibilité à laquelle ils pensaient : à savoir, que si Tenzô avait pu contrôler l'Ichibi, il en serait peut-être capable avec le Kyûbi... Tsunade tritura distraitement une mèche de cheveux.

— Ils sont plus sombres qu'avant, dit-elle d'un air distrait. Quand j'étais petite fille, ils étaient presque blancs. Tu savais que Jiraiya et moi étions cousins éloignés ?

— Non, je l'ignorais.

— Ça commence à dater. On a le même ancêtre commun, un étranger venu de ce qu'on appelle actuellement la Russia, si tu vois de quoi je parle.

À son tour, Kakashi lui montra une mèche de cheveux argent.

— Un peu, oui.

— Jolie couleur, et pas fréquente même pour des natifs.

— Je suis un métis, fit Kakashi en haussant les épaules, lui signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre là-dessus. Je connais la Russia.

— Personnellement ?

— On m'a déjà envoyé en mission dans ces contrées, même si cela fait déjà quelques années. Les hommes y sont assez solides, de même que les femmes.

— De vraies bêtes, rit Tsunade. Quand elle était encore en vie, ma mère passait son temps à me répéter que je suis une fille russianne tout craché. Une brave femme, ma mère. Mon père est allé la chercher là-bas, au milieu du froid.

Les rumeurs sur ses origines disaient donc vrai. Kakashi sourit, mi-figue mi-raisin. C'était le moment des confidences, selon toute apparence. Bon joueur, il saisit prudemment la perche que lui tendait Tsunade, mais sans excès. Il serait toujours temps de se raviser si elle cherchait des détails plus dangereux pour lui.

— Une civile ? Ou une femme d'action ?

— Une simple paysanne. Mais elle était fière comme un paon, parce que d'après elle, elle descendait directement d'un de leurs héros locaux qui s'appelait le Paladin Blanc. Drôle de nom, tu ne trouves pas ?

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

— À chaque pays ses croyances. J'ai un jour rencontré un homme qui se faisait aider par deux drôles de petits êtres ailés et qui croyait que la cité légendaire d'Arcadia était dirigée par des hommes-oiseaux. Drôle d'idée, hein ?

— Oh, je vois. Et qu'est-il devenu, cet homme ?

— Allez savoir. Nous avons chacun poursuivi notre chemin.

Une rencontre brève et éphémère, mais qui était resté gravée dans la mémoire de Kakashi. Par deux fois il avait rencontré Iruka Umino ; et par deux fois, cet homme lui avait fait de l'effet, avait laissé une trace indélébile dans son esprit. Allait-il le revoir avec le retour de Shikamaru et de son équipe ? Seul l'avenir le dirait. En attendant, Kakashi devait accomplir son devoir vis-à-vis du village.

— Pour en revenir à Sai, je le crois aussi fidèle à Konoha que le permet sa relation avec Jiraiya. Tant que notre Hokage sera en vie, Sai sera de notre côté.

— C'est ce que je pense aussi, soupira Tsunade. Raison de plus pour garder ce vieux pervers le plus longtemps possible, hein ?

Là encore, personne ne cita la conclusion malheureuse de ce raisonnement : à savoir, que Jiraiya était bien plus âgé que Sai et donc susceptible quand même de mourir avant lui. Dans ce cas, qui s'en occuperait, qui lui indiquerait ce qui était bien ou mal ?

— Qui est-il en réalité ? siffla Tsunade, prise d'une étrange volonté de confidences. Humain ou...

— Quelle importance ?

— Ça peut en avoir. Tu as vu comme moi : le Kyûbi le visait clairement. Et ces étranges signes qu'il a tracées sur son rouleau devant ce monstre... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire, mais cela semblait assez clair pour le Kyûbi pour qu'il veuille le tuer personnellement.

Cette fois, Kakashi garda le silence. Oui, il avait bien vu : Sai avait sorti un rouleau un peu différent de ceux qu'il utilisait d'habitude, puis il s'était fait une large entaille sur le bras et s'était servi du sang qui s'en écoulait pour tracer des signes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait certes pas pu terminer ce qu'il voulait faire puisque le Kyûbi avait profité de ce répit pour l'attaquer, blessant à mort Jiraiya qui s'était interposé afin de sauver son fils, mais qui sait ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait réussi...

— En comparaison, ce qu'a fait Itachi n'était pas si différent. Tu crois qu'ils tiennent leur pouvoir de la même source ?

— Si c'est le cas, il y a de quoi remettre en question l'attachement de Sai à Konoha. Une chance que le Conseil ne soit plus de ce monde, hein ? Ils auraient immédiatement demandé à ce qu'il soit mis aux fers.

— C'était leur travail. Oeuvrer pour le bien du village, même si cela impliquait de prendre des décisions extrêmes. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

— Je ne dis pas le contraire, grommela Kakashi, assez mécontent malgré tout. Ils avaient des circonstances atténuantes. Mais...

— Mais ?

Mais cela pouvait-il justifier l'exil, le meurtre, le génocide d'un clan entier même ? Certes, Kakashi comprenait leurs décisions, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il les approuvait toutes. Il repensa à Iruka Umino et à Naruto. Il repensa à Sasuke, son pauvre protégé qui avait tant souffert de toutes ces décisions qu'il tenait pour arbitraires et qui errait il ne savait où, en quête sans doute d'une vengeance qui ne lui apporterait aucun réconfort. Kakashi était bien placé pour le savoir, après tout. Distraitement, il tâta sa poitrine, mais il savait que le tatouage n'y était plus. Il avait disparu avec la mort de Naruto, tout comme celui de Sasuke s'était volatilisé en même temps que Sachiko.

— Rien. Je ne suis pas l'homme idéal pour juger de ce qui est bien ou mal. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est tâcher de sauver le plus de vies possible.

— C'est déjà pas mal, dit Tsunade avec une étrange douceur dans la voix.

Pas mal, oui, mais était-ce assez ?

**o-o-o**

Le vent soudain qui agita le palais n'avait rien à voir avec le temps ou l'approche prochaine d'une délégation germane. Shikamaru se surprit à écouter les cris qui perçaient l'air, et non sans appréhension, il se demanda ce qui leur tombait encore dessus. D'autres ennuis en perspective ? À ses côtés, la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, le bras sanglé sur le sien d'un air possessif, trembla des pieds à la tête. Elle avait une ossature délicate pour une princesse russiane ; d'après les propos décousus qu'elle lui avait tenus, elle serait plus franche-terroise que russianne, par sa mère. Shikamaru avait à peine retenu son nom mais par pure forme, il avait accepté de l'accompagner dans une promenade improvisée dans les jardins d'hiver.

— Quel est donc cette clameur ? gémit-elle. On a sorti les cors. Il se passerait quelque chose de grave ?

— Je pense que le mieux serait de rentrer, dit Shikamaru avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de factice. Il vous faut vous mettre à l'abri, ma chère. Je serais désolé de vous savoir face au danger.

La jeune fille gloussa. Quand elle faisait ça, elle ressemblait beaucoup à cette Sakura Haruno avec qui Ino était amie ; pourtant il doutait qu'elle eût le même tempérament que son alter-ego japonin. Sakura était une fille intelligente sous ses airs de fille niaise. Shikamaru la respectait autant que possible, même s'il n'avait jamais eu encore l'occasion de travailler avec elle.

— Que vous êtes prévenant ! susurra sa compagne. Un vrai gentilhomme !

En son for intérieur, Shikamaru soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas faire pour le bien d'un pays ou d'un autre...

Il n'eut pas le temps de se diriger vers le palais : au loin, il vit Hikaru passer par l'entrée des jardins d'un pas pressé, les traits éclairés par une joie sans nom. Deux silhouettes engoncées dans de lourds manteaux le suivaient de près, et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant eux. Le plus petit des hommes encapuchonnés poussa un cri de surprise et se dévoila. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Shikamaru de voir Lee Rock de son village, le nez certes rougi par le froid mais bien assez en forme pour lui faire un immense sourire ravi !

— Ben ça alors ! Shikamaru ! J'ai bien failli pas te reconnaître avec ces couleurs ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, mon ami ?

Si Hikaru fut étonné de voir qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne le montra pas. Il se tourna vers son second accompagnateur, mais celui-ci restait figé et silencieux tandis que Lee prenait Shikamaru dans ses bras sans tenir compte de la dame pendue sur son côté. Celle-ci en cria d'indignation et menaça de faire un scandale. Vif comme l'éclair, Hikaru lui prit le bras et se proposa de la raccompagner au palais.

— Mais Sire Shikamaru... dit-elle, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il m'avait promis de me reconduire à mes appartements...

Shikamaru n'y tenait absolument pas, à vrai dire. Il avait déjà dû le faire avec d'autres princesses et cela s'était toujours terminé de la même manière : à savoir, une tentative grossière de séduction de la part de ces donzelles. Il était très flatté par ces attentions mais pas assez pour se laisser berner. Ces dames étaient éblouies par le pouvoir et ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, s'attacher le Paladin Blanc à elles en lui faisant si possible un enfant qui aurait assuré la pérennité de sa lignée et leur aurait fourni une situation privilégiée au sein de la noblesse, à elles et leurs familles. Très peu pour lui, merci. Il préférait encore sa main droite.

— Il a à faire avec ces deux gentilhommes, dit Hikaru avec toute la déférence possible. Vous ne voudriez pas vous interposer aux affaires d'État, n'est-ce pas Dame Agnessa ?

Agnessa fit une grimace outragée mais se laissa finalement conduire. Lorsqu'elle se fut assez éloignée pour ne plus pouvoir les entendre, Shikamaru se mit à parler.

— Lee ? fit-il à son ami qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et le village ?

Lee eut une expression étrange, comme s'il souffrait terriblement. Shikamaru s'attendait au pire.

— Il s'est passé un truc pendant que t'étais pas là, siffla-t-il avec honte. On a dû partir parce qu'on avait une mission, mais ça fait mal quand même de les avoir laissés. Dis donc, tu connaîtrais pas un certain Paladin Blanc, toi ? On doit le trouver.

Lee était un brave garçon, mais il n'était pas très futé, force était de le constater. Lui avait-on fait une description de sa cible ou était-il parti avec un simple nom en guise d'indice ? En ce cas, son compagnon devait avoir aussi son mot à dire. Shikamaru se tourna vers lui, curieux, et lui décrocha un sourire timide en guise d'encouragement à parler.

— Nous l'avons trouvé, dit l'homme en s'adressant clairement à Lee. C'est lui, le Paladin Blanc.

Sa voix était aussi froide que la neige, aussi tranchante que la plus affutée des épées. Shikamaru ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il vit son vis-à-vis baisser la capuche de son manteau pour révéler un visage fin aux traits délicats, des cheveux noirs attachés lâchement par un morceau de ruban blanc, des yeux vides qui le fixaient sans défaillir, aussi brillants qu'un diamant taillé par le meilleur artisan de Maskva.

Neji était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, et plus même encore du fait de l'incongruité de sa présence en ces lieux glacés. La neige lui allait à ravir, soulignait sa silhouette svelte et ses yeux blancs. Troublé, Shikamaru dit son nom, auquel Neji répondit par un faible sourire sans joie, comme une offrande timide jetée à un dieu inconnu.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, chacun se posant mille et une questions fort légitimes au vu des circonstances. Neji affectait de ne pas être atteint par la présence de Shikamaru et surtout sa nouvelle apparence, mais le tremblement de ses mains trahissait sa nervosité. Quant à Shikamaru, il était bouche bée, en train de se geler sur place, mais incapable néanmoins de produire le moindre son ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Finalement, ce fut Neji qui bougea en premier : un genou à terre, les yeux baissés, il prit un pan du manteau de Shikamaru et le baisa en signe de soumission.

— Je suis à vos ordres, Paladin Blanc, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Je suis votre Ivan-tsarévitch ; parlez, et je vous obéirai, car ma vie est vôtre désormais.

Shikamaru ne hurla pas, mais c'était tout juste.

**o-o-o**

Sai se pencha vers Jiraiya, pris d'une étrange sensation qui lui réchauffait le corps et faisait battre son coeur plus vite, plus fort. Jiraiya lui souriait faiblement tout en fixant Tsunade et Kakashi qui discutaient à l'écart en leur lançant de temps à autre des coups d'oeil discrets. Quelle importance ? Jiraiya était en vie, il était en voie de guérison. Certes, il était mutilé et trop faible pour reprendre son poste à l'heure actuelle, mais il lui parlait, il lui souriait, il plaisantait encore et lui tenait des propos déplacés pour un homme de son âge. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

— Tu es bien traité ? demanda son tuteur, un peu inquiet. On ne t'a pas posé de question ?

— Non.

— Même pas Tsunade ?

— Non.

Jiraiya resta pensif.

— Elle doit savoir quelque chose, c'est certain. Fais attention à ne pas te retrouver seule avec elle ou Shizune, surtout. Dans mon état, je ne peux pas assurer tes arrières.

— Bien.

Jiraiya lui caressa les cheveux, en douceur. Sai se laissa faire sans rechigner, conscient du regard de Tsunade et Kakashi dans son dos.

— Tu as failli le réveiller, dit Jiraiya à voix basse. Ne le fais plus, d'accord ?

— Tu es fâché ?

— Non, je comprends ce qui a pu te pousser à faire ça, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en arriver là. Tu es très bien comme tu es. Ne change surtout pas.

— Oui.

Jiraiya l'acceptait ; Jiraiya l'aimait, même si cette notion était étrange aux yeux de Sai. Ce n'était pourtant pas désagréable, loin de là. Dire qu'il aurait pu perdre tout cela en réveillant le monstre qui sommeillait en lui ! Face au Kyûbi, il avait jugé la situation assez désespérée pour cela, mais Jiraiya avait raison : il y avait d'autres manières de le combattre. Quelque chose qui ne requérait pas le retour de Huanglong.

Cependant, Jiraiya fermait les yeux, car il était fatigué et avait trop parlé. Sai lui prit la main, silencieux et fidèle, car c'était tout ce qui lui restait à faire. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de partir loin de lui, il ne voulait plus avoir cette sensation horrible quand il avait vu Jiraiya tomber sous la patte du Kyûbi.

Quelle chose étrange ! Jiraiya lui avait assuré qu'il s'agissait de sentiments, tardifs certes, mais bien réels. Était-ce vraiment le cas ? Sai se savait sans coeur depuis la naissance, car la présence de Huanglong avait ôté tout ce qu'il y avait d'humain en lui, ne laissant qu'un réceptacle sans âme et sans volonté, le jouet des hommes qui les avaient invoqués, Yinglong et lui. Qu'en était-il réellement ? Jiraiya soutenait que Sai développait peu à peu un coeur, et Jiraiya ne lui avait jamais encore menti. Un coeur ? Était-ce aussi simple ?

Sai baissa les yeux vers la silhouette endormie de Jiraiya et tenta un faible sourire qu'il savait artificiel, car il s'était exercé durant de longues heures pour ce résultat. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait, de sourire pour de vrai ? De rares fois, il avait eu l'impression furtive de le savoir en présence de Jiraiya, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce ne soit pas le fait de son imagination. Jiraiya lui répétait jour et nuit qu'il était humain en fin de compte, qu'il lui était possible de développer ce coeur qui lui manquait tant s'il s'en donnait la peine. Le destin des humains est fluctuant, fait de décisions qui changeaient parfois radicalement le cours de leurs existences. Sai avait pris une décision cinq ans auparavant, ce qui faisait de lui un humain, sans aucun doute. C'étaient là les mots de Jiraiya. Sa parole comptait plus que tout ; sa vie était ce qui était le plus précieux pour Sai.

Était-ce cela, aimer ?

Il faudrait qu'il demande à Jiraiya à son réveil...

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Petit pas après petit pas, le chemin était long quand on n'avait que deux pattes pas très grandes. Naruto rit un peu, surpris par tant de limitations. Les humains étaient si fragiles, si faibles ! Que lui restait-il sous cette forme ? Une force à peine suffisante pour abattre un arbre, une agilité restreinte, le pas d'un petit animal. Les êtres qui reconnaissaient sa présence s'enfuyaient à son approche, mais qui sait s'il ne s'en trouvait pas parmi eux qui seraient assez hardis pour le défier, lui l'Éventreur de Nuées à la patte si peu sûre ces temps-ci ?_

_Un craquement léger de branche se fit entendre, pas très loin. Quelqu'un qui voulait signaler sa présence en faisant du bruit, quelqu'un de connu. Yu ? Naruto sourit et pressa le pas. Il savait qu'il ne lui échapperait pas, il était trop désavantagé pour cela, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il se rendrait sans lutter, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus qu'il avait senti au loin, assez fort pour qu'on le remarque, une force peu commune, un être qui n'était pas si éloigné de ce qu'il était lui. Yu avait-il d'autres complices ou était-ce un autre ennemi ? En tous les cas, Naruto était curieux. Un nouvel adversaire, ça ne se refusait pas._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 18 : « Humain » !**


	20. Humain

**Titre :** Vent d'Est

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _AU_**, **_Yaoi_**, **_Yuri, Het_**. En outre, étant donné la différence d'éducation de certains et suite aux événements qui ont suivi le départ de Naruto, des personnages peuvent paraître **_OOC_**.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Bon, ça a été long, mais voici enfin la suite de cette fic qui est loin d'être finie. C'est long, très long, et je n'ai pas le temps de décrire les moindres éléments de cet univers et même de l'histoire dans cette fic-même, alors ce sera pour les compléments comme « Le souffle de l'hiver » qui raconte les événements qui ont amené Shikamaru et Neji à être le Paladin Blanc et Ivan-tsarévitch. Un jour peut-être, j'écrirais la fic sur la rencontre entre Kakashi et Iruka. Si j'ai le temps. Et j'attends toujours le duo dynamique de Berylia.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Humain**

La Filinésie n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois que Naruto y avait mis les pattes. Une végétation luxuriante, une faune étrange assez consciente de sa place pour s'écarter au passage d'un dieu, des relents de magie jusque dans l'air et l'eau, voilà ce qui composait le pays de la sorcière Sarasvati. Un pays immuable, agité seulement par le souffle des dieux qui foulaient quelquefois son sol. Le dernier séjour de Naruto remontait à très loin, au temps où il n'était encore qu'un jeune dieu animé seulement par la faim. À l'époque, il venait de succéder au dernier Kyûbi, son père ; la faim l'avait poussé à chercher ses compagnons de chasse pour accomplir ce pour quoi il était né. C'était dans ce pays qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois Yu.

Et voilà qu'il revenait là ! Yu était décidément un grand romantique. Naruto ricana. Que d'histoires partagées, que de haines et de rivalités ! C'était Yu lui-même qui l'avait vaincu et enfermé dans ce pays inconnu, ce lieu sombre et froid dans lequel il avait dormi si longtemps, loin de tout. C'était Yu qui l'avait réveillé, par caprice ou par choix personnel ; Yu qui lui avait permis de récupérer une partie de sa mémoire alors que l'humain Naruto la lui avait scellée. Que signifiait tout cela ? Yu était à la base de tout, mais Naruto était loin de lui faire confiance, et avec de surcroît les souvenirs de Naruto Uzumaki, le second, qui se superposaient à ce qu'il savait...

— Par où me diriger ? La mer, le ciel, tout est si beau, tout est si... familier.

Familier, et différent à la fois, car nombre d'années humaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son dernier réveil. Naruto se demanda si les habitants de Konoha se remettraient à l'attaquer en le revoyant. Il était le Kyûbi, leur ennemi. Des détails lui revenaient du village : les quartiers commerçants, l'Académie qu'il n'avait que superficiellement visité avec Kakashi, l'échoppe de ramen, cet aliment délicieux qu'il avait savouré aux côtés de Sasuke. Que de souvenirs ! Et qu'ils étaient vifs dans son esprit, comme s'il les avait vécus seulement quelques instants auparavant !

— Par là, se dit-il en regardant la mer qui se trouvait encore assez loin. Elle brille assez.

Il commença à marcher, doucement tout d'abord, car il n'était pas si pressé. Puis il s'arrêta, surpris, en s'apercevant qu'il n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Petit pas après petit pas, le chemin était long quand on n'avait que deux pattes pas très grandes. Naruto rit un peu, surpris par tant de limitations. Les humains étaient si fragiles, si faibles ! Que lui restait-il sous cette forme ? Une force à peine suffisante pour abattre un arbre, une agilité restreinte, le pas d'un petit animal. Les êtres qui reconnaissaient sa présence s'enfuyaient à son approche, mais qui sait s'il ne s'en trouvait pas parmi eux qui seraient assez hardis pour le défier, lui l'Éventreur de Nuées à la patte si peu sûre ces temps-ci ?

Un craquement léger de branche se fit entendre, pas très loin. Quelqu'un qui voulait signaler sa présence en faisant du bruit, quelqu'un de connu. Yu ? Naruto sourit et pressa le pas. Il savait qu'il ne lui échapperait pas, il était trop désavantagé pour cela, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il se rendrait sans lutter, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus qu'il avait senti au loin, assez fort pour qu'on le remarque, une force peu commune, un être qui n'était pas si éloigné de ce qu'il était lui. Yu avait-il d'autres complices ou était-ce un autre ennemi ? En tous les cas, Naruto était curieux. Un nouvel adversaire, ça ne se refusait pas.

Petits pas après petits pas, il arriva enfin au bord de cette mer si belle. Au-dessus d'une falaise entre forêt et océan, surplombant les vagues qui allaient s'écraser sur la roche, il contempla longuement ce paysage singulier qui lui faisait quelquefois, mais pas trop souvent, regretter le fait qu'il n'avait qu'une vision globale des choses en temps normal. Comment prendre le temps et le plaisir d'admirer un coucher de soleil dans la mer comme il le faisait en ce moment, si sa taille dépassait celle des montagnes et si sa notion du temps était moins vive du fait de son existence même ? Bleue infinie était cette mer, aussi claire que du cristal d'Ankor, belle, si belle quand les reflets oranges du soleil allaient y mourir. Loin, très loin, se découpait une silhouette de terre : le Japonin, pays maudit où lui et les siens avaient été enfermés. Le pays que Yu avait choisi pour sien.

— Je sais que tu es là, fit-il à l'ombre qui se profilait dans son dos.

La forêt auparavant silencieuse fut prise d'un frisson. Alors, émergeant des fourrés, calme et impassible, apparut l'homme qui l'avait délivré, lui le Kyûbi à qui un humain un peu trop fier avait imposé cette prison de chair. Pas très grand, brun avec des yeux rouges d'une exceptionnelle beauté, le dénommé Itachi Uchiha s'approcha de lui et mit un genou à terre en signe de soumission.

— Je ne suis pas là en tant qu'ennemi, dit-il de sa voix glacée.

— C'est Yu qui t'envoie ? Ou es-tu venu de ton propre accord, humain ?

Les yeux d'Itachi pétillèrent de haine, ce qui amusa fort Naruto. Les hommes de Yu se permettaient donc ce genre de sentiments ? Bien entendu, il en avait eu, des ennemis, Yu, mais il ne les gardait pas souvent si près de lui, pas comme ça en tout cas...

— Tu as la même odeur que lui, dit-il, goguenard. Je m'en étais déjà aperçu mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y attarder.

— C'est parce que nous sommes de la même famille.

Cet aveu parut coûter à Itachi. Il baissa les yeux, furieux, pour s'incliner davantage.

— Il n'est pas là, ton coéquipier ? demanda Naruto, intrigué. Celui qui avait des affinités avec Kamohoali ?

— Kisame est parti devant. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être au pays du Feu.

— Ah bon ?

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était évident pour Naruto qu'Itachi était nerveux. Voulait-il attendre le moment propice pour l'attaquer ? Il ne pouvait sentir aucune aura hostile, mais un bon combattant était capable de cacher son animosité jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour surprendre son adversaire. Naruto avait rencontré trop de guerriers de valeur pour ignorer cela.

— Je suis venu à vous, humble et sans mauvaises intentions, pour déposer ma misérable existence entre vos pattes.

De plus en plus curieux. Cet homme voulait l'utiliser, mais dans quel but ?

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, et pas lorsque tu m'as réveillé avec ton compagnon ?

— Vous étiez trop instable.

— Tu as pourtant pu m'enfermer de nouveau.

— J'ai attendu la bonne occasion, mais c'était quitte ou double. Nous avions été informés de la présence d'un autre Dieu-de-Faim dans Konoha, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à vous laisser vous affronter pour pouvoir vous récupérer ensuite.

— Tu croyais que j'aurais été assez affaibli par le combat ?

— Quelque chose du genre.

Quel toupet il avait, cet Itachi, d'avouer tout haut cette partie de son plan ! Pourtant, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'être intéressé. Tout comme ce qui s'était passé à Konoha, il jouait le tout pour le tout : soit il offensait gravement son interlocuteur et risquait donc de périr dans d'atroces circonstances, soit il arrivait à ses fins et se liait avec le Kyûbi lui-même. Un vrai coup de roulette russianne.

— T'es barge, dit-il en se souvenant du vocabulaire utilisé par Shikamaru. Un vrai détraqué.

Itachi esquissa une torsion des lèvres : un sourire, mais si ténu qu'il paraissait feint. Naruto eut envie de lui arracher la bouche mais se retint : s'il lui enlevait tout moyen de parler, il ne pourrait pas connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

— J'ai faim, dit-il avec une grimace. J'ai envie de chair fraîche.

— Je m'en charge, répondit Itachi avec un empressement incongru. Je suis à votre service, demandez et je ferai en sorte de vous satisfaire.

— Apporte-moi à manger. Et lorsque je serai repu, tu me raconteras.

Itachi s'inclina bien bas.

**o-o-o**

Vivre une vie d'exil n'était pas facile quand on n'avait que dix ans et un bébé sur les bras ; mais ce n'était guère mieux à vingt-cinq. Iruka se demanda s'il en serait ainsi toute sa vie : serait-il condamné à fuir ce qu'il considérait comme sa patrie pour se rendre ailleurs ? Devrait-il à jamais faire le trajet entre le Japonin et Anglica ?

Franchir les frontières franche-terroises n'avait pas été si difficile avec l'aide de Shino et Ino, les envoyés officiels du tsareï Nicolas II ; il lui suffisait de rester dans le coin le plus sombre de leur carrosse et de se taire lors des passages obligés aux postes-frontières. Ino sortait alors le grand jeu : fière et hautaine, elle affichait son mépris pour les petites gens comme personne, au point de faire croire à l'observateur le plus fin qu'elle était effectivement issue de noblesse russianne. Ce devait être un élément de poids lors des missions d'espionnage. Entre ses talents d'actrice et le côté méticuleux de Shino qui le poussait à voir la moindre faille dans le comportement de son interlocuteur (sans parler de son côté effrayant propre aux Aburame), il ne leur fallut guère longtemps pour se retrouver sur le territoire russian. Direction : Maskva, où les attendait le dernier membre de leur équipe, un dénommé Shikamaru Nara.

Blanche n'était pas là, et pour cause : elle avait encore une mission à accomplir au pays. C'était le cœur lourd qu'elle avait laissé partir son fils, mais ce qu'ils devaient accomplir passait avant leurs retrouvailles. Blanche devait faire croire aux deux factions, Franche-Terre et Anglica, qu'Iruka continuait sa mission à ses côtés alors qu'elle menait l'enquête seule ; quant à Shino, il devait raccompagner Iruka au pays et l'aider à enfermer de nouveau le Kyûbi.

— Comment est le dernier membre de votre équipe ? demanda Iruka pour passer le temps, car le trajet sur les terres russiannes était monotone et long.

Ce fut Ino qui lui répondit, car Shino était plongé depuis quelques jours dans une sorte de léthargie du fait de ses affinités avec ses insectes. Il n'y était nullement obligé mais il s'était senti un peu coupable de manger les réserves presque à lui seul ; il avait donc ralenti son biorythme afin de consommer le moins possible de nourriture et de chaleur.

— C'est le type le plus paresseux que je connaisse, fit-elle avec une moue dubitative. Mais c'est aussi le plus intelligent. On est amis d'enfance.

— Si c'est un Nara, je veux bien te croire, sourit Iruka. Mon père était ami avec un Nara. Il me disait souvent que ce sont des génies mais aussi des traînes-savates.

— Ouais, c'est tout à fait Shikamaru. Mais faut pas s'y fier : c'est aussi quelqu'un de sûr qui accomplit sa mission comme il faut, même s'il se traîne, et on peut lui faire confiance pour tout faire pour ramener ses coéquipier en vie. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il avait affronté seul un membre de l'Akatsuki et qu'il en est sorti vivant. C'était un peu avant notre examen chûnin.

— L'Akatsuki ? fit Iruka, curieux. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Ah c'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé chez nous. L'Akatsuki est une organisation de criminels qui est apparue ces dernières années. On dit qu'elle a surgi de nulle part, mais une fois qu'ils se sont fait connaître plus personne n'a pu les ignorer.

— Ils sont si forts ?

— Assez, oui. Classe S et tout. Je ne connais pas les détails parce que je suis loin d'être à ce niveau-là, mais notre Hokage lui-même a de sérieux soucis, à ce qu'on dit.

Iruka se rembrunit. Aborder le sujet du Hokage lui était douloureux, car il devait alors se souvenir que le Sandaime était mort. Cet homme bon avait fait partie intégrale de son enfance à Konoha ; ne plus le savoir de ce monde le rendait nerveux, car quelque part, cela remettait en question la vie qu'il avait menée jusque-là. Que d'années perdues à Anglica, années où il aurait pu revenir au pays et présenter Naruto à sa patrie légitime ! Au lieu de cela, il y avait eu le gâchis avec l'Ange Céleste, les jours d'angoisse, et ce retour précipité à Konoha...

— Oh, fit soudain Ino, j'allais oublier : quand on verra Shikamaru, ne t'étonne pas de son apparence.

— Pourquoi ? sourit Iruka. Il est débraillé ?

— Je crois pas, non. On le lui permettrait pas, je pense. Avec son statut et tout ça...

— Son statut ?

— Oui, il est arrivé un incident très curieux quand on a ramené Nicolas chez lui. Les cheveux et les yeux de Shikamaru sont devenus blancs du jour au lendemain, c'était très étrange. D'après les Russians, il s'agit de la marque de leur déesse locale, une dénommée Baba Yaga. Je ne suis pas sûre des détails, mais elle aurait choisi Shikamaru comme son fils.

Iruka ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Le Paladin Blanc ?

— Tu connais cette histoire ?

— Vaguement. Il s'agit d'une légende russianne. À chaque fois que le pays traverse des temps de trouble, Baba Yaga désigne parmi les hommes son fils, celui qui rendra sa justice et remettra l'ordre dans le monde. Mais comme le poids de son pouvoir est trop grand, un Ivan-tsarévitch l'accompagne et lui tient la main.

— Qui ?

— Je l'ignore. Un roi, selon l'histoire. Il assiste le Paladin Blanc dans sa guerre contre Baba Yaga et lorsque c'est fini, il...

— Il ?

Iruka hésita. Raconter une légende était une chose ; mais quand celle-ci concernait de près quelqu'un de votre entourage, c'était plus dur. Ino attendait sa réponse, curieuse. Il soupira. Mentir maintenant sur ça était ridicule.

— Ce n'est qu'une légende, mais on m'a dit qu'Ivan-tsarévitch est censé tuer de ses mains le Paladin Blanc.

Comme prévu, Ino fut indignée.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est idiot !

— C'est une sorte de... mesure de sécurité, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Le Paladin Blanc a accès à un immense pouvoir ; si l'envie lui en prend, il pourrait conquérir le monde, car il dispose de l'appui de Baba Yaga. C'est pourquoi dans la légende, Ivan-tsarévitch le décapite avant de le pleurer mille jours et mille nuits. C'est une histoire tragique, mais elle fait tellement partie de la culture russianne que le moindre petit enfant la connaît.

— Et toi, comment tu la connais ? demanda Ino, visiblement dégoûtée.

Iruka eut un sourire gêné.

— Un homme me l'a raconté un jour, pour passer le temps.

Il garda pour lui ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Il est des secrets qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi, et sa rencontre avec cet homme qui s'était fait appeler l'Épouvantail en valait bien un autre.

Ino se tut. Elle resta ainsi pensive durant le reste du trajet.

**o-o-o**

Itachi Uchiha était un homme courageux autant que fou, selon l'avis de Naruto. C'était pas mal, pour un humain aussi jeune. Naruto ne l'aimait pas, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui l'attirait, comme une aura pernicieuse qui lui rappelait le plus fourbe des démons qu'il avait jamais croisés sur sa route. Bien entendu, la ressemblance étonnante qu'il partageait avec son petit frère Sasuke n'y était pas pour rien : cela le rendait plus intriguant encore. C'était déconcertant, mais pas désagréable.

— Tu dis donc que tu veux tuer cet homme ? C'est hardi. Hardi et inconcevable. Qu'espères-tu lui faire, enfant ? Cet être a traversé les siècles et a affronté les plus grands dieux de ce monde. Et toi, tu voudrais lui ôter la vie ? En quel honneur ?

— Il a ruiné ma vie et celle de mon frère, répondit simplement Itachi, sans lever les yeux. Je n'aurai de cesse jusqu'à ce que j'aie réussi à l'éradiquer de la surface de cette terre.

— Et tu comptes faire cela en sollicitant mon aide ? C'est un pari risqué. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas te tuer sur-le-champ pour cela ?

— Je connais votre histoire. Il est votre ennemi.

— La connais-tu vraiment ? fit Naruto, amusé. Que sais-tu de la dernière guerre ? Des relations que j'ai eues avec Yu ? Avec son Paladin Blanc ?

Qu'elle semblait loin, cette époque, et pourtant Naruto s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était passé la veille. Le Paladin Blanc et son fidèle Ivan-tsarévitch, destinés à le combattre au nom de Baba Yaga la vieille, Baba Yaga la sorcière du Nord. Chacun avait choisi sa faction à la création de ce monde et devait s'y tenir ; de ce fait, Naruto avait complaisamment levé sa patte pour l'abattre sur ses ennemis, sans remord et sans chagrin.

— C'était un être magnifique, soupira-t-il, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Un seigneur de l'Est dont le père était un dieu du vent. Son Paladin Blanc était un simple paysan que la vieille avait choisi parmi des millions de pauvres bougres, comme elle en a l'habitude. C'était un être plutôt quelconque, même avec ses cheveux et ses yeux blancs, pas comme Yu. Sais-tu comment on l'avait appelé ? Vent d'Est. À cause de ses affinités avec cet élément. Son père et lui étaient très proches, tu vois, au point qu'il le destinait à sa succession une fois la guerre finie. C'était le bon temps.

Itachi se taisait et le laissait parler, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Quel être froid ! Pas comme Yu à l'époque, ça non. Yu avait été un être fier et imprévisible, une créature changeante comme le vent qu'il aimait tant. Il fut un temps où Naruto, ou plutôt le Kyûbi, avait tenu sa vie entre ses pattes immenses. Un temps où leur bataille avait failli s'achever sur la victoire des Dieux-de-Faim et la destruction de ce monde. Un temps révolu.

— Je ne suis pas là pour raviver des souvenirs passés, dit Itachi, aussi calme qu'un lac pris dans la glace.

— Il y a bien longtemps que sa vie m'appartient, dit Naruto sans se démonter. Ou plus exactement, sa mort.

— Je sais. C'est pour cela que je suis ici.

Itachi se saisit d'un pan de son pantalon et doucement, le baisa.

— Je suis prêt à vous donner ce monde sur un plateau, si seulement vous me permettez de le tuer.

— Es-tu sérieux ? C'est un prix assez élevé pour la vie d'un seul homme.

— Peu importe. Je connais la légende. Ce monde renaîtra de ces cendres encore meilleur.

— Tout ça pour se corrompre encore avec le temps, ajouta Naruto sur un ton jovial. C'est ainsi que cela a toujours été. Je me demande quelquefois pourquoi nous perdons notre temps. Tant qu'il y aura des humains, ce monde est condamné à disparaître. Mais je ne me plains pas. Ça me donne une source de nourriture et surtout, une raison d'exister.

En y repensant bien, ce que Naruto venait de dire avait du sens, du moins autant que possible au vu des circonstances. À quoi bon lutter contre sa nature ? Il était le Kyûbi, le Chasseur de soleils. Ce n'était pas l'avis d'un humain ou deux qui pourrait le changer.

Pourtant... pourtant, ce n'était pas pareil. Naruto pouvait encore se souvenir d'une époque où, enfant apeuré qui craignait l'obscurité, il allait se réfugier dans la chambre d'Iruka. Son tuteur le prenait alors dans ses bras, le berçait et lui racontait de douces histoires sur ses voyages et lui parlait avec ferveur de son amour pour sa patrie, pour l'humanité. Ces souvenirs soulevaient des émotions étranges en Naruto : tendresse, nostalgie, émerveillement, le tout mêlé au point de vue infiniment plus sarcastique du Kyûbi, en sa haine pour cette humanité corrompue, sa faim sans cesse grandissante.

Dans ces moments-là, le petit garçon que Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être réclamait la présence de ces personnes qui avaient compté dans sa vie, ne serait-ce qu'un instant : son oncle à présent décédé, Iruka, ses amis d'Anglica, mais aussi Kakashi qui lui avait servi de maître un court temps, et Sasuke...

— Tu as un petit frère. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris avec toi pour accomplir ta vengeance ?

Itachi sembla hésiter. Puis, d'une voix lente :

— Il était bien jeune quand je suis parti, il n'aurait pas compris. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste en sécurité dans notre village.

— Vraiment ?

Était-ce vraiment la seule raison ? Naruto en doutait, mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner ce personnage singulier qu'était Itachi Uchiha.

— La nuit approche, dit Itachi. J'ai besoin de connaître votre réponse.

Naruto regarda vers l'horizon. Quelque chose approchait ; il pouvait le sentir. Deux personnes, non, trois, par la mer. Itachi ne s'en inquiétait pas le moins du monde. La présence surgit soudain de l'eau, bondit devant Naruto qui ne fit pas un pas pour fuir, car que pouvait-il craindre d'un être aussi familier que celui-ci ?

— Je t'ai trouvé, murmura Sasuke qui avait les yeux rivés sur Itachi. Mon frère.

**o-o-o**

Shino se réveilla sans prévenir, suite à un rêve perturbant qu'il avait fait. Dans ce rêve, le monde se faisait engloutir par un insecte géant qui le recrachait sous forme de déjections. De ces restes putrides, naissait une espèce imparfaite, sujette à l'erreur et au mal, l'humanité. Une espèce vraiment pathétique : faible de nature, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, elle recréait sans cesse les mêmes gestes qui la faisait plonger dans l'infortune. Pourtant, l'insecte ne s'en débarrassait pas ; au contraire, il semblait se réjouir de voir ces êtres se débattre dans leurs propres défauts, comme un enfant se réjouirait de voir une fourmilière périr sous l'assaut d'une inondation. Shino se mit à haïr ces créatures misérables, au point de vouloir achever leurs souffrances à l'instant. L'insecte tourna alors ces centaines d'yeux vers lui, et l'espace d'un instant, Shino se sentit envahi par une étrange sensation, comme s'il était sur le point de rôtir...

— Shino ?

La voix lointaine d'Ino le tira de sa torpeur, et il fut tout à fait conscient.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? fit-elle, inquiète. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Shino secoua la tête, encore perturbé par son rêve. Quand il fut tout à fait assis, il s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvaient encore sur le chemin de Maskva. La nuit était tombée et seule la lumière de la lune les éclairait un tant soit peu. Dans un coin, roulé dans d'épaisses couvertures, Iruka dormait d'un sommeil paisible.

— Je t'ai réveillée ? fit-il à voix basse pour éviter de déranger le dormeur. Désolé.

— Je ne dormais pas de toute façon, dit Ino.

En l'observant plus attentivement, Shino vit que de lourdes cernes à peine dissimulés par un maquillage furtif lui creusaient les paupières. Il leva la main, doucement, et lui caressa la joue. Ino se laissa faire.

— Tu es épuisée, chuchota-t-il. Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ?

Ino baissa les yeux.

— Je n'y arrive pas. Pas encore. Trop de choses à penser.

Elle paraissait si triste, si différente de l'image futile qu'elle se plaisait à projeter, que Shino eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, juste pour pouvoir lui murmurer que tout irait bien. Il se retint pourtant, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu la lâcher avant la fin du trajet.

— J'aime vraiment ce monde, continua Ino. Ma famille, mes amis, même ces imbéciles de Francs-Terrois qui rendent la vie impossible aux Anglicans. J'aime cette humanité décadente qui s'amuse à entrer en guerre pour un oui ou pour un non. Et...

Elle baissa les yeux, rougit.

— Je crois que je t'aime, Shino. Pourtant...

— Pourtant ?

Ino hésita puis sourit, doucement.

— Rien. Nous allons arriver à Maskva dans quelques jours. Tu crois que Shikamaru s'est déjà fait à sa vie de cour ?

Imperceptiblement, elle se dégagea de la proximité de Shino pour retrouver sa place habituelle près de la fenêtre. Shino eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup dans l'estomac. Pourquoi avait-elle ainsi rompu leur intimité ?

— Ino...

— Nous sommes des ninja, murmura Ino, à moitié pour lui et à moitié pour elle-même. Nous faisons ce qui est nécessaire pour le bien de notre village.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Ino lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

— Repose-toi, dit-elle. Le chemin est encore long.

Et sans plus lui adresser le moindre regard, elle retourna à son observation du paysage.

**o-o-o**

La confrontation ne se fit pas attendre : d'un bond souple, Sasuke fut sur Itachi et voulut lui trancher la gorge avec son kunai. Naruto n'intervint pas. Au lieu de cela, il détailla le reste des arrivants, sans se presser.

L'homme à la peau bleue devait être Kisame, le compagnon d'Itachi. Il portait le même uniforme et son apparence laissait penser qu'il descendait effectivement de Kamohoali, le dieu-requin aux dents de corail. Quant à la fille, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus dérisoire : les cheveux roses, la pose peu sûre, elle s'accrochait à Kisame comme si elle craignait de se faire emporter par une bourrasque. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde.

— Sasuke ! cria-t-elle. Arrête !

Ni Sasuke ni Itachi ne l'écoutèrent. Itachi se poussa juste assez pour esquiver l'attaque de son frère, puis il disparut tout à fait de leur champ de vision pendant une seconde. La seconde suivante, Sasuke était à terre, son propre kunai sur sa gorge.

— Tu es encore bien naïf, dit Itachi sans s'émouvoir. Crois-tu vraiment faire le poids ?

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux de Sasuke, et Naruto vit des virgules noires danser dans un océan de rouge. Itachi se contenta de ricaner.

— Tu es pathétique.

Soudain, Sasuke cessa de se débattre. Itachi le lâcha tout en gardant un œil sur lui, mais Sasuke ne s'en souciait plus : il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il se mit à pleurer en silence.

— Assez, gémit-il d'une voix plus aiguë, j'en ai assez... Je ne veux pas disparaître ! Je ne veux pas qu'on m'oublie...

— La ferme, reprit-il tout de suite après d'une voix agressive, j'en ai assez de tes jérémiades !

— Sakura, aide-moi !

La fille au cheveux roses sursauta à l'entente de son nom, mais ne bougea pas. Kisame la serra un peu plus contre lui.

— Sakura ! s'écria Sasuke, les yeux inondés de larmes.

— Fous-moi la paix ! grogna-t-il aussitôt. Je ne suis pas une femmelette !

Même Itachi semblait dépassé, pourtant il ne fit pas un geste pour tenter d'arrêter son frère. Cela agaça sensiblement Naruto. Sasuke parut alors s'apercevoir de sa présence puisqu'il rampa péniblement vers lui pour lui attraper le bas du pantalon, en une pantomime grotesque qui rappelait le geste de son frère un peu plus tôt.

— Aide-moi, Naruto ! s'écria-t-il. C'est moi, Sachiko !

Naruto fit le seule chose raisonnable : il leva la main, et pas trop fort pour ne pas lui briser le cou, il asséna une baffe retentissante sur la joue de Sasuke. Celui-ci fut tellement surpris qu'il le lâcha aussitôt pour tenir sa joue douloureuse.

— Arrête ton char, grommela Naruto, peu enclin à la compassion à cause de ses soucis personnels. À quoi tu joues, Sasuke ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux, abasourdi.

— Je suis Sachiko...

— Sachiko, Sasuke, c'est quoi la différence ? Tu es toujours toi, non ?

— C'est faux ! Je suis...

— Oh, ça va, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi aussi tu as des problèmes d'identité. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant avec Yu et moi !

— Toi ?

Sasuke plissa les yeux, sans comprendre. Tous les souvenirs que Naruto avait partagés avec lui revinrent tous en même temps : le trajet vers Konoha, leurs disputes, les bons moments, mais aussi l'étrange sentiment qui l'envahissait quand il s'arrêtait un moment pour observer le profil de son ami. Naruto éclata de rire, ce qui acheva de semer la confusion au milieu de l'assemblée.

— C'est ridicule, fit-il entre deux rires. Je suis... je suis...

Un seul regard vers Sasuke suffit à l'assurer que son ami était redevenu normal. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Sachiko-Sasuke ne pensait plus à la vengeance ni au besoin de reconnaissance. Il regardait simplement Naruto, attendant, non sans appréhension, les prochains mots qu'il allait prononcer. Naruto tomba à ses côtés et se mit à fixer le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

— J'ai faim, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

**o-o-o**

L'insecte était encore là, répugnant de laideur. Shino ne s'en formalisa pas : depuis le temps qu'il les fréquentait, qu'il les abritait dans son corps, il avait bien appris à les respecter au-delà de leur simple apparence.

De longues pattes crochues, un corps épais qui lui rappelait celui d'un ver, un vrai cloporte. La tête se détendit, ondula pour laisser place à un visage humain que Shino ne connaissait pas, celle d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux yeux d'un blanc éclatant et dont le front était cerclé de mèches blanches. L'homme lui sourit, sans malice, avant de lui tendre une patte, puis deux. Shino ne fit pas un geste en sa direction. Au fond de lui, il avait peur de cet être hybride qui n'était ni humain, ni insecte malgré son apparence.

— N'aie pas peur, mon enfant, fit la créature d'une vois gutturale. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique. Shino ne pouvait plus bouger. Il essaya au moins de se repérer dans l'espace, mais rien à faire : autour de la créature et de lui, il n'y avait que les ténèbres à perte de vue. Un point lumineux apparut pourtant entre eux deux, grossit jusqu'à former une grosse boule bleue : la Terre, s'il en croyait la forme des continents.

— Elle a l'air délicieuse, n'est-ce pas ? continua la créature. Mon nom est...

Mais Shino n'entendit pas son nom, pas plus qu'il ne vit ses lèvres bouger. Ses mains tremblaient, ses genoux tremblaient, et il ne pouvait pas bouger.

— Ce n'est pas grave, dit la créature, un jour tu entendras mon nom. Un jour tu mangeras ma chair et broieras mes pattes.

— Je ne comprends pas, réussit à croasser Shino.

Il se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut. Cette fois, c'était Iruka qui était penché sur lui, le regard empli de crainte. Shino se dégagea des couvertures qui l'empêtraient.

— Je vais bien, dit-il précipitamment.

— Tu es sûr ? Nous pourrions...

— Oui !

Iruka ne se fâcha pas, mais il continua de garder un œil sur Shino. Celui-ci remarqua enfin que le carrosse s'était arrêté. Ino n'était plus là.

— Nous sommes arrivés, dit Iruka. Comme tu ne te réveillais pas et que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, Ino a préféré aller chercher Shikamaru.

Shino hocha la tête, encore trop sonné pour répondre en détail. La porte de la calèche s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer un flot de lumière aveuglant du fait de la présence de la neige tout autour. Iruka ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux blancs qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Shino, quant à lui, fut pris de nausée : cette vision de blanc lui rappelait son rêve, cette créature au visage de Paladin Blanc qui lui avait tendu les pattes.

— Cool, tout le monde est là ! s'écria une voix ravie de l'extérieur. On va pouvoir lutter contre les forces du mal !

Avec une surprise non feinte, Shino vit que deux autres hommes s'étaient joints à eux, deux hommes qu'il connaissait : Neji Hyûga et Lee Rock, des membres éminents de leur armée. Que faisaient-ils si loin de Konoha ? Et pourquoi Ino était-elle aussi pâle ?

— Mauvaises nouvelles, fit-elle dans un souffle. Nous sommes en retard. Le Kyûbi a attaqué Konoha.

**o-o-o**

Naruto se réveilla dans un lit inconnu, allongé aux côtés de Sasuke. La chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était très impersonnelle, mais avait un certain charme que le papier peint élimé et les meubles usés n'expliquaient pas. Peut-être était-ce dû au paysage qu'il voyait à la fenêtre : une forêt touffue, un pan de montagne escarpé planté de pins, le soleil éclairant l'ensemble de manière généreuse. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les bruits habituels de la vie en société, marchands et bedeaux, gens affairés au travail, toute une ville en ébullition qui saluait une nouvelle journée. Il se massa les tempes, étira son corps trop étroit et alla à la recherche d'indices sur sa présence en ces lieux.

— Tu es réveillé, fit une voix douce et féminine.

La jeune fille, Sakura, se tenait à son chevet, les mains croisées sur les genoux. Elle semblait nerveuse.

— Je m'appelle Sakura Haruna, fit-elle d'emblée en s'inclinant bien bas, je suis...

— Je sais qui tu es, l'interrompit Naruto. Je me souviens de toi.

— Oh.

Les yeux de Sakura s'attardèrent sur Sasuke.

— Il s'est évanoui juste après toi, dit-elle. Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis.

— Longtemps ?

— Juste une journée, mais ça me paraît bien plus long.

— Que fais-tu là ? demanda Naruto, curieux. Sasuke, je peux comprendre, mais qu'est-ce qu'une enfant comme toi fait ici ?

Si Sakura se sentit insultée par sa remarque, elle ne le fit pas savoir. Sa pose était bien trop humble pour être naturelle ; elle avait dû la travailler un sacré bout de temps pour aboutir à un tel résultat. Elle était jolie dans son genre, comme une fleur fragile qu'on aurait peur de froisser. Naruto la trouva intéressante, dans un sens assez différent d'Itachi.

— J'ai suivi Sasuke par ordre de mon maître, fit-elle dans un souffle. Et aussi pour le protéger.

— Tu me dis la vérité ?

— Je crois... je crois qu'il serait idiot de te mentir.

Sur cet aspect, elle ne différait en rien d'Itachi : ils avaient bien trop de respect ou de crainte envers lui pour essayer de le duper directement. Naruto éclata d'un rire franc.

— Il en a, des amis, ce Sasuke. J'espère qu'il s'en rend au moins compte. Je voulais lui poser la question, mais je crois que c'est inutile maintenant. Je sais très bien ce que je suis.

Sakura garda un silence gêné. Puis :

— N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de vous faire changer d'avis ? Je sais que je n'ai aucune influence sur vous, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous convaincre de ne pas détruire ce monde...

— Tiens, tu me vouvoies maintenant ? C'est nouveau.

Sakura recula, surprise par sa propre audace. Le joli yukata rose et blanc qu'elle portait se souleva assez pour laisser voir un bout de genou. Elle devint écarlate.

— C'est normal, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Vous êtes...

— Le Kyûbi, le Chasseur de soleils, le dernier des Neuf Dieux-de-Faim. Je suppose que tu as essayé de me tuer dans mon sommeil ?

Le corps de Sakura fut agité de tremblements violents.

— Tu n'y arriveras pas, fit Naruto en baillant. Si une simple humaine pouvait tuer un dieu dans son sommeil, même si celui-ci est enfermé dans un corps humain, ça se saurait.

— Vous n'êtes pas humain, fit Sakura dans un souffle.

— C'est vrai. Je ne fais qu'emprunter cette apparence, et encore pas de mon plein gré. Connais-tu mon histoire ?

— Je... Kisame me l'a racontée. Le Yondaime vous a enfermé dans son propre corps en vous sacrifiant son âme.

— Il était exquis. Ça m'a coûté bien cher, bien c'était un repas somptueux, je ne peux pas le nier.

— Vous êtes un monstre !

Naruto éclata de rire.

— Dit la fille qui a tout l'air de s'être alliée avec des criminels de classe S !

— C'est un moindre mal, si on pense à ce que vous et ce Madara avez fait ! Vous êtes... vous êtes...

— Qu'en sais-tu, enfant ? l'interrompit Naruto avec douceur, ce qui le surprit lui-même. Que sais-tu de ce que nous sommes et de ce que nous devons faire ?

— Je...

Pauvre petite fille tremblante ! Naruto eut pitié d'elle, un peu, rien qu'un peu. Il ricana : ainsi, il redevenait humain, petit à petit. Sans le népenthès pour lui effacer la mémoire, sans la présence de Yu pour lui rappeler sa nature, il redevenait Naruto Uzumaki, le jeune garçon de quinze ans qui voulait plus que tout être pilote en grandissant. Comme tout paraissait plus compliqué et à la fois étonnamment plus simple à l'échelle humaine ! Tous ces sentiments étaient fatigants, mais il n'arrivait pas à les regretter vraiment. La présence de Sasuke à ses côtés n'arrangeait rien : son souffle, ses gestes, lentement, lui arrachaient des sursauts dans la poitrine, chauds et doux.

— Où sont les deux guignols ? demanda-t-il pour tenter d'oublier.

— Ils sont partis après nous avoir laissés dans ce village, répondit Sakura. Itachi a dit qu'il allait vous laisser réfléchir. Il voulait aussi que Sasuke se rétablisse.

— Je vois.

— Cet homme... c'était vraiment le frère de Sasuke ? Celui qui a massacré sa famille ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

— Qui sait ? Ça les regarde. Si Sasuke veut en parler, soit, mais je ne vais pas l'embêter s'il n'en a pas envie.

Sakura serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Naruto l'ignora : Sasuke venait de bouger dans son sommeil. Déjà, il s'étirait et ouvrait les yeux.

— Bonjour, dit-il avec un sourire divin, l'esprit visiblement encore embrumé.

Naruto sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Naruto avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un rêve. Sasuke, aussi émerveillé que lui, lui souriait de toutes ses dents, sans se soucier des regards suspicieux que leur lançaient les employés de l'hôtel et celui, plus alarmant, de Sakura. C'était très étrange : comme s'il s'était réveillé dans une autre dimension, un autre espace-temps. Ils n'étaient pas main dans la main, mais c'était juste, et cela faisait comme une brûlure dans le ventre de Naruto rien que d'y penser. Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures presque les yeux dans les yeux, aussi innocents que deux enfants à leur naissance. Puis ils se ressaisirent peu à peu, et leur douce bulle dut bien fondre face à la réalité qui s'imposait._

_Une journée ne s'était pas passée que Sasuke décida de repartir. Il avait encore une vengeance à accomplir, même si celle-ci était plus ténue et ne l'obsédait plus autant qu'avant. Mais avant tout, il voulait comprendre. Comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de son frère lorsqu'il s'était attaqué à sa famille tout en épargnant son petit frère, comprendre pourquoi Kakashi lui avait apposé cette marque, pourquoi Konoha semblait être devenue folle avec l'arrivée de Naruto. Comprendre pourquoi Naruto ne l'avait pas encore tué, et que ses ancêtres le pardonnent, pourquoi lui-même n'avait pas la force d'essayer de le tuer alors qu'il représentait une telle menace pour l'humanité._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 19 : « Moments de transition » !**


	21. Interlude 2

**Titre :** Vent d'Est

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto (je l'ai apprise par coeur).

**Avertissements : _AU_**, **_Yaoi_**, **_Yuri, Het_**. En outre, étant donné la différence d'éducation de certains et suite aux événements qui ont suivi le départ de Naruto, des personnages peuvent paraître **_OOC_**.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Encore un interlude sur Hijiri Tsumon ! Étant donné la nature du personnage, j'ai décidé que chaque interlude lui serait dédié à partir de maintenant. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, cela ne concerne pas toujours l'histoire principale, mais il y a des détails qui sont passés sous silence dans la trame principale par manque de place, de temps, ou simplement parce que c'est inutile pour l'intrigue. Quoique...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Interlude 2 :**

**Hijiri Tsumon**

Ce n'était pas de tout repos d'être Hijiri Tsumon.

Quelquefois, Hijiri se disait qu'il devait demander une prime rien que pour cela. Il était déjà bien payé du fait de son rôle auprès du jeune Gaara mais cela ne comptait pas, pas vraiment. Après tout, en cherchant bien, il devait bien rester quelque part dans la nature d'autres expérimentations d'Orochimaru ou d'un autre qui détiendrait l'ADN du premier Hokage. Ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant, les savants fous ça ne manquait pas dans ce pays, que diable !

— Un problème, Tenzô ? fit la voix grave de Tsume. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Hijiri fixa sa vieille amie avec des yeux de merlan frit.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hijiri.

Tsume s'assit bien en face de lui, posa les jambes sur la table et se mit sans plus de façons à se nettoyer les dents avec un cure-dent. À ses pieds, son fidèle compagnon Kuromaru mâchonnait un bout d'os qu'il avait trouvé en chemin, les yeux rivés sur Hijiri qui sentit son mal de crâne augmenter en conséquence. Aucun de leurs collègues qui se trouvaient en même temps dans la salle de repos n'osa faire remarquer à Tsume son manque de tenue. On ne défiait pas Tsume Inuzuka si on voulait garder son corps un minimum intact. On racontait dans les couloirs que le seul à s'y être essayé, un sous-fifre un peu prétentieux du nom de Mizuki, avait bien failli y laisser un bras et avait à présent une magnifique cicatrice en forme de crocs sur l'arrière-train. Hijiri, qui connaissait Tsume presque comme s'il l'avait faite, savait très bien qu'elle en était capable même s'il n'avait pas vérifié sur sa pauvre victime.

— T'as pas une gueule de Hijiri Tsumon, grogna enfin Tsume. T'es trop faiblard pour ça.

— Je suis un ninja patenté, je te prie ! protesta Hijiri, vexé.

— C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Pour être Hijiri Tsumon, faut avoir des tripes. Toi, t'es cap' de vomir tes boyaux si tu vois une gamine se faire tuer sous tes yeux. Ou tu te mettrais à pleurnicher.

Cette remarque fit grimacer Hijiri. La gamine tuée sous ses yeux, il avait déjà donné, merci. Mais pas question de dire ça à Tsume... ou à n'importe qui d'autre qui ne serait pas Shikamaru Nara ou Neji Hyûga. Il soupira.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis un professionnel.

— Sur le coup peut-être pas, mais tu le ferais une fois que personne te verrait plus, hein ?

Hijiri ne sut comment lui répondre, car elle avait touché une corde sensible. Il avait effectivement tendance à se laisser submerger par ses émotions quand on lui en laissait l'occasion. Quelle ironie pour un homme qui n'était censé n'être qu'une expérience de laboratoire !

— Laisse ça, grommela-t-il, pressé de changer de sujet. Comment tu vas, de ton côté ? Ça fait un moment que j'ai plus de nouvelles de ta famille.

Deux mois, plus exactement, ce qui en principe n'était pas très long mais pour un ninja, cela représentait une éternité. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver en deux mois : la mort d'un être cher, un changement de régime, le choix était vaste et malheureusement fort réalisable. Il vit Tsume froncer des sourcils comme si elle avait avalé un aliment amer.

— Je peux pas vous blairer, vous autres Hijiri Tsumon. Je me demande si c'est pas pour ça que j'en ai autant dans la vie. Comme le dirait Nara, c'est galère.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Figure-toi que t'es pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée d'endosser le rôle. Ma crétine de fille a eu aussi le caprice de suivre les pas de son cher et défunt papa.

Hijiri faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

— Hana ? Elle est devenue Hijiri Tsumon ?

— Et comment ! Cette sale ingrate ne veut plus qu'on l'appelle de son nom de baptême. Maintenant, c'est Hijiri ou rien du tout. Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Elle va comprendre son erreur, la petite !

— Comment... pourquoi ?

Tsume haussa les épaules.

— C'est ça le plus moche. Elle refuse d'en parler. Elle a été en mission avec cette chipie d'Anko, tu sais celle avec sa langue de serpent toute répugnante, et quand elle est revenue, toute seule je te prie, elle avait changé de nom. Comme si elle pouvait faire ça sans consulter sa mère, la petite conne !

— Oh.

Franchement, Hijiri n'avait rien d'autre à dire à part « Oh ». Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autre Hijiri Tsumon à part le précédent (et maintenant lui-même) depuis tout le temps qu'il existait, voilà qu'il apprenait que la propre fille de son prédécesseur en était une à présent ! Ce monde était fou.

Il fallait qu'il pense à rencontrer Hana-Hijiri. Ils pourraient peut-être s'échanger des trucs ou... autre chose, il ne savait pas exactement quoi. En tout cas, l'expérience pouvait être... intéressante.

— Et ton fils ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé de tel, si ?

Les sourcils de Tsume se froncèrent davantage, ce qui la fit presque ressembler à Gai tellement ils étaient serrés. Elle poussa un grognement de colère.

— Lui, c'est pire. Faut croire que j'ai pas chance avec ma portée.

— Hein ?

— Tu l'as pas appris, dans ton petit village de sable ? Il a trahi Konoha. On a lancé un avis de recherche sur lui.

— Quoi ?!

Ça, c'était la meilleure. Hijiri s'était levé d'un bond à cette nouvelle ; d'un instant à l'autre, il s'attendait à ce que Tsume le reprenne en riant et lui dise qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague, qu'elle voulait juste tester ses tripes en tant que Hijiri Tsumon. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

— Ça surprend, hein ? J'te dis pas quand le Conseil a annoncé ça, ça a été la panique dans la famille. Y'aurait pas eu Hana qui est devenue le garde personnel du Hokage en plus d'être Hijiri Tsumon, on aurait passé un sale quart d'heure, nous les Inuzuka.

Il pouvait se passer une foule de choses en deux mois chez des ninja, mais là ça frôlait le ridicule. Aux dernières nouvelles, Kiba n'était qu'un genin pas plus doué qu'un autre, un soldat ordinaire qui avait pour particularité de faire partie de la famille Inuzuka. Même le familier qu'il se trimballait sur la tête, un joli petit chien répondant au nom d'Akamaru, n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

— Comment il s'est débrouillé pour trahir Konoha ? Je l'ai déjà vu, ton fils, c'est pas le ninja le plus futé ou le plus doué de sa génération mais il donnait l'impression d'être fidèle au village !

Tsume serra les poings.

— Va savoir. Hana est sur ses traces. Elle a bien l'intention de le ramener par la peau du cou.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

— Il a tué un Hyûga qui tentait de protéger le chef de son clan. Sale affaire. Il va sans dire que les Hyûga sont furieux contre nous.

— Vous êtes sûrs que c'est lui ? C'est incroyable, comme histoire !

— Les preuves sont accablantes. Il y a pas mal de témoins et il a utilisé des techniques que seul un Inuzuka connaît. Et puis ce sont les Hyûga. Ils savent différencier un chakra d'un autre.

— Ça ne veut rien dire ! Quelqu'un aurait pu prendre son apparence et ses techniques pour vous tromper, ou on l'aurait manipulé...

— On ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on l'aura pas trouvé, le coupa Tsume. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'est enfui et personne ne sait où il se trouve. Je te l'ai dit, c'est une sale affaire.

Hijiri se rassit, en état de choc. Ses mains étaient moites ; il les essuya sur son pantalon sans s'en apercevoir. Que l'héritier de Tsume et de Hijiri Tsumon soit un traître au village était inimaginable ! Les Inuzuka avaient toujours fait preuve d'une loyauté sans faille envers Konoha, et ce depuis que le premier Hokage avait accepté leur ancêtre, alors un homme des bois qui vivait au milieu des loups, en tant que citoyen de sa nouvelle patrie. C'était cette loyauté indéfectible qui faisait de ce clan l'un des plus respectés de Konoha.

— Une chance que le Hokage nous ait à la bonne, ajouta Tsume. C'est lui qui a permis à Hana de poursuivre Kiba. Avec un peu de chance, il aura droit à un procès équitable au lieu d'être jeté en pâture aux Hyûga.

Ah oui, Jiraiya. Hijiri ne savait que penser de la manière dont cet homme dirigeait le village mais au moins, une chose était sûre : il était suffisamment juste pour ne pas accuser sans raison. Il n'empêche, c'était quand même une histoire incroyable.

— Ça s'est passé il y a longtemps ?

— Deux semaines. Hana n'est toujours pas de retour, sinon tu penses bien que t'en aurais entendu parler dès ton arrivée. Tu restes combien de temps ?

— Pas très longtemps, j'en ai bien peur. Gaara accompagne son père pour une mission diplomatique, c'est tout. Nous repartons dès qu'ils ont fini les discussions.

— Et t'es là pour quoi au lieu de pas être avec ton gosse ?

Hijiri désigna la fenêtre du menton. Celle-ci menait sur une grande cour circulaire ; on entendait des cris et des bruits de combat.

— Il est train de jouer avec Lee Rock. Comme j'avais l'impression d'être de trop, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien monter boire un thé à la machine.

Tsume eut un sourire narquois. Il était difficile d'imaginer que son fils se trouvait en mauvaise posture à cette heure. Les Inuzuka étaient des êtres si terre-à-terre, si peu concernés par la tragédie ! Quand il leur arrivait quelque chose de mal, ils se contentaient de l'accepter tout en essayant de trouver la manière d'arranger les choses sans trop de chichis. Ce n'était pas leur genre de se plaindre ou de sombrer dans le désespoir, pas quand ils pouvaient agir pour que tout aille mieux. De ce côté, ils ressemblaient assez aux Nara. Pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent mieux avec cette famille qu'avec les Hyûga, par exemple, qui étaient prompts à invoquer le destin et à blâmer la malchance pour tous leurs coups du sort...

— Ils « jouent », hein ? fit Tsume en ricanant. Ils sont précoces, ces gamins.

Hijiri faillit (encore) s'étouffer, d'indignation cette fois.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ! Gaara n'est pas...

— Oh arrête, j'ai bien vu comment il matait le petit Lee. C'est à se demander s'il a bien voulu le tuer la dernière fois, ou s'il voulait seulement rejeter une vérité qu'il n'était pas prête à encaisser... tu sais, comme quand ce beau gosse d'Inoichi et Gai...

— Non ! l'interrompit Hijiri avec la force du désespoir. Tu fais fausse route ! Il n'y a absolument rien de commun entre Gaara et Lee et Inoichi et Gai !

— C'est vrai que question physique et caractère, on peut pas trop comparer Inoichi et Gaara, c'est pas pareil. Je vois mal ton gosse se balader avec un bouquet de fleurs dans tout le village en lançant à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est la petite fleur de Gai.

D'horreur, Hijiri se plaqua les mains devant les oreilles.

— Je n'ai rien entendu, lalala le monde est magnifique, lalala je suis Hijiri Tsumon...

— Et je te dis pas leurs séances de galipettes, on peut les entendre dans tout le village. Qui aurait pu croire qu'Inoichi aimait crier pendant l'acte ? Y'a même une voisine qui se serait plainte parce que le mur mitoyen aurait...

— Il-faut-que-j'y-aille-tout-de-suite-j'entends-Gaara-qui-m'appelle-de-la-cour-au-revoir-Tsume-c'était-super-au-plaisir-de-te-revoir-bye !

Tsume éclata de rire, mais Hijiri n'était déjà plus là pour l'entendre : vif comme l'éclair, il avait bondi par la fenêtre pour aller rejoindre son protégé, les mains toujours solidement collées sur ses oreilles pour ne plus avoir à écouter Tsume et les choses affreuses qu'elle disait sur Gai et sa relation ô combien fameuse avec Inoichi...

Gaara le vit atterrir devant lui avec indifférence. Hijiri lui fit un sourire formel, salua Lee qui avait les bras levés en l'air pour il ne savait quelle obscure raison et se mit en position de combat.

— Je viens m'entraîner avec vous, dit-il, la voix encore un peu tremblante.

— Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Lee, enthousiaste. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, n'est-ce pas Gaara ?

Gaara eut l'air confus.

— On n'était pas en train de rire.

— C'est une expression ! Ça veut dire qu'on doit être heureux parce qu'un nouvel ami vient nous rejoindre alors qu'on s'amuse !

— Je croyais qu'on s'entraînait.

— C'est pareil ! L'entraînement est source de joie, et le fait de s'entraîner à plusieurs est encore mieux !

Sacré Lee. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de supporter les sautes d'humeur de Gaara et surtout de savoir comment lui répondre sans se faire décapiter, c'était bien lui. En fait, Hijiri savait bien que pour être aussi... magnanime envers l'autre garçon, Gaara devait bien avoir des sentiments un peu plus ambigus que la simple volonté de s'en faire un ami. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son style, d'être aussi direct. Non pas qu'il fût particulièrement doué ; sa méthode de drague, à défaut d'appeler cela autrement, laissait même clairement à désirer. Si même Hijiri pouvait le voir, c'est qu'elle était bien fumeuse.

Hijiri soupira. Encore. Depuis qu'il était Hijiri Tsumon et qu'on l'avait mis avec ce gamin habité par l'Ichibi pour éviter à ce dernier de ressurgir sans crier gare comme lors de la dernière attaque, il n'avait que des raisons de soupirer. Gaara n'était pas si mauvais, dans le fond. Juste... incompris. Et mal éduqué. Il n'y avait pas idée d'apprendre à un gosse que l'amour passait par le meurtre ! Plus d'une fois, Hijiri avait voulu étrangler de ses mains le Kazekage mais s'était heureusement arrêté à temps : créer un conflit diplomatique n'aurait aidé ni Gaara, ni Konoha, même si l'envie était légitime. Au pire, Gaara avait encore son frère et sa sœur qui semblaient quand même tenir à lui malgré la peur qu'il leur inspirait parfois.

— Nous devons habituer nos corps à l'effort pour que nos cœurs puissent chanter en harmonie avec nos muscles puissants, bandés pour protéger le faible et l'opprimé ! cria Lee, les yeux brillants. Ainsi, nous accomplirons notre devoir sacré de protecteurs de Konoha et seront récompensés de notre noble travail par la vision idyllique de notre village scintillant dans les cieux infinis de la gloire !

À ces mots, Hijiri fut (pour le dire vulgairement) sur le cul. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Gaara, mais non, celui-ci ne semblait ni surpris, ni choqué. Au contraire, il se mit à applaudir discrètement Lee.

— Tu sais au moins ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda Hijiri, perplexe.

— Je ne suis pas certain, dit Gaara de sa voix égale. Il m'a dit d'applaudir et de jeter des confettis à ses discours sur la justice et la jeunesse, mais je n'ai plus de confettis. Qu'est-ce que c'est, « la vision idyllique de notre village scintillant dans les cieux infinis de la gloire » ?

Hijiri soupira.

— Ça ne te concerne pas puisque tu viens de Suna, mais je crois qu'il veut dire que Konoha serait reconnaissante envers ses ninja pour la protection qu'elle leur apporte.

— Comment ce village pourrait-il être reconnaissant ?

— Par village, il voulait dire ses habitants. C'est une métonymie. Euh... comment te dire...

— J'ai compris le sens. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi les gens seraient reconnaissants. C'est son travail. Il a été formé pour cela.

— Quand quelqu'un te sauve la vie, tu es reconnaissant envers cette personne, même si c'était son travail. De même, ton sauveur a le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien, et il en est fier. Généralement, c'est comme ça.

— Fier ?

— Oui.

— Comme quand Kankurô réussit à diriger une marionnette de plus ? Ou quand Temari a tué plus d'ennemis que moi ?

Hijiri se retint de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il avait décidément beaucoup de boulot avant de faire comprendre à ce gosse la différence entre le bien et le mal, à supposer que cette notion ait un sens dans leur monde régi par la guerre. Il inspira longuement pour se donner du courage, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Lee le devança.

— La fierté d'un soldat, d'un homme même, c'est d'être digne de protéger ceux qu'il aime !

— Ceux qu'il aime ?

— Exactement ! Ta famille, tes amis, et suprême bonheur, ta bien-aimée ! N'as-tu pas dans ton cœur, une personne spéciale qui te fait perdre la tête et qui te fait battre le cœur plus fort à chaque fois que tu la vois ? Tu as envie d'être avec cette personne, de la serrer contre toi, de lui montrer à quel point tu es fort et qu'elle n'a rien à craindre tant que tu seras là pour la protéger ! N'est-ce pas une chose merveilleuse que l'amour ?

Gaara se mit à faire une drôle de tête. Hijiri avait appris à connaître cette expression : cela voulait dire que le jeune garçon réfléchissait intensément sur un terme qui lui était inconnu, et en tirait ses propres conclusions qui pouvaient être à l'occasion justes mais étaient le plus souvent déformées par son étrange manière de penser. Il s'attendait au pire.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre.

— C'est pourtant simple ! fit Lee, heureux de se rendre utile. N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un dans ta vie qui compte plus pour toi que les autres ?

— Plus que les autres ?

— Oui ! Tu veux voir cette personnes sans cesse, tu veux la toucher, parler avec elle durant des heures, lui montrer à quel point tu es fort ! À chaque fois que tu la vois, tu te sens bien, tu as envie de chanter !

— Je... ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de chanter, répondit Gaara, mais je me sens bien. Et je veux lui montrer que je suis plus fort que lui.

On nageait en plein délire. Hijiri était cloué sur place par l'horreur ; il venait de comprendre à qui Gaara faisait allusion. Lee, pauvre innocent qu'il était, en rajouta une couche.

— C'est exactement ça ! Et tu veux être avec elle, non ? Tu veux couvrir son corps parfait de chastes baisers ?

— Quoi ?

— C'est une forme d'attachement. Une attirance physique. C'est normal !

— Oh. C'est normal.

Le désastre était imminent. Comme à travers un rêve, Hijiri vit Gaara s'approcher d'un Lee qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il se baissa et, avant que quiconque ait pu intervenir, planta ses lèvres sur celles de Lee.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la clairière.

— C'est pas désagréable, dit Gaara en s'éloignant d'un Lee médusé.

Il se lécha les lèvres, l'air satisfait. Lee se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Puis, sans surprise, il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi ? On est des garçons ! On est amis !

Malgré ses mots, il ne semblait pas si dégoûté que cela (ce qui serait surprenant en sachant qui était son maître). Hijiri soupira. Plus ça allait, et plus ce pauvre Lee ressemblait à Gai, au point de mimer ses préférences sexuelles. Enfin, pas tout à fait : comme l'avait dit Tsume, il n'y avait rien de comparable entre Gaara et Inoichi si ce n'est leur sexe.

— Tu viens, Gaara ? Le Kazekage doit avoir fini la réunion, il nous attend sûrement. Et Lee ?

Lee leva vers lui un regard de chiot perdu.

— Tu devrais en parler avec ton maître. Moi, je me charge de Gaara, ok ?

— Mais...

— Vous êtes confus tous les deux, et c'est normal. Le mieux est de vous laisser un peu de temps.

— Je ne suis pas confus, dit Gaara, très calme.

Hijiri abattit son poing sur le sommet de son crâne, ce qui ne le fit pas spécialement réagir. Il avait l'habitude à présent.

— Oh que si, tu l'es, grommela Hijiri. Il est grand temps qu'on ait _la _discussion.

— _La_ discussion ?

— Oui, celle que tu devrais avoir avec ton père au vu de ton âge mais que tu auras avec moi parce que le Kazekage n'est pas la meilleure personne pour t'en parler. Tu sais, sur les abeilles et les fleurs et tout ça...

— Pourquoi tu voudrais qu'on aborde la botanique ? s'étonna Gaara.

Hijiri soupira.

— Fais-moi penser à tuer ton père avant la fin de ma carrière. Mais que ça reste entre nous, hein !

— C'est un ordre ?

— On va dire.

— Entendu.

Et sans plus de façons, Hijiri entraîna Gaara jusqu'à leurs quartiers provisoires, laissant un Lee désemparé dans la cour.

**o-o-o**

Contre toute attente, Hana, ou Hijiri Tsumon à présent, revint avant que la délégation de Suna ne reparte chez elle. Hijiri fut aux premières loges pour l'accueillir, avec Tsume. Ce jour-là, il avait reçu la permission d'aller dîner chez sa vieille amie. Gaara resterait en compagnie de son frère et de sa sœur.

Éduquer le garçon sur le sexe et ses vicissitudes ne fut pas de tout repos... comme toujours avec lui. Hijiri ressortit de cette épreuve grandi ; du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Comment ne pas avoir gagné en expérience et en sagesse face à une telle aventure ? Expliquer la sexualité à un enfant était déjà une tâche assez difficile en soi ; l'expliquer à Gaara du Sable était un exploit à nul autre pareil. Après cela, il estima qu'il avait largement gagné le droit de demander une soirée de libre, pour se détendre et reprendre des forces avant d'entamer la suite de son travail.

Il s'avéra qu'aller chez Tsume ce soir-là fut une monumentale erreur.

Oh, le dîner commença sous les meilleurs auspices : Tsume avait fait les choses en grand et invité tous les membres de sa famille présents dans le village ainsi que quelques amis communs qui avaient le temps de venir. La nourriture était excellente, quoique composée presque exclusivement de viande ; on était un Inuzuka ou on ne l'était pas. Hijiri ne se plaignit pas, bien au contraire : avec un tel énergumène à garder au quotidien, il avait besoin de forces et de bonne viande rouge. Tsume lui fit honneur en lui réservant les meilleurs morceaux de l'énorme bœuf entier rôti qu'elle avait fait préparer pour l'occasion.

— Et surtout, te prive pas, s'était-elle exclamée, on est là pour se remplir la panse !

Hijiri l'avait prise au mot : sitôt mis devant sa gamelle, il s'était empressé de dévorer sa part avec l'enthousiasme d'un homme affamé après une course. Tsume l'avait regardé faire avec plaisir.

Hana arriva sans prévenir. Hijiri était en train de s'attaquer à sa cinquième pièce de bœuf quand la lourde porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas, les battants allant s'écraser contre les murs en faisant vibrer la demeure familiale. Tsume se leva d'un bond, furieuse. Plusieurs des chiens présents poussèrent des grognements sourds ; Kuromaru claqua même des crocs pour montrer sa désapprobation.

Entrèrent les triplés Haimaru, queues fièrement dressées pour montrer leur statut et crocs rangés afin de ne pas provoquer de combat. Les autres chiens cessèrent leurs grognements mais continuèrent de fixer la porte, tout comme les humains. Hijiri s'étonna qu'aucun de ces animaux n'ait senti plus tôt la présence de Haimaru. Puis il se souvint de sa propre arrivée au domaine : le garde de la porte avait sursauté en l'entendant approcher, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à sa venue. Pourtant, il avait bien eu à ses côtés un gros chien au pelage gris qui s'était alors mis à gémir. À chaque fois que Hijiri avait approché un chien et jusqu'à ce que Tsume mette fin à cet étrange phénomène en déclarant Hijiri un ami de la famille, les animaux avaient reculé devant lui.

Haimaru étaient les chiens de Hana, autrement dit une partie d'elle-même selon les lois des Inuzuka. Hana était Hijiri Tsumon. Y avait-il un lien ?

— Bonsoir, fit la voix puissante de Hana.

Elle fit un pas en avant, se montra enfin aux yeux de tous. Hijiri trouva qu'elle avait maigri. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle tenait fermement son petit frère par la peau de son cou, puis se ravisa en se souvenant de ce que Tsume lui avait dit cet après-midi. Kiba. Le traître qui avait tenté de tuer Hiashi Hyûga.

— Désolée de déranger le repas, continua Hana, la voix dure. Je ramène la brebis galeuse.

Le regard de Kiba n'exprimait que fatigue et lassitude. C'était Hana qui tenait Akamaru entre les bras ; le petit chien ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement, pas même pour essayer de rejoindre son maître. D'un même accord, les langues se délièrent, les esprits déjà échauffés par l'interruption du repas s'agitèrent.

Tsume abattit son poing sur la table. Tous se turent.

— Salle d'interrogatoire. Koshi, dit-elle à l'homme qui avait accueilli Hijiri, tu vas porter un message au Hokage. Pas un mot à personne jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Et ce disant, elle regarda l'ensemble de la salle, aussi bien Inuzuka que membres extérieurs. Personne n'osa intervenir.

— Tu viens avec nous, dit-elle à Hijiri sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux Hijiri Tsumon.

**o-o-o**

Voilà comment Hijiri fut mêlé sans le vouloir au problème des Inuzuka. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais Tsume ne lui en laissa pas le temps : sitôt la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire fermée, elle se planta devant la silhouette avachie de son fils et lui décocha un magnifique coup de poing qui l'envoya contre le mur. Même Hana fit la grimace.

— Espèce de petit con, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! hurla-t-elle en direction de Kiba. Fils indigne ! Connard de traître ! Tu mériterais que je te fasse frire !

Kiba s'adossa contre le mur, sans regarder sa mère. Sa lèvre inférieure avait été fendue en deux et il devait avoir au moins une dent cassée. Un large filet de sang coulait sur sa veste. Akamaru, tremblant et geignant, sauta des bras de Hana pour aller lui lécher la blessure. Kiba l'écarta d'un geste. Le cri que poussa le petit chien était empreint de désespoir.

— Ce n'est pas moi, le coupable, dit-il simplement. On m'a utilisé.

Sa voix était rauque, cassée. Il cracha par terre : une dent atterrit sur le sol. Hana s'approcha de sa mère et lui prit le bras.

— Mère...

— Et toi, ne me touche pas ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Tu as reçu un nom de baptême, un nom d'Inuzuka, et tu vas le renier du jour au lendemain contre l'avis du chef de ton clan ! Quel genre de fille es-tu ?

Les yeux de Kiba pétillèrent de colère.

— Fous-lui la paix, vieille peau ! rugit-il à son tour. Elle est Hijiri Tsumon ! Tu devrais être fière qu'elle reprenne les traces de notre père !

Trois paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent avec surprise. Tsume déglutit, sa colère largement calmée.

— Tu étais au courant ?

Kiba ne répondit pas.

— Mère ? fit Hana, choquée. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Notre père était...

— Il est inutile de le cacher à présent, grogna Tsume. Oui, votre père était l'ancien Hijiri Tsumon, celui que ce type remplace.

Hijiri aurait voulu se faire tout petit, il aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Kiba fixait le sol d'un air buté. Akamaru se tenait à bonne distance de lui, comme s'il craignait de le toucher, comme s'il n'était pas son familier...

— On pourrait remettre l'interrogatoire à plus tard, dit Hana, d'une voix si faible que Hijiri avait l'impression d'entendre une enfant. Kiba a besoin d'être soigné.

Tsume se remit en colère.

— Ce n'est pas...

— Mère, je t'en prie !

Hijiri n'avait jamais entendu Hana supplier qui que ce soit. Tsume non plus, apparemment, puisqu'elle se raidit et jeta sur son fils un regard presque effrayé. Kuromaru se ratatina sur le sol.

— Le Hokage voudra l'interroger lui-même, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Je sais.

— Je te laisse t'en occuper. Viens, dit-elle en désignant Hijiri.

Il la suivit docilement, curieux et aussi un peu appréhensif. Ce n'était pas le genre de Tsume de s'écraser ainsi avant un interrogatoire. Elle le mena jusqu'à une salle attenante vide dans laquelle se trouvait une table et plusieurs chaises, s'assit dans l'une d'elle et, les coudes sur la table, se prit la tête entre les mains.

— J'aurais dû le remarquer plus tôt, dit-elle d'une voix rauque où perçaient et colère et tristesse. J'étais tellement en rogne que je n'ai rien senti...

Troublé, Hijiri s'assit à son tour en face d'elle.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Tsume eut un rire nerveux, sans joie.

— Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il a voulu le cacher, mais son corps est couvert de marques. Et l'odeur... du sperme, un peu partout. Et pas le sien. Plusieurs. Même dans son haleine.

Hijiri faillit se mordre la langue.

— Tu ne veux pas dire...

— Je les tuerai, fit Tsume d'une voix étrangement calme. Je les écorcherai un par un, je leur arracherai leur bite et la leur ferai bouffer. Puis je foutrai des baffes à Kiba jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à prendre de nouveau Akamaru sur sa tête.

Hijiri hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

**o-o-o**

Qui sait ce qui se passa chez les Inuzuka par la suite ? Hijiri fut congédié à l'arrivée du Hokage ; on lui fit bien comprendre qu'il était plus utile auprès de Gaara que de Kiba.

Quand il vint aux nouvelles le lendemain, ce fut pour apprendre que Hana était déjà repartie en mission pour une durée indéterminée. Tsume et son fils se trouvaient chez le Hokage ; le destin de Kiba était encore incertain. Personne ne savait quel sort on lui réservait ; on n'était même pas sûr qu'on l'ait réellement emmené puisque personne, même parmi les membres les plus proches de la famille, ne le vit après son arrivée avec Hana.

Hijiri dut repartir pour Suna sans avoir eu de réponse. Il avait un devoir à accomplir qui primait sur ce qui était arrivé aux Inuzuka ; de toute manière, cette histoire ne le concernait en rien. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait envie de s'impliquer dans une affaire aussi sordide.

De tout le trajet de retour à Suna, il ne quitta pas Gaara des yeux. Gaara, à qui il avait enseigné des bribes de sexualité la veille de cette soirée. Gaara, qui était si différent de Kiba.

Il se souvint de sa propre enfance. Il se souvint d'Orochimaru.

Sitôt arrivé à Suna, il s'enferma dans ses quartiers et pleura.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

Oui bon j'avoue, le petit élément tragique à la fin ne devait pas être _aussi _tragique. Et Kiba ne devait pas avoir de rôle ou presque, mais maintenant ça va changer. Pour le meilleur ou le pire, on verra bien.

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	22. Moments de transition

**Titre :** Vent d'Est

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : _AU_**, **_Yaoi_**, **_Yuri, Het_**. En outre, étant donné la différence d'éducation de certains et suite aux événements qui ont suivi le départ de Naruto, des personnages peuvent paraître **_OOC_**.

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Voilà, pour faire simple, on va rajouter tout pleins d'autres personnages et encore plus d'intrigues politiques, ce sera drôle ! Des fois, même moi, je me dis que je devrais arrêter, ça commence à être un poil compliqué. Et ce qui me frustre, c'est que je ne peux même pas tout faire, sinon ça me prendrait un temps fou à écrire et vous à lire.

Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Moments de transition**

Après des semaines passées en tant qu'invité d'honneur dans la Cité Interdite de Bai Jin, Kabuto s'était fait à une certaine idée du luxe. Tout au palais n'était que ravissement : les mets, délicats et raffinés, les vêtements, taillés dans la soie la plus chère et décorés des ornements les plus précieux, le langage même, qui se devait d'être aussi fin que les bijoux portés par tous les courtisans, femmes comme hommes. Au moindre mot de sa part, les plus belles femmes, les hommes les plus vigoureux se jetaient dans son lit, assouvissaient ses moindres désirs, quels qu'ils fussent. C'était une vraie vie de pacha, une existence oisive tournée vers la recherche du plaisir.

En apparence tout du moins. Kabuto n'était pas dupe : il avait beau être un invité de marque, il savait qu'on le surveillait étroitement, que ses moindres faits et gestes étaient rapportés à la garde impériale. Cela le faisait rire, au fond : les intrigues, c'était son petit plaisir avec sa « médecine ». Il n'était pas un Cathay, et encore moins un Russian : il était Japonin, à peine plus qu'une bête aux yeux de ces beaux courtisans habitués à la seule présence de leurs semblables. Que son langage devait leur paraître grossier, ses manières affectées, comme les gestes mimés par un singe ! Kabuto respectait leurs usages, mais en rajoutant une note personnelle qui devait être bien scandaleuse aux yeux de ces gens qui suivaient une bienséance carrée, fruit de siècles d'éducation sévère.

Même ses quartiers dénotaient la richesse cathayse, et pourtant il était loin d'être logé dans la meilleure partie du palais. Ses draps étaient en soie délicate et étaient changés tous les jours. Chaque matin, un serviteur venait s'enquérir de ses besoins, allumait de l'encens pour faire disparaître les effluves de la nuit, débarrassait au besoin si Kabuto avait reçu de la visite la veille. La moindre étape de la journée était reproduite scrupuleusement jour après jour, en un cérémonial strict qui ne souffrait aucun accroc. Telle était la manière de vivre des Cathays de la Cité Interdite ; et Kabuto, en tant qu'invité étranger, se devait de suivre les us et coutumes sans rechigner au risque d'offenser gravement ses hôtes.

Tous les repas, sans exception, étaient pris en présence de l'Empereur, le Vénéré, Celui Dont Le Nom Ne Peut Être Prononcé En Vain. Kabuto faisait partie des rares privilégiés qui avaient le droit de s'asseoir à sa table (quand on savait que celle-ci faisait presque cinq cent mètres de long, avait plus de mille places soigneusement numérotées et que Kabuto occupait le siège 1025, la notion de « rare » n'avait plus le même impact. Il n'empêche, c'était quand même quelque chose : mille et quelques sur il ne savait combien de millions de personnes qui vivaient au palais et ses environs immédiats, ce n'était pas si énorme). Chaque repas durait plus de deux heures, suivait un protocole très strict et se devait de contenir plus de mille plats différents. Kabuto eut l'impression de prendre une bonne dizaine de kilos à chaque fois, du moins au début. Au bout de de deux jours, il s'aperçut que peu de gens consommaient tous les plats qui étaient étalés devant eux ; le plus souvent, ils se contentaient d'un peu de soupe, de riz et de légumes, et c'était tout. Il fallait garder la ligne pour rentrer dans ses habits hors de prix et surtout pour faire bonne impression devant l'Empereur (ce qui était une précaution ridicule aux yeux de Kabuto : tous les courtisans ou presque étaient attifés de la même manière, à quelques petites différences près. Et ils avaient tous cet air pincé qui les faisait ressembler à des renards japonins).

Quel gâchis de nourriture pour un homme qui avait connu les affres de la guerre étant enfant ! Quel luxe inutile, quelle prétention ! Kabuto repensa aux paysans faméliques qu'il avait croisés sur le chemin du palais, et cela le fit rire. Pour leur faire honneur (et dégoûter les courtisans au régime les plus proches de sa place), il mangeait toujours à sa faim, mais sans excès. Un bon ninja se devait de rester en forme et de garder une ligne impeccable (sauf quand on s'appelait Akimichi).

Le matin était fait de réunions culturelles, assommantes et insipides. Kabuto restait des heures à écouter un poème sur les fleurs du magnifique jardin impérial ou sur les couleurs éclatantes d'un papillon que le poète du jour avait croisé lors de sa promenade du soir. Puis, on dissertait sur l'utilité d'ajouter un trait à tel ou tel symbole afin d'améliorer la glorieuse écriture cathayse, on s'enthousiasmait sur tel ou tel spectacle qui se donnait en ville, on s'indignait au sujet d'un tel qui avait violé les règles établies sur la forme d'un vers. Kabuto voyait arriver le déjeuner avec soulagement : au moins, pendant le repas, les ragots qui circulaient étaient infiniment plus intéressants que ces coquilles ronflantes et inconsistantes que l'on appelait l'art et la culture à Bai Jin. En outre, beaucoup de ces histoires, bien que souvent farfelues, possédaient un fond de vérité qui lui était bien utile. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que tel haut dignitaire avait trompé son épouse, une fort belle femme d'ailleurs, avec un soldat quelconque, que l'une des mille concubines de l'Empereur avait eu un fils à la peau noire comme la nuit et que le Grand Scribe, détenteur de la connaissance et arbitre des textes de lois, venait de fêter en grande pompe le quinzième anniversaire de son petit-fils préféré (sans surprise, Kabuto n'avait pas été invité). Sur le moment, l'information n'était souvent pas très utile, mais on ne savait jamais...

L'après-midi était un peu plus agité, mais guère plus passionnant : on se promenait dans les jardins impériaux, on prenait le thé à l'ombre des grands arbres de la Forêt du Rossignol, on se prélassait dans les grandes barques (quasiment des navires) qui traversaient l'immense lac artificiel qui se trouvait au beau milieu de la Cité Interdite. Kabuto s'efforçait de faire la cour à tous ceux qu'il croisait : après tout, il avait une réputation à entretenir. Chaque petit serviteur dans le palais savait que Kabuto Yakushi, l'envoyé des Japonins, l'enfant de Russian aux doigts si fins, était un séducteur notoire au talent bien rodé. Il en riait et prenait une autre victime dans son lit, pour l'oublier sitôt celle-ci partie.

Avec un tel emploi du temps, on aurait pu croire que Kabuto n'avait pas une minute à lui. Pourtant, il y avait bien un court laps de temps, après le départ de sa conquête d'un soir et avant l'arrivée du serviteur venant nettoyer sa chambre, où il disposait d'une certaine liberté, où personne n'était là pour l'observer ou lui demander de rendre des comptes.

Personne ? Pas tout à fait. Ou peut-être que si. Un bon ninja s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas être vu ; et si son visiteur du jour n'était sans doute pas le meilleur, il était quand même loin d'être le pire. Kabuto se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son lit en l'entendant arriver dans son dos.

— Elle ressemblait à rien, ta dernière poule, siffla une voix grave de femme. Où t'as trouvé ce phénomène ? Elle avait tellement de poudre de riz sur la face qu'on aurait dit un pré sous la neige !

Kabuto rit doucement, amusé. À chaque visite, Anko trouvait toujours à redire sur ses conquêtes. Non pas qu'elle eût des vues sur lui : outre qu'il était du mauvais sexe, elle ne supportait pas son caractère fourbe et ses manières hautaines, si éloignées de la simplicité des gens qu'elle fréquentait de son plein gré en temps normal. Non, ce qui la gênait, c'était que Kabuto change autant de partenaires au vu de tout un peuple alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir la personne qu'elle aimait sans que cela ne provoque un scandale.

— Comment va Orochimaru ? demanda Kabuto, bien décidé à l'agacer davantage.

— Bien, grommela-t-elle. Il se repose.

Cela voulait dire n'importe quoi. Kabuto s'étira dans son lit, satisfait. Même s'il n'avançait pas beaucoup dans ses missions, au moins vivait-il la belle vie, aussi ennuyeuse fût-elle. Il ne doutait pas qu'il s'en lasserait d'ici un mois à peine, mais en attendant, il en profitait bien. Anko s'empara d'un gâteau qui restait de la veille et le croqua avec morosité.

— Konoha est tombée, fit-elle brusquement. Le Kyûbi est revenu et a tout détruit ou presque. Quand je suis partie, Jiraiya était entre la vie et la mort. Qui sait, il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai dû faire un détour sur le chemin.

— Voilà qui va réjouir Orochimaru, dit Kabuto sans s'émouvoir. Et le Conseil ?

— Morts. En quelque sorte, ta mission de ce côté-là est fichue. On s'occupe des survivants. J'ai vu Tsunade se mettre sur l'affaire.

— Je vois.

Konoha détruite, il ne lui restait plus qu'à adopter un visage de circonstance aux yeux de ses hôtes. Une telle nouvelle leur parviendrait tôt ou tard ; Kabuto se devait de feindre le choc lorsqu'un messager le lui apprendrait, en bon citoyen de Konoha qu'il était. Comment serait-il traité ? Le renverrait-on chez lui ou le garderait-on, persuadé qu'il serait encore plus docile en sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus trop compter sur son soutien au pays ? Il sourit rien que d'y penser. Cela présageait un bel embrouillamini en perspective.

— T'es bien logé, ici, dis donc, fit Anko. Et ta mission avec nous ? Ça avance ? Orochimaru veut des résultats.

— Je n'ai pas réussi à approcher Qiu Ji Wu, mais j'ai appris que son fils était cloué depuis des mois au lit à cause d'une maladie inconnue. Bien entendu, personne ne l'a vu pour en témoigner.

— Bien entendu.

— L'Empereur est un vieil homme paisible qui se délecte de litchis devant ses sujets. Quant à l'Impératrice, elle est si énorme qu'il faut cinq serviteurs pour la soulever jusqu'à son siège. Le Prince Impérial est un jeune homme à la voix nasillarde, mais bien sûr, personne n'irait le lui faire remarquer.

— Tu crois que je suis venue pour que tu me jettes des évidences à la face ? grommela Anko. Et ce soit-disant dieu ? Tu l'as trouvé ?

— Selon la croyance populaire, l'Empereur lui-même est un dieu devenu homme.

— Ce pépé tout fripé ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Kabuto bailla. En face de lui, Anko était toute tendue ; nul doute que si elle avait eu le choix, elle lui aurait asséné un bon coup dans les côtes pour lui apprendre à lui témoigner un peu plus de respect. Il lui fit un sourire taquin et demanda innocemment :

— Au fait, comment va Hijiri Tsumon ?

Anko devint cramoisie. Rage ou honte ? Cela fit rire Kabuto. Elle était si prévisible !

— Je ne vois pas quel rapport ça a avec la mission ! aboya-t-elle.

Kabuto se lécha les lèvres de manière obscène.

— Dommage. Je voulais aussi te demander des nouvelles de son petit frère. Il avait un tel... potentiel en lui.

— La mission, fit Anko entre les dents.

Kabuto se lassa de ce petit jeu. Après tout, le sort de Hijiri Tsumon, aussi intriguant fût-il, ne le concernait pas. Pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas.

— Je ne sais pas si Jin Wu est un Dieu-de-Faim comme le pense Orochimaru, mais son existence est auréolée de mystère. Certains racontent qu'il avait un frère jumeau mais que celui-ci a été tué par leur père parce qu'il n'était pas aussi docile que son frère. Et il y a un fait curieux...

— Lequel ?

— D'après un vieux serviteur que j'ai réussi à faire parler, un peu avant que Jin ne tombe malade, Qiu Ji Wu avait paraît-il reçu la visite d'un étrange artiste venu d'Irope. Cela avait fait grand bruit parce que ce dernier aimait, selon le vieil homme, sculpter des figurines de monstres qu'il montrait à l'enfant. Il aurait même reproduit un dragon qui aurait pris vie.

Anko ne parut guère impressionnée.

— En quoi ça nous concerne ?

— Réfléchis. Un artiste qui sculpte des figurines. Et il y a aussi sa description.

— Comment ça ?

— Tout ceux qui l'ont rencontré s'en souviennent. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux d'or et une étrange manière de parler. Il portait aussi un manteau noir et rouge.

— Je vois, grogna Anko. Ils nous ont devancés. Saloperie ! Orochimaru ne va pas être content.

Et sans plus rien ajouter, elle disparut. La seconde suivante, on frappait doucement à la porte.

— Seigneur Yakushi ? fit la voix craintive d'un serviteur. Êtes-vous réveillé ?

L'entrevue avec Anko avait duré à peine cinq minutes. Kabuto bailla et dit au serviteur d'entrer.

**o-o-o**

Naruto avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un rêve. Sasuke, aussi émerveillé que lui, lui souriait de toutes ses dents, sans se soucier des regards suspicieux que leur lançaient les employés de l'hôtel et celui, plus alarmant, de Sakura. C'était très étrange : comme s'il s'était réveillé dans une autre dimension, un autre espace-temps. Ils n'étaient pas main dans la main, mais c'était juste, et cela faisait comme une brûlure dans le ventre de Naruto rien que d'y penser. Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures presque les yeux dans les yeux, aussi innocents que deux enfants à leur naissance. Puis ils se ressaisirent peu à peu, et leur douce bulle dut bien fondre face à la réalité qui s'imposait.

Une journée ne s'était pas passée que Sasuke décida de repartir. Il avait encore une vengeance à accomplir, même si celle-ci était plus ténue et ne l'obsédait plus autant qu'avant. Mais avant tout, il voulait comprendre. Comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de son frère lorsqu'il s'était attaqué à sa famille tout en épargnant son petit frère, comprendre pourquoi Kakashi lui avait apposé cette marque, pourquoi Konoha semblait être devenue folle avec l'arrivée de Naruto. Comprendre pourquoi Naruto ne l'avait pas encore tué, et que ses ancêtres le pardonnent, pourquoi lui-même n'avait pas la force d'essayer de le tuer alors qu'il représentait une telle menace pour l'humanité.

Bien entendu, l'annonce de son départ imminent ne réjouit pas Naruto.

— Pourquoi te venger ? Cette affaire remonte à longtemps. Viens plutôt te recoucher.

D'un geste, il lui désigna le futon qu'ils avaient décidé de partager en commun, les draps frais qui ne réclamaient que sa présence en leur sein. Sasuke soupira, indécis, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami, le regard cloué au sol.

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire, murmura-t-il. Entre ce qui s'est passé pendant ma mission vers Cathay, la destruction de Konoha, les retrouvailles avec mon frère... Naruto, qui dois-je croire ? Que dois-je faire ?

Jamais Naruto ne l'avait vu dans cet état. La bête qui était en lui, le dieu à la faim constante, lui hurlait de le dévorer sans attendre, avant que l'étrange attachement qu'il éprouvait envers cet enfant humain ne le paralyse davantage. L'humain, lui, lui chuchotait doucement de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, car ils étaient amis et le resteraient quelles que soient les épreuves qu'ils auraient à traverser. Il opta pour un compromis, plus proche de l'humain toutefois : il se jeta contre lui, les faisant tomber à terre en une masse de membres gourds et lui mordit l'épaule avec rage sans aller jusqu'à faire couler le sang. Sasuke se dégagea avec un grognement et un regard exaspéré.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, alors ? ricana Naruto. Tu veux que je me réveilles définitivement comme à Konoha et que je croque ton frère pour toi ? Ou que je me mette à t'attaquer pour que tu trouves enfin une voie à suivre ?

Sans surprise, Sasuke parut horrifié. Il se mordit la lèvre, jeta un regard hésitant vers Naruto avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

— Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi...

— C'est pourtant ce que tu devras faire quand j'accomplirai ma destinée. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je suis né pour détruire ce monde.

— Tu ne peux pas... changer d'avis ?

Naruto éclata de rire.

— Changer d'avis ? Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ? Je suis un Dieu-de-Faim ! Ma seule existence tient sur le fait que je doive rayer toute existence de la carte ! N'as-tu pas entendu ce que Sakura t'a raconté ?

— Si, mais...

Sasuke avait l'air profondément malheureux. Naruto eut pitié de lui et colla son front contre le sien.

— Ce n'est pas immédiat, tu sais. Je dois d'abord trouver mes compagnons et désigner un nouveau Hijiri Tsumon.

— Un nouveau quoi ?

Le rire de Naruto était sincère. Il oubliait parfois que les humains avaient une existence très brève et donc qu'ils perdaient au fil du temps toutes les connaissances les plus élémentaires.

— Oh, une vieille tradition. Tout comme le Paladin Blanc, mon ennemi juré, doit avoir un Ivan-tsarévitch à ses côtés pour le guider et écarter ses ennemis, chaque Dieu-de-Faim se doit de posséder un Hijiri Tsumon afin de transmettre sa volonté au monde qu'il doit détruire.

— Chacun d'entre eux ?

— Sans exception. C'est une pratique si ancienne que personne ne pense à la discuter, et de toute manière, c'est assez pratique.

— Oh.

Sasuke parut réfléchir.

— Et... moi, je ne pourrais pas faire l'affaire ? Je ne pourrais pas devenir ton Hijiri Tsumon ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas assez fort ? Parce que j'ai vécu sous le coup d'une malédiction pendant plus de sept ans ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Fort ou faible, peu importe : en devenant Hijiri Tsumon, la personne désignée acquiert des pouvoirs qui dépassent tout ce qu'il possédait auparavant, même s'il n'en a pas conscience. Mais crois-moi, une fois éveillé à son Dieu-de-Faim, chaque Hijiri Tsumon est capable de dévier la course des étoiles s'il le voulait. Encore faut-il qu'il soit suffisamment lié à son dieu et qu'il en ait la volonté.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas moi ? Ainsi, nous pourrions rester ensemble !

— Accepterais-tu de tuer pour moi tous ceux de ton village, ton oncle et tes amis y compris ? De fendre la terre en deux et de plonger ce monde dans les flammes ? Car c'est mon rôle, moi le Chasseur de soleils, le Kyûbi. Le pourrais-tu, enfant perdu ?

Lentement, Naruto leva la main et caressa les cheveux de Sasuke, sans montrer le moindre signe de sentiment. Sasuke baissa les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu as ta réponse. Si tu doutes déjà maintenant, c'est que tu n'es pas fait pour être mon Hijiri Tsumon.

— Alors, que suis-je pour toi ?

Cette dernière question troubla Naruto. Qui était Sasuke pour lui, réellement ? Il se l'était déjà demandé sans trouver de réponse satisfaisante. Il était le Kyûbi ; il ne pouvait s'encombrer d'un humain à la force si limitée et à la durée de vie si dérisoire. Sasuke, qui avait traversé la moitié de son pays pour se venger de son frère et qui l'avait trouvé, lui. Sasuke, qui le regardait comme s'il tenait son univers entre les mains, et pas seulement parce qu'il était le Kyûbi. Il sentit ce qui lui servait de cœur se serrer ; l'expression triste de Sasuke lui arracha un soupir.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit à son tour Naruto. Nous voilà bien, hein ?

Sasuke se coula contre lui. Ils étaient déjà si à l'aise l'un avec l'autre ! Naruto trembla, un peu, rien qu'un peu.

— Je ne veux pas que tu détruises ce monde, dit Sasuke, pas vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas devoir t'affronter pour lui éviter de disparaître. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Ils se serrèrent un peu plus contre l'autre.

**o-o-o**

Ils s'affrontaient du regard depuis des heures, ou du moins cela leur semblait des heures. Chacun à un bout de l'immense table de banquet ; chacun assis sur un siège si rembourré qu'ils sentaient à peine le bois de pin massif qui en constituait la base. Leur posture était aussi différente que leur personnalité : Neji se tenait droit, les bras longeant les accoudoirs avec dignité, tandis que Shikamaru, coudes posés sur la table et bas du visage dissimulé par ses mains entremêlées, donnait l'air de sortir d'un roman de quat'sous avec ses vêtements à la coupe flamboyante et son impressionnante chevelure d'un blanc éclatant que n'aurait pas renié un héros de romance fantaisiste. Neji le trouvait changé, et pas seulement à cause de son apparence. Il semblait plus alerte, plus conscient de sa propre personne, jusqu'à l'excès. Le moindre de ses gestes paraissait affecté, faux ; et quand il parlait en russian (fait qui avait jeté le trouble dans l'esprit de ce pauvre Lee la première fois qu'il leur avait montré), ses mots étaient nettement découpés, comme s'il tenait à être parfaitement entendu et compris.

Neji n'avait qu'une connaissance partielle de la langue. Où qu'il se tournât, il se heurtait à la rude mentalité russianne et cela le déconcertait, lui qui était habitué à la subtilité japonine et aux non-dits allant jusqu'à la préciosité. Il avait été élevé comme cela ; on lui assénait chaque jour dans son clan qu'une attitude effacée était un gage de respectabilité. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de ces Russians, des bons-vivants qui riaient à la moindre occasion et parlaient fort comme si leur vie en dépendait ! Neji n'avait pas l'habitude ; il n'avait même pas envie de s'adapter à ces coutumes pour le moins... barbares.

Lee n'avait pas tant de scrupules de son côté. Il évoluait comme un poisson dans l'eau malgré son ignorance de la langue et des coutumes ; c'en était passablement énervant. En ce moment, il riait à gorge déployée avec des nobles de la cour, faisait le pitre sur la table, amusait la galerie avec ses effets spéciaux et ses discours que personne dans l'assemblée ne comprenait à part ses compatriotes japonins.

Le banquet organisé par le tsareï Nicolas II en l'honneur de l'arrivée d'Ivan-tsarévitch et de son compagnon de voyage était déjà bien avancé. L'alcool coulait à flots, les mets étaient étalés sur la table, n'attendant que d'être dévorés. Ce que ne se gênaient pas de faire une bonne partie des convives, et ce pas toujours dans les bonnes manières les plus élémentaires. C'était bien simple, Neji était écœuré. Entre les hommes qui mâchaient la bouche ouverte des cuissots entiers de viande sans se soucier de la sauce qui leur coulait sur la barbe, ceux qui se délestaient de leurs vêtements pour montrer leurs muscles et ceux qui, déjà ivres, laissaient leurs mains errer sur les robes des dames qui ne protestaient pas le moins du monde, ou alors avec des œillades amusées du plus mauvais effet, il était servi. Le peuple russian était si mal élevé, si rustre ! Pourquoi l'avait-on choisi, lui qui n'arrivait pas à entendre un Russian roter sans que cela le fît grimacer ?

— Tu ne manges pas, ça ne va pas ? demanda Ino en lui tendant un morceau de pain que Neji accepta machinalement.

— Je n'ai pas très faim. Ça doit être le voyage.

— À d'autres. Lee et toi êtes arrivés un jour avant nous. Si moi je suis déjà d'applomb, alors pour toi, le génie des Hyûga, ça ne devrait poser aucun problème.

— Je n'ai pas voyagé dans un carrosse, contrairement à certains.

Ino se contenta de rire de sa remarque. Non loin d'eux, Iruka tentait tant bien que mal de suivre la tirade de son voisin de table, un homme de plus de deux mètres aux joues roses et au regard étonnamment bleu. Il paraissait très mal à l'aise. Neji ne se gêna pas pour l'observer longuement : dans un tel capharnaüm, son attitude passerait inaperçue sans problème.

— Cet homme est-il digne de confiance ?

— Pour autant que j'ai vu, oui. Il est dévoué à notre pays.

— Il vient pourtant d'Anglica...

— Ce n'était qu'une couverture. Sa loyauté est toute tournée vers Konoha.

Neji hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Seul l'avenir leur dirait si Ino avait raison. Pour l'heure, il préférait réfléchir à ce que son travail impliquait.

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Shikamaru depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Il me semble avoir... changé.

— Bah, il s'est sorti les doigts du cul avec tout ce qui lui est tombé sur la gueule, c'est tout.

— Ino ! s'indigna Neji. Depuis as-tu un tel langage ?

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire taquin.

— À Bai Jin, fais comme les Bai Jin. Je ne fais qu'essayer de respecter la mentalité russianne. Ils sont très fiers de leur générosité, tu sais. Rester aussi coincé ne fera que les énerver. Détends-toi un peu, on dirait que tu assistes à un enterrement au lieu d'un banquet à ton honneur !

— Comme si l'on pouvait se le permettre ! siffla Neji entre les dents. Aurais-tu oublié la raison de ma venue ici ? Ce qui s'est passé au village ?

Ino lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

— Je ne l'oublie pas une seule seconde, dit-elle d'une voix enjouée qui donna à Neji l'envie de vomir. Mais nous sommes des invités d'honneur, ici. Si tu fais mauvaise figure, on va croire que tu es mécontent de l'accueil.

Neji serra les accoudoirs de son siège avec rage.

— Là n'est pas la question ! As-tu écouté ce que je t'ai dit !

— Oui, fit-elle, toute joyeuse. Le destin du monde est sans doute entre nos mains, je ne sais pas si ma famille va bien ou s'ils ont péri sous la patte du Kyûbi, nous perdons notre temps dans ce banquet stupide mais tu sais quoi ? Tout cela est nécessaire. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre des alliés précieux ou de me tromper en me précipitant vers une guerre dont je ne sais rien, tout ça parce que je n'ai pas su prendre mon mal en patience.

Son ton gai était en total désaccord avec les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et qu'un observateur moins attentif que Neji aurait pu prendre pour un effet de la lumière. Il se tut, confus, et réfléchit à ce qu'Ino venait de lui dire. Des alliés précieux, les Russians ? Sans doute. C'était là la patrie de Baba Yaga, les origines même de sa famille. Shikamaru évoluait dans ce faste, au milieu de ces êtres rudes et imprévisibles, avec une facilité déconcertante. Neji en était-il capable, lui qui avait toujours été, même de son propre avis, un être rigide au comportement guindé ?

— Je... je vais essayer d'être un petit peu plus patient, fit-il, gêné.

Ino lui fit un sourire un peu plus sincère.

— Je vais voir si je peux tirer Shikamaru de ses contraintes de cour. Je crois que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal ; il n'a jamais été très réceptions mondaines.

— Pas comme toi, hein ?

Le rire franc d'Ino fit sursauter une dame qui se trouvait à sa droite ; puis, voyant qu'elle ne faisait que s'amuser comme tout le monde, celle-ci lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide jaune à l'odeur entêtante qu'Ino engloutit d'une traite. Les deux femmes rirent ensemble.

— Il sera content d'être un peu seul avec toi, dit Ino en japonin. Il ne l'a pas dit, mais ça se voyait bien que tu lui manquais.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Neji se surprit à rougir.

**o-o-o**

Au fil des jours et des efforts fournis par ses habitants, Konoha reprenait de l'allure, se reformait en douceur. Les premiers bâtiments dont on s'occupa furent l'hôpital et les habitations ; on ne pouvait pas laisser les gens sans toit et sans moyen de se soigner. Puis on réarrangea les bâtiments administratifs, on redressa les portes du village, on remit un peu d'ordre sur le monument des Hokage qui avait été fortement endommagé lors de l'attaque du Kyûbi (notamment le visage du Quatrième qui avait été défiguré au-delà de toute reconnaissance. Fort heureusement, il restait assez d'experts en doton pour arranger tout ça). Les quartiers commerciaux furent peu à peu remis à neuf, le tout au milieu des cris des ouvriers venus directement de Suna et des enfants qui surveillaient les travaux d'un œil attentif (c'était mieux que de les laisser s'occuper des blessés ou de les envoyer sortir les corps de leurs proches de sous les gravats). L'un dans l'autre, cela avançait bien.

Avant que les travaux ne débutent, Jiraiya et Tsunade s'étaient enfermés de longues heures dans l'un des bunkers encore intacts pour discuter. Ils avaient permis à Sai de rester avec eux, étrangement. Quand ils sortirent, près de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, ils arboraient chacun des expressions différentes : neutralité mêlée d'une pointe d'inquiétude difficile à détecter pour Sai, lassitude pour Jiraiya, triomphe teinté de rancœur pour Tsunade. Aussitôt, Jiraiya annonça à tous la nouvelle : à savoir, qu'il cédait son titre de Hokage à Tsunade. Celle-ci devenait ainsi le Rokudaime Hokage, chef de Konoha et de son armée de ninja. Elle avait orchestré la reconstruction d'une main de fer, s'associant avec le Kazekage qui avait gracieusement proposé son aide, faisant appel à tous ceux qui leur devaient des services à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle ne permit pas à l'économie locale de souffrir de leur revers de fortune puisqu'en quelques jours, elle assembla suffisamment d'hommes et de femmes valides pour s'occuper des missions encore à faire tandis que tous les autres, enfants et vieillards y compris, devaient mettre la main à la pâte pour restaurer leur village. Elle mit tant d'autorité dans ses ordres, tant de conviction à redresser ceux qui doutaient encore ou se complaisaient dans leur désespoir, que les travaux débutèrent en un rien de temps.

Et Jiraiya ? Il resta bien confortablement dans un lit d'hôpital à se rétablir, sous les soins jaloux de son fils adoptif et de son fidèle assistant Hijiri Tsumon qui était revenu depuis peu de mission. Personne n'eut le temps de réfléchir à sa démission avec tout le travail qu'il y avait à faire et de toute manière, Tsunade n'était pas un si mauvais choix puisqu'elle était infiniment plus crédible dans le rôle de chef.

— Sale histoire, quand même, grommela Hijiri qui avait trouvé sa place au chevet de Jiraiya. Vous croyez qu'on reverra le Kyûbi ?

Sai, qui était occupé à peler une pomme pour son père, leva la tête.

— Oui.

— T'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

— C'est le Chasseurs de soleils. Cet endroit est son territoire. Il reviendra.

— Ah ouais ? Bah, c'est pas grave. Cette fois-ci, on sera prêt à l'accueillir, croyez-moi. On va lui faire voir que les Japonins sont pas des lopettes !

Elle montra ses dents, ce qui fit grogner de concert ses chiens à ses pieds. Hijiri leur flatta le dos, un par un, avant de se tourner vers Jiraiya.

— Eh, le vieux, c'est quoi ton plan ?

— Un peu plus de respect, fillette, veux-tu ? grommela Jiraiya dans sa barbe.

— J'avais du respect pour le Hokage. Tout ce que je vois, c'est un vieux pervers qui s'est fait ratatiner par un renard géant.

Jiraiya fit la grimace. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fière allure, en ce moment : les mains et le corps coincés dans d'épais bandages, le dos raide et un affreux mal de crâne par-dessus le marché, il était loin du fier Sannin craint par ses ennemis.

— Tu n'es pas tendre avec tes aînés, dis-moi !

— C'est pas en étant tendre qu'on fera avancer les choses. C'est quoi le plan alors ? Pourquoi as-tu donné ton titre à Tsunade ? C'est pas que je la respecte pas, mais tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais encore des choses à faire avant de rendre ton tablier ?

— C'est fait, sourit Jiraiya. Sai est en sécurité à présent, et je fais entièrement confiance à Tsunade pour redresser le village. Il est temps que je prenne une retraite bien méritée.

— Mouais... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par « en sécurité » ?

— Le Conseil n'est plus, pas plus que Danzô. Tsunade m'a promis de tout faire pour protéger ce garçon, et je sais qu'elle tiendra parole. Au pire, j'envisage de faire un long voyage une fois que je serai suffisamment rétabli.

— Tu vas partir de Konoha ? s'étonna Hijiri.

— Pourquoi pas ? Avant qu'on ne me demande de devenir le Godaime, je sillonnais le continent à la recherche d'aventures. Ça me manque, tout ça. Et maintenant que j'ai récolté d'un fier acolyte, ce sera encore mieux !

Il fit un sourire radieux à Sai qui lui rendit un semblant de rictus en guise de réponse. Hijiri y sentit néanmoins une pointe de chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'ici chez Sai ; comme s'il avait appris à mettre un peu d'émotion dans ses sourires factices. Malgré elle, elle en ressentit un vif plaisir. Elle les aimait bien, au fond, ces deux-là, même s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui attirer quantités de déboires dont elle se serait bien passée.

— Mais bon, continua Jiraiya avec un soupir, c'est bien beau de faire des plans d'avenir et tout ça, mais c'est pas demain la veille que ça va arriver. Si le Kyûbi réussit à rejoindre ses compagnons et à provoquer la fin de notre monde, on sera un peu dans les choux.

— On pourrait me tuer, fit Sai sans s'émouvoir. Et tuer tous les contenants.

Jiraiya et Hijiri grimacèrent d'un même accord.

— Je préfèrerais pas, dit Jiraiya en lui prenant la main. Comment je pourrais parcourir le monde avec mon fier acolyte si celui-ci n'est plus de ce monde ? Et je me vois mal m'attaquer au Kazekage. Ce ne serait pas très juste pour lui.

— Ni pour son Hijiri Tsumon, intervint Hijiri.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

— _Son_ Hijiri Tsumon ?

Hijiri rosit légèrement.

— Je... Vous allez trouver ça ridicule.

— J'en doute, soupira Jiraiya. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as appris quelque chose sur ta nature ?

— Appris, je ne dirais pas ça, mais... Tu as bien dit que Sai a essayé de libérer le dragon durant l'attaque du Kyûbi ?

— Oui, et alors ?

— Ben, si on en juge par le moment, c'est à peu près quand j'ai eu cette drôle de crise.

— Quelle crise ? De quoi tu parles, gamine ?

Hijiri hésita. Avait-elle le droit d'en parler, elle qui était si peu sûre ? Pourtant, d'eux tous, Jiraiya était celui qui connaissait le plus Sai, il saurait s'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

— J'ai eu une sorte d'envie... non, de besoin. Comme s'il fallait absolument que je sois avec Sai. Être loin de lui m'était insupportable. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

— C'est pour ça que tu es rentrée aussi vite ?

— Oui. Ça me faisait presque mal, à force. Je me suis sentie mieux quand je l'ai vu.

Jiraiya garda le silence. Puis...

— Je ne suis pas certain de ce que j'avance. D'après les textes que j'ai consultés sur les Dieux-de-Faim, ceux-ci ne sont pas seuls. Jusqu'ici, je pensais que les auteurs voulaient dire qu'ils étaient plusieurs dieux. Maintenant, je n'en suis plus si sûr.

— Tu veux dire...

— C'était très vague, mais après déduction j'ai compris que ceux qui accompagnaient ces dieux n'en étaient pas forcément eux-mêmes.

— Hijiri Tsumon... croassa Hijiri.

— Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Vous cherchez tous quelque chose sans savoir quoi. C'est Gaara et son Hijiri Tsumon, comme tu dis, qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Certes, c'était bien pratique que ce type ait de quoi arrêter l'Ichibi, mais il n'avait pas besoin de devenir Hijiri Tsumon pour autant. Et c'est celui qui l'était avant lui qui a forcé la chose. Comme s'il savait comment amadouer ce dieu.

— Ce qui veut dire...

— Va savoir. Si ça se trouve, je suis complètement à côté de la plaque. Le mieux, ce serait peut-être de voir avec l'autre Hijiri et Gaara.

Hijiri et Sai s'échangèrent un regard.

Deux Dieux-de-Faim et leur Hijri Tsumon. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

**o-o-o**

Cadwalader O'Brien était par nature un homme posé aux convictions profondes quoique souvent dissimulées au commun des mortels. Neville le connaissait depuis l'âge de quatre ans ; leur première rencontre, organisée de main de maître par leurs parents afin de forger entre eux une amitié propre à former la future élite qu'ils seraient, s'était pourtant déroulée dans les pires conditions possibles. Profitant du bal organisé par les Derwyddon, un groupe extrémiste composé d'Ires aux revendications obscures avait lancé un attentat qui avait bien failli coûter la vie à l'héritier O'Brien. Fort heureusement, l'intervention rapide des Sithes de la famille leur avait assuré la victoire. Les terroristes n'avaient jamais été arrêtés, mais jusqu'à ce jour, Neville gardait une hargne farouche envers tous ceux originaire de l'Île d'Ires.

Leur amitié née de l'épreuve qu'ils avaient traversée ce jour-là n'avait jamais déclinée et s'était même transformée avec les ans en affection physique. Il n'y avait pas la moindre once d'amour romantique : ils étaient trop raisonnables et trop ambitieux pour cela. O'Brien était marié à l'une des cousines de la Reine et profitait bien évidemment de sa dot et de l'ajout de notoriété que lui avait valu une telle union. Quant à Neville, il n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied, tout simplement parce que son nom n'était plus aussi reluisant qu'il l'avait été lors de sa jeunesse. Du reste, il ne se sentait aucune inclination particulière envers le beau sexe, bien qu'il sût qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard donner un héritier à sa famille.

Pour l'heure, il se trouvait dans un cab qui l'emmenait au manoir familial des O'Brien, situé en périphérie de Landers. Bien entendu, O'Brien possédait ses propres quartiers au palais mais il détestait y résider si aucun problème urgent ne requérait sa présence. Neville connaissait au détail près l'emplacement de la moindre cabane appartenant à son vieil ami ; eût-il eu un Sëregird sous la main, il eût pu le guider les yeux fermés afin qu'il le transporte sur les lieux, car il avait eu le loisir de visiter chaque lot avec O'Brien.

Le cab arriva en début d'après-midi, alors qu'une neige fine tombait sur l'allée pavée devant la porte. Neville descendit en toute hâte ; un domestique tenait le parapluie qui l'empêchait de se mouiller tandis qu'un autre déchargeait ses bagages. Ils furent accueillis par une bonne minuscule dont les oreilles étaient dressées en pointe ; sans doute une Sithe mineure dont le manque de statut l'avait obligé à se chercher un emploi auprès des humains. Neville lui jeta un regard condescendant.

— Bonjour, monsieur, fit-elle d'une voix flutée.

— Bonjour, dit Neville qui ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Je suis Neville Derwyddon. Sir O'Brien est-il là ?

— Non, monsieur. Il est parti déjeuner chez Lady Malrose. Il sera de retour vers quinze heures.

Neville consulta sa montre : quatorze heures. Il avait encore une heure à attendre.

— Eh bien, je resterai là. Servez-moi un porto. Je meurs de soif.

— Mais...

— Quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas l'anglican ?

La domestique baissa les yeux, trembla de tous ses membres.

— C'est-à-dire... Je ne sais pas si je peux...

Neville se fâcha.

— Comment ! Quelle impudence ! Savez-vous qui je suis ?

Pauvre enfant ! Elle recula d'un pas, mais Neville n'avait que faire de sa terreur apparente : il avait passé une trop mauvaise semaine pour se soucier du bien-être d'une petite bonne de rien du tout. Il s'apprêtait déjà à lever la main pour la frapper quand une voix dure se fit entendre.

— Ça suffira comme ça, Kalleen. Vous pouvez disposer.

Apparut alors le majordome, Henry. Neville reprit son calme : il ne tenait absolument pas à provoquer l'ire de cet homme, quel qu'en fût la raison. Kalleen disparut derrière lui.

— Bonjour, Mylord, dit Henry. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

— Affreux. Je disais justement à cette jeune personne que je désirais m'entretenir d'une affaire délicate avec le Grand Chambellan.

— Mylord n'est pas là pour l'instant. Désirez-vous l'attendre dans le salon d'agrément ?

— Ce sera parfait.

Henry le conduisit à travers le vestibule de son pas égal, si semblable à une marche militaire. Tous les domestiques de la maisonnée le craignaient, non sans raison : il avait en effet fait partie du Service du Mieux dans sa jeunesse. Neville frissonna rien qu'à l'évocation de cette organisation. Qui en Anglica ne connaissait pas le Service du Mieux ? Sous ce nom quelque peu naïf se cachait la pire organisation royale du pays. C'était bien simple, les membres n'étaient ni plus ni moins les larbins du pourvoir en place, des professionnels spécialisés dans l'assassinat qui œuvraient au moindre signe de la Reine Elaine et avant elle, de son père Richard V. Que les O'Brien aient pu acquérir les services si prisés d'un de leurs membres était un signe de leur puissance, qui pour certains bien informés n'était pas loin d'égaler celle de la Reine même si leur rôle en surface était moins évident.

Que pensait Elaine II d'un tel arrangement ? Neville l'ignorait et à vrai dire, il n'était sans doute pas près de le savoir. Depuis qu'il avait été exclus de la haute sphère du pouvoir, peu de portes lui étaient encore ouvertes. Elaine le considérait avec mépris ; il avait pu le constater lors du dernier dîner officiel auquel il avait assisté, et qui datait bien de six mois. Elle n'était pas la seule à le considérer comme de la paille pour chevaux : au vu de la mine affichée par les officiers présents lors de son passage-éclair au bureau d'O'Brien juste avant que celui-ci ne lui remette son ordre de mission, il ne valait pas mieux que la petite piétaille qu'ils envoyaient se faire tuer sur les champs de bataille. Dieux que la vie était injuste ! Sa famille auparavant si respectée était tombée bien bas en quelques années, et tout ça à cause d'une stupide erreur de jeunesse ! La société anglicane bien-pensante était si rancunière, si peu apte à pardonner !

Le salon d'agrément était une vaste pièce circulaire décorée à la dernière mode. Neville s'installa dans le meilleur fauteuil tandis qu'Henry allait chercher le porto dont il avait tant envie. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir que la chute de neige fine de tantôt s'était transformée en une véritable tempête ; les flocons s'écrasaient sur la vitre en formant un amas blanc sur le sol. Soupirant de plaisir, il se cala un peu mieux dans son siège tandis que le bas de son pantalon séchait tranquillement.

Henry revint à peine deux minutes plus tard avec un plateau. Il y avait non seulement l'alcool mais aussi quelques amuse-gueules que Neville dévora avec délice. La bibliothèque du salon regorgeait de livres ; il en prit un sur l'Histoire des appareils volants et se mit à lire.

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer O'Brien. Il était aussi imposant que dans les souvenirs de Neville : les traits aristocratiques, le maintien digne malgré sa silhouette relativement menue pour un Aigre-Marin, il émanait de lui cette prestance propre aux nobles habitués à commander. Neville lui fit un sourire de circonstance.

— Bonjour, mon ami ! s'écria O'Brien en lui tendant la main.

Ils se saluèrent selon l'usage entre amis proches, puis O'Brien prit place dans le fauteuil faisant face à celui de Neville.

— Des nouvelles ?

— Rien que tu ne dois savoir déjà, dit Neville. Sauf peut-être ceci.

Et sans plus attendre, Neville sortit sa carte secrète : des clichés qu'il avait pris en cachette du navire volant dans lequel Iruka Umino avait disparu le temps de ramener l'Ange Céleste. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se procurer cet appareil photographique portable mais les sommes qu'il avait investies en valaient la peine : devant eux, captés sur papier, se déployaient l'Ange Céleste et le formidable vaisseau qui leur avait permis de remplir leur mission, aussi incomplète fût-elle. O'Brien observa d'un air curieux les clichés tandis que Neville attendait son verdict, le cœur battant.

— Jolies prises, dit O'Brien d'une voix neutre.

— Il n'y a aucun trucage !

— Je n'en doute pas.

— Les clichés sont véridiques, fit alors une troisième voix.

Neville sursauta, regarda dans tous les coins sans voir la moindre trace de cette troisième personne. Avait-il rêvé ?

— Cela nous complique les choses, si le peuple de Mü est encore capable de se défendre, fit de nouveau la voix.

Et, surgissant du sol, apparut l'être le plus étrange et le plus effrayant que Neville eut jamais vu. Très grand, engoncé entre deux crocs végétaux gigantesques qui étaient eux-mêmes entourés d'une cape rouge et noire, un homme au faciès noir et blanc lui jeta un regard vide.

— Vous êtes en retard, constata O'Brien sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde.

— _C'est à cause de votre fichu temps ! Zetsu n'aime pas ça !_

— Un engagement est un engagement. Vous m'aviez dit être là à quinze heures tapantes. Il est quinze heures quinze.

— J'en suis confus, dit encore le monstre, d'une voix qui sembla différente à Neville. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vos climats.

O'Brien balaya son excuse d'un revers de main.

— Enfin passons. Nous avons du travail en perspective, si ces clichés sont effectivement ceux d'une flotte mü. Neville, que peux-tu me dire d'autre là-dessus ?

Neville ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il tourna de l'œil et s'effondra lourdement sur le tapis.

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**Teaser :**

_Iruka ne comptait plus les heures à essayer de maîtriser le sort qu'il devait jeter sur Naruto, afin de contenir le monstre qu'il était. Shino l'aidait de son mieux avec ses faibles connaissances de l'art des Pampelune, mais bien sûr, c'était loin d'être suffisant au vu de la tâche qui les attendait. Blanche leur avait heureusement offert une espèce de manuel qu'elle avait rédigé de sa main en un temps record, manuel que Shino s'efforçait d'apprendre par cœur et de reproduire presque les yeux fermés. En moins d'une semaine, il avait déjà assimilé le sort en question et manipulait la chaîne d'or comme s'il était né avec ; signe qu'il était bien un héritier des Pampelune. Pour Iruka, ce fut plus dur : non seulement il ne disposait pas du sang de cette lignée, mais sa nervosité naturelle faisait disparaître toute trace de magie qu'il pouvait produire._

**Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt dans le Chapitre 20 : « Science et magie » !**


End file.
